Resistance
by Libre Comme la Brise
Summary: It's a love story.  Goten will love this woman for eternity whether it is his choice or not.  What will it take for him to forsake his pride and make her his? Each and every chapter is long & detailed.  Not an easy read.  Read
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion & The Prologue

**WARNING:** The prologue is not a necessary read, but reading this chapter will help you better understand the structure of the story. You will understand a bit about the character's backgrounds (such as race, age, family ties, etc...) and it will tell you the history behind the actual story-story. Enjoy.** Review. Be honest** but not harsh please. This is my very first story. Also, because I free-write, I feel like this entire is more of a rough draft than anything. I plan to go back and rewrite it once I finish. If you do not wish to read the prologue- move ahead..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I am not making profit from writing this story. The plot and made up characters however are my own and I ask you to respect me as an author and not copy either.

- I have this story under the genres of Romance and Drama- but Action is also a part of it.

* * *

_**A glimpse**_

Realization dawned on her, and she fought back, irrationally pounding her small fists into his chest. The hits were like light taps to him. He pinned her arms to her sides and told her to "Relax," that it was "supposed to be this way." Anxiety consumed her. The trembling came back with vengeance. He reached one calloused hand to gently stroke her cheek. Leaning his face towards hers, Trinity braced herself for a kiss she knew she could not stop. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, only to open them moments later and find him nuzzling her neck, bestowing soft kisses from underneath earlobe down to the crevice where neck meets shoulder. The soft caresses made it difficult for her to think. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back she sighed. Only his deep, ferocious bite snapped her out of her reverie. She screamed and screamed until she found herself sitting up in her bed, drenched with sweat.

_**-What hand does fate play when it comes to love?-**_

* * *

"Damn!" The young woman cursed as she rushed from her disheveled bed to the restroom, pulling on her black skin tight jeans and baggy green T-shirt in the process. She yanked her tooth brush out of the drawer and viciously scrubbed her straight white teeth. She then proceeded to splash her tanned and freckled face with ice cold water. Running her fingers through her long wavy chocolate hair, Trinity ran out of her bedroom door towards the stairs. "Trinity! You're late again? I can't believe this. This is the last day of sophomore year, and you're late." Nolei stood at the bottom of the stairwell glaring at her with his dark, small eyes.

Giving him a lazy smile, she jogged past him towards the kitchen and grabbed a random slice of toast off the counter before bolting out the back doors- nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. Running a hand back over his balding head he sighed. There was just no controlling his nieces. Trinity was irresponsible, and Isis was defiant; had she even bothered to attend school today? Or was she out "living it up" as she liked to call it? It made no difference to Nolei. After their guest arrived to pick up the two girls, they would no longer be his to tame.

* * *

By early in the afternoon, the Briefs and Son families were flying over Greece in a yellow Capsule Corps copter. It had been a long, boring journey. The men were anxious to get out of copter so that they could stretch, train, and most importantly, eat. Bulma and Chichi, however, were extremely energetic and excited by this time. Neither could wait to meet their new house guest. Soon, they would be flying back in the opposite direction with two extra. "Mom, Bulma, are you guys sure you really want to take these girls in? I'm not against it or anything, but from what Nolei said, they sounded like they were pretty misbehaved, and I know how your tempers get-"

"Oh hush Gohan. We've raised saiyan boys. A couple of saiyan girls can't be too much trouble." Bulma said, effectively shutting him up. Truth be told, both Bulma and Chichi were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the two teenagers. Bulma loved the idea of finally having another girl in the house. Nolei had described Isis as being a highly intelligent, wild partier who loved men, shopping, and most of all herself; Isis was just like Bulma had been as a teenager. Bulma knew they would connect, and perhaps she could be the mother Isis had always needed.

Chichi on the other hand was not excited for herself but for her sons, particularly Goten. Trinity used to follow Goten around constantly as a child, and in return, he avoided her. She was two years younger than he was and her feelings for him were a mix of admiration and love. Goten of course, being only seven didn't understand or reciprocate the poor girl's feelings. Deep down, though she knew it was silly, Chichi hoped that perhaps a hint of that admiration and love Trinity once held for her son was still there. Glancing over at Goten from the corner of her eye, Chichi noted the obvious dissimilarities between him, his brother, and his father.

Goten was not friendly or even polite; he didn't smile for just anyone. Not to mention he was slightly arrogant and cold- making him even more difficult to approach. Chichi sighed. Sometimes she worried about her youngest. He displayed no desire to make new friends or date girls, despite the fact that he could easily do both. Goten was genuinely kind and caring with those he loved and he was unbearably handsome. His features were striking: his shaggy, pitch black hair, cavernous, onyx gaze, chiseled, Roman nose, strong jaw, full lips, tanned skin and fit body combined into one entity, making Goten Son a sight to behold.

The expression played out on his handsome face was one of annoyance; Chichi knew that Goten was dreading Trinity's arrival. She could only hope that Goten would give Trinity an ounce of respect. "Oh my gosh! Look! There it is!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly. Switching the copter to autopilot, the azure- haired woman rushed to the window, her breath catching as she looked upon this gorgeous town with wonder. The buildings were quite small in this town, at least by her standards. Not to mention, they all looked like they were made out of clay...

They reminded her a bit of the Son home. These small, light tan houses were surrounded by large olive trees, wine vineyards, and beautiful people. Dividing the town in two was a dusty road leading down a large hill. Bulma had no idea where this road ended, as it was cut off by a thick, lush forest. This forest sat in front of the shimmering blue ocean, with sandy shores dividing the two. She couldn't help but be slightly sad that they would have to turn around and leave as soon as they had picked the two girls up. She would have loved to explore.

Bulma got a closer look at the deep green forest as the copter sped over it towards an isolated hill. A large house could be seen from the distance. It looked as though it was at least three stories high and extremely wide. It wasn't as bland as the small homes seen in the town. In fact, it was deep brown in color, and covered with overgrown ivy. The roof was oddly shaped, as well as the windows. There were golden wild flowers, purple forget-me-nots, and white gardenias surrounding a large portion of the house. Bulma smiled brightly with excitement as the copter touched down in front of the amber colored home. The two families exited the copter and made their way towards the door. A grinning Nolei opened the door and greeted them with a simple, "Hello! Come in. Come in."

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Stop following me Trinity! I don't want to play with you!" The child's round face scrunched up with annoyance. Why wouldn't this crazy girl leave him alone? Didn't she understand that he didn't like her? He was a boy. She was a girl. He was a whole two years older than she was (three if you count his time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before his fight with Frieza). Goten tried once again to escape the girl but she stubbornly followed with a smile on her face and a camera in her hand. "I just want to take a picture with you. I want to put it in my mommy's photo album. She said I could," the small girl explained. Goten hesitated to look at her. Instead he took in his surroundings; the large trees, the mountains, the river, and the gray sky. It was a rainy day at Mount Pao, a rainy day that he had welcomed with open arms. He was going to train today with his brother and father; the natural elements, such as the heavy rain and violent wind, would make training more challenging and much more fun. Silently he seethed. This stupid girl had ruined his plans for the day. Although she could have gone over to Bulma's, she had decided to come here for the purpose of playing with him. And of course, his mother forced him to play with her. "It's rude to neglect your guests," she had scolded. Now here he was, easily dodging the little girl who was trying to catch him in her tiny grasp.

He moved to the left, he moved to the right, and though she tried, getting a hold of him was extremely difficult, even impossible. Once again she tried to seize his arm, failing miserably. Goten proceeded to shove her onto the muddy ground before crossing his toned little arms over his chest and tilting his chin in defiance. It wasn't until he heard her light sobs that he turned to look at the little girl. The tips of her pigtails were covered in mud, as well as her pallid summer dress. Tears filled her large golden-green eyes and Goten braced himself for what he knew was coming; a long ear shattering scream coupled with sobs filled the air. Not even thunder and the sound of the large rain drops pounding the ground could drown out the nuisance that was Trinity. Goten felt a pang of guilt before rolling his eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll take a picture with you if you stop crying!" Trinity immediately stopped her howling and looked up to Goten's dirty face with large eyes. "You really will?" she asked. "Yes! Now hurry up and get up please or else I won't take the picture." he answered impatiently. Trinity scrambled to her feet and picked up her camera. She skipped to stand beside him before holding the camera out at arms length. "Say cheese!" she yelled. The two children smiled brightly before their faces were enveloped with the flash of the camera. Trinity brought the camera to her heart; "This is going to be the best picture ever." She whispered happily. She couldn't wait to put the picture on top of her nightstand next to her bed. There was no way the photo was going away in her mother's album. She never planned for it to.

She had already bought an extravagantly carved wooden frame. She had carved 'B.F.F.' onto the frame. Tonight she would make sure Mommy allowed her to keep the photo for herself. "Goten! Trinity! Get in here now! It's pouring out here and dinner is getting cold! What do you think you're doing?" Chichi yelled from inside the door frame. The pale woman closed her dark eyes and massaged her throbbing temples with slender fingers. The two children jogged towards the front door with smiles on their faces. They rushed past her to the kitchen. Goten could already smell the buttered white rice and cooked salmon. Chichi followed the two into the kitchen and sat down at the brown table with a suspicious gleam in her eye. 'Where on earth are Goku and Gohan?' she wondered silently. As if the two males had heard her thoughts, they came rushing into the house. "Hey Chi, sorry we're late!" Goku exclaimed with his trademark grin decorating his face. "Hey mom," Gohan said quietly.

The two joined the other three at the table before inhaling their food. Save for the noises that came along with eating saiyans, it was silent. Chichi looked at her two handsome sons, ages seven (really 8...) and nine (really 10..), who were currently trying to out eat their father. Then she turned her gaze to Trinity who was watching Goten eat with wonder in her eyes. It was obvious that Trinity still wasn't used to the way these Saiyans ate, despite the fact that her father and brothers suffered from the same large appetite. Although Trinity was half saiyan, she didn't eat nearly as much as the three boys. Trinity's eating habits were morecomparable to a human with a large appetite. Chichi wondered if it was because she was a girl.

Feeling Chichi's stare, Trinity turned her small freckled face to her, "Hey Mrs. Chichi, do you think I can sleep over at your house? In Goten's room maybe?" At this question Goten spit out his food violently. "No mom! No! She's supposed to go home! Her brothers are all home by now. Simon, Leviticus, and Justus are all home! So are her parents. She doesn't need to stay here." Goten gave his mother a pleading look. Chichi was amused by this outburst. She knew that, though deep down he cared for her, Goten didn't return Trinity's feelings of love and admiration. "Well hunny, it is raining pretty hard outside." She said with a thoughtful look. Perhaps Trinity would have to sleep over, whether Goten wanted her to or not. "Chi, I can just use the instant transmission technique. Trinity won't get wet that way, and we won't have to fly in the rain." Goten smiled gratefully at his father. Thank Kame she was leaving.

"Well alright Goku," Chichi answered, "but we need to clean her up first. Look at her dress! It's covered in mud. And her hair and face look just as bad. We can't return her like this. What kind of babysitter or mother would?" Turning to Trinity, Chichi ordered her to go take a bath while her clothes were washing. Within an hour's time, the small girl's tanned frame was clean, dry and covered with her white, lacy dress. Her blond-brown hair had been put back into pigtails. She was holding Goku's hand with a disappointed look on her face. She had really wanted to sleep over with Goten. Noting the child's sad expression, Goku spoke to her gently, "Don't be sad. Maybe you can sleep over next week when you come over. How about that? Then we can train together and watch cartoons."

Trinity's hazel eyes lit up, "Can we eat chocolate ice cream and salt and vinegar chips too? Will Goten come?" Goku nodded, answering both questions with a yes. Trinity smiled. It was so easy to make her happy. Putting two fingers to his forehead, Goku transported Trinity to her white stucco house in the city. Isis, her six-year old, lavender-haired cousin ran excitedly to greet her. Goku didn't sense Broly but Trinity's mother and brothers were home. After saying hello and goodbye to the four adults, Goku headed back home.

* * *

Not only had mommy said she could keep the photo, but she had also promised to take the camera to get the pictures developed first thing tomorrow. Trinity was bubbling over with excitement. She couldn't wait to put the picture of her and her future husband on the nightstand. She would take care of that photo forever and ever. "Go to sleep! You keep moving!" Isis yelled, startling her out of her thoughts. Trinity turned to Isis, who was lying parallel to her in the bed, and found irritation in her gray eyes. Trinity knew better than to push her cousin when she was in these moods, which was often.

Though Isis had a soft spot for Trinity, who was more like a younger sister than a cousin, she wouldn't hesitate to yell at her five year old cousin venomously and even hit her. Isis wasn't the sweetest six-year-old. Perhaps it had something to do with her mother, Aurora, and father, Nappa, dying when she was only two. Although her uncle Broly and Aunt Aries took her in and treated her like one of their children, Isis couldn't help but feel out of place in this house. Trinity had finally stopped moving, proving that she was indeed asleep, but the sound of an explosion kept Isis from falling into her own deep slumber.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Isis heard her aunt yell. Shaking Trinity awake, Isis hopped out of the bed. "STOP! STOP IT!" was heard coming from downstairs. Trinity sat up quickly and turned to look at Isis with evident fear in her eyes. Her mother was screaming louder than she had ever screamed before. Trinity joined Isis at the edge of the bed, ready to put her fighting skills to use if she needed to. Both girls stood in front of the bed shaking. They held hands as they faced the slightly ajar door. Simon then rushed into the girls' room his dark hair matted down with blood and sweat. 'Who's blood?' Isis wondered. He picked both girls up with his broad, sun-burnt arms before rushing out of the room with inhuman speed. 'I have to get them out! I have to get them out!' he thought.

Making it to the attic quickly he proceeded to hide the girls. Looking wildly from side to side, he tried to decide where to put them. He finally settled on a small storage closet that was practically hidden from view. Shoving both girls in the closet, he met their curious and worried stares. "Why are you putting us here? Whose blood is that?" Trinity asked as her eyes began to water. Simon wouldn't scare the two girls. Justus was gone, and Leviticus, their seventeen year old brother was trying his best to hold their father off. However, Simon could feel his ki dropping. Leviticus would not last much longer if help didn't arrive soon.

Simon ruffled the girls' hair with his two large hands. "Espera aquí (wait here)," he said. "Mami will come get you." Isis made a motion to leave the small closet but Simon held his hand up, "Espera aquí! Por favor Isis! Para mí, espera aquí. (Wait here! Please Isis! For me, wait here.)" Isis could see the seriousness in his large chocolate eyes, and she stepped back into the closet. He covered the girls with large blankets and told them to keep their ki's as low as they possibly could; and if they were found, to run as fast as they could; and if fast wasn't fast enough to fight as hard asthey could. "Te amo (I love you)," was the last thing he said before rushing out of the dingy, wooden room.

Trinity woke up hours later curled up next to Isis. She heard her name being called by a familiar and deep voice. It was the namek. "Trinity. Isis. Come out now. You two are safe." At these words, Trinity shook Isis gently until she awoke. "Isis! Isis! We're safe. You hear that? Mr. Piccolo is here to come get us!" Isis rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes while she listened to Trinity. "Didn't Simon say Mom was going to come get us? Why isn't she here to come get us?" Trinity's brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember the events of last night. 'That's right, Mami was supposed to come get us.' Trinity used her ki to feel out the house. She couldn't sense her mother or any of her brothers. She pushed furtherand searched the city. Her grandpa Paragus couldn't be felt either. Oh well. Perhaps they were hiding too.

The closet door was opened. Both girls looked up to find Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin standing there looking down at them. Piccolo wore his usual indifferent expression, but Yamcha and Krillins' faces were plagued by a different emotion. Guilt? Sadness? Trinity didn't seem to notice, but Isis was growing more and more worried by the second. "Why are you two looking at us like that?" she asked with suspicion thick in her voice. Yamcha looked towards the floor boards instead of answering. Krillin left the room, claiming he needed to find Tien. Piccolo stayed and Piccolo answered. "They're dead. Your mother, father and your brothers are dead Trinity and this is their third time dying. They can't be wished back this time." Trinity's eyes grew large and her mouth trembled. She shook her head, "No. No you're lying! You're lying! They can't be dead. They're not dead!" She began to ram her fist into Piccolo's shins.

"My big brother told me to wait here for Mami to come get me! And Mami said-" "Hush!" Piccolo had had enough. He wasn't a patient man and that fact wasn't going to change on the child's behalf. "Hush Trinity. Calm down. You're going to have to be strong now. Your grandfather was controlling your father's power and his actions, testing out his strength and limits. This time though, he pushed your father too far. He became drunk with power, and he lost his mind. He killed your grandfather, your mother, and each of your brothers one by one. Goku and Vegeta had to kill him for the sake of the earth. You must be strong now for the sake of your family.

You must understand that sometimes things happen that we can not control. Your uncle Nolei has been contacted. You both are going to Greece to live with him. Gather your things." Piccolo turned and left them then. The two girls stood their in silence, tears streaming down their faces. Isis was the one who broke the silence, with her high pitched smooth voice, "Let's go pack." It only took the girls half an hour to collect what was left of their destroyed belongings. Most of their clothes had been blown to pieces and the few that remained looked charred. Their bed was gone, and the space it once occupied was covered with blood. Isis and Trinity decided to only take their most precious belongings. Trinity took her mother's photo album, her brother's T-shirts, and the few family videos that were left.

Isis took her mother's jewelry and what was left of her clothes. By the time the two girls had finished grabbing their things, Nolei had arrived and he was ready to go. Trinity and Isis went outside to stand next to their uncle. Nolei said nothing, but the emotions he was feeling were evident in his visage. His thin lips were pressed into an even thinner line and they turned downward at the corners. His dark eyes seemed darker and cloudy. There was no focus there. He was sweating and shaking. His stare was distant and faraway. A small jet landed on the broken road in front of the trio. Nolei's fat hand motioned towards the opened door, "Get in." The two girls quietly and timidly climbed into the jet, and Nolei was the one to shut the large door after coming in after them.

"You two don't know me well yet, but I'm the older brother of both of your mothers. You can call me Nolei, Uncle Nolei, Tío(uncle) Nolei, or just Tío. In my home, you two will live according to my rules. That's all you need to know for now." Nolei shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before turning his attention to his feet. Seeing these two was hard for him. Especially so soon after Arie's death. Both girls were spitting images of their mothers. Nolei silently hoped that these resemblances were only skin deep.

* * *

Upon entering the large house, Goten was fairly impressed. The house, though extremely large, was comfortable. The decor almost made him feel at home. No sooner than when he stepped into the house did he see a stout, brown man approach his parents excitedly. "I'm so glad you could make it!" He exclaimed sounding relieved and thankful. "I can't thank you guys enough." He continued with this grateful tone. Turning his back to them, he motioned for them to follow him into the dining area. "Please, please sit down. The girls should be home in no more than ten minutes. They promised they wouldn't be late today."

For a minute or so, the group sat in silence. Goten took this time to wonder why the hell he was here. Was it absolutely necessary he come on this twelve hour flight to Greece? And if so, why wouldn't his mother allow him to fly there? It wouldn't have taken even a hundredth of the time it took to fly here using Bulma's copter. Unknown to him, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were silently asking themselves the same questions. It wasn't until Chichi broke the uneasy silence that Goten turned his attention outward, away from his inner thoughts.

"So Nolei, you said that these girls were...slightly misbehaved? If you don't mind, I'd like to know what you mean by that. Tell me everything about the girls." Chichi said calmly. "Well..." Nolei started timidly, "Trinity is a bit more behaved than Isis. She cooks, she cleans, and she's kind hearted. She loves animals and children. She's a fighter, dancer, and an artist. She loves to read and she keeps a journal. She's shy until she knows you. She enjoys the outdoors, which is why I chose your and Goku's home for her. Now...umm...the issues... Well, you see Trinity is wild and passionate, like her mother. She'll help you cook and clean the house but then she'll leave somewhere and you won't see her for hours...maybe even days. She also drinks and curses. But," Nolei quickly began to say seeing Chichi's brows twitch with concern and irritation, "but, she'll behave if you tell her to." Goten raised his thick, black brows in disbelief at this claim, giving Nolei a lazy look with his eyes. 'She never listens. At least, that's what I remember...' he thought.

That had not come out the way Nolei was hoping. He didn't want Chichi to regret agreeing to take Trinity in. Bulma cut in then, "What about Isis? You're saying she's worse than Trinity? What does that mean?" Nolei fumbled for words. He didn't want to make Isis sound like too much to handle... "She's a good girl at heart. She and Trinity are best friends. She loves fashion and, she'd never admit it but, technology. She's extremely intelligent and she's social at school. She attends parties quite often and she loves to work out. She dates a lot. She's had at least thirty boyfriends," Everyone's mouths dropped slightly at this, " She's not nearly as shy as Trinity is, but she is hard to get to know.

She's extremely rude. She won't hesitate to curse at you...or hit you. She's stubborn and thinks she knows what's best for herself. In other words, she won't listen to the majority of the rules you set in place if she thinks they're ridiculous. Well anyhow, the girls should be home soon enough. In fact they're about a minute late," Nolei sighed. What did he expect? Trinity was always late, and Isis never listened. "I'll have the cooks start dinner," he said tiredly. Suddenly the backdoor bursted open to reveal an out-of-breath, and soaking wet Trinity Kostos.

Her full cheeks were flushed and her large eyes seemed to open even wider. All attention turned to her. "Hola Tio! Sorry I'm late! I got detention for being tardy! Can you believe it? On the last day of school too. I'm so glad I won't have to deal with Kaligaris at my new school." The small room was soon filled with conversation and introductions. Chichi, holding Goku and her eldest by the arms, pulled them towards the young woman. "Well hello Trinity! You've really grown! You remember Goku," the older Saiyan reached for a handshake, "and Gohan." Chichi then turned her elegant head, looking for her youngest,

"Goten! Come say hello to our new house guest please." A previously bored Goten turned his handsome face to the intruder. His thick brows lifted towards the sky, triggering a plethora of physical reactions. 'What the hell is happening to my body?' he thought as he struggled to keep himself under control. Her sweet scent, a mixture of honey and flora, her melodic voice, her curvaceous, catlike body threatened his ability to restrain himself. Feelings of arousal and love plagued every fiber of his very being; he wanted to take this girl, here and now. Averting his eyes from the woman, his body tensed. Shadowed orbs changed back and forth from onyxes to emeralds.

Muscles enlarged and trembled violently. Large hands gripped the table, threatening to snap it in half. Five minutes and still no control. Dark hair stood up slowly only to fall back down into the chiseled face of the warrior. He was slowly gaining back control. "Goten, what the hell is wrong with you? Your ki is through the roof? Do you sense something?" Trunks questioned in an authoritative tone. Vegeta and Gohan had also turned their attention to the young man, curious to hear his answer. Grinding his teeth and flaring his nostrils, Goten faced his mauve haired friend, "I wish the answer was no." With that, Goten stood at full height- exiting the room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**- In this story the ages are as follows:**_

Goten- 18 (really he's 20 due to going in the hyperbolic chamber twice as a child in order to prepare for Frieza and then later for Cell. Birthday is at the end of April),

Trunks- 19 (just like Goten he's actually 2 years older, meaning he's 21. Birthday is in February),

Gohan- 20 (also 2 years older, birthday is in May),

Trinity has just turned 16 (on summer solstice),

Isis is almost 17 (Birthday is in late October),

Videl is almost 18 (Birthday is in December)

* * *

_**- Family trees & backgrounds:**_

Son Family tree: Father-(saiyan) Goku, Mother-(human) Chichi, Eldest son(hybrid- Oozaru)- Gohan, Youngest son(hybrid- Uzaro)- Goten

Briefs Family tree: Father-(saiyan) Vegeta, Mother-(human) Bulma, Only Child-(hybrid- Oozaru) Trunks

Kostos Family tree: Trinity's Mother(deceased)-(**Lomax- a human with special powers** [Aries could control the physical movement of others]) Aries,

Isis's Mother(deceased)-(Lomax [could hear other's thoughts]) Aurora,

Trinity's Father(deceased):(saiyan) Broly,

Isis's Father(deceased):(saiyan) Nappa,

Trinity's Brothers (hybrids)- Simon (deceased), Justus (deceased), Leviticus (deceased).

Trinity's and Isis's uncle- (human with no special powers) Nolei

Isis (hybrid- Lomax and Saiyan)- Trinity's cousin

Trinity (hybrid- Lomax and Saiyan)- Isis's cousin

* * *

_**- Random facts you probably need to know**_:

There are two different types of saiyans: **Oozaru** (turn into big monkeys and they bond only after sex and only with their soulmate) and **Uzaro** (turn into big wolf-like dogs and they imprint on one woman before they sleep with them and bond)

Gohan already knows and is already dating Videl (although they're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet...and Gohan won't admit that they're dating.. He calls it "hanging out.")

Nappa died fighting Broly. He died a changed man with a healed heart.

The Kostos family is Latin (so I may throw in some [very little and with explanation] Spanish or some other Latin-based languages). Isis and Trinity are half Spanish and half Greek. Their mothers were gypsies from Spain.

Goten is not the happy go lucky child he is in the cartoon. He wants to be powerful so that he is able to protect the Earth when his father and Vegeta pass on one day. He does not want a family, as he sees loved ones as a weakness, or a tool to be used against you by your enemies.

Nolei resented his sisters because of their life choices. He tolerates Saiyans, but he doesn't fully trust them, save for Goku.

Just like in the Anime, Broly was controlled by his father until it drove him mad.

Zephyr


	2. Chapter 2 Colder than Ice

Okay a few things:

1. First of all, thank you again for reading my story! I've only received two reviews so far, but I'm a very enthusiastic person. And getting just one review sent me bouncing off the walls, to say the least. Readers are what make writing rewarding, more so than the writing itself.- At least, this is the case for me personally.

2. Second thing, even though you all seem to like the story (for which I'm VERY GLAD AND APPRECIATIVE) I personally feel like I've gotten off to a really slow start. The drama won't really begin to unfold until chapter 4 or 5, meaning that a very long chapter is on the way. Just thought I'd warn you guys in advance. As you'll be able to tell from reading this chapter, I won't only be focusing on Goten and Trinity, my main protagonists, but also on a few other DBZ characters. Please keep the reviews coming! I appreciate everything from the praise to critique to advice. So don't hesitate to tell me if I could have written something with a bit more clarity or if you have suggestions about what to do with the plot. I love honesty, and I know I'm not perfect...I'm not even structured really. Honestly, I tend to...freewrite. I do not write a plot out prior. I just let my imagination run wild, and that suits me.

XOXOXO Breeze

P.S. Chapters 3 & 4 (or maybe it's 4&5? I don't know but I don't really count the prologue as a chapter.) will be out soon

* * *

Trinity's brows lowered in suspicion and confusion as she watched the young man. How strange he was. He looked so…angry and frustrated; to be specific, he looked angry and frustrated at her. What for? She'd done nothing to him, and yet he stared at her with such hate and such venom in those charcoal-colored eyes, you'd think she had threatened the well-being of his very soul. He hadn't even sent a smile her way. She watched silently as he grinded his teeth and flared his nostrils, as if there were an unpleasant scent filling the room. He stood up straight, sucked in his breath and exited the room with an almost inhuman speed. Trinity watched Chichi glare at her son's head as he walked out, before she turned to face Trinity and supplied a weak elucidation; "He must feel sick." She claimed, "It was a long plane ride. He gets this way…sometimes."

Chichi briskly stormed out of the room after her son. 'That disobedient young man! Just wait until I get my hands on him! He better march back in there and apologize…' Chichi thought to herself as she clenched her fist. Walking down the long corridor, Chichi discovered that every door was open except for one. 'Hmm…well there's a light on and there's water running… Goten must be in there!' She rammed her fist on the door repeatedly. "Goten! Goten Son! If you're in there, you better come out NOW!" The door opened swiftly. Goten stood there with a dark look on his wet face. "Yes Mother?" he questioned quietly, drying his face with a hand towel. Seizing her son by the ear with white, nimble fingers, she proceeded to drag him back towards the dining room, "What do you mean 'Yes Mother?'? You know exactly what! How dare you just storm out of the room like that! Oh and that awful look you gave her! My Kame! My God! You looked like a deranged murderer. Do you want our guest to be afraid of living in the same house with you?"

Averting his eyes to the ground, and crossing his muscled arms over his broad chest, he mumbled defiantly, "Maybe I do. Maybe she shouldn't stay with us. I don't want her to stay with us. I never did. It's not like it's necessary and-" Chichi promptly cut him off with harsh words and a slap to the face, "Shame on you! When our friends come to us for favors, we will help them if we can, and this time, _we can_. It won't cost us any money, only a bit of our time. You _will _behave! At least until we leave here. And when we leave here, she _is_ coming with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do you understand me young man?" Goten took a deep breath before nodding. His mother traded his throbbing ear for his upper back, guiding him back into the dining area with a fake smile plastered on her exquisite face. Goten didn't grin, nor did he look at the sixteen-year-old girl sitting at the table.

It sounded like she was have a conversation with Master Roshi. "Soo..Trinity, are there a lot of topless beaches here in Greece?" he asked, earning a whack on the head from Bulma. It was apparent to everyone in the vicinity that Master Roshi had come to Greece with only one purpose in mind; he wanted to attend at least one topless beach, if possible. Too bad Bulma and Chichi wouldn't allow it. The two families would take their leave first thing in the morning. Upon seeing Goten standing next to him expectantly, the dirty old man left his seat; Chichi's cold stare followed his bald head into the kitchen. Goten sat down leisurely, tapping the table top with his fingertips, avoiding the girl's inquisitive gaze. He took a deep breath and braced himself, warning his body mentally about the possible danger his next action would bring.

He turned his emotionless eyes to the girl. She, in return, cowered back into her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her lap; Goten could sense her anxiety. He knew she would not be the first to break the silence, or at least, she was determined not to be. Unfortunately for her, so was he. He wouldn't say a word to the girl if he didn't have to, for fear that his words may betray him. His obsidian orbs raked over her heart-shaped face carefully; he greedily took in the golden skin, the matching golden eyes, the petite nose, and full mouth. Timidly raising her eyes to meet his, she raised a brow. "Is there a reason you're staring?"

Ah. So the girl had some courage after all. Perhaps he had mistaken her discomfort for timidity. She put her delicate hands back onto the table and sat up straight. Lifting her small chin arrogantly, she spoke once more, "I said, _is there a reason you're staring_?" He smirked at her then. Was she taunting him by speaking in this tone? He chose his next words carefully, "I've just never seen a woman quite like you before." She sucked in a deep breath through her nostrils, as her cheeks reddened. She could tell by the inflection that he did not mean to compliment her. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, irritation filling her voice.

"I don't know. If that's all you have to say, stop talking to me," was all he said before getting up once again, and walking slowly over to a nearby corner. "I would have thought that you'd have grown up by now.. I can't believe you would just talk to a woman that way. You're such an asshole!" she exclaimed, earning shocked stares, before standing up herself and walking upstairs. Soon a "Call me for dinner Tio!" was heard from the top of the stairwell.

* * *

An hour had passed and dinner would be ready soon. Until this point, there had been no sign of Isis. Coming through the front door, she leisurely made her way down the long, navy blue hall. Turning to the right she sauntered through the kitchen into the dining room; jewelry clinked and four-inch heels lightly tapped the floor with every graceful step. Not as many curious eyes were drawn to her, in comparison to her petite cousin. However, this fact could only be attributed to the fact that Isis had not made as much noise coming in. Isis, by comparison, could be considered more beautiful than Trinity, by some.

Trinity was a catalog model, perhaps a gorgeous Vogue catalog model, but a catalog model none the less. Isis was a different kind of beauty; Isis would be seen on Victoria's Secret runways, not on magazine covers. Tall and lean, she wasn't as curvaceous as Trinity, but the curves were still there; she was more pear-shaped than hourglass. Her large, heavily lined, eyes were comparable to a stormy sky- gray in color but as remarkable as lightning illuminating murky heavens. Her skin was lightly tanned, contrasting her light eyes. Her lips were full, and sensuous. Her lavender hair, cut long with blunt bangs, often stuck to the nude lip gloss that painted those lips.

Isis Evangeline Kostos was a goddess, and she knew it. If her beauty didn't catch the attention of others, her remarkable intelligence did. Only superciliousness marred her magnificence. Not only did she feel as though she was above all those who approached, talked to, and dated her, she acted like she was. Those she scared away revered her from afar. Many stuck close, knowing it was better to be a friend, rather than enemy. Few were actually people she would consider more than acquaintances. Acquaintances who claimed to be "friends" and dates who claimed to be "boyfriends," only stayed near until her obvious distaste for them proved to be too much. She never mourned the "friends" she lost; they never were her friends.

They never deserved to be. Raising her head arrogantly to look past the irritated stare of her uncle, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She held her breath as she took in the striking looks of the mauve-haired man before her. This man was no longer a boy, he was a tanned, God-like man who seemed to tower over all the rest. His sharp nose and perfect posture highlighted his egotism. Frigid eyes and the haughty smirk ingrained in his face seemed to warn; they communicated that any threats made by this man were not so much threats as they were promises. His golden skin seemed to be the only welcoming thing about this man. But that sole welcome was all Isis needed to take interest in the man.

Though her stomach fluttered, and her heart swelled with emotion, her eyes remained cold. Raising his baby-blues to meet her stormy-grays, he returned her stare with one of his own: a stare that was focused, judging, and even colder than the one she'd sent him. His stare chilled her soft skin until goose bumps raised on her delicate arms, until her blood ran cold, until her bones, joints, and muscles refused to move. This icy blue stare seemed to freeze her very soul. Perhaps she had finally met her match.


	3. Chapter 3 Spite

First off, I want to apologize. I have a couple of things to apologize for. Like for one- it took me forever to get this chapter out and it'll probably

take me another 2-3 days to get the next chapter out. Two, I made you wait a long time for a chapter that I feel is a bit boring in comparison to the

chapters to follow; it's filler (Yeah, I'll admit it.), and something I felt was necessary. I didn't want to just jump from Greece to "DBZ land" (or Japan or whatever...).

Three, uh..well I don't know- just for being me I guess. Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter at least a little bit. It's not completely awful. I only say

it's boring because I've reread it a million times. I swear I could recite this mother- by heart.

XOXOXO Breeze

P.S. Secondly, as always, I want to thank you for reading! Please, if you have time, review! It won't kill you. Although I appreciate the 160 views...I'd love 160 comments to go along with it. =) Excuse me for being spoiled. Now {deep breath} enjoy your reading.

* * *

Turning his tanned face towards his yellow boots, the young Saiyan looked away from the woman's animated gaze swiftly, liberating her from her passionate trance. She shook her head lightly, attempting to literally shake away the intense feelings she had just experienced;Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and didn't look her way again. 'He's done with me already huh? How peculiar of him. He stares and stares but then he doesn't say a word. It's almost as if he was checking to see whether or not I was fit to breathe the same air; and then he decided that the more suitable answer was "no." Arrogant jerk. How dare he treat me, of all people, that way,' she thought as heat rose to her cheeks. Turning on her heel, she strutted past Trunks swaying her full hips back and forth. Flipping her long silky strands towards him, hoping he would catch a whiff of her shampoo, she headed up the narrow stairway, blatantly ignoring Mrs. Brief's complaints.

"What! She didn't even stop to say hi to us!" Bulma complained looking at Nolei incredulously. Nolei raised his tea cup to chapped lips before setting it back down on the wooden table. He calmly looked into her eyes as he spoke, "Bulma calm down. She will be back down for dinner in five minutes at the most, she and Trinity both." Continuing to ignore the conversation downstairs, she stopped in front of the pasty door to her left and turned the silver knob. "Trinity, are you there?" she questioned while heavily made up eyes looked from side to side. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Trinity answered with a grin. She was wearing black boxer shorts with an oversized purple T-shirt. Sitting in front of her black vanity, she ran her pink brush through wet, waist-length hair. It was obvious that she'd just taken a shower. Isis sat on the bed briefly before stretching out onto her side. "I don't know… Hey, is that Trunks Briefs downstairs?" Isis inquired, trying to sound indifferent.

"You mean the guy with the long purple hair? Yeah that's him. Why? Was he rude to you?" Trinity asked casually while tying her hair up in a messy bun. "Well," she began tracing random designs into the bedspread with long French-tipped nails, "I was just wondering really… He's…rather handsome isn't he?" Trinity gave her cousin a look, "Yeah I guess. I think Goten's cuter personally. He looks so rough yet clean cut. He's the typical tall, dark and handsome man. It's a shame he's such a douche. You should have seen the way he looked at me when you weren't here. He has a… glacial, intimidating stare. He shows no expression in his mouth or nose but his eyes communicate everything. It's like he isn't even human…or half human or whatever. And the way he spoke to me was just as cruel as his eyes.

I wish you could have been there. If you had heard him, you would have slapped him silly." Violet, arched brows furrowed, "He seemed nice. To be honest, Trunks was the one with the menacing expression in my opinion. He was so…cold. I don't know any other way to explain it to you Trin. It was as if he was dissecting my heart with a venom covered scalpel- the scalpel being his attentive stare of course. I felt like he was analyzing me, like he was looking straight into my heart. I'm telling you, it was bizarre. I couldn't breath, my heartbeat was in my ears, and I felt afraid, but I couldn't look away. Then, after that intense, curious stare, he just turns away and doesn't say a word to me! Can you believe it? I tried to get his attention too. I walked slower, I flipped my hair in his face, and he didn't flinch! Then-" Trinity had started laughing. "What?" Isis asked pursing her lips in displeasure. "What's so funny Trinity?" she asked once more.

"It's nothing," she answered. "It's just that, you're so poetic sometimes. Then the fact that you actually wanted someone else's attention is kind of out character for you. Last I checked, you don't even care whether or not your boyfriends call you or talk to you at school- because you know, as well as they do, you'll be done with them in two weeks." Isis launched a white pillow at Trinity's beaming face. Catching the fluffy pillow in her delicate fingers, Trinity kept pushing Isis, "You know it's true! I bet you couldn't even name half of your boyfriends!" Rolling onto her toned stomach, Isis yawned. "I'm tired. When is dinner going to be finished?" Just as the question escaped her mouth, Nolei could be heard calling the two girls down. Isis shoved Trinity to the floor before running swiftly out the door, purposely shutting it in the brunette's freckled face. Trinity had caught up to her before she'd even made it half-way down the long flight of stairs.

"Hey, why were you so late coming home?" Trinity asked. Isis smirked, "Well apparently I'm always with guys, so you should know." "You dumped Tenchi?" Trinity whispered putting a hand to her long slender neck. "But he was so nice Isis. He taught me how to play soccer and he helped me with homework too." Isis rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well he was getting annoying. Plus I don't need help with my homework; I'm at the top of our class, remember? And I hate soccer. I hate almost all sports. I don't see how you get entertainment out of watching a bunch of sweaty guys kick a ball back and forth." Trinity rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal. Whatever; Isis didn't get sports, despite her competitive nature. The two beautiful young women entered the dining room, taking their seats across from each other.

Trunks and Goten both glanced at the pair as they gracefully sat down. Goten was quicker to look away, fearing he'd have a lapse on his self-control. Trinity's voice seemed to be more than enough to send him reeling. Trunks turned away as soon as a plate was set in front of him. Digging into this strange family dish they called "platanos con huevos y queso de Mexicano" (cooked plantines with eggs and Mexican cheese) and found that he enjoyed it. Goku, who was sitting at the edge of the table, woofing away his food sat up to say, "WOW! You guys sure know how to eat! Could I get twenty more plates of that? And some more of that strawberry wine you guys brought in earlier?" Chichi stuck a finger to Goku's chest, "Goku! No! Absolutely not! The last thing we need is for you to have a hangover tomorrow morning! We're supposed to be leaving, remember? And you need to be healthy enough to make the trip with complaining more than usual."

Goku, with his child-like spirit, was only depressed for a moment. He smiled when the cook set the food he'd asked for, along with some ice-cold, freshly squeezed orange juice- which was even better, in front of him. Isis's mouth was slightly ajar, her small pointy nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, how sick. You're really going to eat all of that shit?" Nolei rapidly gave his niece his full attention, eyebrows raised, and eyes wide open, "Isis! What did I tell you about cursing while the guests are here?" "Well, it's not like I won't start back up again as soon as we get to their house. They may as well know exactly what they're in for," Isis smiled sweetly at her uncle before turning back to her food as if nothing inappropriate had occurred.

Trinity was laughing, as she usually did when her uncle threw his "temper MANtrums," as she liked to call them. Goten gave her a disapproving look before swallowing his mouthful of food and speaking, "Shut the hell up Trinity, I'm trying to eat." Trinity's Julia-Roberts-like grin was soon replaced with a thin line. Her breath quickened and her cheeks heated, "Tio! Tío, no quiero habitar con este hombre! Quiero habitar con Bulma! Su hijo no es un puto madre (Uncle! Uncle, I don't want to live with this man! I want to live with Bulma. Her son's not a mother fucker. [I apologize if the Spanish grammar is a bit off- I'm pretty sure that's right -particularly the cursing…I learned all of the important words ^_^ but I speak French, not Spanish]). " Trinity's fists were clenched by the time she was done with this outburst. Her uncle was about to make his reply when Goten cut him off, looking at Trinity mockingly, "Seriously? Now you're throwing a temper tantrum? Are you six or sixteen? And stop being so cowardly. If you've got something to say to me, say it in a language I can fully understand."

Goten was now leaning back in his chair smirking, with his bulky arms behind his head, supporting his neck as he balanced, tipping the chair backwards. Chichi, stood up, enraged, about to make her assault. Trinity wouldn't have it. This was the second time he'd crossed her in a matter of hours, and the first time she fought back, she was being "nice." This time however, the gloves were off; standing up with ferocity Trinity shoved the pompous man back so that his chair, and head, hit the floor violently. Squatting down to get her face closer to his, she let her emotions take control, "Listen you pompous jerk, I don't plan on just sitting back and taking your crap as it comes. I'll throw it right back in your face. Understand? And if you'd really care to know what I said- let me break it down to the basics; you're a fucker," his black eyebrows rose in amusement, "yes, a fucker! And I'm not about to torment myself by moving in with the likes of you."

Turning to Chichi she said, "I'm sorry Chichi, but I can't deal with this everyday." Chichi, sighing, turned to the girl and said, "I understand, but I can promise you," her tone is voice changed from calm to stern as she looked her son, "Goten only needs a good night's rest. He'll be much more behaved tomorrow. Right Goten!" Goten shook his head as he gently, but strongly, moved the small girl out of his way prior to setting his chair on all fours again. Goku escorted Chichi outside, knowing that nature calmed her nerves. Goten, turned his relentless glare on Trinity, threatening her before he even spoke, "Try that again." Giving him the finger, Trinity went back upstairs for much needed rest. To think she would be stuck in a tiny plane with that poor excuse for a man for twelve entire hours! She could just imagine how he'd antagonize her when there was no one aware enough to notice. Trinity soon fell asleep, with bitterness turning sweet dreams into nightmares.

* * *

Though Trinity had opted for a nap, Isis remained downstairs. Bulma and Vegeta, as well as Tio Nolei had retired to their rooms. Roshi was in the restroom. Isis was alone with Gohan, Trunks, and Goten for the first time since their arrival. Isis looked at the eldest saiyan boy, who now sat across from her. Like the other two, he was extremely handsome, but his features differed greatly from Trunks and Goten. His skin was pale, especially in comparison to Trunks, and his hair was jet black, like his brother's. Save for the deeply colored eyes and hair, Gohan looked nothing like Goten. His features weren't as rugged and harsh. He looked softer somehow. His eyes, though just as dark as Gotens, were wider and more innocent. They weren't menacing.

His lips were a bit fuller than his younger Saiyan counterparts, and his nose wasn't sharp and angular like his brother's. His jaw, though defined, and very male, was slightly more rounded than square. His face wasn't covered with a light after shave. No, his skin looked a smooth as a young child's or woman's from afar. Isis was certain he could look threatening if he wanted. After all, she was looking at the man who beat Cell. There is definitely some fire hidden in those gentle eyes. Gohan, noticing Isis's inquisitive and unwavering stare, smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Uh, is there something wrong Isis? Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?" Isis realized then that he was also sweeter than the other two. He didn't respond to her with a cold glare or harsh words. "No. I was just thinking that you look different from your brother, that's all." Isis tapped the table with slender fingers before taking a sip of her champagne.

Gohan smiled, "Really? You really think so? Everyone at school says that Goten and I could be twins, I mean, except for his longer hair." Isis tilted her head to the side, comparing the faces of the two Son boys, "Well, you guys definitely look like brothers, but you're different somehow. Your expression isn't the same." Goten graced her with a pleasant smile, shocking her slightly, "Our expression?" he said curiously. She was a bit off put by Goten's sudden change in behavior. Earlier, he'd acted every bit the monster Trinity had described him to be, but looking at him now, she was surprised.

He still wasn't as warm and welcoming as his brother, but he looked...kind. He was smiling and his eyes seemed to have a different kind shine to them- more like light and less like fire. It's as if his horrid mood left along with her cousin. 'How odd...' she thought. Finally, after another sip of champagne she answered Goten, "Yes, you're expression. It's different. Gohan seems kinder than you, at least at a first glance. Speaking of kindness, is there a reason you can't seem to give my dear cousin any?" Isis asked with one brow arched higher than the other. Goten's cold facade was back in an instant, "She just annoys me. That's all."

Instead of demanding to know why Trinity 'annoys' Goten, Isis decided to say goodnight and head upstairs to her own room. She still needed to take a shower and give herself a pedi. She didn't have time to worry about Trinity's and Goten's relations with each other... Downstairs, conversation continued between the three men. As soon as Trunks heard Isis's door shut, he turned to Goten and changed the subject, "Okay, what's really wrong with you? I know this girl isn't just "annoying you" so there must be another reason her presence irks you the way it does. Tell me." he demanded. Before Goten could decline, his brother piped up, "I'd like to know too Goten. Your ki was through the roof earlier today. What was with you? Then the way you looked at her, like you wanted to kill her, or maybe...eat her, was bizarre."

Goten sighed in resignation, knowing there wasn't much he could hide from these two. They'd known him since his birth and he couldn't keep anything a secret for long. Turning his head away from the two, he blushed. "I imprinted on her," he mumbled. "...Imprinted? Wait..you mean? IMPRINTED? As in you're in love with that girl..forever?" Gohan asked innocently and a bit too loudly for Goten's taste.. "Yes guys. I imprinted on her. It was...the weirdest thing I've ever felt. It was like there were a million steel cords connecting me to this girl, pulling me towards this her. She, her essence, clouded my mind. She was all I could see, all I could smell, hear, sense, and even taste." "Taste?" Trunks interrupted, looking disturbed. "Yeah, taste. I could taste her...in the air. I suddenly felt, sick, weak, and paralyzed like I couldn't control half of my body. I needed her. Every fiber of my being wanted her. I almost...raped her, then and there in front of everyone.

Her very presence was a nuisance to me. I held my breath until she went upstairs to take a shower. The smell was too much. Her voice was too much. I had to leave in order to clear my head. I don't know what to do. This is girl is going to be living with me. Judging by my experiment tonight, I think that if I'm around her enough, I won't feel...the need so strongly next time. Her scent, her voice, it went from being alarming to soothing after she sat near me at dinner for a while. It was like giving a meth addict his drugs after he hadn't had them for years. It was, relieving, overwhelming." Trunks rubbed his strong chin as he thought about the situation. "Well," he began, "it can't be that bad right? I mean, if you can just get her to love you back, which should be easy since she's your perfect match, then there shouldn't be a problem right?" "Yeah, I think Trunks is right Goten. Just take it slow, and give her time. She'll grow to love you, even...after today," Gohan said thoughtfully, supporting Trunks's theory.

Goten finally looked at his brother and best friend, "I don't want her to love me. I don't want to love her. There has to be some kind of way I can free myself from this. This isn't fair because I did not choose it. A family is not something that is in my plans for my future. I don't want her to be connected to me that deeply. Imagine how it would affect me if one of my enemies got a hold of her? Imagine what danger she'd be putting her life in by attaching it to mine. No, it's not right." Trunks was slightly jostled by this, "I don't think it's worth it to have glory if you have to live your life alone Goten," he said, his sea blue eyes filled with concern.

"Trunks, I appreciate your concern, but it's not about glory. It's choosing to live my life in solitude or live selfishly. Any person that comes into my life will be haunted with dangers until either I die or they do. It isn't fair to ask that much of someone, especially when you're completely aware of the consequences." Gohan noticed the sad, faraway expression in Goten's eyes. He really loved this girl, even though he'd only spent a few tremulous hours with her.

* * *

She was in her childhood home, running for her life. A monster was there. His tormented soul lusted for murder. Running up the familiar stairs with inhuman speed, she found herself in the wide hallway. So many rooms, so many places to hide; however, no room was suitable. Stumbling over her brothers' still, lifeless bodies, she found her self landing face first in a puddle of blood. Each time she tried to scramble to her feet, the bodies would awaken. They would grab her arms and legs, and pull her back down until she was laying down next to them. Eventually, she was forced to destroy the corpses, her brothers' corpses. Hearing menacing laughter coupled with slow, heavy footsteps, she ran, and ran.

She shook the knob on one door, and when she found it was locked, she turned to another. Each effort proved futile. There was no way out. Fear made her restless and dizzy. She couldn't think straight. Looking over her shoulder towards the opposite end of the hall, she saw him standing there in all his golden glory. His smile, was wild, menacing, and deceiving. His eyes completely lacked color and emotion; they reflected his deranged, mad state of mind. There was no reasoning with this creature. He was only a soulless replica of the great man that once was; his heart may have still been beating but her father was already dead.

Cracking his neck in an aggressive, grotesque manner, he proceeded toward her. His cackling grew louder andlouder. Soon he was standing right above her. His pallid eyes met her dilated pupils. Her body trembled as she broke into a cold sweat. 'I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!' she thought. She began to cry then, tears streaming down either side of her face like waterfalls. As the large Saiyan raised his hand, preparing to strike, the squeak of an opening door distracted him. Goten stood there. Wait, was that Goten? Yes, it was; there was no mistaking that masculine face. His hair and eyes had both lightened in color dramatically. Hair that was once pitch black shined blond- almost white. His obsidian eyes were now green, and even more dangerous. He meant to kill; that was evident. Goten stepped out of the room, unafraid.

With a finger, he beckoned Broly to him. Broly, with a sick, twisted grin, began to approach Goten with antagonistically slow steps. With each step, fear rose in Trinity's heart. The tears that now streamed down her face came not from the fear for her own life, but for the fear for Goten's. Goten got into fighting stance, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. Broly, traded his slow pace for inhuman speed. As he aimed to kick Goten in the head, trying to decapitate him as he had done his son Justus, Goten blocked it with a bulging forearm. From that point on, the fight commenced. It soon became clear that the younger saiyan, who was stronger, and who was not blinded by anger, had the upper hand. With one energy blast, Broly's body was blown to innumerable pieces. Trinity was joyous, until Goten turned to her with a strange gaze. Something in his eyes told her to run, but where?

Turning her eyes towards the room Goten had exited from earlier, she booked it. Fumbling with the knob trying, illogically, to lock the door, she realized she was not alone. Deep,slow breaths that were not her own filled the room. Slowly she turned around, to find Goten staring deep into her eyes. As soon as her mouth opened in preparation for a scream, it was covered with a large calloused hand. He pursed his lips, and put the index finger of his free hand directly in front of them, telling her silently to "shh." Reaching for the collar of the T-shirt she was wearing, he felt the material; with a flick of the wrist, he had tore it completely off her body. She watched as he took in her upper body; the small waist, the soft breasts, the thin arms, and the long, slender neck were all appealing to him. He smiled with anticipation.

Realization dawned on her, and she fought back, irrationally pounding her small fists into his chest. The hits were like light taps to him. He pinned her arms to her sides and told her to "Relax," that it was "supposed to be this way." Anxiety consumed her. The trembling came back with vengeance. He reached one calloused hand to gently stroke her cheek. Leaning his face towards hers, Trinity braced herself for a kiss she knew she could not stop. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, only to open them moments later and find him nuzzling her neck, bestowing soft kisses from underneath earlobe down to the crevice where neck meets shoulder. The soft caresses made it difficult for her to think. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back she sighed. Only his deep, ferocious bite snapped her out of her reverie. She screamed and screamed until she found herself sitting up in her bed, drenched with sweat.

* * *

Trinity awoke feeling irritated and tired. That douche bag had been in her nightmares. Figures... Throwing the covers off her nearly-nude form, she stumbled towards the bathroom, dropping her panties and tossing her sweaty shirt to the floor in the process. Grabbing two spare towels on the way, she shut herself in her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stuck her hand in first to check the temperature. After deeming it as safe she stepped inside. She let the warm water run down her lean form as she shampooed her hair gently. Rinsing the soap out of her hair, she began to scrub her body. First her chest, then her arms, then her stomach, and legs. Rinsing off the water, and lathering her caramel colored figure with shaving cream, she began her usual hair removing ritual. As soon as she was finished, she turned off the water and exited the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her head, and the other wrapped around a small portion of her body.

Bending down to pick up the clothes she had discarded earlier, she saw a set of large unfamiliar feet planted in the doorway. "You shouldn't leave the door open if you plan on walking around naked you know. My mom says you should try to be read in fifteen minutes; we'll eat breakfast on the plane." With that, Goten exited, continuing down the stairs. Trinity stood up straight with clothes in her hand. Walking briskly to the door she shut and locked it. Then she put the dirty clothing in a nearby hamper. Dropping her towels, she made her way to the open closet. Hmmm...what to wear?

* * *

Although Trinity was undecided, Isis knew exactly what she wanted to wear; something, short, low-cut and attention grabbing. Trunks was the only one out of the three who had refused to speak to her. Today she was going to make sure he would. She slid into her revealing summer dress: It was light pink, lacy, ruffled. Her toned back was completely exposed in the halter-dress. The front of the dress dipped extremely low, and was cut very short. Her legs, breasts, and back were completely exposed: perfect. She slid into some basic tan wedges, before turning her attention to her face. If she was going to impress Trunks, she would need her face to look flawless. Starting with her skin- she powdered her small nose, and darkened her cheeks using a light blush. She then filled in her perfectly arched eyebrows, to better frame her eyes. Moving on to her eyes, she gazed at them for a short moment. They were her best feature in her opinion. She outlined them; black liner on top, a lighter brown on bottom.

Then she used black mascara to lengthen her already-long, thick lashes. She already looked beautiful, and she hadn't even done her hair yet. Deciding to skip her lips, leaving them pink and bare, she ran her manicured fingers through her long strands. Thinking it would be best to have her hair up, giving Trunks a better view, she tied her hair into a messy bun. She was ready. She was excited. She was perfect. Grabbing her small purse, full of capsules, she left the room and ran down the stairs swiftly, anxious to see Trunks. She could hardly wait to see his reaction to her ensemble. He was sitting at the table drinking black coffee when she entered the kitchen. He was distracting himself by reading a book by Aldous Huxley, titled "Brave New World." Not wanting to actually say hi to him, she decided to capture his attention by making noise. She opened the fridge roughly, letting it bang against the pantry door next to it.

Thinking that she'd caught his attention, she bent down keeping her legs straight, and her butt in the air. She twisted her body while she "looked for a drink," in such a way that her small, peach shaped bottom would sway back and forth subtly. After a couple of minutes, she stood back up and turned around, setting the milk carton on the counter. Trunks didn't appear to have noticed her presence at all. She tried again. This time, she opened up the cabinet which contained the glasses. She yelled "Shit!" after "accidentally" knocking a glass to the floor and breaking it. One of the house maids rushed over quickly to pick the pieces up. Isis glanced over at Trunks, only to find out that he was still studiously ignoring her.

As soon as the maid left the room, Isis went to sit down next to Trunks. She would make him look at her sooner or later. "You like that book?" she asked timidly. He didn't look up, "Yes." "Oh, well I like it too." He looked up at her, slightly surprised, "Really? You don't seem like the type of girl who would." His blue pools narrowed in suspicion, "What's your favorite part?" "Probably the part when John and his mother are brought to the futuristic world his mother is from. It's symbolic of something deeper I think. They both end up dead in the end. It's like the lack of morality destroyed them. I really like it actually," she explained cautiously. She hated talking about intelligent subjects with people. She found that many didn't understand, some didn't care, and others were turned off by it (guys in particular).

Trunks however, looked moderately impressed. "Hm," was all he said. Obviously, he had thought she was some moronic, spoiled little rich girl. He was right about the second part. No matter though- that was besides the point. He still hadn't really looked at her. She stood up, smoothing out her dress, "Do you think this will be okay for our arrival in your city?" He looked up at her and smiled gently, "Yes, I think you look pretty. Maybe you should put on some pants though." She blushed but said nothing. Instead she turned around and headed upstairs back towards her bed room.

Pulling out a white pair of skinny jeans, she quickly yanked them on. A knock at the door was heard. "Come in," she said. Trinity entered the room, wearing tan, high-waisted, khaki shorts and a white crop top. Her hair was also up in a neat, sleek ponytail. "Everyone is boarding the plane. Go say goodbye to Tio, and then lets go, okay? You look nice. What for though? We'll be on a plane for at least eight hours if Bulma gets her way. Trying to impress someone?" Trinity smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a silly manner. "Shut up, I'll be down in a minute." Trinity left the door open on her way out. In her place, Nolei entered the room. "Well I guess I'll see you later mami (hunny), no?" She smiled, "You'll definitely see me later." He hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. She waved to him as she descended the stairs. Looking at the large yellow copter, she realized briefly that nothing would ever be the same.


	4. Chapter 4 Beastly

Another chapter already? Yes! Was I quick or was I quick?

I must say, I'm proud of myself. Next chapter will be out soon

XOXOXOX

Breeze

* * *

The moonlight reflected beautifully off of thick, black-as-night fur. The large creature lay on his stomach, paws stretched out in front of and behind him. The navy sky was hidden by very few clouds that leisurely drifted past the milky way. Icy blue eyes looked to the sky, as pointed ears listened to the sounds of nature surrounding him. Trees rustled, rivers ran, animals chirped, squeaked, and growled, and he breathed. Nights like these were always so serene and so calming. They helped him rest after undergoing the dramatic transformation from man to wolf. Though it had been two weeks since his return from Greece, his situation with the beautiful girl hadn't gotten any easier. Though the need to be around her was satiated, other needs were quickly making themselves known.

Being near her wasn't enough; he had to touch her, to look at her, to smell her. Contradicting those amorous feelings were more reasonable thoughts- warnings he knew he should heed. They told him to stay away from her. He knew, however, that instinct wouldn't allow this; he would get too close to her eventually without even acknowledging the fact. He would have to make sure that she stayed away from him. He would have to be unreasonably cruel to her. He would have to make her hate him. If she hated him, she wouldn't come near. Laying his head down between his large, deadly paws, he fell into a deep slumber. He would awake a human being again.

* * *

It was a hot, quiet day at the Son home. Chichi was outside hanging laundry. Gohan and Goku were eating an afternoon snack before heading out to fish. Goten had been gone for at least three days. It was irrational, but Trinity had come to get used to and even miss his company. He wasn't nice, but he was solid, stable. He was always near her. He was always there. "Where has Goten been for the last few days?" Trinity asked, taking a break from her Jane Eyre novel. Goku gave her a thoughtful gaze, "Uh, well he probably wouldn't want you to know this but-" Gohan quickly came to his younger brother's rescue, "He's out camping!" Trinity gave him a funny look, "Oh really? By himself? Hmm.. Well how come he didn't invite any of us?"

Gohan blushed. "Well, you see, he likes to train when he goes camping," Gohan explained. He was an awful liar. Trinity closed her book and looked up at him from underneath her long, black lashes, "That still doesn't explain why we weren't invited. We could have trained." Understanding that Gohan didn't want her to know the real reason Goten was gone, Trinity decided to change the subject, "So, do you want to teach me how to fish? You guys fish right? I've never been fishing, and aren't you two going? Actually, I think I'll just sit outside and paint instead. I haven't drawn or painted anything since my arrival."

Goku grinned, "Yeah that would be great Trinity! Gohan and I can catch some monsters. It's a lot of fun too. We'll leave in about ten minutes, right Gohan?" "Uh yeah," Gohan agreed. Soon enough, the three were exiting the house. The men in their "swim trunks" (boxers...) and Trinity in her bikini with art supplies attached to her back. They took to the azure sky, flying over green mountains until they reached their destination. Goku dived right into the water after landing. Before following, Gohan turned to Trinity who was setting up her paints, "Hey, you're sure you won't get lonely here alone?" He was so thoughtful and sweet. What the hell happened to Goten?

"Yeah Gohan, I'll be fine. It's kind of awkward to paint anyway when someone is talking to you or staring." Gohan just smiled and waved before catching up with his father. Trinity took a deep breath and sat up straight. She looked at the scene surrounding her. The sparkling river flowing south, the large oak trees acting like a canopy over a path of multicolored daisies. Between the trees, a mountain range could be seen in the distance. They were frosty white at the tips, covered in fresh fallen snow. The mountains themselves looked as blue as the sky with streaks of purple painting their large forms. The clouds seemed to be on vacation that day, for the golden sky was clear. The sun would set soon. Faint stars could already be seen.

Trinity began to paint the scene in front of her knowing time was precious. She was nearly finished within half an hour. Because of her well developed technique, the painting looked real, tangible. The only surreal thing about it was its beauty. The painting effectively captured the essence of Mount Pao. Trinity decided to finish up the paining by adding in the large stack of blue fish on the edge of the river bank, and the two men who had stacked them. Now it was finished. Now it was perfect. Trinity laid the painting down to dry. Standing up, she stretched, reaching her slender arms towards the now dark sky. Goku glanced up at her, "You ready to go? I think we've gotten everything we'll need for about a week." 'Oh but of course, forty fish for a week... That may not be enough.' she thought sarcastically as her rosy pink lips turned upwards at the corners. "Yeah, I'm ready. It's getting cold actually."

Grabbing their treasures, they flew towards home. Upon landing, they noticed that the door was open and Goten could be seen putting fresh fire wood in the brick fireplace. Gohan and Goku entered the house first, carrying ten fish between them. "I appreciate the fish and fire wood boys," but I'd appreciate it if you went upstairs and bathed before dinner. You too Trinity," Chichi said calmly, a smile painted her face. Goku had opted to use the outdoor bath. Gohan went upstairs to the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Goten followed Trinity into the living room, where they both remained. She expected him to leave her, but she realized he had no where to go with the outdoor bath and upstairs shower being used. He was turned sideways, his body resting against a beige wall. His skin looked, darker, as if he had gotten a tan out on his little adventure. He was nearly as dark as she was now.

His hands were in his pockets and his face was turned towards the floor. "Take that off," he snapped suddenly. Folding her arms over her full chest, she looked up at him with disgust, "Excuse me?" Seeing her expression, he scoffed, "As if that's what I meant. Who would want to see you naked? I meant go get undressed and put some different, more modest clothing." She shook her head, not being able to believe her ears, "I thought your parents were supposed to be watching me, not you. I don't take orders from anyone I don't have to. I'll change when I take a shower. What does it matter to you if I'm wearing a swimsuit? You're disgusted by me anyway."

She silently admitted to herself that her feelings were hurt. She thought he was beautiful. He thought she was disgusting? Was that why he was mean to her? Isis had said that he'd treated her exceptionally. Maybe it's because she's pretty. Trinity blinked back tears. His eyes hadn't left her face since he had told her to change. He watched as his words affected her, emotion after emotion influencing her expression. First there was disbelief, then embarrassment, then anger, and last sadness. Her sadness touched him, hurt him. Though he'd resolved to make her hate him, at this moment, he wasn't sure he would be able to. He reached out to grab her small arm, she jerked it away. He wouldn't give up so easily. This time he grabbed her arm gently, but swiftly; she had no time to pull away. Her face was still turned away from his. She was trying to hide the tears he had already seen.

"Look, you're not ugly. I just...we... we don't wear swimsuits around the house here. I can see _everything_. For instance, I know you're cold. Your nipples are showing and you have goosebumps on your ass. Now that I've asked nicely, can you change?" She wiped away fallen tears with the hand that wasn't rendered useless by his grasp. She smiled. 'Ah. So that's why he wants me to change. My nearly-nude body makes him uncomfortable.' "You've never seen a girl naked before?" Trinity asked while purposely adjusting her top (jiggling her chest). His cheeks reddened, "Go change." He turned away from her and walked upstairs, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

Trinity laughed inwardly. 'Who would have thought that the big bad wolf was scared of breasts?' "Trinity?" Goku called. "You can use the tub now!" "Kay," she answered back. Running upstairs past Goten's open door (which he promptly shut as soon as he saw her run pass...) she burst into her room. She looked at the dragon-yellow bed covered by the white lacy canopy, and then over at the two dark brown dressers sharing the same wall. Opening the drawer on the right, she pulled out white lacy underwear, and a loose red crop top. She then grabbed a pair of long black leggings and her towels. Removing the flimsy bathing suit, she wrapped one of the white towels around her slender torso. She exited the room slowly, passing by a half naked Goten who was on his way to the bathroom. He ignored her as she passed. Typical.

Taking the back door out, she walked slowly to the back of the house. It was strange taking a bath outside... In all honesty, when she had first seen the outdoor tub, she had stubbornly resolved never to use it. Still, here she was, dropping her towel and clothes on the ground and floating into the air for the purpose of landing gently back into the bath. It was actually kind of nice once you were here. The mountains never got old, being as serene as they were. The stars shone bright and the sound of the river calmed her nerves. She wished she had brought a book with her. Reading in this setting would have been peaceful and it would have kept her from getting bored. With nothing to distract her, her mind drifted to her situation and the people involved.

She thought of her dear cousin and how she missed her. It had only been a week and a half since their last meeting, but it wasn't enough. She was used to seeing Isis everyday, and almost every hour. They had shared a room until they were thirteen and fourteen. And even after they had both gotten their own rooms, they would end up falling asleep in the same bed together after talking for hours and hours about silly things. Then they would wake up together, and Isis would try to put piles of make up on her, and she'd refuse to let her do more than light eye make up. They'd leave the house, once Isis had decided they both looked gorgeous, and stay at school together for more than several hours. They ate lunch together, shopped together. They had done everything together.

Now Trinity was here, alone. Maybe not literally but emotionally, she was: alone that is. Chichi and Goku were too old for her to really connect with them easily. They were interested in different things than she was. Gohan, though he was sweet, seemed to be so much older than she was. Technically, he was in his twenties, and she had just turned sixteen. He was always gone too if he wasn't studying or training. That left Goten. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought of him. He was such a mean, pompous man. Well, at least, he was mean to her. He seemed to treat everyone else with respect. She didn't know why he seemed to loathe her. He cursed at her, embarrassed her, and if not one of the those two, he ignored her completely. She had gotten used to it for the most part.

His behavior was strange though; sometimes it felt like he didn't hate her as much as he acted like he did. In these last few weeks, he had done...loving, thoughtful things for her. When she first arrived, she had complained about her window not shutting. Though they all seemed to feel slightly guilty about it, no one actually tried to fix it. Then one day she had come home to find Goten in her bedroom, standing next to the open window (and her underwear drawer...). Initially she thought he had been doing something strange, and she had kicked him out because of it. But when she had tried again later that day to shut the window, she found that it had been fixed. Fixed by Goten.

Then there was the time he had peeled oranges for her. She loved oranges, and she would peel and eat them everyday for breakfast. One day, she hurt her finger peeling an orange; she had bent a nail backwards one morning, nearly breaking it and causing her finger to bleed. Though she dreaded the pain she knew would come, she had made the decision to peel another orange tomorrow, despite what had happened that morning. She awoke to find that three oranges had already been peeled for her. She thanked Chichi, who had said, "Oh don't thank me sweetie. I saw Goten peeling those early this morning. It surprised me when he didn't eat them. But he left them by your plate and said they were for you." And then there were all of the other little things.

Like when she would crash on the couch, and wake up to find herself in a blanket. Or when she, being the clumsy person she is, would hurt herself and Goten, of all people, would bring her supplies to tend to her wounds with. Or the few times she had come into her room, and found her homemade vase filled with fresh flowers, her favorite flowers: gardenias. The more logical part of her mind told her that Chichi, Goku, or Gohan had forced Goten to do these things for her (or perhaps had done them for her themselves), but her heart assured her that this wasn't case. Goten was too proud a man to be "forced" into doing petty things, or anything really. Maybe, just maybe, Goten had done these things for her because deep down, he wasn't as cruel as she had made him out to be.

* * *

He knew it was wrong, and he hadn't begun to do it intentionally, but he couldn't help himself. The open window, and sweet scent entering through it had beckoned him to it. He hadn't predicted he'd see anything, or one outside. 'Trinity.' If he couldn't touch her, he could at least look at her. She was so beautiful to him. He couldn't see anything, really. The steam and soap in the water blurred out her breasts and a few other things. But still, she looked beautiful. He watched her as her gold eyes took in their surroundings. They were calm and curious. He stared at her as she looked from the mountains to the river and sighed. When she looked up to the sky, he moved away from the window, scared that she may have seen him. He dared to look back down at her. No, she hadn't seen him.

Kneeling down on his knees, and folding his arms across the window seal, giving his strong chin a place to rest, he kept watching her. She smiled softly as she tilted her head back against the edge of the tub, obviously content. She stayed like that for the longest time, but never did she bore him. He took this chance to look at her neck more closely. Her neck was his favorite part of her. It was long, slender, and covered by soft golden-brown skin. The back of it, though he couldn't see it at the moment was always covered by long hairs that fell from the messy bun she liked to sport so often; then there were the golden, curling baby hairs that never seemed to go into the bun completely.

Letting his eyes wander from her neck to her shoulder, he took in the light freckles there. It was as if small pieces of the sun had fallen to earth, and landed on her pretty face and shoulders, making her seem even warmer, sweeter. Traveling further down, he took in what he could see of her chest. It was lighter in color than other parts of her body. It looked more like creamy mocha latte and less like caramel. Her chest, though it looked just a little large on her petite frame, wasn't really all that big. His hands could have easily fit around the soft mounds. Tilting her head back up, her hair fell into her face. The look in her eyes told him she was thinking deeply about something; he couldn't help but wonder what. Squeezing some shampoo into her hands, she rubbed them together, warming the liquid.

She proceeded to put it in her long hair, which was curling wildly around her face. She raised her arms up, lifting her chest out of the water, as she piled her hair atop her head. Her eyes shut and she kept massaging her scalp and strands gently. He looked at her chest, taking in pinkish nipples, that were almost the same color as her skin. Her chest was perky, and...round. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her. Shutting his window quietly he turned around, resisting temptation. He decided to head downstairs. Dinner would be ready in about fifteen minutes or so. At least he would get one thing he was hungry for tonight.

* * *

"That smells delicious Chichi!" Trinity exclaimed loudly as she struggled to keep the towel wrapped around her head. She was wearing a red top that didn't hide her flat stomach, with long black leggings and slippers that looked more like extra furry boots. 'How weird,' Goten thought as he took a sip of his water. Trinity sat down next to him, a bit too close for his comfort. He thought that when she caught sight of his stare, she would get up and move seats, but no. She looked up at him and smiled, that large, genuine smile that he loved. It was the largest, whitest smile had ever seen. 'Hm. Big smile, little girl,' he thought as he involuntarily smiled.

Trinity of course, thought it was a smile for her, and she was partially right. It was a smile for her- she just wasn't meant to see it. Chichi served the fish that Gohan and his father had caught earlier that evening. It looked grilled, and delicious. Vegetables were also part of the meal. As soon as the plates had been set on the table, everyone dug in. Trinity watched as Goten ate. It really was unnatural. He ate so much, yet his face and clothes stayed completely clean. It made her feel like a slop. She looked away and tried to eat her food as neatly as he did. He had seen her staring with his keen peripheral vision, but he ignored her. Who gave a shit if she watched him eat?

She had been doing that since she was a little girl after all. It wasn't anything he wasn't accustomed to. Seeing that she had turned away, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was eating slower, cleaner. 'Funny, she isn't eating like her usual, piggish self...' Finishing before her, he got up and went into the kitchen with his plates. It was nice in the kitchen. It was clean, and the smell of baking food lingered. He had washed over half of his plates when another soul entered the room. Trinity only looked him in the eye for a moment before turning her attention to her shoes. "I came to wash my plate," she mumbled quietly, incoherently. She came to stand next to him. She washed while he rinsed his dish. She finished quicker than he did, so he made her an offer, "I'll rinse your plate if you'd like." "Okay... Um, Goten?"

He was slightly surprised that she had spoken to him. His surprise wasn't visible in his face however, as he didn't look at her, or make any expression. "Hm?" was all he said. "Do you have a library near your house anywhere?" 'Oh, she must have gotten through the two-hundred books she brought on the trip...' "No," was all he said. She stood there awkwardly, crossing one leg behind the other and twirling a strand of hair that had fallen from the towel wrap. She always twirled her hair when she was nervous... "Oh," she answered back quietly. "Thanks for washing the plate," she left the room before he could say anything. Not much later, he finished washing his share of dishes. Kissing his mother on the cheek, and thanking her, he headed towards his room. As he lay in bed, he thought about school. It was his last year (thank God). It would be Trinity's and Isis's first. He silently hoped that they would both enjoy their first day before his eyes closed and his mind drifted.

* * *

_**Gardenia:**_ Gardenia flowers are borne on evergreen shrubs or small trees, with very bright to dark green glossy foliage and white flowers borne on stem ends in clusters or alone. Although this flower is only used in very small arrangement of floating flowers, its scent makes it a must in most events. Gardenia flowers mean secret love, purity, beauty, love and joy.


	5. Don't Get Excited  It's just a thank u

Take the title of this "chapter" seriously. Don't get excited. I'm not that fast. ^_^

This may seem silly to those of you who aren't new to the community- but I really just wanted to take the time to say thank you. All of your input,

praise, and constructive criticism has been so very helpful. Especially considering that most of my readers who review are brutally honest; they don't

give praise where it isn't deserved and they don't "politely" criticize those they don't have faith in. I really do try to take my readers seriously when

they give me advice. I know you're not saying things to hurt my feelings; you're saying things because you know and believe that I can do better.

That small amount of faith you have in me is greatly appreciated and it inspires me to keep going. Therefore, I will.

XOXOXO

Breeze

New Chapter should be out by Wednesday or Thursday

P.S.- I apologize for being such a mush and description whore by the way. Lol I'm trying to work on it. Wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 5 Bouquet of withered flowers

In comparison to life at her uncle's home, life at the Briefs' house was better in some ways, but worse in others. It had been three weeks since Isis's arrival in Satan City. She loved it here because of its many amenities. Everything materialistic had earned her stamp of approval, but everything else was wrong. She missed Trinity and she craved attention from a man who didn't want her. She had become close to Bulma in this short time but they had more of a mother-daughter relationship than an actual friendship. Bulma's husband Vegeta was not nearly as easy to get close to, and in all honesty, Isis didn't try very hard to form a friendship with the older man.

The only man she was interested in was the violet haired one upstairs. Unfortunately, he did not seem to return her feelings. Typically, she would have been able to let such a thing go; she never did dwell on men. Before Trunks though, she had thought that all men were the same. She had dated many different types; the jock, the guy with a "dark-side," the prep, the pretty boy, and many variations of the four. And yet, she found they all had the same horrid characteristics that caused her to deem them as unworthy. They tended to be stupid, at least in comparison to her. They were always stuck on themselves, and they didn't give her the attention she felt she deserved. Then, when they did give her attention, it was all wrong; she was either treated like a trophy or a sex toy. As soon as her beau crossed either of those lines, she dumped them and moved on.

Trunks was the only one who seemed to be different, but he was also the only one who showed no interest in her. He didn't care about women; at least, that is what she had deducted from his behavior over the last few weeks. He cared about strengthening his body and his mind. He spent most of his time training with the other Saiyan men or reading some strange novel that "forced you to think," as he would say. He was slightly pompous, but because of his looks and many talents, it seemed okay for him to be. Despite all of this splendor, he did not over assess himself, nor did he neglect the ones he loved. He knew he had faults and he seemed to accept them.

He trained with his father diligently, knowing it was the only way to bond with the dark-haired Saiyan. He helped his mother with work, in order to connect with her in the one way that he could. He didn't show his love with pretty words or gifts, but through practicality. And though Isis was extravagant, she appreciated this trait. His love seemed sincere, and honest love was what she needed, not flowery lust. Earlier that week, Isis had formulated a plan. She was going to make Trunks hers.

'Trunks may not be like any other man, but he's still a man.' Isis thought as entered the elevator. 'I'll befriend him, then seduce him.' She beamed while heading to Trunks's door with a calculus book in hand. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Trunks are you in there? I need your help!" On the opposite side of the door, Trunks seethed. 'Yeah, yeah, you need my help with mediocre things every day...' Brushing off his irritation, he unlocked the door. Isis entered shutting it behind her using her foot before coming to sit down next to him on the bed. She was wearing a flimsy, low-cut tank top without a bra, along with black spanks and knee high socks. 'Interesting choice of attire...' Trunks thought as Isis scooted closer.

Her toned right thigh touched his and a book sat on top of her bare legs. "It's all review, but I just don't understand it," she said as she leaned to the side, touching his muscular left arm with her breast. "You see, my teacher wants to make sure we understand quadratic formulas and functions before we get to the hard stuff." She was looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes now. Looking back down towards the math book, she began to lightly trace patterns in Trunks's leg with her long index finger. He seized her hand, "Do you want me to teach you math or have sex with you?" Feigning innocence, she questioned him, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. This is a math book."

Looking her straight in the face with calculating eyes, he answered her, "Yes, and yesterday it was English, the day before that was math, and Monday you had anatomy. Don't forget, I'm an aid for Mr. Wallace. I correct papers from Pre-calc, Calculus, Anatomy, and Biomedical Sciences. I've seen all of your work. You aren't stupid. So stop pretending to be." He through her hand onto her lap roughly. Her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. She held her book as she stood upright. She didn't say a word to him as she exited his large, lavish room. 'Well that didn't go as planned. God, he's such a dick sometimes.'

Isis waited anxiously by the elevator while she pondered the situation. 'Well I suppose I'll just have to use plan B on him when dinner comes. Vegeta and Bulma won't be eating with us tonight. It will be perfect. What should I wear though?" The elevator door opened then, and just as she was about to step in, her name was called. "Isis, Goten invited me to dine at his house tonight. Do you want to come? Trinity will be there. You haven't seen her in a while right? Well, unless you count school." "Sure," Isis said without looking at the young man. 'Anything is better than eating here by myself,' she decided, slightly disappointed. Stepping into the elevator quickly, she began to reassess the situation.

Maybe she would have to be a little less...hot and heavy the next time she hit on Trunks. Was that why he had gotten so angry? He felt nervous about her proximity? Well whatever. She wanted him to be hers and when she really wanted something- she made it happen. Trunks had no say in the matter as far as she was concerned. She always got what she wanted.

* * *

Trunks had watched Isis enter the elevator. She seemed embarrassed and nervous. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. She was so bizarre sometimes. She acted confident but sometimes he wondered if her self-esteem was valid. Why would a woman who was secure with herself use her body for attention? Maybe her body was the only thing she was proud of. Trunks couldn't stand women like her.

He turned away stiffly and walked back into the dimly lit room. Flipping on the light, he headed towards his closet. The tiny room wasn't filled with much: a short stack of black pants, some khakis, tons of black T-shirts, a couple of blue capsule corp jackets, and yellow boots. There was an obvious lack of diversity. Trunks quickly put together his usual attire. Though the outfit was simple, he looked unbearably handsome. Now, to get Isis.

* * *

Isis was in her room, attempting to pick out an outfit. Her long hair was wrapped in a towel, and her body was covered by nothing but a black thong and lacy bra. 'What do I want to wear?' she wondered silently, small fingers rubbing her delicate chin. "I could wear that short pencil skirt with the loose, low cut tank, but that might be too attention grabbing. It's pretty obvious Trunks thought I was trying too hard," Isis's shoulders hunched slightly in disappointment. 'Well, I guess I'll settle for these faded jeggings and that lose, dark blue, one-should top. And...hmmm... I'll switch my heels for those cute little boots.' She through the towel on her head to the floor before getting dressed. Knock! Knock! "Isis? Hey, are you ready? Dinner starts in about fifteen minutes. We should be able to get there if we fly fast, but I need you to hurry." She turned her left ear towards the door, "Come in Trunks. I just need to do my make up really fast."

The door opened slowly, allowing Trunks to enter. His hand was on his hip. He wasn't smiling and his eyes weren't as kind as they typically were. 'He must be hungry...' Isis thought absently. She turned towards the mirror and tried to ignore her disheveled hair. 'I guess I can't straighten it. A messy bun will have to do.' She pulled her hair up quickly, twisting and poofing it until it looked the way she wanted. She pinned her bangs back as well, allowing Trunks to take in her face thoroughly for the very first time. 'She's prettier than I thought she was.' His eyes were on her now. Her eyes were rather beautiful.

She had long, dark, thick lashes and stormy eyes that looked almost ethereal. Her eyebrows were thick and arched. They reminded Trunks slightly of that Audrey Hepburn woman Isis seemed to have a strange obsession with. She had watched Breakfast at Tiffany's at least fifteen times in the last month. Trunks had never joined her of course, but he was pretty sure he could recite at least half of the lines in the romantic film. "Shit!" Isis said suddenly. "I can't believe my lipstick melted." She tossed the small item into the garbage violently. She looked back at the woman in the mirror, admiring her reflection. Trunks took in the rest of her lovely facial features.

Her nose was small and pointed; she could have played Tinkerbell in Peter Pan.. Her nose was kind of cute though. It was probably the only part of her that was imperfect. It was so unlike the mouth that was now pursed towards the mirror. She had light pink, full lips, and a dark mole hovered over the right corner. Trunks realized, probably for the first time, how beautiful Isis was. 'Huh. Funny how she's the most beautiful when she isn't trying to be," Trunks thought, closing his eyes and smirking. "Isis, you look fine. Let's go." She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to look fine. I want to look beautiful."

"Isis, you do look beautiful. You always look beautiful. Now, can we please go? I'm starving, and you know they won't wait on us for long. Don't you want to see Trinity?" Isis was already on her feet, grabbing her large, expensive bag. She wore a bright smile on her pretty face. Trunks had finally noticed her beauty. 'Well it's about fucking time! It's been a month already...' she thought with slight disdain. "Come on," she laced her small arm through his muscled one. Though it surprised him, Trunks didn't pull his arm away immediately... He waited until they got outside and began to fly north towards Mount Pao.

* * *

"As if I really give two shits!" Trinity yelled through the door. "Trinity, stop acting like a bitch! Just because my mom isn't here doesn't mean you can skip out on dinner! I wasted my time down there cooking- FOR YOU! In other words, you're going to get your ass down there and eat even if I have to drag you!" Goten's fists were clenched next to his sides and he was grinding his teeth. 'Out of all of the women in the world, I had to imprint on this one! Out of all of the roommates I could have had- I had to end up with this one!' Goten though bitterly as a growl escaped his throat. "Ha ha, you know bro, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Try asking a little more nicely. Besides, Videl is going to be here soon, and you know how she feels about cursing," Gohan's posture, as well as his clothing, was relaxed.

He sported a loose white tank top, and dark gray sweats. Though his behavior didn't reveal it, Gohan was nervous. Videl was coming over while his parents were gone. He had cooked and cleaned, hoping to impress her. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was definitely thinking of tonight as a group date. Trunks would have Isis, who, according to Trunks, had a crush on the young Capsule Corp heir. And Goten would have Trinity, the woman he was secretly in love with. "Fine," Goten finally grunted. "Trinity, would you please come eat dinner. I worked really hard to make something enjoyable, and I just want you to come out and eat it. Don't you want to see Isis? And don't you like Videl? Please just come out," Goten begged, sounding slightly desperate. Trinity emerged wearing short boxers and one of Goten's T-shirts. "Where the hell-" Goten began before being cut off. "Your mom let me borrow it. These are your boxers too," Trinity gave him a sly grin as she bounded down the hall giggling. She couldn't wait for everyone else to get here. Goten was a total nightmare.

* * *

'I hope I don't seem desperate,' the young lady thought nervously as she knocked on the door hesitantly. Her long, silky black locks flowed down her white body, covering her defined back and small, perky chest. She had decided to come looking a little different that day. She wanted to capture Gohan's attention. 'Maybe he'll finally kiss me tonight,' she thought giddily. She smoothed her tight, v-neck T-shirt down, and hiked up he white short shorts. It was all the grooming she had time to do before a blushing Gohan answered the door, "Hey Videl. Uhh.. uh.. come in, please come in," he mumbled nervously. Videl made her way inside gracefully before turning to Gohan. She reached out and hugged him gently, refusing to let go until he hugged her back.

He obliged of course, wrapping his large arms around her petite form. "It's really good to see you Videl," hemurmured against her hair, taking in her scent. She always smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and other spices: warm, yet explosive- her scentwas so befitting. He pulled his torso away from her, but allowed his arms to rest around her waist. He gazed deeply, and unabashed, into those blue pools he loved so much. Videl stared back, her eyes full of longing. They stood there that way, for what seemed like an eternity. "If you guys want, the rest of us could eat dinner without you," Trunks's eyes were smiling as he purposely embarrassed his two friends. Gohan had jumped two feet away from Videl, who stood there, blushing, with her head down.

"Hey bitch!" a smiling Trinity hollered from the top of stairwell. Isis smirked. Her cousin was so damn obnoxious sometimes. Isis headed up the stairs to hug her beautiful little Trinity. Trinity felt so small and warm compared to her. While Trinity rested her head on her shoulder, Isis noticed someone standing behind the duo. Goten stood there in his plaid boxers and white shirt. He was leaning against a wall with his legs crossed at the ankles. His hands were folded behind his head. There was a small smile on his face and his half-lidded eyes were warm, loving. He stared straight at the girls, not noticing Isis's stare. His eyes seemed to caress Trinity's form. He was looking at her like she was everything to him. 'What the hell?" Isis thought, pulling back to look at Goten more clearly.

He had turned away, and was proceeding towards the kitchen. "It's getting cold!" he called back to the two girls as he descended the stairs. Isis turned back to Trinity, releasing her cousin's waist. "Are you two dating now?" she asked. Trinity's eyes opened wide before she laughed, "Are you a comedian now?" Isis giggled, "No. You know I don't joke: especially not about clothes. What the hell are you wearing? We're having a nice dinner and you're wearing skimpy pajamas? No, no you're not. Come on, let's get you changed into something remotely attractive."

* * *

While the others waited in the living room, Goten and Trunks placed the food on the table. They were nearly finished; Trunks was taking his seat across from Goten. The purple haired young man opened his mouth to call their friends in, but before any noise could escape, Goten interrupted. "Isis saw me checking Trinity out," Goten admitted suddenly. Leaning back into his chair, Trunks raised his brows, "Did Trinity notice?" Goten was slightly irritated by Trunks, who seemed nonchalant about what had just been revealed. "It doesn't fucking matter. Even though she didn't see me, Isis did, and we both know what a big mouth she has. Trinity will probably come in here acting awkward or better yet, she'll eat upstairs away from me."

Trunks shrugged and reached for the chip bowl, "What makes you so sure Isis would tell her?" Goten looked up from his lap at his long haired best friend. 'Trunks really needs a haircut...' he thought absently. "Well, why wouldn't she? Trinity is her best friend and her cousin. She will probably tell Videl and Gohan too. The last thing I need is for Trinity to think I like her." Trunks shrugged once more. "Well even if she does think you like her, who cares? I mean think about it; just because you like her doesn't mean she likes you back. Plus, if she likes you, you can always keep pretending not to like her. When she comes in here, treat her like a dog or ignore her. Perhaps you could even do a little of both... You don't like my hair do you?" Trunks asked suddenly, catching Goten off guard.

Goten had been staring at his hair all night. "I'm not a fan," Goten admitted, smiling. "I think you look better with that short cut you usually have." Trunks smirked back, "Well I don't give a shit what you think. I'll cut it when I feel like it." Goten chuckled lightly before calling the others., "Hey guys come on!" Gohan led the three girls in, hand in hand in with one of them. This one being Videl Satan of course. Isis followed behind them, looking as beautiful as she usually did. Then came Trinity. 'She looks nice," Goten thought as he gave her a once over. She had changed into some dark blue shorts and an orange-gold baby doll top that seemed to bring out her skin and eye color.

As she sat down, her top seemed to flow upwards, just a little bit. She looked like she was floating as she sat across the table from Goten. Her eyes met his briefly before she turned her face and body towards Isis. "Do you think Bulma would let me sleep over there? We could have a sleep over and then go to school together for the first day after this weekend. What do you think?" Trinity's large smile revealed her excitement. Isis faced Trunks with a large grin of her own, "Can she?" Trunks answered yes immediately. 'Anything to keep her out of my bedroom tonight...' he thought as he he sipped his beer. Goten looked up abruptly and turned towards Trinity, "Why do you want to sleep over there?" Golden eyes widened in surprise, " Are you serious? If I don't go, I'll be stuck here either alone or with you."

Goten tried hard to keep his eyes emotionally ambiguous, but his twitching mouth gave him away. His frown deepened even more so as Trinity rolled her eyes at him. "Well," he said as he began to formulate an excuse, "it's just that I'm supposed to be sleeping over at Trunks's house too tonight. Videl and Gohan aren't allowed to share a room. Gohan has to use mine you see. So I guess we're stuck in the same house either way." Trunks and Gohan gave the young man a look, but said nothing. Hope lingered in Isis's gray eyes, "Well then I'll just sleep over here tonight while you and Trunks stay over there." Goten's dark orbs narrowed as thick brows lowered towards them, "You guys can't. My mom doesn't trust you.

If you both stay here, I have to stay here and basically babysit." Goten knew he was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want to suffer a relapse. If he didn't get enough of his "drug," he would go back through withdrawal. He had to have her near him. Suspicion plagued Isis's features before realization illuminated her face. "Goten, show me where the other drinks are," she said as she stood up. Though he was tempted to argue, Goten stood up, and followed the graceful girl into his modest kitchen. She turned to him abruptly, causing him to nearly run into her. She grabbed both of his shoulders as she beamed, "I see we have the same problem." Goten folded his arms over his chest before turning his face towards the door longingly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he spat. 'He sure seems to be a bit defensive for someone who's telling the truth,' Isis thought sarcastically, eyes never leaving his face. "I mean, we both love people who don't return our feelings. Look, I've got a proposition for you-" Goten's chest puffed out as he turned his body towards hers menacingly, "I don't want to hear it. If you think you're going to blackmail me into doing anything on account of Trinity it won't work. I'm not in love with her." Isis's patience wore thin, "Well, it's funny that you knew who I was talking about."

Goten blushed as she continued "And anyway, not much gets by me. I saw the way you looked at her today in the hall. And that awkward display in the kitchen, what the hell was that? At first I was confused because I couldn't figure out why you would care whether or not she stayed- _near you_. You're so mean to her most of the time. Then it all made sense; you love her, but you don't know how to tell her. I'm in the same boat with Trunks. Well sort of. I don't mind telling him how I feel. I just want to make sure I get him to return my feelings first. I don't want to look foolish, you see. If you can make me look appealing to Trunks, I'll get Trinity to fall in love with you. Do we have a deal?" Goten had been picking dirt out of underneath his nails during her entire explanation.

"First of all, I don't love her. You can like someone's body and not like them. Second, even if I did love her, I'm sure I could tell her so without your help. And third, even if I did want your help, asking you for help with something like that would be futile. You can not force her to love me. You can't. You fall in love with the person inside, not their assets... So even if, say, I pointed out all of your best attributes to Trunks on a daily basis, he still wouldn't love you. If you ever want Trunks to love you Isis, you're going to have to dig deeper. Sorry. Oh and the drinks are in the fridge." Goten jabbed his thumb back in the direction of the fridge as he leisurely made his way back to the dining room. "I'm going to go pack my things," he said, looking at Trunks. Reaching his room quickly, using IT (Instant Transmission), he began to look for a bag. "I can't believe that bitch." he muttered to himself while violently shoving necessities into the small bag.

* * *

Isis couldn't sleep. The events of the day had drained her emotionally. The cruel words Goten had said were particularly bothering her.'...even if, say, I pointed out all of your best attributes to Trunks on a daily basis, he still wouldn't love you..." That harsh phrase had been a slap in the face. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her warm, sleeping form. It forced her to wake up. Maybe Goten was right. Maybe Trunks would never love her. He hadn't shown interest thus far. Isis sighed deeply for what was probably the hundredth time that night. She assumed this was bad karma.

She had burnt so many people without giving her actions any thought. Now here she was, lying in bed wondering what she had ever done to deserve the pain Trunks was putting her through. Trinity rolled onto her side and propped herself up with her elbow. Her brows furrowed in genuine concern. "What's wrong Isis? You've been sighing all night," Trinity stated. Isis faced her, "Nothing. Hey what do you think about the two of us making each other over? You could tone me down and I could...tone you up." It was a well known fact that Trinity hated makeovers. She hated them almost as much as she hated her first name... 'Ava Trinity Anamaria Kostos? What had her parents been thinking? Seriously.'

It was probably a sad attempt to mix her Saiyan heritage and her Latin heritage. Anyhow, her first name was irrelevant. Right now Isis was upset, and nothing could fix her like a thorough make over. Trinity swallowed her pride, "What did you have in mind?" Excitement shone in her cousins eyes, "I'm going to cut my hair. I want something dramatic and sophisticated. I want to look grown up, and sexy. I'm going to add a whole new wardrobe to my closet. And for you, I want to do your make up. I want to trim your hair. Will you let me?" Trinity ran nimble fingers through her long locks, "How short?" Isis shook her head, "I won't have it cut short. I was thinking that maybe right above your belly button would be nice. And I promise I won't put piles of make up on you. I'll only use the bare minimum. It's not like you need a ton anyway. So...we shop til we drop tomorrow then? We'll have whole new looks for school on Monday."

Trinity simply nodded her head before her eyes shut. She succumbed to sleep not long afterward. Isis was nearly too excited to sleep. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe all she needed to do to get Trunks's attention was tone it down. Maybe that was what he was looking for. She could be sophisticated when she wanted to be. She didn't have to dress as gaudy as she usually did. When she changed her style, and looked more like a lady, Trunks would realize that he loved her. Then they would get married and have two children. The babies' names would be Isaac Trunks Briefs and Sophie Evangeline Briefs. They would have his beautiful skin and hair.

Their eyes would be a strange, yet beautiful cross between gray and blue. The family of four would live in a white stucco mansion with romantic ivy growing up the side. They would have a beautiful garden full of roses and baby breath and an expensive fountain in their yard. She and Trunks would make love every night. He wouldn't be able to resist her. Then they would awake in the morning, and Trunks would kiss her nose and cheeks. He would remind her how beautiful she was before begging her to let him make love to her once more. They would grow old together and then die in their sleep while holding hands- like Allie and Noah in the Notebook. They would be buried side by side of course. Isis smiled before drifting off. It really is amazing what a nice hair cut can do for your future...- That is, if you're dreaming.

* * *

Goten awoke to find Trinity and Isis both gone. They hadn't told him where they were going or when they were going to be back. As much as he hated to admit it, the girls' absence was unsettling. He was sure they were safe, but he preferred to have Trinity in his company the majority of the time. One awful thing about imprinting was the protective instincts that seemed to come along with it. Goten strummed his finger tips on the table anxiously while he looked outside. Trunks joined him with two coffees in his hands. "Morning," was all he said. "Morning Trunks... So, did you notice the girls were gone?" The purple haired man noticed the light sheet of sweat covering Goten's forehead, as well as Goten's jittery behavior. He was looking out the window with an inquisitive, worried expression.

Trunks had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Trinity was probably the strongest female on planet earth. And despite that fact, Goten was having a seizure over her being out by herself. It was kind of funny, Trunks supposed, but for the most part, it was pathetic. "Chill out man. They went to Centre Commerical. You know, that huge fashion plaza down the street? They'll be out for a few hours knowing Isis." "I wasn't worried or anything," Goten lied. "I was just wondering why they didn't stay to have breakfast with us. That's all. You know though, I could use some school supplies. Maybe we should go to Centre Commerical too." Trunks scoffed, "You want to look for binders and textbooks at a fashion mall? Yeah, right, and I straighten my armpit hair. Seriously Goten, give me break. If you want to go follow the two around and see what they're up to, we can. You don't have to lie to me you know. I need a hair cut anyway." Goten nodded before standing up, "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Isis's hair had been shampooed, conditioned, and rinsed. Now she was sitting in A la Mode trying to decide if she had the courage to go through with it or not. Her hair had never been shorter than mid-back. Did she dare cut it off? Her stylist impatiently tapped his scissors against the back of her chair, irritating her. "Honey, if you don't want to go through with this, get out of my chair. I've got customers lining up." Isis looked up at the man venomously, "Don't 'honey' me. I'm paying you good money to do this. If you've got a problem with waiting five minutes, I can take my cash elsewhere. Besides, I'm ready. Remember though, I want an A-line cut. The front should be just a little longer than chin length. And I'm still going with the blunt bangs." The stylist seemed satisfied that she was ready to go. He pulled her thick mane back into a ponytail before relentlessly chopping it off. Isis tried to hold her head high as she watched her beautiful hair fall to the floor. 'Please don't make me look hideous,' she thought before the stylist began to shape. Down a few chairs from Isis sat Trinity. She was quite happy with the way her hair had turned out. Her effeminate stylist had trimmed her ends and used henna on her tresses. Her color looked more vibrant and lively than before. Her make up had been done lightly and tastefully.

Her cheekbones were more prominent, and eyes stood out even more (thanks to mascara and eyeliner).She could hardly believe that she was actually excited about the results. Maybe this year, she would have even more hot guys swooning over her. Trinity got out of the chair and walked over to sit in front of Isis. She grabbed the many shopping bags she and Isis had collected and pulled them closer to her. Isis was smiling and raising her brows, expecting Trinity to comment. "Well, what do you think?" she asked the younger girl. "I think you look gorgeous. The new clothes we bought are definitely going to make you look even hotter." Trinity really did love Isis's hair. It seemed to fit Isis even better than the longer length she usually sported. The stylist took the cover off of Isis's body and shook the stray hairs off. The man then opened up the doors of the boutique and smiled fraudulently at the girls. "Good bye. I'm glad you girls like it," was all he said before shooing the two out of the small salon. What a prick.

* * *

Goten and Trunks had returned home much earlier than their younger female counterparts. How could anyone shop for three hours straightwithout getting tired? Though he was fatigued, Goten couldn't say that he regretted following the two women. Watching Trinity try on clothing was actually kind of...entertaining. She had looked beautiful in everything. The opening door drew him away from his thoughts. The two girls walked in with at least a dozen bags in their hands. They both looked...different. Isis had undergone a dramatic transformation. She looked even more gorgeous than usual. (And that was saying something.) Trinity's hair was richer in color, and it was pin straight. Goten had never seen her look so clean.

She was wearing tight jeans with a baggy top and colorful scarf. She had on a pair of interesting boots. She looked especially beautiful. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her soft, pink lips. Of course he wouldn't dare get up and do that... Noticing his stare, Trinity smiled brightly. "You like it?" she asked him twirling around to give him a full view. Goten shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his drink, "You look alright I guess. You don't look like Mufasa the lion anymore at least. It's amazing what a hair brush can do for you isn't it?" She rolled her eyes, "Oh fuck you. What do you know about a hair brush anyway? Your shag looks- wait...you cut your hair?" Her she brought a finger to her pursed lips and tilted her head to the side. His new haircut had made her completely forget her anger. Her attention span was comparable to a child's. "We both did," Trunks answered her.

She smiled at him, "You look great Trunks. I really like your hair. Do you like mine? Did you notice Isis's hair?" Isis had been standing silently in the background waiting for Trunks to compliment her. "Yeah, you both look nice," was all Trunks said. Nice? She cut of at least fifteen inches of her hair in an attempt to impress him, and all he could come up with was 'nice?' Isis turned away and sauntered into the kitchen. Trinity sat down on the floor and kicked off her boots. She looked up to see that Goten was staring at her...again. "You must really think I look nice Goten. You keep staring."

Goten ignored her. Trunks got up and followed Isis into the kitchen. It was time to have dinner started. Trinity got up and took Trunks's place next to Goten on the small sofa. She glanced up at him from under her lashes. He really did look handsome. His bone structure looked even more chiseled with his hair cut short. You could see everything. She lifted a hand to his face and stroked his sideburns. He looked down at her coldly, "Is there a reason your petting me?" She didn't stop. She just smiled and lifted herself onto her knees. She ran her fingers though his hair as he silently seethed... He grabbed her small hand gently before throwing it on her lap. "Stop," he commanded. She giggled and scooted closer to him. He was so much fun to tease. She grabbed his hand and began to examine it. It was so large and rough compared to hers. "Your hands remind me of my dad and brothers. They had big rough hands like this too," she whispered.

"You know, Friday was the anniversary of their deaths. It's been such a long time, but I can remember it like it was yesterday." Goten looked at her eyes. They seemed sad and far away. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew doing such a thing might make her feel...closer to him. Realizing she was causing him discomfort, she changed the subject. "Do you like my make up?" she was fluttering her eyelashes and turning her head from side to side. "It's fine I guess," he answered mundanely. Did she get a kick out of making him uncomfortable? She rolled her eyes in annoyance before smiling and pecking him on the cheek. This got his complete attention. "You need to loosen up," she said as she stood up. "Now, can we go home please Goten? I'm tired." Goten said nothing as he lead her out of the building.

* * *

The Son home was silent. Gohan was out (probably with Videl) and Chi Chi and Goku were sleeping. Goten walked upstairs without saying goodnight to Trinity. This, of course, was his usual treatment of her. She had kind of gotten used to it. She stood there with hunched shoulders, exhausted. 'I need to change,' she thought as she yawned. She climbed the stairs slowly. Her room was the first door to her right. She began to take off her scarf and boots in the hall as she walked into the dark room. She threw down her scarf and shoes before turning to flip the light switch on. Her hand remained next to her side, as she realized that she was not alone. Instinct told her to get to away. Backing up, she knocked her precious vase to the floor. Glass shattered. Water wet the scarf she had discarded earlier. She turned to run but the creature appeared in front of her, like a phantom. He laughed quietly, angering her.

She slid down into fighting stance, prepared to kill this creature if needed. "You foolish female," he said as he sent a hard punch into her stomach. She coughed out blood before the alien wrapped his hand around her throat. "Don't even try to call for help. I might have to snap your pretty little neck if you do so," he licked his lips as he absently stoked her throat with his thumb. He let go, only to shove her backwards. She gasped as the large, unknown figure towered over her. There was a stranger in her room. His yellow, beady eyes glowed against orange, smooth skin. Fear paralyzed her. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. Her hands shook and her mouth trembled. The creature covered her lips with his large hand as he stepped closer to her.

"Babidi was indeed correct. You are very beautiful. And all of that pure energy. You'll be perfect," he smiled evilly before knocking her into unconsciousness. Dabura knelt down beside the beautiful woman. He ran a black nail down the side of her freckled face as he examined her. Her face had perfect symmetry. Her skin and hair made it clear that she was healthy. She would live a long life, and breed healthy children for the great wizard. Then when Babidi was done with the girl, he would give her to Dabura naturally. The Demon King grinned in anticipation. It had been far too long. He stood up and yanked the girl up by the hair. Dragging her lifeless body out of the open window, he took to the dark skies. Babidi would be pleased; he had been searching for this particular woman for many years.

* * *

Goten had picked fresh gardenias for Trinity early that morning. He wanted to put them in her room before she awoke. He headed up the stairs. He was careful not to make too much noise, as he did not want to wake the girl. Turning the knob slowly, he pushed the wooden door open. His breath caught at the sight. Blood, broken glass, and a bed that had not been slept in. His breathing quickened as panic began to plague every fiber of his being. "Trinity!" he yelled. No answer. He ran out of the small feminine room searching for his brother and father. "Trinity! Are you in the house! Trinity!" he called once more. "Goten Son, stop all of that yelling! We are trying to have a peaceful breakfast damn it!" Chichi screeched from down stairs. Goten flew down the stairs at an inhuman speed.

He found his family in the kitchen. His breathing was still fast and irregular, his eyes darted from side to side. No Trinity. "She's gone," he said tothe three. "She's gone. She's gone. She's been taken," he sank to his knees. His shaking hands were balled up into fists. His eyes were going from black to emerald. "Goten, calm down! Maybe she went over to Bulmas," Goku said. "Yeah, Goten. Dad's probably right. We'll search for her in a little bit," Gohan said, backing up his father. "No! No! Not in a little bit! We'll search now! There's blood on her carpet and broken glass. She was struggling! We have to go now!" Goten did not waste any time darting out of the house. Trinity, his Trinity, was gone.

* * *

Hello again ^_^

It's been a long time since I've written to my readers. I just wanted to mention a few things:

1. The rating is going to be changing from T to M very soon. So if you are not allowed to read vulgar materials, I suggest you quit reading my story.

2. I wish I could add a third genre to my story. There is going to be action in the story- as well as romance and drama. I've found that I'm not really satisfied with just romance and drama. It gets a bit boring for me, so I decided spontaneously to throw a twist into my story.

3. Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate the mail, reviews, and the views. Please continue to read. I may take a week or two update- but I promise to update. I won't give up on this story.

Sincerely,

Breeze

P.S.- I changed the format. Some of you who have read my story before probably noticed this. I just couldn't win. I wanted my story double spaced- but I also wanted there to be a more lucid separation between the paragraphs. I ended up getting rid of the double spaced format. I hope you guys like it, and find it easier to read. I have to admit though, I'm a little upset. I loved how LONG my story looked...Now that I've taken out the double space, I feel like I'm not typing nearly enough. I guess I'll just have to make each chapter a little longer.


	7. Chapter 6 Past & Present

πατέρας (pronounced pateras) is the Greek word for Father.

After Great Pain, a Formal Feeling Comes

_After great pain, a formal feeling comes-_  
_The Nerves sit ceremonious, like Tombs-_  
_The stiff Heart questions was it He, that bore,_  
_And Yesterday, or Centuries before?_

_The Feet, mechanical, go round-_  
_Of Ground, or Air, or Ought_  
_A Wooden way_  
_Regardless grown,_  
_A Quartz contentment, like a stone-_

_This is the Hour of Lead-_  
_Remembered, if outlived,_  
_As Freezing persons, recollect the Snow-_  
_First-Chill-then Stupor-then the letting go-_

_-Emily Dickinson_

* * *

"You're sure she is the one we've been searching for? Don't get me excited over nothing now Dabura," the wizard said menacingly as he rubbed his chin. He stared at the woman on the table. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but her innocence was sickening. "She's the one. Can you not smell her? She reeks of purity. There is no greed, no malice, no vengeance, plaguing her. It's completely unnatural Wizard Babidi. She must be linked to the amethyst we seek. She is _one_ with it. Imagine the power we will gain if she leads us to it. Immortality will be certain." Babidi sniffed the girl tentatively, "You're right. She must be the one...Of course, there is only one way to be certain."

Babidi gave his follower a knowing smile. Grabbing a strangely shaped cup, Babidi signaled for Dabura to commence. Dabura took hold of the girl's hand and lifted it to his mouth. Running his fangs over the fragile skin, he located a vein. He bit her roughly before allowing her blood to drip into the wizard's greedy hands. "Have one of the guards put this in my chamber. We will test it out on him first. If she truly is the one we've sought after for the last decade, her blood should give us more than enough pure energy to accomplish our goal."

The large, white door opened slowly. "Wizard Babidi," cold eyes were turned to the intruder, "I'm sorry for the intrusion your majesty, but I thought you may like to know that there has been some disturbing developments since that girl's arrival." The Wizard tilted his large head, as if deciding whether or not his servant was worth listening to. "If this information isn't important Pui Pui, I'll have Dabura snap your neck," Babidi stated as he calmly turned back to the object of his fixation. Pui Pui bowed his head in respect as he explained recent discoveries. "Well sir, a large concentration of powerful warriors seems to be moving in a group."

"Yamu and I both believe that this group is potentially after the girl. Perhaps they are aware of the amethyst. Secondly, the Grand Kai has been spotted by Yamu and Severus. He is here on this planet searching for you. Though the likelihood of Kai and the group of warriors attacking simultaneously is slim, Azuro and I believe that such an attack would be fatal. We must do everything in our power to prevent such an outcome." Dabura pursed his dry lips, "and what," he began before moistening his mouth with his tongue, "gives you the idea that they would be after this girl? The amethyst is nearly unheard of. Her grandmother was the last to have it I believe. You do remember her sacrificing herself before Bibidi had the chance to make use of her?"

"Yes my lord, I do recall that incident. However, I find it extremely peculiar that their ki signals seem to keep hovering around this area. We're so deep underground, they're probably having a hard time finding our exact location. Still, it's only a matter of time and-" Babidi had had enough of Pui Pui's rambling, "AND what do you propose we do Pui Pui? You seem to have this all figured out." Pui Pui shifted back towards the open door, fear suddenly rising in his chest. "Well...I'm sure you, Master, or perhaps Lord Dabura could come up with something much better than I could ever dream of. But if you ask my humble opinion, I would suggest moving our location. Being as powerful as you are Great Wizard Babidi, I'm certain you could use your magic to move your ship instantaneously."

"No, I don't think so. A great wizard has no need to allude feeble earthlings. Now Pui Pui, take this creature to her room. Change her out of this disgusting attire. Her clothing is not fit for a queen." Pui Pui obeyed Babidi, picking the girl's limp body up and off the table. He exited the large, oval shaped room quietly, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the specimen in his arms; she was rather beautiful for an earth woman. He walked down the long white hallway until he reached the flight of stairs. He headed up the interminable stairway until he reached "The Room." The room was extremely cramped and obnoxiously extravagant. There were no windows and the door locked from the outside. The human girl would live here, alone, until Babidi deemed her useless.

* * *

_**47 Years Ago- Gythio**_

"I beg of you Calistas! Destroy it! Destroy it for the sake of mankind- for the sake of the universe!" Hugo begged but to no avail. "Stop this madness brother! To destroy it would upset the balance of the universe," The gray-haired Calistas calmly lifted the ivory cup to wine-stained lips. "And to use it for evil would be worse. Imagine what would happen if it got into the wrong hands? You've heard of that tyrant, Frieza? What if he were to discover it? We must destroy it now. If you will not assist me, I warn you, I will destroy it myself." At this declaration, Calistas raised emerald eyes to meet gray, gloomy ones. "You would sacrifice your own daughter?" Hugo's withered lips twitched, "Aries Mariza will have to understand. You, my dear brother, must understand. What kind of man would I be if I put trillions of lives in danger for the sake of one? I love my daughter, but I must stick to my ethics."

Calistas intertwined his wrinkled fingers before bringing them to rest under his chin. "And what kind of man would I be, if I let you kill my niece for the purpose of satisfying your own principles?" the younger man asked Hugo quietly. Hugo's knuckles went white, "You know damn well there is more to it than that! Listen Calistas. If I were being selfish, I would allow the amethyst to continue existing. I would allow my daughter to keep her life. However, I'm not doing either of those things. I'm doing what is right for the universe." Calistas pursed his pale lips for the third time as he thought deeply. "Well fine then Hugo, we will go together as brothers." ~ The two men parted ways, knowing they would meet again in three days time.

~Hugo smiled brightly upon seeing his younger brother enter Zeniths Cave. "Calistas, you've arrived. I was beginning to think that you had backed out." Calistas put a warm hand on Hugo's shoulder, "Never." Hugo noted that there seemed to be a sort of glimmer in his younger brother's eyes that day. He seemed anxious and excited. It was strange, considering the fact that Calistas had been so against destroying the amethyst. Nevertheless, Hugo led Calistas deeper into the darkness, holding a lit torch in his right hand. The two men walked bristly towards the center of the cave before coming to a stop. Candle light reflected on the amethyst.

Hugo laid the torch gently on the floor, careful not to put the fire out. "Are you ready?" he asked turning to Calistas. The younger man simply nodded. "I'm sorry Aries. I love you, please forgive me. And God, have mercy on my soul." Hugo slowly raised a glowing hand towards the giant gem. Calistas stepped behind Hugo, following suit. A palid ki ball formed in Hugo's hand. Hugo aimed to shoot, but a knife thrust into the back of his skull sent him falling to the ground. "Forgive me Hugo. At least your death was quick and cold. Efficient," Calistas dropped his blade to the ground before bending over to grab the torch.

* * *

"I know she's there! I can sense her! She's my other half for God's sake! You think I can't feel her?" Goku blinked absently at his youngest son, "You're...other half? What are you- Wait! You imprinted on her!" One by one the Z fighters turned their heads in surprise. Krillin stifled a laugh, "Ah...so that's why you're so mean to her. You like her! But you know Goten, if you want to get anywhere with her I think you need to be nicer. Trinity doesn't seem like the type who likes it rough if you know what I mean...and-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP KRILLIN!" Goten huffed dramatically.

"Look, I don't care if you guys know. I know that Piccolo and Vegeta won't say anything. And Krillin you definitely won't be saying anything! Understand?" Krillin gulped and shook his hairy head quickly. "Trunks and Gohan already knew. And Dad, you won't say anything right? Not even to Mom?" Goku laughed obnoxiously, "Ha ha! Well, I won't say anything. But this is pretty funny. I could have sworn you hated her. You aren't exactly kind to her you know." "I don't want her to know. I don't have time for a girlfriend right now," Goten explained feebly. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure that their location is buried underground. So I say I use instant transmission to get in, and from there, I'll find Trinity and you guys keep watch."

With a plan in mind, Goten entered Babidi's ship. He headed directly down long corridor looking for his Trinity. The walls around him were completely devoid of color and it was dark. It was hard to tell one door from another. Eventually, Goten came to a stairwell. He climbed it quickly, anxious to find the one he came for. The stairs led to a single door. He didn't have to sense her, to know that Trinity was locked inside. Opening the door, Goten came into a dimly lit room. Trinity was sitting on the bed staring at her small, freckled hands. She was completely oblivious to him.

"We need to go," he stated calmly, trying to hide his excitement. Trinity glanced up at him in surprise before her eyes filled with tears. Getting off of the large, fushia bed, she ran up to him smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You came! You came!" Goten clenched his fist and his jaw to keep himself under control, "Yes, I came. Now we need to leave." Swinging one arm underneath her legs and another under around her back, Goten picked her up swiftly before running back down the familiar stair case.

"How did you find me?" Trinity's breath brushed across his jaw while black lashes fluttered against his cheek. "I could sense you," he said in a deep, monotone voice. "Well, yes but how? I couldn't even sense you coming in and my martial arts isn't too shabby. Why are we running by the way? Can you just IT (Instant Transmission) us out?" Goten smirked, "Well for one thing, you aren't running, I am. You're not doing anything but blowing your smelly breath in my face. Shut up onna." Trinity pursed her lips in annoyance, "Onna? Excuse me? I'm not your woman douche bag. And it was just a suggestion. You don't have to be an ass about it."

Goten put Trinity down before clasping her tiny hand in his large, calloused one. "Don't move, this will only take a moment. The others are aware that you're with me, so they'll leave as well." Golden eyes rolled off to the side as Trinity yanked her hand out of his, "Whatever Goten." She was pushing it with this attitude. Did he not just swoop in and save her? Goten gripped her arm tightly, encircling his fingers completely around her upper arm. "You could try to be a little nicer to me you know," he said menacingly as he yanked her petite frame towards him. She turned her heavily made up face towards him, "I was being nice! Then you told me my breath smelt bad. It's not like the aliens gave me a tooth brush you know!" "Shhh! Shut up and hold still. If you do we'll be home before you know it. Then you can go in your bed room and cry- like you always do." Goten stuck two fingers to his head. Simultaneously, a guard rushed down the hall with a strange gun in his hand. He was prepared to shoot. Before he could get a shot in however, the two figures vanished before his eyes.

When Trinity opened her eyes again, she was standing in her bedroom with Goten facing her. A small smile appeared on his face before he reached up to cup her face in his hand briefly. "You're home," was all he said in a breathy voice before exiting the room. Trinity stood there wide eyed. 'Did he really just do that?' Quickly, she rid herself of her ridiculous dress and let her messy hair fall out of its intricate bun. Hopping over random items that had been discarded the last time she was here, Trinity rushed out of her cozy room.

"Goten! Hey I need to ask you something!" she shouted down the hall. A shirtless Goten peaked out of his open door with his eye brows raised. "What is it?" Trinity entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "I was wondering...after what happened, I'm not sure I'm comfortable sleeping in my room, so do you think I could sleep in yours? Wait! Before you say no, just hear me out. I can'y ask your parents because night time is...well...their alone time. I can't ask Gohan either because he has a girlfriend and I wouldn't want to upset Videl. We are going to school together after all. I want her to like me. So can I please please please sleep in here with you?"

Large amber eyes peaked out from underneath thick lashes. Pink lips were pressed in a pout. How could he say no? "Trinity, you'll be safe in your room. I don't think that those men will come back for you. Besides, there's only one bed in here." Pink spread over Trinity's cheeks, "Well, you don't know that for sure. No one killed them. They're still fully alive. Oh and about the bed... I was actually planning to sleep in your bed." Now it was Goten's turn to blush, "My bed? Where would I sleep?" The beautiful young woman averted her eyes towards the ground. "I see," he finished. "Listen Trinity, I don't think I'd be comfortable with you sleeping in my bed and-" Lips began to quiver- "Oh my fucking God. Fine. You can sleep in my bed with me. For a WHILE that is."

Trinity graced him with a large, blinding smile before stepping on her tip toes and pecking his cheek. 'Kame she smells good,' Goten thought to himself. The girl ran out of the room and returned moments later with pillows and and clothing. She bounded towards the bed and began covering his pillows with her own large, frilly ones. "That's not gonna work," Goten stated in a tone that left room for no arguments. "It's only for tonight! Will you chill out. Besides, don't you get sick of sleeping on these sandbags? My pillows are so much softer." "It isn't just the pillows I'm talking about Trinity. I'm talking about all of that stuff. The clothes..the..are those tampons?" Trinity giggled, 'he's so easily flustered...' "Yes they're tampons," she answered. "I'll be getting my period in exactly a week and a half, and I don't want to have to go all the way into my room to get a fresh pad."

"Fine. But keep your stuff in only one drawer. You aren't moving in. This is only a nightly thing." After clarifying, Goten lopped up onto his bed, quickly followed by an energetic Trinity. It was amazing how she was acting like she hadn't just been kidnapped... Goten glanced down at her, "Pride and Prejudice onna?" Trinity scooted closer to the headboard and let her head fall back to rest. "Yes! It's one of my favorite books! Have you read it? And would you pleeease stop calling me that? I'm not your woman, and I'm not going to be treated like it." Trinity quickly began flipping through the pages, looking for the place she had last left off. Goten slid underneath the covers and rolled onto his side, "Well, I was just asking because I don't want the light on after a certain time. I need to sleep. I have to train in the morning. And what's wrong with calling you onna? You're a woman aren't you?"

Trinity smiled, "Fine, I won't stay up too late. Don't you think you're being a bit stringent though? It's Friday right? You don't HAVE to go to sleep now and you don't HAVE to train in the morning. It's only 9:00. And yes- I'm a woman- hence the tampons underneath the bed. But you understand the connotations that go with the word 'onna.' Especially when you use it in that context! It would be different if you said 'Sac'rith e'st na onna' or 'look at that woman.' But you're just calling me 'onna.' It's like you're saying 'my woman.' I don't appreciate it Son."

"Well regardless of what you appreciate Onna, this is my room. If you want to sleep in my bed then my rules fly. Not yours. And I know you're a woman. It was a rhetorical question. Now go to sleep," Goten whispered, frustrated. Trinity slid down under the covers before turning to face Goten. He was such an asshole. The only way to irk him the way he irked her was to make him uncomfortable. Trinity had always been opposed to using her body to get her way, but this was a special case. She snuggled closer burying her face into his bare chest. She grabbed his left arm and wrapped it around her waist. She waited, assuming that he would be quick to shove her away, but the push never came. Instead he held her close, resting his chin on her head. 'She's such a tease...now who's uncomfortable,' Goten thought as he smiled against her hair.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked. Goten smirked, "what are YOU doing? I thought that you wanted to cuddle." At this statement, Trinity's cheeks went red. 'Is he playing with me?' she thought. 'Did he already catch on to my game? Well I won't let him win.' "Hmm..." was all she said. She tilted her face towards his and planted a soft kiss on his chin. Now she had done it. Goten's chest heaved repeatedly. He clenched his jaw tightly- as he always did when he was trying to control himself around her. He waited for moment, as he tried to control primitive urges. Finally he turned his face downward towards hers. Their noses brushed and remained in contact.

Goten moved his mouth closer to hers. His eyes slowly began to shut. His lips brushed against hers and she was paralyzed, unable to believe what was happening. Trinity's lashed fluttered against his shut lids. He opened them in response, "Trinity turn around and face the wall." Goten gave her his classic, arrogant smirk. So he had been playing with her? Trinity did as she was told- embarrassed that she had fallen for his little game. As soon as she settled into a deep sleep, Goten wrapped his arms around her waist. "My onna," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the side of her face. He gazed at her as she slept. He felt a bit ashamed that he had let things get as far as they did. Sure, he had managed to stop himself and play if off as nothing more than a joke. Still, that doesn't mean he didn't push too far. He almost kissed her.

He had wanted to too. Maybe he could kiss her now. It was just a kiss after all. He wouldn't touch her chest or do anything vulgar. She wouldn't have to know. Slowly he bent down and softly kissed her soft cheek. He trailed kisses all the way down to her jaw and then around to her chin. Her lips were so close. Tentatively, he brushed his lips against hers. She moaned and rolled onto her back, but that was her only response. Instead of going directly for her lips again, he kissed her nose. He trailed back down to her mouth and rubbed his lips up against hers. Taking her bottom lip into his, he suckled on it. Gradually his kiss got deeper...

* * *

She was in his bed, but it was different somehow. Where were his clothes? Where were hers? More importantly, why didn't their nudity bother her? Onyx eyes gazed at her intently. Love and lust mingled together in his stare. Slowly he began to crawl towards her on all fours. His body was crouched in a predatory way. His shoulders were squared, muscles enlarged and veins pulsated underneath his thick skin. A strange fear rose in her chest; she was not completely sure that it was fear. Perhaps it was nervousness? Suddenly, she felt very naked. She scooted back towards the head board. Goten quickened his advance. His eyes were serious, his purpose intent. He was going to have his way with her and that was that.

Lifting his arm, he gently, but forcefully, pushed her back down towards the bed. "Goten wait. I-" "You?" he interrupted, "We've come too far. I'm not going stop now Trinity. I'm having you tonight," he stated this with an intimidating sense of finality. "But-" she began to argue. His lips silenced her. His kiss was soft at first. His lips barely brushed hers. But soon his kisses grew forceful. His tongue found its way in, and his lips moved against her in a slow but violent manner. Deep. That was one way to describe it. He continued his to kiss her as he climbed between her legs. His lower abdomen rested between her thighs.

Calloused hands found her hips, before leisurely sliding up her outer thighs. His hands stopped to hook underneath her knees. He began to push her knees upward and back towards her chest. Trinity barely noticed; his kisses were the only thing on her mind. It wasn't until he broke the kiss and sat upward, positioning himself for entry, that she realized that he had meant what he said. He was going to have her. Her breathing picked up as she began to argue with herself. Her mind screamed for her to stop him, but her body and her heart wanted him to continue. She put a gentle hand on his chest as her amber eyes found his onyx ones; "be gentle with me," she whispered...

Goten kissed her lips softly, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. He enjoyed her soft touch, but his morals overruled his body. 'I won't take advantage of her.' Stopping himself, he began to trace kisses down to her chin and and then her neck. "Goten," she gasped. He stopped abruptly, worried that he had been caught. Dark eyes flickered towards her sleeping face. He lifted his head slightly and gazed over her striking visage carefully. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She was still fully asleep. Trinity tilted her head back, pushing her chest against him as she moaned once more, "Goten."

So she was dreaming about him. Goten bent down once more and began to kiss her neck softly. He sucked the skin on her neck lightly. She groaned at his touch and she did not sound pleased. She didn't sound angry either though. She just sounded like she was waking up. She tilted her chin upward, the moonlight illuminated her lovely face. Goten slid one hand up her slender waist before kissing her once more on the lips. He let his head rest on top of her chest. Heavy lids eventually shut over dark orbs...

* * *

Large eyes shot open. Trinity looked down to find Goten sleeping on top of her and between her legs. Her lips trembled, "Goten! Goten! Wake up." He turned his half opened eyes towards her and rolled off her quickly as he realized his position, "Sorry. I must have rolled onto you." At the sight of her shorts (which were still in place), she exhaled a shaky, relieved breath, "Oh thank goodness. I thought..." Goten smirked as she trailed off awkwardly, "You thought what?" Her neck grew hot, "Nothing. I just had a weird dream that's all. Get the fuck off of me." Goten's arrogant smirk grew into a full blown smile, "Ooooh is that why you were moaning? You were dreaming about me making love to you?"Trinity's cheeks reddened, "I wasn't moaning! And 'making love?' Seriously? That's a pretty tender phrase... I thought that a guy like you would be too tough to say something like that. And anyways, I was not dreaming about you!"

"You were moaning loudly and gasping too. It was quite the turn on... So in this little dream of yours, did I hurt you?" he asked, half serious and half playful. "Shut up." He smiled ruefully before sitting up and bending down as if to kiss her on the cheek, "I could make that dream come true if you would like. Just say the word and you'll be moaning again before you know it." Her face grew hotter as he laughed, "You're such a jerk." He climbed out of the bed, and continued to laugh, as he made his way to his closet. She threw a pillow at his departing figure. Pulling out a black gi, he yanked it on. Trinity sat up and watched him as he dressed.

Although she hated to admit it, truthfully, she thought that he was gorgeous. She looked at his sun-darkened skin and pitch black hair. She watched the way his muscles moved underneath his skin. What had that dream done to her? Turning her eyes away from him, she lowered her body back down and underneath the covers. It was only four. She couldn't believe he was getting up already. "Trinity," he called. She rolled over to face him, "what?" He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He averted his face towards the covers saying nothing at first. He traced patterns into the sheets as he spoke, "I'm glad your home."

A light blush swept across her freckled cheeks, "so does this mean you're going to be nice to me now?" She looked into his eyes, compelling him to answer. "I'll try," he promised without smiling. He stood up once more and headed outside of the room stiffly. His hands clenched and unclenched by his side. Soon enough, he was outside of his humble home. The sun began to outline the mountains' dark silhouettes. The birds began to sing, and the creatures of the forest slowly awakened. Goten took a deep breath, calming himself, as he began to train.

* * *

Exiting the cave, Calistas admired his handy work. He gazed down at his blood stained, torn shirt, and smiled at the self-inflicted injuries. "Killing two birds with one stone..." he muttered to himself. The handsome man took to the sky, increasing his speed gradually. It took him little to no time to reach Elos. He landed in front of his large estate. In deceitful agony, he stumbled into the house, clutching his bleeding right side. "Ahh! Call the guards! Call the guards!"

Maids and able guards rushed to him, "Master Calistas! Master Calistas!" He waved them off, "I'll be okay. I'll be okay. It's just..Hugo..." Aries entered the large entry way from the family room. A hand flew to her mouth, "What has happened? Where is my father!" Aurora and Nolei rushed into the room, "Calistas! Where is Pateras?" Nappa came into the room to join his mate, "Pateras? Your father? Aurora, what has happened?" "Take me upstairs, and I will tell you all of the horror," Calistas whispered theatrically.

Quickly, the servants had Calistas washed, and rushed to his bed. Maids bandaged him, chefs cooked for him, and guards positioned themselves around the perimeter of the castle-like home. A crying Aurora sat with hunched shoulders next to his bedside. Aries rested her back against the wall, emotionless. Nolei had positioned himself in front of his uncle. His expression was stoic, much like the suspicious Nappa's. -How Nappa hated the man. Calistas lacked the passion and strength that was required of a Saiyan- that was required of a man in Nappa's opinion.

Calistas calmly sipped his water before leaning his head back against. He slowed down his breathing, hoping it would make him look even more ill, more sallow. The man clasped his withered hands together before speaking, "Hugo and I were walking together. We were walking together speaking as brothers do. We decided to go into Zenith cave. We were in Gythio you see, and we thought that it would be an interesting expedition for two aging men. Hugo had lit a candle, and we used the light to admire the splendor of the cave.

"It was a very quiet, very serene moment. An explosion interrupted it. That is when I saw him. Large and glowing, like an angel of Hell. His glowing eyes turned towards Hugo, and I, being younger and healthier, rushed to jump in front of him. But it was too late. The horrible creature had blown a hole through Hugo's body. Blood saturated the ground. I was afraid, I didn't know what to do.

"The candle was dimly lit, and through its light, I saw the face of Hugo's murderer. Broly..." Nappa's nostrils flared, and his large fist clenched tightly. 'No! Broly would not have!' he thought furiously. "Broly," Calistas continued, "seemed...soulless. Fear for my life conflicted with the anger I felt. It was as if God had come to rescue me. Suddenly, the candle went out. I pushed my ki level down to nil. Unable to find me, Broly left the cave. I'm sorry. Aurora. Aries. Nolei. Your father is gone... I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough-" "No Uncle, it isn't your fault," Nolei stood up and exited the room. He had nothing else to say. How was one supposed to react to receiving news of their father's murder? -By another family member nonetheless!

Aurora began to cry harder. Nappa put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before tilting his head towards the doorway, "Let us leave." The azure haired, gray-eyed woman stood up slowly and let her mate lead her out of the room. Aries sat there alone with her Uncle. She had kept her face expressionless throughout Calistas's tale, "I don't believe you." Her large, tawny eyes filled with resentment, "You're lying. I know that you're lying. I just don't understand why." Calistas's mouth tightened into a thin line. Forcing an eerie smile, he let his green eyes rest on his niece, "I think you should leave now." It sounded more like a threat than a request.

Nevertheless, Aries listened. With one last, cold glare at her uncle, she turned her back to him. "Oh, and Aries," Calistas called to her. She halted but kept her back to him. "Dear, I think that we're going to have to have your boyfriend removed. He is dangerous." Aries drew in a quick breath but said nothing as she continued to exit the clammy, white room. After she shut the door behind her, Calistas reached for pen and paper-

_'Paragus,_

_You must read very carefully._

_Hear me and heed my warnings. It appears we have a couple of skeptics._

_I didn't want it to have to come to this, of course, but it seems as though we will have to put the full plan into action._

_You must start the control mechanism tonight and no later or else we may suffer. Aries and Nappa are suspicious. I do not believe_

_that they see me as the culprit, however, I don't think it will take them long to put two and two together. After all, Nappa was once an elite warrior._

_He is very aware of his surrounding and he is sensitive to changes in atmosphere. If he discovers even a hint of what we have done,_

_he will investigate Hugo's death to the full extent of his power. Broly, Aurora, and Aries will certainly help him. If the _

_truth is brought to light, I will lose my power, and you will lose your amethyst._

_Commence the Final Solution._

_-Calistas_

Calistas folded the letter and stuck it neatly into an ornamented envelope. Sealing it, he had a maid have it sent to Paragus's residency. "Make sure it is not opened," he warned her. The red headed maid had nodded her head once before heading out into the hall, shutting the large doors behind her. Resting his back and head against his pillow, Calistas let his eyes shut. This process would be slightly longer than he had hoped.

* * *

Trinity rushed out of bed, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm always late for EVERYTHING!" Running around the room in her skimpy pajamas, wild hair trailing behind her, she searched for her pants and shirt. She found some lose-fitting short shorts and a simple T-shirt. 'These will do,' she thought to herself as she yanked the articles of clothing on, not bothering to lock the door beforehand. Of course.

Goten opened the door, a tooth brush in his mouth. "Ack!" The young man began coughing furiously. Swallowing toothpaste was never fun... "What the hell are you doing!" Trinity screeched. "What the hell am I doing? Uh, what the hell are YOU doing taking off your pants with the door unlocked- in MY room!" Goten rolled his eyes before slamming the door behind him. 'Why do I like her? She's so damn ridiculous.'

'God I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' Trinity yanked her brush through her hair which was curling wildly around her face in large waves. She rushed into the bathroom with a bag in her hand. Shoving a tooth brush in her mouth, she began to scrub the plaque off of her teeth and tongue. She looked at herself in Goten's small, bathroom mirror. It wouldn't hurt to put on some make up she supposed.

She kept it simple; mascara and a little blush seemed to be plenty. Less was almost always more with her. She had learned that it was better if she didn't giver herself time to ruin her appearance... With one last look over, she ran downstairs. Gohan looked as handsome as ever for his first day of college. Of course, he had gotten into one of the best colleges in Japan... With her C average and lack of focus, she knew she would be lucky to get into a college period.

But whatever. She would worry about that later. Right now, she had a new school to attend and she was excited! Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Goten ogling her. 'Disgusting pig,' she thought. Goten walked in front of her saying nothing. Gohan smiled, "Come on, let's go. I think you'll like Orange Star High. The kids aren't nearly as bad as they might seem as first." She grinned at him, "Thanks Gohan."

The trio flew towards Satan City, meeting Trunks and Isis, who were flying in a copter, along the way. "Why are you guys using one of these? No offense to your mom's company or anything Trunks, but we can fly much faster without one..." Trunk released an annoyed breath, "I know. Isis didn't want to get her hair messed up..." Isis crossed her eyes in irritation before looking out of her passenger seat window, "You primitive men just don't understand." Trinity giggled at her cousin, who looked beautiful, as she always did.

Despite having to ride in a "slow" copter, all five hybrids made it to school on time. They split up almost as soon as they arrived, Goten and Trunks abandoning the girls for the sake of hanging out in the courtyard. Gohan had flown off to his own school, which was farther south. Trinity and Isis remained together. Trinity had a locker on the third floor, so they visited hers second. "This sucks. All of my classes this quarter are on the first and second floor," she complained as she shoved unused folders onto the shelves.

"Well at least your locker doesn't have a boy's...private parts drawn on it in permanent marker," Isis muttered as she admired her long, squared nails. The two girls took an elevator to the second floor. They talked about mundane things while they waited. "So did I tell you that Trunks is being nice to me now? He still doesn't seem to like me like that you know, but he's nicer to me. I think I've earned his approval, or at least he doesn't think I'm a bimbo anymore," Isis smiled.

"Well lucky you. Goten still treats me like shit. And his parents, they don't do anything about it because they don't notice. He's so subtle but so blunt at the same time. I hate him," the elevator stopped as Trinity spoke. The metal doors slid open, giving the girls a great view of their new principal... He was a short, fat man who looked like he had a horrible sunburn. He had sauce on his shirt and the same substance could be found under a protruding, hairy mole on his left cheek. At first, he didn't notice the girls. His comb-over was giving him some trouble.

"What do you two think your doing?" he asked, spraying both girls with saliva. "This elevator is for pregnant, ill, and injured students only." Isis opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by her cousin, "We didn't know. We just moved here from Greece." At this, the man raised his barely-there eyebrows. "Well, that's interesting. Why don't you two come to my office during lunch. I'm sure that Mr. Gordon would love to meet you. He loves new students! Good day, " he nodded at them before entering the elevator, his body barely squeezing through the open doors.

"Well he was disgusting. Did you catch a whiff of that guy? He smelt absolutely putrid..." Isis wrinkled her pointy nose in disgust. Trinity laughed, "I couldn't get over that man's voice. He sounded like he had been sniffing helium." After a few minutes, the school bell rang loudly. Class would start in five minutes. The two girls split up; Isis headed for the English wing while Trinity headed for Principles of Painting. She looked down at her crumbled school map, unable to determine which of the classrooms was the correct one.

A boy stood in front of one of the doors. He had large, round eyes, and he was disturbingly thin. His hair was brown and greasy. He was breathing through his yellow teeth. "Hi pretty lady, " he gasped. Trinity looked up at him warily, "Uh..hi." He walked over to her so quickly that it was unnerving. He was standing so close that her chest was practically pressed against his. He was staring down at her without blinking. 'Oh God his breath smells like fruit punch...I have to get away..'

Trinity took a step back, and the strange boy stepped forward with her. "I'm Winnifred. Some people call me Steve Rogers though..." Trinity stepped back farther this time, "How do you get Steve out of Winnifred?" He licked the front of his teeth awkwardly, "Never mind that...has anyone ever told you that you're easy on the eyes? It's as if little pieces of the sun have been sprinkled all over your face. You're like a lady bug or something..."

Trinity tried to keep herself from laughing, "A lady bug? Well...thank you I guess. If you'll excuse me though I have to get to Painting class." "Oh you're in there too? You can sit next to me!" The boy grabbed her by the upper arm. His long, sweaty fingers managed to wrap around her entire arm. "Don't thank me for the compliment my lady. As a gentlemen, I feel that I am obliged to give the ladies delicate little compliments like these... Sometimes womens bodies tremble as a result of my words."

Trinity ripped her arm free and walked briskly to the opposite side of the room without a word. 'What a weirdo.' The boy didn't try to get her to stay. He wiped his runny nose and watched her walk over to the other side of the classroom. She didn't look at him again as she took her seat. The boy walked over to a corner diagonal to hers. It would be perfect to watch her from. 'What a delicious little flower,' he thought to himself as he chewed on his fruit snacks...

The teacher came into the room shortly. Her hair was long and frizzy. She was wearing purple pants and a cheesy T-shirt that said, "Degas makes the Van Gogh round." The woman had drawn on eyebrows and they were strangely high on her head... She had a shiny face and very rosy cheeks. "Well bonjour, as the French like to say! How are my aspiring artists? Well before we get started, I think I should introduce myself and lay down a few ground rules. My name is Ms. Wacco and I am a Picasso-style artist who never got her big break," her teeth seemed to grind together as she finished that sentence.

"It wasn't my fault though! Those ridiculous universities don't know good when they see it...Anyhow, that is besides the point. Let me make sure you all understand the rules. In this class I don't give out many detentions. I don't think that they're really useful. I prefer to give out time outs and even spankings. If you behave like a child I will treat you like one," the forced smile never left her face. Trinity began to look the woman up and down slowly, analyzing her attire.

If it weren't for the wedgie and camel toe...and the ridiculous T-shirt, perhaps it would be more...acceptable. The woman began to hand out rule sheets that needed to be signed by guardians, and then she spent the rest of the class period telling the class about the sob story that was her life. When she was young, her overweight dog had to be put to sleep because he was too fat to walk. From that point on, her life just kept getting worse and worse according to her... She was very into her story, but she was the only one.

Everyone else was texting, glancing at the clock, scribbling in notebooks, and some had even succumbed to sleep... Trinity sat there quietly, thinking about how the others were handling their classes. 'I bet they're having more fun than me. Trinity turned her large cat eyes to the creepy boy she had met earlier; he was staring at her as he folded paper swans. He was wearing socks with sandals and his shoes were off. His socks were brown... 'I hate this class,' she thought solemnly. This was no way to start the second quarter. Perhaps it wasn't too late for a transfer.

* * *

***Goten was in ballroom dance and he wanted to shoot himself. He hated art in almost all forms and the fact that he needed it to graduate was like torture to him. He looked at all of the freshmen who had signed up for the class. Some of them seemed excited and others seemed to be unsure of whether or not they were in the right classroom. There was a boy picking his nose and a girl with stringy red hair was nibbling on her pencil like it was the only thing she had eaten in weeks. 'Disgusting,' Goten remarked to himself. The teacher began to pair the students off.

Goten ended up with a girl who was...less that sanitary. Her hair was long, black and greasy. There was a lot of dandruff in it. She was extremely overweight and the way her square hips seemed to stack over legs instead of blend into them in a smooth curve reminded Goten a lot of an elephant. The girl was looking up into his dark eyes with an amused look on her face. The teacher began to teach them the basic stance.

"Boys put one hand on the girls hips and the other in her hand. Girls put your free hand on the boys upper arm or shoulder. Stand up straight..." she trailed off as she examined the students. "Mr. Son why are you standing so far away from your partner?" Mrs. Ortega asked him. 'Because she smells like sushi and spoiled milk,' he answered silently. Reluctantly, he stepped closer to the girl who seemed to be yanking him towards her.

The Mrs. Ortega left them and walked to the front of the room. She began to show the students a very basic step. Step forward, step back, step forward, step back, spin your partner. Repeat. She turned on some Latin style music and let the students get the hang of the beat. "Feel the music! Some of you are so mechanical. Look into your partners eyes! Try to see their souls!" the teacher yelled as she danced vigorously with an invisible man. She was a nut alright.

Goten's partner was making him extremely uncomfortable. He could feel the rolls of her back basically oozing in between his fingers. His hands were covered in sweat. She was singing to him and shaking her hips in what she probably thought was a sexy manner. Her eyes never left his. "You're Goten Son right? Gohan's brother?" Goten simply nodded in response to her question.

"You're so hot. I just wanna rape you," she clutched him tighter. "I would totally fuck you right here, right now," she was smiling in a very disturbing, primitive manner. Goten was not scared but he was creeped out enough to stop dancing immediately... He let go of her and raised his hand to get the teacher's attention. "I need a new partner," he told Mrs. Ortega. "Oh but you two were doing so well. I think you should stick with her." "But-" "Now now Mr. Son, don't be rude. Keep dancing with Eunice. She is so comfortable around you," Mrs. Ortega smiled and turned back on her heel. Her sequined shorts shook as she strutted back to the front of the room.

* * *

~Trunks and Isis had the same first hour. It was boring and the teacher seemed determined to get right to work. It was an advanced placement class, but still... It was the first day of a new quarter. Isis sat next to Trunks who didn't really acknowledge her like she would have liked. They sat in silence as the teacher spoke. A boy entered the classroom ten minutes late, interrupting the teacher. He smiled at her sweetly and she returned the gesture with a charming smile of her own. He came to sit in the empty seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Suoh. You're new here right?"

She smiled earnestly, "Yes I am. How did you know?" He lowered his voice, "I would remember a face as pretty as yours." She didn't blush. She was not one to get embarrassed easily. Trunks kept his expression neutral. The interaction didn't seem to faze him in the least. Isis and Suoh continued to speak, seeming to really enjoy each others company. Though he made no expression, Isis's interaction with the guy unnerved Trunks a bit. He leaned back into his chair, letting his eyes rest. This was going to be a long day of school.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was back at home with Goten eating a delicious snack prepared by Chichi of course. Goten wasn't shoving his food down his throat like he usually did, so Trinity knew that something was irking him. "So..how was school? Are you excited it's your senior year?" she asked, trying not to sound nosy. "It was school. I would have rather been at home training... How was it for you?"

Trinity rolled her eyes, "I already have a stalker! It isn't fair. Isis always gets the cute, normal boys and I get the freaks I want nothing to do with.. It isn't fair. Did you meet her Suoh? He is so sweet," Goten's lips twitched slightly, "No, I didn't meet him, but I'm sure he isn't all that. So you don't need to worry about him." Trinity stuck another cookie in her mouth, "Well, if he doesn't have a crush on Isis, maybe he would be willing to go to the homecoming dance with me. What do you think?"

Goten raised his thick brows, "You're really going to ask him if he would be willing to go with you? Why don't you ask someone else? Someone that you already know?" Trinity's brows knit together, "What do you mean? I don't know anyone else... I'll just ask him. I'm sure he won't say no. It'll just be a friend thing and it will get Winnifred off of my back." "Well, if you just want to get rid of...Winnifred then I'll take you. I don't think you should ask some guy you barely know to take you to a dance," Goten stated this calmly, even though his insides were churning.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to take me. Plus, you aren't as nice as Suoh. No offense or anything, but I think that he would actually enjoy my company," Trinity stuck another cookie in her mouth. "I wouldn't be rude to you if I took you. I would make it look like...like we were actually having fun," Goten turned his reddened face away from her. This was one of the few times in his life that he feared rejection... He didn't ask for much, but when he did ask for something, he almost always got his way.

Trinity giggled and patted Goten on the back in a friendly manner, "Thanks for being nice to me and all, but I really don't want you to do something I know you don't want to do. I'll ask Suoh to take me to the dance and that's that. I'll wear one of those dresses I bought when I went shopping with Isis. Well I'm going to go upstairs. I already have a project to start for Painting." With that, Trinity went upstairs, ignoring Goten's glare. He was upset alright. He didn't want any guy taking His Trinity anywhere- at least not on a date. He didn't care if it was just a friendly date. It was still a date.

Still, he did promise himself that he wouldn't get attached to this girl. Maybe it was for the best that she had already found someone that she was interested in. But then again, maybe it wasn't. After all, who could love her more than he does? He would take better care of her than anyone else, her family members included... -Goten's mind went around in circles like this for what seemed like hours. 'Fine, I'll let Trinity have her little date... I'm going on the date with her though. She just won't know it.'

* * *

Hello my readers! I have to admit, I'm not in the best mood. We had a natural disaster where I live (I won't tell you exactly where that is...) and don't worry, I'm fine. It wasn't anything serious, but it was bad enough that a lot of our phone lines were destroyed. We lost internet in my area, some of us lost cell phone reception, and cable! It was a nightmare. My computer did not receive internet again for weeks! Thus, I have not had time to write or add to my story. I tried to make this chapter long and I'm starting to develop the plot. I felt I owed it to you guys for not updating. Still, I don't really know if I'm quite happy with it. I feel as though I'm losing my touch; perhaps I introduced to many new ideas in this one chapter...

Anyhoo, thanks for reading! I will try to update quickly ^_^

xoxoxoxo

Breeze


	8. Chapter 7 Envy is my Medium

Jealousy is indeed a poor medium to secure love,

but it is a secure medium to destroy one's self-respect.

For jealous people, like dope-fiends, stoop to the lowest level and-

in the end- inspire only disgust and loathing. - Emma Goldman

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful Trinity," Chichi beamed as she slid a porcelain-colored neckalace around Trinity's neck. Trinity said nothing but her blush intensified. She already felt embarrassed and a bit out of place. She wasn't accustomed to wearing this much make up! She looked at her golden eyes covered in a dark brown shadow. She admired her heart shaped mouth, which was adorned in a strange lip gloss that was nearly the same color as her skin. The dress she wore was tight and strapless. It opened wide at the bottom, making it easier for her to walk in the four-inch heels Isis had insisted that she wear... Chichi was busy pulling her long hair up into a bun. 'Beautiful' the older woman kept saying, as she admired her own work. "...You know dear, I never had a daughter or a younger sister to do these girly things with. It's wonderful that I can do this with you."

As soon as she finished Trinity's hair, Chichi yanked the girl up by the arm. "I can't wait to show the boys how wonderous you look! Suoh is going to drop dead when he sees what I've done with your make up." Trinity walked down the stairs trying her best not to fall. She'd never admit it, but she was kind of excited to show men her new look as well. "Goten, Gohan! What do you think?" Gohan glanced at her and nodded in approval before looking away. Goten, who was leaning against a wall with a phone in his hand stood up straight and drew in a breath. "Wow," he mouthed before he could stop himself. Trinity smiled at his reaction, "You like it Goten?" "Uh, you look okay I guess," he answered disinterestedly. "Well...do you think Suoh will like it? Isis told me to show off a little cleavage and back. She actually picked out this dress." Trinity grabbed the sides of the dress and twirled around, allowing Goten to admire her from all angles- and damn- she was definitely something to admire. 'She's something for ME to admire,' he corrected himself.

Before anyone could get another word in, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Chichi squealed, as if she were planning on going on the date herself. "Trinity! Go sit over ther and look natural. Look like you don't really care that he's here. Sit up straight. Cross your legs." Chichi walked over to the door in a frantic manner, with an extremely bright, and slightly disturbing, smile on her face. "Well you must be Suoh! Come on in darling. Trinity just finished getting ready...not that it took her long." Trinity stood up and greeted Suoh, "Hi! Um, let me just grab my coat. It's chilly out tonight." Trinity headed up stairs to her room. Suoh turned towards the young men on in the living room, "Hey Gohan, Goten. How are you two?" Gohan smiled a light friendly smile, "I'm doing alright, thanks." Goten glared at Suoh without saying a word. "Gohan, why don't you go and get some drinks? We've got about fifteen minutes before the movie starts."

"Sure thing bro! I think I'll make some popcorn too while I'm at it. How many bags should I make? Twelve?" Gohan asked. Goten slouched forward, his white tank stretching out over his well developed back muscles, "That sounds great. Maybe you should make thirteen." Gohan got up wordlessly and went into the kitchen. Putting the television on mute, Goten turned on an unsuspecting Suoh. "There's something you need to understand: I've been doing martial arts all of my life and I'm good at it. I could break every single bone in your body, and I will, that is, if I need to. Listen to me closely; I don't want you to touch Trinity. Everywhere but her arms is off limits. I don't want you to try to kiss her. I don't want you be disrespectful. And let me tell you something else, if you dare try to take advantage of her, I'll kill you."

Suoh's shoulders squared, "Well there's something I think you need to understand: You're not the boss of me and you aren't the boss of Trinity. Hell, you're not even related to the girl! I will touch her everywhere, but her arms, if I damn well want to. I'll make out with her, if I want to. I'll be disrespectful if I think she deserves it. Hell, I'll Fuck the girl if I want to. And let me tell YOU something else, if you dare try to hurt me, I'll have you arrested. Simple as that." Suoh turned to walk towards the front door, but he was stopped abruptly by a large, violent hand on his shoulder. "Man are you drunk or something?" Suoh asked with a condescending edge to his voice. He shook off Goten's hand, "Don't touch me." "I'm not drunk, I'm serious, I-" "Are you sure you're not drunk! 'Cause you sure as hell are acting like you are! How many fingers am I holding up?" Suoh wiggled three fingers in front of Goten's face in a childish manner.

"About two less than I'll be holding up in a minute if you don't get your hand out of my face. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to kick your ass if you crossed the line." At Goten's statement, Suoh lowered his hand, and a knowing smile spread across his face, "Ah I think I understand now. You're in love with-" "Alright Suoh I'm ready," Trinity came bounding down the stairs. She stopped and gave the two boys a confused expression. Goten turned to Trinity before walking up to her, "I think you should stay home." Trinity shook her head at him and continued down the stairs, "I'll be in the copter." Suoh took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "Look, I know my tempter got a little out of control a second ago. I understand that you care about her, she's your friend...whatever... But you don't have a right to tell me what to do. I'll take care of her, and I'll have her home by eleven, like I planned to in the first place."

Suoh exited, and Goten heard the sound of the copter speeding away towards Satan City. "Oh you'll take care of her alright..." Goten muttered as he jogged upstairs. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Shino's inhumanly fast. "Hi, this is Mr. Son. I'm just calling to make sure my reservation is still intact... Uh huh... Alright, thank you." Quickly, Goten changed into his button-down shirt and slacks. Fearing that his mother would see him and stop him, he flew out of his window. 'I'm just looking out for her safety,' he told himself as he sped towards the fancy restaurant. He knew better. He was jealous. Very jealous. He cursed himself, 'Why the hell didn't I think things through?' Pretending not to care for Trinity had been fairly simple up until this point. Somehow, he had been foolish enough to not even consider the fact that if he didn't make a move, some other person would.

'Maybe this is for the best,' he argued with himself. 'If she falls in love with someone else, she won't even be an option for me anymore. Then maybe these ridiculous feelings will vanish...' He clenched his fists, 'But why should I let anyone else have her? No one will ever love her as much as I do. No man can protect her like I can. Who else could promise to stay by her side forever- and keep that promise? In a way, it's for her own good that she doesn't fall in love with anyone else. The only way she could ever be one hundred percent sure of her safety is if she's with me...' Reaching Satan city in ten minutes, Goten landed on the roof of a desolate building. It was dark out. No one could see him. As he stood there, he thought... 'Listen to yourself Goten..You sound like a maniac. I have to come up with a way that I can be with her without risking her safety. Any enemy I gain will see her as a weakness- and that she will be. But can I really force myself to stay away? Even if I stay away, I'll always love her from afar. She'll always be a weakness. Maybe I can have her without...having her. Maybe if I disguise myself as someone else...I can...be with her. And she'll love me. Right?'

* * *

Two blocks away, Suoh and Trinity were sitting in a booth at Shino's. "The food looks pretty good, wouldn't you say?" Suoh asked quietly as he picked at his noodles. Trinity looked up at him, "Well, it looks...expensive. They did such a good job..putting on the plate that I don't want to touch it. It looks like something out of a photo." The two teens continued to chatter happily about their meal and their extravagant surroundings before a sudden explosion lit up the dark sky. A building was flaming and screaming people, some mamed, some bleeding, were running away franticaly. Trinity clenched her fists. She was prepared to fight if it was neccessary. Suoh began to sweat profusely before looking over at the beautiful woman across from him and saying, "Well I guess I'll see you at school." With that, he got up and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Trinity to fend for herself. 'What an ass,' she thought. 'But then again, I guess I can't blame him for being afraid.' She stood up and turned to leave but before she could take a step forward, she was greeted by a familiar, demonic face that was within inches of hers. "You won't escape this time," Dabura breathed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

He couldn't believe he was really going through with this. The young man rushed out of the store with stolen goods in hand. But oh well. It was just a mask after all. 'I can't let her see my face if this is going to work.' Goten sped out of the building faster than the human eye could see. Pulling on the ski mask, he took to the sky. Multiple images flooded his vision all at once; he saw the burning building, the hysterical people below him, and a man- or should he say creature- that was not of this earth. He decided to rush for the building first. Rain began to sprinkle and then pour. It made it slightly difficult to see, but only slightly. Luckily, the liquid quickly put out the fire and all that was left for him to do was to rescue anyone trapped inside the ten story building.

* * *

Her heart was pounding. She knew that he had the means to take her again and who knew whether or not anyone would be able to save her. He may not even take a chance on keeping her alive this time. If she was dead, her ki signal would literally be impossible to track. She ran down the long dark corridor behind Shino's, followed closely behind by Dabura. 'He's going to catch me! He's going to catch me!" Before she could dodge, a powerful blow was sent into her spine. Blood soaked through the dress that fit her like a second skin. She wouldn't let him kill her here. Trinity turned to fight, knowing full well that she would have to stay focused. She turned on her heel, and was met with complete darkness. "Where did he go?" she asked herself outloud. The orange demon was no where to be found. She kept her guard up, raising her ki levels so that she was extra sensitive to her surroundings. Someone was there, but it wasn't the same man. His ki felt familiar some how, but she still didn't know him.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked from behind her suddenly. She turned to him quickly, keeping her fighting stance. "I'm fine...Where did-" "Where did the man who was chasing you go?" the masked figure finished her sentence. "Yes," she replied. "I killed him. He hurt you and I killed him. How are you feeling? You should let me see your back?" He walked closer to her, but she cringed away. "I won't hurt you," he promised softly. The tone of his voice was so earnest that she couldn't help but believe his words. She turned her back to him and lifted her ruined hair to give him a better view. He noticed that she was shivering slightly. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Let me take you to...my home. I promise not to hurt you. I just want to heel you." She turned back around to face him. 'Should I trust him?' she wondered silently. She wasn't having the luckiest night. Her date ditched her, she was attacked, and now, thanks to the rain, she looked ugly. 'Well I suppose the night can't get any worse, can it?'

"Alright, I'll go," she whispered quietly. Within seconds she was in his arms and they were speeding off towards some unknown destination. She looked up at his face. It was familiar somehow. But she was sure she had never met him before. His eyes were a shocking green and she could tell, judging by the blond eye brows, that his hair was golden in color. His body was extremely warm. She almost forgot about the cold September weather and the pouring rain. About seven minutes later, he slowed to a stop and landed. They were standing in front of a waterfall and Trinity couldn't help but find it strange... 'You always hear about murderers disposing of their victims' bodies in rivers.' Despite the slight fear rising in her chest, she remained still and expresionless. "I live up there," he pointed to a cave that was well hidden by the waterfall and surrounding trees. She wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't have brought to her attention.

He picked her up again and they flew into his "home." It pretty much looked like a cave...with furniture. It was actually kind of nice. He had really made a little house out of it. There was a bed and a drawer in one section of the "house." In another there was a mini kitchen. She also saw a small television, training gear, and a couch inside of the living room. "Sit here," he motioned to his couch. She obeyed, sitting down quickly. He walked over to his bedroom and pulled out a large shirt and large pants. He tossed them over to her and turned around to give her privacy. She changed quickly and then sat back down, "you can look now." The masked man was next to her in an instant.

"Could you lay on your stomach for me?" he asked her softly. She did as she was asked, and soon she felt her shirt being raised up her back and towards her neck. The masked man put some sort of disinfectant on her back and it stung. "Ow..." she mumbled. He ignored her and continued to clean the bloody burn on her back. Soon enough, he was finished and he began to bandage her gently. She rolled her shoulders backwards a few times and realized that her back did feel much better than it did earlier. "Thank you," she told him. "I have to get home though...I'm not sure why I changed into your clothes...Umm, if you want I can take them home and clean them and then I'll bring them back to you."

He nodded once, "That's fine, but are you sure you'll be able to find your home from here? You know, you're welcome to stay. It's still drizzling outside." "Thank you for your kindness, but I really should go. A friend of- well he's kind of a friend- well anyways, he'll be worried. You see, I was kidnapped recently and he doesn't like me that much but I can tell he worries. If I get home late or I don't come home at all, he'll surely worry. So, I think I should go." Without giving the man a chance to argue she flew off. As soon as she was out of view, Goten used IT [Instant Transmission] to get to his house. He had to make it home before she did.

* * *

Trinity opened the door slowly. She was soaking wet by the time she got home. Chichi and Goku were sitting on a love seat together looking at old photos. As soon as they heard Trinity step into the house they looked up abruptly. Chichi's already pale face seemed to turn pure white. "Oh my goodness! Trinity, hunny, you're soaking wet! What happened? Did that boy leave you to take yourself home?" Trinity looked at the older woman with a solemn expression, "Sort of I guess. Someone attacked the city and set a building on fire. It was the same man who kidnapped me. He almost killed hundreds of people...looking for me." Goten was sitting on the couch watching television. He turned to look at her, and strangely, he didn't look surprised. He got up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked with a slightly insincere edge to his voice. She simply nodded. She really just wanted to go to her room- or Goten's room. She didn't feel like being fondled or talked to right now. She was tired and a little depressed. All in all, this night had been strange. She wanted it to end.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry things didn't go well, you were so excited," Chichi was unusually calm but very sympathetic. "How did you escape? What did the man look like?" Goku asked. "He was an alien and a man saved me after Suoh ditched me. I don't really blame him for leaving though. He was afraid. I was too." Not wanting to be bothered with anymore questions, Trinity went upstairs and into Goten's room. What she needed was a long hot shower. That would be wonderful right about now. She gathered up her towel, underwear and all of the other neccessities. She walked slowly into the bathroom, trying to ignore how cold she felt. She turned on the water and let it soothe her. The steam felt so good on her clammy skin. The shower rinsed away all of her troubles. After about half an hour of scrubbing, rinsing and shaving, she stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed. She had a bottle of lotion in her hand.

Goten was sitting on his bed shirtless with a book in his lap and a pencil in his hand. It looked like he was finishing up some AP Statistics homework. 'Ew,' she thought involuntarily. "Goten can you put some lotion on my back? I know it's a weird request but can you just do it? Please?" He set his homework aside and grabbed her by the waist, making her blush lightly. He pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap. She lifted her shirt up for him, giving him a great view of her lacy, pink bra... "Just unhook the back of it and avoid the burn... Don't ask about it either. Ignore it completely," she told him. He did so before he started to rub the lotion into her skin with his warm, large hands. "Goten...I know I said that I'd only be staying in here for a little while but I'm afraid. I feel safer when I'm...in here with you. So can I stay here with you a little longer?" Goten was slightly surprised that she was asking, yet at the same time he understood. This night was fresh on her mind. Her fear had been renewed. However, he thought that sleeping in here made her uncomfortable. Maybe that was just him..

He had been embarrased in front of her quite a few times in the last few weeks. He had gotten multiple erections...and he had had a difficult time hiding all of them from her; she loved to snuggle up to him very closely. He wondered how she would react if she noticed. She was so naive sometimes that he kind of wondered if she would even know what it was... He hooked her bra back together and she threw the lotion onto the floor. "Thanks Goten," she said as she climbed underneath his covers. Light snoring and deep breathing told him that she was already asleep. 'That was quick,' he thought absently. He had begun to do his homework again already. He only had a few more graphs to draw and then he would have everything ready for third period tomorrow.

As soon as he finished, he climbed underneath the covers and snuggled up to Trinity. He fell asleep even quicker than Trinity had. His rustling however, had woken up his sleeping beauty. Trinity was only half awake, but she was awake nevertheless. She suddenly felt something long and hard poking her in the rear. "Goten...Goten...what is that?" "Hnn..." "Goten, what the hell is that in the bed?" she asked once more. She grabbed the intrusive object and tried to pull it out from under the covers. A large hand quickly gripped hers, and yanked it away from the strange, thick object. She rolled over to face Goten and she was met with a pair of very angry, dark eyes. His breathing had become more rugged. His nostrils were flared. The expression on his face reminded her a lot of the way he had looked at her back at Tio Nolei's house... He was extremely irritated.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked perplexed. He rolled his eyes at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. He rolled onto his side, facing away from her. 'OH. Oh. My. God. That was his...' she couldn't even finish the thought. She sat up and tried to decipher her feelings. She remembered that in health class they taught her that it was pretty normal for a man to get a...thing like that...in his sleep. So she couldn't really get mad at him could she? He couldn't help it. It was actually kind of funny. She scooted over to him and tried to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was trying (unsuccessfully) to go back to sleep. "I'm sorry I grabbed your penis Goten," she said, trying not laugh. He seethed. She kissed him on the cheek multiple times, "I really am sorry. Won't you forgive me?" Silence. He didn't even look at her.

She decided to take a different approach. She got out of bed and walked around to his side. His eyes were still closed, so she couldn't be sure if he had heard her or not. She climbed back under the covers so that she was face to face with him. He finally opened his eyes, "What?" She was smiling. She moved in so close to his face that their noses were nearly touching, "Say you forgive me." His cheeks were slightly red. She could tell that he was more embarrassed than angry. She puckered her lips and began to smooch at him. "Goten..." she cooed. She pecked his nose, "I'm sorry." He pushed her away from him, "Stop kissing me, and go to bed." Her brows furrowed. It was kind of irritating that he was angry, but she supposed it was understandable. She couldn't help but giggle to herself a little though. "Shut up Trinity," Goten spat her name out like he was saying a curse word... Soon enough, she drifted into a deep sleep. Goten was also asleep, but his slumber was less peaceful.

* * *

"I can't believe she's getting married!" Bulma squealed. "Oh I know..." his mother cooed. "And just wait until he sees her dress..." The two older women continued to chatter like this about things that he found mundane. Dresses, the size of the cake, the flowers the bride had picked, and the location all seemed to matter for some reason. It was obvious he was at a wedding. 'My wedding it looks like,' he thought. He looked around him, noticing how beautiful it actually was. He was outside of his home at Mount Pao. He was standing under a canopy adorned with white gardenias, baby's breath, and what looked like yellow roses. All of the chairs had pearl-colored ribbons tied to the tops. Behind the chairs, tables full of food could be seen, along with rows and rows of flowers.

'It really is beautiful,' he thought. But even if it was pretty, didn't these women understand that something more profound than beauty was taking place here. This was a ceremony that celebrated love, promise and new beginnings and all Bulma and Chichi could seem to remark on was the flowers... The door opened, distracting him from his mother's conversation. Out came his bride: Trinity. One glance at her made his breath catch in his throat She looked more beautiful than any flower or ribbon he had remarked upon earlier. Her dress was a pure, snowy white. It was strapless and backless. Her sides were also slightly exposed. A ribbon that started on either side of her dress underneath her bosom tied around the back, creating a delicate bow. Her bare, lower back sat between the ribbon and a long, flowy bottom that sparkled subtly.

The dress had a nearly unnoticable slit up the side that allowed her long, toned leg to show through. She was wearing simple, nude colored heels that seemed to make her legs look even longer. Her face was lightly made up, and her hair was tied up in an elegant bun. Before she proceeded towards the groom, her uncle covered her face with long, sheer veil. He walked her to the edge of the runway and waited for the music to commence. Soon the wedding march started, and Goten realized suddenly, that he wanted nothing else more than he wanted this, wanted Trinity. She would be his officially, forever. The thought seemed to give him wings. He felt lighter than he ever had and his heart swelled with love and pride. He noticed for the first time that there were three best men. Gohan, Trunks, and Suoh stood next to him. 'Wait.. Suoh?'

What was Suoh doing there? Goten couldn't imagine picking him to be his best man. If anything, he would have rather had Piccolo or even Sharpener, but Suoh? Oh well. He wouldn't let such a minor thing ruin his wedding. Soon enough, the bride made it all the way down the isle. He beemed at her and she smiled back brightly. Then something infuriating and unsuspected happened. She turned to Suoh. This wouldn't have been alarming if it were not for the look she gave him. Her eyes sparkled and teeth shone in a way that seemed...romantic. The look she had given him was sweet, but it was definitely less emotional than the look she was giving Suoh right now. Goten clenched his fists. If Suoh tried anything, he would be sure to kick his ass thoroughly...

Then, as if the interaction between his bride and Suoh wasn't alarming enough, Suoh stepped forward and took Trinity's hands in his. Goten's heart shattered into a million pieces as realization dawned on him. He had been killed before, he had watched his father die right before his eyes, he had been stabbed and shot at, but none of those experiences had been as traumatic as this. Trinity was being given to another man. 'No...No.. this.. this can't be right! She...she's really not..marrying me is she? She's marrying him.' Goten had never felt such envy and hatred for another man, but he wouldn't let his rage ruin this for Trinity would he? He loved her too much. He stood there, not looking at the happy couple or listening to the vows being exchanged. He feared the sensation of either would make him sick, would make him lose control.

"...You may kiss the bride." Suoh leaned in with anticipation lighting up his already pallid face. Goten couldn't stand it. He couldn't let this happen. 'No! Wait! Wait! Trinity you can't do this please. You can't! I love you more than he does." Confusion shone in her eyes. "Goten, what are you talking about?" she chimed in her sing-song voice. He stepped foward, shoving his nemesis harshly out of the way. "I..I-I love you. I've always loved you. I should be standing here. You should be wearing a ring that I picked out! You should have written your vows for me...You should be kissing me. Please..." He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. Her eyes filled with tears; she obviously sensed the sincerity in his voice and the intensity of his emotions. She felt his pain. Instead of confessing her love to him, or touching her lips to his as he half expected, she turned away from him, leaving one small hand in his. She looked down at the floor, before turning her wet, beautiful eyes to his, "You're too late."

* * *

"No!" Goten shot up in his bed. His forehead was covered with a light layer of sweat and his heart was beating hard and fast. He looked at his surroundings before looking at the beautiful woman lying next to him in his bed. All of this was soothing to him. It wasn't too late...But still... He felt so confused. The dream had been upsetting because it had forced him to look at the harsh reality of his choice. If he didn't take Trinity, somebody else surely would.. But he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't put her life in danger like that. He wouldn't. 'Still...' he looked down at the sleeping girl. His love for her never seemed to lose its freshness. It always felt like the first time when he looked her (only less painful...). He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't stir as he let his head rest lightly on her cheek, "Why do I have to hide my identity to have a chance with you? Why can't I love you openly? Why can't I just be selfish for once?"

* * *

Hello my readers =) I really feel like I'm on a roll. In the next two weeks, I may release one, two, or even three more new chapters. ^_^ HOORAY, HOORAW for Christmas right! Thank you for reading my story. I'm getting really excited about it. It's been slightly difficult to keep writing in the last month, but as I gain more time and freedom, I hope that I can also gain more momentum. I know that the start has been kind of slow but I'm still planting seeds that will grow into weeds and flowers. I'm still writing the start of the story... All of these random little details will tie together soon.

XOXOXO

Zephyr


	9. Chapter 8 Les Larmes du Passé

_I am outside _

_And I've been waiting for the sun _

_With my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize _

_Tell me why we live like this Keep me safe inside _

_Your arms like towers _

_Tower over me_

_Yeah Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore _

_Our innocence _

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole _

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice that came to me tonight _

_So everyone will have a choice _

_And under red lights _

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged _

_We're at war _

_We live like this _

_Keep me safe inside _

_Your arms like towers _

_Tower over me _

_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore _

_Our innocence _

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole _

_Tower over me Tower over me _

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore _

_Our innocence _

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again _

_cause we just wanna be whole_

3 Paramore (We Are Broken)

* * *

"You're sure this strange headband will work?" Calistas whispered as he examined Paragus's latest invention. "Oh it will work. Trust me. With this device, he will have no way of escaping our control. You'll get your amethyst and I'll get control of my son's body. We'll both be the most powerful men in the universe. No other man could stand against us," Paragus grabbed the electronic headband and walked upstairs towards his seventeen-year-old son's room. Calistas stayed behind. The saiyan opened the door to find Broly sitting with Aries wrapped in his arms. He was trailing kisses along her jaw before stopping to look up at his father. "Yes?" he questioned, obviously irritated.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I've come to give you a gift. Son, this is a Saiyan headband from planet Vegeta. It's the last of its kind. It was mine when I was your age, and now I want you to have it," Paragus smiled gently as he sat at the foot of his son's bed. Aries scrambled out of Broly's lap and grabbed the headband, looking at it with intrigue. "A Saiyan headband you say? What does it do?" she asked. "Nothing really. It does increase your strength, but only a bit. Nothing noticeable," the older Saiyan explained. He looked at Broly then, "you'll take it, won't you?" Broly smiled gently at his father before grabbing the golden headband and placing it on his head, "with pride father." Paragus smiled a proud, hearty smile, "now, you must promise me you'll never take it off boy. If you lose it, you'll have lost a part of our heritage."

Broly nodded politely. A satisfied Paragus exited the room, and Aries climbed back into Broly's arms. "I think it's wonderful, and it doesn't look that bad either. When our son is born," she placed a soft hand on her stomach, "he can have it." Broly smirked, "I'm afraid he'll have to fight his old man for it... He'll have to prove he is worthy of owning it." Aries rolled her eyes, "why is it that you Saiyans feel the need to settle everything with your fist? You know, my people believe in respecting and using the earth to their advantage. We believe in keeping peace. So if you want to marry me, you'll have to learn to be more peaceful." He heaved a heavy sigh at this remark, "you've already tamed me so that I can hardly call myself a Saiyan warrior. I'm afraid you'll have to let me keep some of my customs. Marriage, by the way, is not one of them; we bond physically."

Aries giggled, "well feel my stomach, and then tell me that we haven't already done that. Do you think your father will be angry that you're having a child with a sixteen-old-human girl?" Broly nodded, "perhaps. He may accept it as something that was inevitable, but then again, he may see the child as an abomination, as the physical manifestation of tainted Saiyan blood. We'll find out tonight during dinner... Do you think that your family will accept it?" She smiled, "You say that so calmly...as if either reaction is acceptable. Anyway, I think that it will be fine with my family. I'll be seventeen when I give birth, and my mother was seventeen when she had me, so it's okay. By the way...what do you think of the name Leviticus?" He shrugged, "it sounds fine. What does it mean?" She smiled and raised one finger, "it means 'joined in harmony.' I thought it would be perfect because we're from two different cultures, two different races, two different worlds and this child symbolizes love between the two." He cupped her face and smiled gently before bending down to touch her lips with his own, "well then in that case, it is perfect... Together, we'll be perfect."

* * *

"So I'm guessing that Goten is on another one of his _camping_ trips?" Trinity asked Gohan who was sitting across from her with his nose in a book. "Uh...yeah," he mumbled. "Well Gohan, I hope you know that I don't believe you, and eventually I'll figure out whatever it is that you're hiding." Gohan stood up grabbing his novel and cup of coffee, "I'm going to go finish this upstairs..." Trinity smiled to herself. Gohan was such a horrible liar. His honesty was kind of endearing though. He was probably the most trustworthy man she had ever met. It wasn't shocking that Videl was in love with him. It made Trinity kind of jealous actually. She often wondered if she would ever find a man as pure of heart as Gohan Son.

Trinity finished folding the clothing she had borrowed from the strange masked man who had saved her life. 'I hope I can remember where his...house is,' she thought as she shoved the dark clothing into a bag. "Chichi!" she called as she rushed out of the house. "I'll be back soon!" With that being said, she flew off into the sky at full speed trying to remember where the cave was. 'The waterfall!' She sped towards it, happy that she remembered the location. "I hope this isn't a bad time," she wondered aloud as she landed in front of the large waterfall.

* * *

'Is that Trinity I sense?' Goten, who was in his uzaro form, walked to the edge of the cave. His icy eyes narrowed... 'Great. What was I thinking bringing her back here the other day? Now she knows where I stay when I train in my uzaro form. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' The unnaturally large, wolf-like dog walked back into the cave before lying on the ground and shutting his eyes. Perhaps feigning sleep was his best bet or perhaps he could afford to just tell her the truth... Soon he heard her beautiful, wind-chime voice sound in the cave. "Masked man? Masked man? Are you here...? Hmmm... I suppose I can just leave his stuff here." The petite girl began to unpack the clothing she had put in the small sack earlier. She threw the clothing in random directions. One article of clothing landed on the large creature she had not noticed previously.

The animal sat up and looked at her with an expression that was...disturbingly human. Trinity froze. She doubted that this creature could hurt her if it tried. She was a well-trained, half-saiyan afterall. However, there was a gleam in his eye that bothered her for some reason. He seemed to know too much for a dog. Not to mention his size was shocking. He looked to be around fifteen feet tall. "Well you're rather large for a dog aren't you?" Hesistantly, she took a step forward. The creatures eyes narrowed into slits. It was as if he was daring her to keep walking forward. Unfortunately for him, Trinity was not one to back down from a challenge.

She decided to keep testing the waters by taking another step forward. The dog stood its ground and then...grew..larger? 'What..?' Trinity thought to herself. The creature apparently, had not been standing on all fours before. It had been lying on its stomach. Now that it was coming to full height, it was huge. Fifteen feet was suddenly thirty or maybe even forty. 'Maybe I better reassess the situation...He's a lot bigger than I had previously thought, but bigger does not neccessarily mean stronger.' She took another step closer, so that she could better take in the creature's appearance. It was rather beautiful. He was large and black. He looked like a giant wolf in her opinion. His eyes were cold, like ice. Their expression matched the light-gray coloring.

"Well, I don't know if you're gentle, but you sure are cute,"she smiled as she kept walking forward. She was a couple of feet away from the creature now. "I may as well push my luck with you. I doubt you're stronger than I am anyway." Trinity flew up to meet the wolf's face. His eyes seemed to challenge her. He held her stare for a moment before yawning and lying back down on his stomach. "So you're not as mean as you'd like me to think you are, are you?" The animal seemed to scoff at her as he turned to face the opening of the cave, studiously ignoring her. She floated back down to meet his face, "So can you tell me where the masked man is? Are you his pet? Or did you eat him?" The animal seemed to...smirk. She rolled her eyes, "I brought your master his clothes. I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin them or anything before he gets back." The animal looked at her skeptically before lying his large head inbetween his paws and shut his eyes.

"Why aren't I afraid?" She began to rub the soft section of fur in between his eyes. He scoffed, "why aren't I afraid? I meet an abnormally large, wolf in a hidden cave and I don't fear him? Why not?" She smiled patiently, softly, as her eyes drifted. She seemed to be remembering something from long ago. "That's probably what you were thinking right? That is what I would be thinking. If I were you, I would expect myself to be afraid of you and your master too. Butl you see, when I was very young, I learned a lot about...well, life. Things are not always as the seem. People are not always what they pretend to be. Only a fool basis his opinions solely on appearance, solely on words. Actions are what speak to me. And the fact that your master saved me proves that he has a good heart. And I think you do as well. You can act cold and indifferent, but I see a warm heart on the inside. It's strange. You remind me of this man that I live with." Goten was slightly taken aback by her words and he was looking at her intently now. 'I hope that she doesn't mean me.' "You know what, I think I'll come back early tomorrow morning so that I can see masked man. For some reason, I've been longing to see him," she said suddenly...

* * *

"Did he accept it?" Calistas asked. "Quite gratefully," Paragus answered with conviction. "So then, how shall we go about this? Shall we frame him tonight at dinner?" Paragus questioned. "No, no... I think we should wait longer. We must slowly sway the feelings of those who love him. We must make them question his morality. I'll spit pestilence into their ears, and when they start to doubt themselves, we'll frame him using solid evidence." Paragus nodded, "you're genius Calistas. Only you could come up with something so corrupt and thorough." Calistas smiled and clasped his dry hands together, "the human mind has a funny way of working. You see, it is not completely... how do you say- independent. If you can corrupt the heart, then you can control the mind. By following my plan, we will make it seem as though they came to their conclusions on their own... Now, if we get our way tonight, then fine. Whether it take an hour or a year, I'll have my way."

Dinner

"Broly, son, I see you're wearing your new headpiece? How does it fit?" Paragus asked in his deep, burly voice. "Like a glove father. Just like Saiyan armor, it seems to have adjusted to fit my body perfectly," Broly answered with a smile. Aries clasped his hand nervously as she sat. She had been thinking about this dinner all day long, and now that it was here, she found herself feeling depressed. She realized suddenly that her child would never get to meet either of her parents. It finally hit her; her father was gone. She had been trying her best not to cry. Aurora seemed to have recovered somewhat. She was sitting next to Nappa, and the two of them almost seemed completely content. Nolei was sitting next to Calistas, and he seemed to be weightless; nothing was bothering him at all and that was apparent.

Broly squeezed Aries's hand before addressing the table, "we called you all here tonight because we have news..." Everyone at the table raised their eyes to the young couple. "We are going to have a son very soon," Broly finished cheerfully when he got the full attention of his family. Nolei seemed to choke on his wine, "you're pregnant? You!" Nolei jabbed a finger at Broly, "you got a sixteen year old girl pregnant? My father's murdered corpse lies six feet below, and you're tupping his sixteen-year-old child? You have no shame! You know Hugo hated you with her! How dare you take advantage of his death this way!" Nolei reluctantly settled back into his seat. Seeing his nephew's angry expression, Calistas seized his chance. "Settle down there young Nolei, we wouldn't want you murdered now," Calistas laughed softly before waving his hand in a surrendering motion toward Broly and Aries.

"Joking of course. Broly would never do something like that I'm sure. Only a morally bankrupt man would kill a man in order to take possession of that man's sister..or perhaps, that man's daughter," Calistas swiveled his wine around in his cup before taking a sip. Nappa's brows furrowed, "just what are you implying Calistas Kostos?" Calistas looked at Nappa's hard expression with one of surprise, "why I? I can assure you that I'm not implying anything. I suppose though, considering the fact that Broly was the only one of you gone when Hugo was murdered, that it may seem as though I'm implying something, but I-" Broly stood up quickly and violently seized Calistas by the throat, "I did nothing of the sort! I hated that man, but I did nothing of the sort!" Nolei stood up angrily then and began to pry Broly's thick fingers off of his uncle's neck.

"Look at him! Look at him!" Nolei screamed, "first he killed my father, and now he is trying to kill my uncle!" Broly lifted his hand to strike Nolei, but it was intercepted by Nappa. "Do not hit him. If you hit him, you please him," Nappa said, defending his actions. Nolei laughed sarcastically, "of course. A brute of a man, a flee-bitten ape, would defend another ape. You know as well as I do that it had to have been him that did it. Who else would dare? Who else would feel resentment towards my father but a deadly man, forbidden to have his taughter? And your kind- your savage, evil kind- are capable of murdering without blinking. Life means nothing to you!"

Broly began to shake, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him-" "You would," Calistas said casually. With fire in his eyes, Broly went for Calistas once more, but this time, he was struck hard by Nappa. 'What a golden opportunity,' Paragus said to himself as he pressed the button that activated Broly's headband. 'Now, kill him Broly. He thinks that you're weak, he thinks that you're nothing to him. Strike him back, knock him down. Kill Calistas. Kill Nolei. They have insulted us,' Paragus thought as he began to control Broly's mind. Broly twitched and shook harder as he grabbed his aching head. Shocking everyone around him, Broly transformed and, unable to be stopped, sent a deadly blow to Calistas's skull...

* * *

It was still dark out and she couldn't see as well as she would like. "Shit!" she cursed, almost tumbling from the side of the cliff surrounding his cave. 'Why am I hiking? I could just fly...' Trinity floated to the entrance of the large cave. "Hello?" golden eyes shifted from side to side. A tall, shirtless man was standing in front of a large refrigerator. 'Oh there he is...' she watched him put a strange mask around his face. When he turned around, his nose and eyes were covered by a black, almost cheesy mask. His hair was blond and spiky. "Hi," was all he said. He turned towards her, "sit down." After grabbing two drinks, he walked into the "living room" and sat next to her. "So, did you..um..put your clothes away?" she asked before she took a sip of her drink. "Yes. Thank you for washing them... So what do you think of my... cave?" He had noticed that she was ogling him a bit and he felt a little uncomfortable. He probably should have worn a shirt... "Oh! Um..." she turned her reddened face towards the sofa, embarassed. "Well, I think that it looks nice...I guess. But you know, it would be nice if I could see the face of my host. Why are you hiding it from me?" she asked, directly and innocently. "You just can't see it. I don't like anyone to see it..." he answered sternly.

"Well I don't mind if you're ugly," she continued, "I just want to see the face of the man who saved me." His eyes shifted to her, "Think of this as a gift to me. My concealed identity in exchange for your life. Now you don't owe me anything." Trinity was tracing patterns into the sofa cushion with her slender fingers, "Well, that hardly seems fair. My life is worth a lot more than some silly secret. So with that being said, I think that I owe you more than just keeping your secret. How about...a kiss?" He didn't even have to think about his answer, "No." He could just imagine himself losing control. It would be just like the first time all over again. She didn't seem offended as she leaned back into the sofa, "Why not? If you're worried about the age difference, don't worry about it. I think I'm around your age. I'm sixteen, and I'll be seventeen next summer. And if you're worried about being a bad kisser, don't worry about that either, you would be my first kiss, so I wouldn't know the difference." She crawled towards him, "C'mon! Pucker up."

"Stop messing around with me! The reason I don't want to kiss you is not a reason that you mentioned," he was glaring at her now. "Well, do you think that I'm ugly?" Her eyes didn't seem sad as she asked this question...In fact, it didn't look like she cared whether or not the answer was 'yes.' "I just don't think it's normal to kiss a person you don't know. It isn't my style. But perhaps I do have a desire..." she turned to listen more closely, "What I want is for you to... tell me about yourself. Tell me what your family is like, your friends. Do you live alone? Where are you from? Just talk." Her brows furrowed, 'Should I answer? What a weird request... but... I guess answering won't do much harm. I just won't give him much detail and it should be fine.' Goten sat there silently as she contemplated. Truthfully, he just wanted to hear exactly how she felt about him, the REAL him. He had been trying to be..nicer to her lately.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions...where to start...hmm. Well my name is Trinity Kostos and I am from Greece. My favorite type of foods are Japanese and Mexican. My favorite colors are...all of them, except pink. That one is my least favorite. Umm.. My entire family died long ago, save for my uncle and cousin who I was living with up until June. Recently I moved in with old family friends. My uncle is getting old, and for some reason, he doesn't feel like he can handle me and my cousin any longer. So now I live around here, in the 439 mountain area. The family I live with consists of a mother, father, and two sons. They're pretty typical. The mother is very protective and she is a wonderful homemaker. The father is strong but kind. The eldest son is extremely intelligent and he's powerful too, like his father, but he doesn't like to fight. The youngest son is an ass." She clutched at her glass and tilted her chin upward with defiance. She seemed to be recalling some irritating memory.

Goten had to admit, he was a bit offended. He knew that this was what he had wanted originally, for Trinity to hate him. Still, to hear her say it outloud was a bit startling. "Why do you hate him so?" Instead of turning towards him, she looked straight ahead, "I just do. He's cruel to me, for no reason. I don't understand it. When we were children, he never did like me much. But I loved him so. I thought that he was so admirable, so amazing. He seemed to be so strong and mature, even though he was just a small boy. I wanted to be just like him, and if I couldn't be just like him, I wanted to be by his side. It kind of embarrasses me to think that I ever cared that much about someone as pompous and cold as he is.."

"When my uncle told me that I was to live with him, I never would have imagined that his distaste for me would have carried over into adulthood. Technically, he's about twenty years old now and he still hates me after all of this time," she took another sip of her drink before placing the cup gently onto the table. Goten sucked in a breath through his nose, "how do you know he hates you? I'm sure he just-" "No," she interrupted, "he hates me. When he came with his family to pick me up in Greece, you should have seen how he 'greeted' me. I was ready to talk and laugh. He was not. His expression was frightening. His eyes, which are already black or dark brown, seemed to grow darker- if not in color, than at least in expression. His brows furrowed, his mouth stiffened. His nostrils flared. It was a look colder than any I've ever received in my entire life. That was how he greeted me. There was no hello, no hug, no smile, only malice." Goten tried to remain calm as she recalled the experience.

"Well...hasn't he let up a little since you've moved in?" he asked. "If by let up, you mean 'ignore,' then yes. He has "let up." He still, obviously, hates me though." Goten rolled his eyes, "he has never done any nice thing for you?" Trinity seemed to pause for a moment, "well, he let's me sleep in his bed almost every night...Um! Not that we do anything! It's just because I was kidnapped recently and it's..I get scared to be in my room alone now.. He picks flowers for me, I think. He's saved my life before too, but he's still so mean to me. How could I possibly think that he feels anything else for me but distaste?" Goten closed his eyes and smiled, "I think that in your heart, you know that he does not hate you. Didn't you tell me last night that actions speak louder than words? Wasn't it you that said 'Actions are what speak to me?' If you truly believe that, you should be able to look past a cold exterior."

Trinity looked at her masked companion in surprise, 'he sure is wise...but still...' "How can you defend a man that you don't even know? Wait a minute...You were here when I said that? Why didn't you talk to me? I didn't even see you in here." she demanded suddenly. The masked, blond man remained calm on the outside., "Uh- well that's... Well..Because..I feel like I do know him. I understand him. I can not show you my face for personal reasons. It has nothing to do with my feelings towards you, it's just that...I can't let you see. So do not be offended. Sometimes, you have to look past a person's words and appearance and directly to the motives behind them. Sometimes, a person is unnecessarily cruel because it is all they know how to be. Or maybe, he isn't being 'unnecessarily' cruel- maybe he is being cruel because he feels it is necessary. That probably sounds strange, but it is a possibility," Goten took a sip of his drink.

Trinity smiled, before she started laughing, "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at myself. I never realized how hypocritical I was being... You're right I think. I have often thought about this myself, but I just never understood his behavior. His words contradict his actions so strongly that it throws me off. But to be honest, I haven't been completely nice to him either. I've teased him, and pushed him, and I've cursed at him more than once... Maybe from now on I'll try to be a bit more kind to him. Maybe he deserves it. You know though, you do kind of remind me of him for some strange reason.." She took this moment of silence to look up at the masked man. He was so mature and he had such a warm heart. She had only spent a couple of days with him, but she already cared for him. She admired his face as he laid back against the couch. She took in the chiseled features... before deciding to do something devious. The masked man was distracted. His eyes were closed. Trinity seized her chance...

Before he could stop her, before he even realized that she had moved, she was straddling him and her lips were pressed against his. He knew that he should push her away, that he should tell her to stop, but he didn't want to. He had kissed her once before, but not like this and he wasn't sure that he could handle it. Her lips were full and soft against his. Her breath, the smell of her skin, her soft hair brushing against his forehead, and her full lashes fluttering against his cheek- it was all unbearably intoxicating. He kissed her back, forcefully. He nibbled at her bottom lip before forcing his tongue in, deepening the kiss. She didn't resist. The tips of their noses brushed as he pulled her closer. One of his hands was on the back of her neck now, large, rough fingers tangling in her hair. When she was this close, he could sense everything. His awareness of her body was heightened. He could hear her heart thumping against her chest in synchrony with his. She pulled away slowly, and he kept his lips on hers until they were completely out of his reach. He licked his lips, tasting her one last time.

She was smiling her large, white smile, "Wow... That was amazing. You must have a lot of practice with this." Her look of awe quickly became a look of suspicion, "...how many women have you had up here exactly?" He rolled his eyes, "None. You're the first." This brought her smile back quickly, "I have to go. Thank you for the kiss and the hot tea... Um...can I come back next weekend? Will you be here?" She gazed at him with an earnest expression. Her eyes were wide and innocent, her lips swollen. "If you want me to be here, then I'll be here," he smiled slightly. She was so naive and so easily pleased. She took off then, flying at full speed, back to his home. He decided it would be best to wait a moment before he used IT to get home. 'I wonder how long I can keep this game up...'

* * *

Tears filled both Aurora's and Nolei's eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! Oh my God! You did kill my father, you did!" Aurora accused vehemently. "Aurora," Nappa tried to soothe her. Regaining control of his mind, Broly realized what he'd done. "No-no, I-I, I didn't mean to. I swear! I'm sorry. I-" he look down at Aries who had squeezed her large golden eyes shut, as if to keep the tears inside. Without a word, he watched the woman he loved, the soon-to-be mother of his child get up and exit the room without a word. He looked to Nappa and Paragus hoping they would defend him, but how could they? He had killed a man, a family member of his fiance in front of everyone. Deciding that his best move was to go and talk to Aries, he followed her upstairs.

Aries was busy packing her things. Yes, her brother wouldn't like it and Nolei, as stubborn and convinced of his ways as he was, might not ever come to forgive her. And yes, her sister Aurora wouldn't like it either, but she was kind of heart and understanding; she may not ever understand, but she would forgive eventually. No matter how her siblings felt, she knew that she had to leave. True, Broly had killed her uncle, but deep down, she felt like her uncle had killed her father, not Broly. In a twisted way, Calistas's death seemed justified; he wouldn't get to enjoy the fruits of his labor. The murdering of her father has been in vain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her handsome, Saiyan fiance standing in the doorway, with an ashamed look on his face. "I'm not angry you know. I've never cared for my uncle, and I believe whole heartedly that he was trying to frame you for the murder of my father. I'm sad because my father will never get to see his grandchildren, nor will my mother, but I know in my heart that that is Calistas's doing, not yours. So don't worry so much. Still, we have to leave Greece. Nolei will try to have to you executed. I'm certain of it. And because he is the son of the late Hugo, his word has precedence over my word, the word of the youngest daughter." Aries walked over to him and kissed him once on the lips, relieving him of his state of shock. "What should I pack?"

* * *

Trinity flew home, feeling elated. What could have been a better first-kiss? It was amazing! He was gentle, yet strong- mysterious, yet honest- cold, yet warm-hearted. He seemed young, physically, but his mind and heart seemed aged, mature. She couldn't wait to get home and call Isis. She had kissed an older, masked man. Isis was going to be so surprised! She flew steadily over the mountain range as she daydreamed. Within minutes, the small, romantic cottage came into view. 'It sure does look beautiful this morning. The stars seem more numerous and the trees are so gold...' she thought absently as she touched down in front of the house. 'I hope Chichi isn't angry at me for leaving home so early without telling anyone..'

"Trinity! There you are! Breakfast should be ready in about an hour or so," Chichi continued to stir the pot of the stew as she said this. Trinity ran upstairs, out of breath due to excitement. She ran into Goten, who happened to be wearing nothing but a towel.. 'He sure does have a nice body...I bet his abs are rock har- Agh! What the hell am I thinking? What is wrong with me. I just passionately kissed one guy, and now I'm home checking out another! I must still be hyped up from that kiss... Oh, he's glaring at me. I should say something..' "S-Sorry. I didn't see you Goten," she mumbled weakly. "Where have you been out to?" he wasn't sure why he had asked this... He knew exactly where she had been and what she had been doing. "Umm...I was.. well... I was just out, exploring." His eyes narrowed, but she sprinted into her room before he could question her further.

* * *

Isis was in one of the Capsule Corp work rooms watching Trunks work on a new car model. "Don't you think that you should use these wheels instead? They'll make the car more adaptable to different kinds of weather," she said. He said nothing, but grabbed the wheel and began to stick it carefully onto the work-in-progress. She grabbed the other wheel and began to carefully place it onto the car. "You know about cars?" Trunks asked her. "You would be surprised how much I know" ('At how much we have in common,' her mind said) she said aloud. "Where did you learn?" Trunks asked.

"When I was fifteen I asked my Tio to get me a car. He refused saying, 'you can't even drive until you turn eighteen! What would be the point in that? It would just sit in the garage.' I had studied a lot of engineering from age six and up, and I knew quite a bit about cars in particular. So Trinity and I went to the junkyard, and we took and fixed any stray parts that we could. Within a year, my very first car was done and it looked great, but it didn't run very well. So I built another, and this one had the opposite problem of the first one: it ran great, didn't use too much gas, but it looked awful. So finally, I built a third car. It's that sleek, candy-apple red one sitting outside of your house right now," she smiled with pride. Trunks noted that she seemed to be balancing an invisible object on the tip of her small, pixie-like chin.

He couldn't blame her for being proud of herself. Even he was thoroughly impressed. A girl who wears nothing but Armani and Prada shoes and bags, Coco Chanel and Dolce and Gabbana perfumes and shirts, Diane Von Furstenberg dresses, getting her hands blackened with car grease? The two obviously didn't mix. "Why do you look so surprised?" she asked, sounding a little offended. "Well, I just didn't think that someone like you-" She roughly threw down the adjustable wrench she was using, "Someone Like Me? Of course. You have no idea how sick I am of hearing that. People say so much shit behind my back just because I take care of my body, just because my family can afford expensive clothes! They know nothing about me, and they glance at me and then decide that I'm a spoiled, superficial, dumb bitch. They assume that I'm depthless, that I'm judgmental, that I have MY nose up in the air. "

"They know nothing of me! How dare they-you judge me at a glance and then say that I'M the one who is judgmental, who is superficial. I have to say Trunks, you read a lot of books that deal with human nature, but you seem to have learned nothing from them. You, the heir to a billion-dollar industry, the man who's favorite books include Fahrenheit 451 and The Great Gatsby, you who is hiding half of your identity from everyone at school, you should know that people are not always what they seem!" she paused for a moment and brought her hand to her face, hiding her expression. She stood up quickly and rushed out of the work-room as Trunks and the other workers watched her. A greasy looking man with yellow eyes and a bald spot on the top of his fat head turned to Trunks with a smile, revealing his yellow teeth, "Bitches, huh man? ha ha ha ha-" One hit from Trunks sent the oaf slamming into the wall. Trunks stood up then and coldly turned to the other workers, who were now cowering behind various cars and parts, "When he awakes, please let him know that he has been permanently relieved of his position." With that, he exited the room calmly.

* * *

"The murderer is in here!" Nolei yelled as he led the Gythion troops down the large corridor. "He has committed severe treason. He has murdered the governor of the state, as well as our King Hugo! He must be put down now! -Imprisoned and beheaded I say! Here-" Nolei opened up the door that once led to Aries's room; they found it empty. "No! No! No! That bastard! He fled! And with Aries no less! We must capture his father, capture Paragus! Capture that other Saiyan brute as well, Nappa! They're both still in the house," Nolei motioned for the guards to scatter and find the abnormally large men.

The soldiers kicked open door after door. They turned over couch after couch, bed after bed, and they left no door or closet unopened. The house, demolished, was covered with broken glass and wood. Nolei ran to the basement, the last room that needed to be searched. "In here men! This is the last room of the house. Find them! Find them! If you see a woman with hair that is blue and as dark as night, and eyes that are so light gray that they're almost white, leave her be. She is my younger sister, Aurora. But the other men? Kill the Saiyan scum if need be. Now search!" The men spread out around the large basement, searching everywhere under the orders of Nolei Kostos.

"I've found them!" one guard called to the others. Within seconds, Aurora and Nappa were surrounded. "Where is Paragus?" Nolei questioned violently. "He has fled with the others," Nappa answered. "And where did they flee? They are prisoners of the state!" Neither Nappa nor Aurora moved or spoke. Nolei nodded to one of the guards who seized Aurora roughly by the neck and put a gun to her head. "Don't shoot unless he resists arrest," Nolei said. "You monster! You're no better than Broly! Nappa did nothing! You're only arresting him because he's from Vegeta!" Nolei pursed his lips and examined his nails in a manner that made it seem as though he was bored.

Then as if he were talking to a child throwing a temper tantrum, he said calmly, "you can silence yourself now younger sister. Don't forget where you rank in this society. You're the Kings daugther yes, but you're still a woman, you're still disposable. And you're also foolish. If you think that that creature can be controlled, you're mistaking. He's a blood thirsty animal, who originally came here with Broly and Paragus to destroy this planet. If you and Aries had not have been there, no one else in the world would be alive right now. This is my state now, and if I say to arrest the Saiyan, it will be so." He then turned to the guards, "take him to the dungeon! He will be executed tomorrow."

"No! No! No! You can't do that! He's my husband! He's done nothing wrong!" Aurora was thrown to the ground after her outburst. She watched helplessly as her husband was forced outside of the house. Instead of crumbling to the ground, she became determined. She knew that if she panicked, she would be useless. She couldn't free him. She ran upstairs to her now disheveled room and locked the door. She sat down calmy on her soft bed, and began to think of how she could get her husband out of this predicament. 'I'll have to sneak him out obviously. But then what?' she heaved a heavy sigh and then laid back onto her bed. A crunch was heard as soon as her head hit the bed. She sat up and turned behind her to examine the object. It was a crunched up peace of paper. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she felt that it was important for her to open it, and so she did. "A letter from Aries.." she mumbled to herself.

_Aurora, _

_Please hear this._

_I know that you're angry with me,_

_but it is of the utmost importance that you read this._

_I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I'll say it anyway: Broly and I have run away to the east._

_I strongly suggest that both you and Nappa follow us here._

_Nolei's anger blinds him and he feels vengeful._

_He'll come after Nappa._

_Follow us,_

_Aries._

* * *

"Hello Isis?" an excited Trinity breathed into the phone as she twirled the cord around her finger. "H-hello," came the voice of Isis from the other end. Her voice was thick with tears. "...Isis, are you okay?" the brunette asked with concern. Trinity could hear nothing but sobs for a moment, "he doesn't love me at all! He sees me like all of the other guys do! I'm nothing but a bimbo to him! A blow-up doll! Do you know what he said! He said that he couldn't believe that 'someone like me' knew anything about cars. That's what he said today! And yesterday, when I asked to borrow one of his books, he said that he was surprised that I could read!" she cried louder and harder into the phone, not giving Trinity much of a chance to reply.

"I was joking yesterday," Trunks's raspy, baritone came from the background. Isis moved to turn, but then hesitated. She didn't want him to see her tears. She hated crying in front of people, men who saw her as second class especially! Truthfully, she hadn't cried for at least ten years, or since her parents died. "Isis...I know that you're upset, but can I talk to you? You don't have to talk back. All you have to do is listen to my explanation and my apology." She hesitated, "...Trinity, can I call you back?" Trinity really didn't want to let Isis go, but she supposed that she needed this talk. 'It would be selfish of me to force her to listen to my love story right now, especially when she is having so much trouble in the same department...' "Yeah sure. I'll call you tomorrow if that's okay," Trinity finally replied. "Alright, love you, bye," Isis hung up the phone and then tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. Oh how foolish she must look!

Trunks came into her bedroom and sat at the edge of queen-sized bed. "Uh..where do I start? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel inferior. It's just that, I'm human. Or at least half. Unfortunately, most people judge others based upon what they see- whether it's appearance or behavior or something else. And when I saw you, I saw a girl who put a lot of time into her appearance and into herself. Now, I have noticed that..uh...you aren't dumb, even if you pretended to be at first. You're extremely smart, but truthfully, that gave me more reason to think that you took a lot of pride in yourself. Just like my mother, you have brains and beauty, but it seemed like you lack heart. It's almost the end of October. You've been here for four months. I've known you since you were a little girl, and this is the first time that I've ever seen you cry. Still, despite all of that, I shouldn't have judged you, or treated you so coldly. I'm sorry."

He glanced up timidly, trying to read her expression. She had her hands in her lap and she was staring at them absently. Finally she spoke, "is that really all that you think is wrong? You think that I blew up like that over something so trivial?" She turned to look at his eyes, which had squinted in confusion, "...well...am I wrong?" She sighed and then walked leisurely over to the door and shut it. "Trunks, there is so much about me that you don't know," she clenched her fists. "Well then explain them to me," he scooted closer to her. "You are right about some things. I do take a lot of time out for my appearance and I do take pride in being intelligent. But that is only because I don't really have anything else to take pride in. Don't you see? My parents both died when I was very young. My father lost his life to Frieza, and my mother died from illness. I watched Trinity's father kill her mother only two years later.

Then, I've spent the rest of my life, up until now, watching my uncle live his life alone. I'm not saying this because I want you to feel sorry for me. These are things that I've put behind me. I'm just trying to explain to you why I don't really know what love is. Your parents may not be outwardly romantic, but they obviously love each other. It's something new to me. I just don't know if I believe that two people can really stay together forever. Your parents are the first couple that I've seen stay together for as long as they have... Still, something inside of me craves what I don't understand, craves love. True, unconditional and eternal love. The kind that isn't based on sex or money or looks. The stable, practical kind that you read about in books.

I've dated many guys, searching for something that I thought I might not recognize, even if I were to find it. But when those guys treated me like a trophy, or a bank account, or a sex toy- or any other type of object, I knew that they weren't what I was looking for. So I dropped them, and I moved on to the next. You're the first guy I've met that doesn't seem to care about any of those things. Maybe it's because you either have, or could easily obtain them all. So I-I...I went after you. I thought that maybe, because you seemed to be looking for something deeper, you would see something in me that the other guys failed to.

But that simple phrase, 'Someone like you,' made me realize that maybe you're not so different after all. I've ripped mens' hearts out of their chests and stomped on them- and it's always been easy for me to forget them- no matter what awful things they thought about me. But for some reason, it hurts me to know that you don't see in me what I see in you. I feel..I feel like- I would still want you, still care for you, still...love you, even if you were poor or ugly. All I ever wanted was for you to give me a fair chance," Isis grabbed his large hand with her slender one. She half expected him to pull away, but he remained still. Finally, she got the courage to look at him. "Isis, I'll give you a chance. We can go out on a...social outing." She smiled, "Social outing? You mean a date?" "No...not exactly. Why don't we just get to know each other first, before we say that we're dating... okay?" Her smile faded, but only slightly, "okay."

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. "Fuck, the rain is leaking through the ceiling," Nappa tried to cover his head with a dirty food bowl. He sat there, holding the bowl above his head, as he looked around the dungeon. It was dark and damp. The only lighting was that of the moon- which was shining through a window covered in webs.. There were bones scattered around the stone floor and various parts of the walls were overgrown with moss. "This is no place for a Saiyan warrior," Aurora's voice echoed suddenly. "Aurora!" Nappa whispered harshly. "I'm here love. Listen, we must follow Aries east. She left me a letter. I've come here to free you." Nappa remained silent for a moment. "You aren't angry with Broly? You are aware that he is with here, right?" Aurora smiled sadly, "I am angry... He killed my uncle. How can I not feel some resentment? Still, for some reason, Aries is not angry and if she isn't angry, then there must be something that she sees in him. Something that excuses his actions. I have to find out what that something is." "How do you know that that 'something' isn't love? How do you know she isn't pardoning him on the bases of her own feelings for him?" Nappa questioned.

Aurora sighed, "No. I know my sister better than that. She has a fiery spirit and it is true that she is passionate and impulsive. She does not guide her decisions using her mind all of the time. However, I think that that is why she is wise. She lets her feelings guide her, and she is almost always right. Never has she been wrong about a person's character, even as a child. And it has always disturbed me that she disliked Calistas so strongly. She always said that there was something off about him. And even when he came back wounded that awful day, she still felt no pity; she did not believe the story that he told. I want to know why." Aurora unlocked the gate that separated her from her husband."Well you know well, that I didn't believe his story either. I'm almost certain that Calistas killed Hugo, and he tried to frame Broly. That does not excuse Broly's taking of his life perhaps, but to me, it almost seemed like justice," Nappa carried Aurora as he flew out of the open window that let the moonlight into the dungeon.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late and it's only the third week!" Trinity cursed as she found herself, once again, scrambling to get dressed. 'Let's see here...Pants...Pants.. AH! White skinny jeans! Those will do...Now a shirt.. Shirt. Shirt... Here we go! I'll just wear one of Goten's giant, black T-shirts.' She yanked the clothing on before rushing into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth vigorously before splashing her face with ice water. She yanked a brush through her hair before tying it up into a messy bun. "Kame! I can't believe that asshole didn't wake me up! I sleep in the same room for God's sake..." Satisfied with her messy look, she rushed down stairs with her book bag flying behind her.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Trinity! I thought that you were awake already! Goten and Gohan left fifteen minutes ago!" Chichi scolded. "I know, I know," the young female Saiyan mumbled as she yanked on her black booties. Grabbing a piece of toast off of the counter, she rushed out of the door and flew, at full speed, towards Satan City. "Let's see...We're on B schedule today. Oh great. That means I have pre-calculus, with Goten there as a teacher's aid.' Within three minutes, she had touched down on the roof of the school, and she was running at full speed down the long stairway. 'Thank goodness the math classes are on the top floor.'

She burst into the door just as the bell went off. The teacher was no where to be found, but in his place, Goten stood there, marking down the names of students who weren't in their seats. "You're seriously going to mark me as late!" Trinity said as she dug her nails into his upper arm. "Well, what do you think? You aren't in your seat and rules are rules," Goten said enjoying the rise he was getting out of her. "But that's not fair! I sleep in the same bed as you and you didn't even shake me awake! It's your fault that I went to sleep so late." THIS caught the attention of all of the other students, including the notorious, and unbelievably disgusting, Winnifred. Goten smirked, "sorry. I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night." "Ack! You asshole! I didn't do anything with you yesterday!" Trinity screeched before stomping over to her seat. 'I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" She buried her freckled face into her arms.

She could hear the students behind her gossipping. "I told you she looked pregnant..." one girl said. "Oh no...I can't believe he's taken! What's so special about her anyway?" another complained. Trinity just rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't wait to get out of high school. 'It seems that high school students are shallow, petty idiots no matter what country you're in...' she thought to herself. She looked to her right, and saw Winnifred licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Ew. She turned her head to the right, and of course, Goten was sitting there comfortably. He gave her an amused look. He may have been more handsome than Winnifred...but he was twice as annoying. She decided it would just be best to face forward. The sight of both men made her sick...

* * *

Isis was sitting in science class next to Trunks who was leaning back and yawning. She never got sick of looking at him. His face was so beautiful with its tanned skin and blue pools. And the smell of his cologne- he smelt so good, so masculine. Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks saw Isis staring at him, with her pretty face resting in her hands. She hadn't even noticed that he had noticed her staring... He ran his fingers through her hair suddenly, surprising her. "Isis, what do you want for your birthday? I was thinking that maybe we could make your birthday our first date. What do you think?" She smiled brightly, "I would love that!" She knew that she was in class, and that it may be inappropriate, but still, she was tempted to kiss him.

"Trunks, Trunks!" Trunks turned his attention to the beautiful redhead sitting in the row below. "What is it Angela?" he asked. Isis rolled her eyes. Judging by the moon-eyes, and the way Angela was nibbline her bottom lip, Trunks was 'what.' 'She better watch her step,' Isis thought possessively as she listened intently to what the girl was saying. "I was just wondering if maybe you want to go get something to eat this saturday? Maybe you could come to my place. My parents are visiting relatives in Hawaii..." Trunks's smile was a polite one, but not one that showed that he was interested. "Thanks for the offer. But Isis and I are going out on a date for her birthday this weekend," he said calmly. Isis gave Angela a haughty smirk. Angela wiped the smeared make up from underneath her eye using her middle finger in return.

"Well that's too bad. What a boring way to spend your weekend. If you want to have some real fun..Why don't you come to my house afterwards?" 'This bitch,' Isis thought. It wasn't her style to fight with a girl over a guy, but Trunks was more than just 'a guy.' He was 'The' guy that she wanted to be with for a long time. What was with this girl and going after guys who were already taken? Well...Trunks was almost 'already taken.' After this birthday weekend with her he would be. "Trunks and I are going to spend the entire night together. I live with him, so obviously the two of us will be going home together, right Trunks?" Isis moved to kiss Trunk on the cheek and he turned his head, allowing her to kiss him on the lips. "Right," he smiled. The teacher walked into the room, interrupting the girls' passive-aggressive banter.

Trunks took this as his chance to send Trinity, Goten, Videl and Gohan a very important text message:

_Alright guys, I've set it up so that the two of us will be gone from Capsule corp until 11. _

_So make sure that you guys make everything perfect- EVERYTHING._

_Remember, purple, black, and white balloons and ribbons._

_Presents on the center table._

_Lots of Latin music._

_Chocolate cake._

_Nice attire._

* * *

Hello my readers! I don't know about you, but I'm so glad it's almost February!

Hope your holidays were wonderful.

Thanks for reading

XOXOXO

Zephyr


	10. Chapter 9 A Portrait of That Fateful Day

****************

************************

_Oh, je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes_

_Des jours heureux où nous étions amis_  
_En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle_  
_Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui._

_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle_  
_Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié_  
_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle_  
_Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi._

_Et le vent du Nord les emporte,_  
_Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli._  
_Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié,_  
_La chanson que tu me chantais..._

_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle_  
_Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi,_  
_Mais mon amour silencieux et fidèle_  
_Sourit toujours et remercie la vie._

_Je t'aimais tant, tu étais si jolie,_  
_Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie?_  
_En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle_  
_Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui._

_Tu étais ma plus douce amie_  
_Mais je n'ai que faire des regrets._  
_Et la chanson que tu chantais,_  
_Toujours, toujours je l'entendrai._

_C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble,_  
_Toi tu m'aimais, moi je t'aimais_  
_Et nous vivions, tous deux ensemble,_  
_Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais._

_Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_  
_Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit_  
_Et la mer efface sur le sable_  
_Les pas des amants désunis._

_C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble,_  
_Toi tu m'aimais et je t'aimais_  
_Et nous vivions tous deux ensemble,_  
_Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais._

_Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_  
_Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit_  
_Et la mer efface sur le sable_  
_Les pas des amants désunis_

**Les feuilles Mortes**

**********************************************************************************

* * *

**

20 years later- Japan

"M-Mom," Aries sucked in a breath of fear when she heard the struggling voice in the hallway. 'Someone's ki is fading!' Throwing her diary roughly to the ground, she rushed out of her room. "Justus! Justus! Is that you?" She stopped abruptly when she saw the dripping blood, the hollow expression, her child's eyes lacking light. She clenched her fists, unable to move, unable to speak. 'Justus...' Tears blurred her vision. It seemed to take every ounce of her strength for her to find her voice- which came out in a barely audible whisper, "why Broly?" The large man remained silent. An eerie grin framed his face and his eyes seem to become even more blood thirsty, more hollow. His glowing blond hair stood on end, revealing the golden headband his father had given him. His muscles were dramatically enlarged. She looked at the monster standing before her and her sadness quickly turned into determination and anger, "no, you aren't Broly are you? Your mind, your heart, your soul- they've all left your body. Broly, I won't get far, but for the safety of my children, for the safety of this planet, I have to try to kill the creature you've become. You must die."

She charged at him, and he, knowing his strength to be superior to hers, allowed her to advance. She punched him in the jaw, threw ki balls at his his chest. They were ineffective. She kicked him in the side of his face, hoping to snap his large, veiny neck. "Enough games." Grabbing her slender ankle, he swung her around once before letting her fly into a nearby wall. She coughed up blood. Everything was happening to fast. She already felt weak. She clenched her fists in frustration, 'no.' She couldn't die this easily. Her children needed her to live. Finding her strength, she pushed her body to its limit. She focused all of her energy into one central location and let it flow into her hands. A bright purple ball formed in the center of her palms, and without restraint- she fired it. He laughed and laughed- his large body shook with each throaty sound. He tossed her ki ball north, blowing off a large chunk of the roof. "You thought that that pathetic thing would do damage to a Saiyan warrior who has fought against creatures like Frieza and Cell? Don't make me laugh. You will die in your foolish attempts." As the last of her energy left her body, tears came to her eyes, 'he's right,' she thought- 'what can I do to him?' Her back still against the wall, she slid slowly to the ground "Well," she said softly- as her last few breaths left her body, "then I gladly accept defeat. But give me this at least- don't harm my babies- your sons and daughter- our children. They're everything to me..."

For a moment- only a moment- he felt pain. -This pain was one that touched his soul, his heart. Suddenly, the woman's sadness and death seemed to mean something to him. But who was this woman? What children was she talking about? Her importance was slowly growing in his mind, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to remember her identity or what connections she, or the "babies" she spoke of, had to him.. Suddenly, the emotional pain he felt was replaced with a physical one. The damn headband was doing it again: causing him pain, making him forget everything. Then came the soothing voice, "Broly, son.. Remember what I've told you. This is the last step...' His muscles relaxed- but in paradox to his calm state, chills ran down his spine slowly. In an instant, everything he knew and loved was lost to him. -Broly stood up once more, but it was different now. If one were to look into his eyes, they would see that he had lost everything: his knowledge of who he was, memories of his past, emotion, thought- only primal instinct and spite remained. Suddenly, he was alerted to multiple ki signals hovering above him. Each were gradually rising... "Broly! What's the meaning of this? Your sons! Your wife! How could you?"

After his outburst, Goku became the first to take him head on- and the first to be pushed back by the mindless monster. Broly's strength did not cause any fighter's resolve to waiver. Yamcha and Tien both attacked next, and both were knocked unconcious almost instantly. Krillin, Trunks and Gohan came next, attacking him at full speed and in synchrony. Gohan and Trunks both got a few hits in but one blast was all it took for Broly to throw both young boys to the ground. Vegeta and Goten arrived next, and Vegeta charged. He was able to keep the derranged Saiyan at bay long enough for Goku to regain conciousness and join him. Piccolo awoke next, but instead of rejoining the fight, he flew off to find the two young girls who's corpses weren't scattered on the floor. He could sense that they were alive and well. Simon was flying away from them, in his direction- in a deadly direction.

Goten stayed on the battle field and searched the house with his ki. He could sense Trinity and Isis; both were alive and well. Simon was near them, but he seemed to be flying in a direction opposite to them. Goten could sense that Leviticus was near him. Then suddenly, Goten saw them with his eyes. Leviticus and Simon appeared from behind their father suddenly. Leviticus's eyes were burning with rage, his teeth were grinding together, but if one were to search the depths of his feelings- they would see sadness. Without a word, he charged his father at full speed, attacking him head on. A ki ball to the face- no damage. Before Leviticus had a chance to pull his arm back, Broly had seized it. "Fool," he whispered as he decapitated his eldest son with one blow to the neck. He scoffed, "Stupid boy." Simon rushed down the long hall then, blinded by rage, ki balls in both hands. "I won't let you do this!" he screamed as he fired off mutlitiple shots. His ki balls blew off another chunk of the roof and wall. Smoke clouded the vision of all standing there. Simon stood there, exhausted and hopeful, "I did it.." The young, dark haired man approached the smoke slowly, examining his work. Shocking Simon and all of those surrounding him, a hand shot out of the smoke, and seized him by the throat. The hand squeezed and squeezed, until bones snapped, the wind pipe collapsed and the ki signal disappeared...

_

* * *

_

'Thank goodness this week is over,' Trinity thought as she flew towards the masked man's cave. It came into view rather quickly. 'I'm so excited to see him,' she thought as she did joyful flips and turns in the air. His prescence had a way of clearing her mind and putting her at ease. That was exactly what she needed too. This week had been awful; she had managed to earn herself quite a notorious reputation. And it was all thanks to that misleading conversation with Goten... She had been deemed a skank, a yariman, a harlett, a freak- every ridiculous name in the book. Then to make matters worse, due to waking up late, she had come to school wearing a T-shirt with his name on it! She was in a hurry to get to school and she didn't mean to grab his shirt. She didn't even notice it had his name on it until it was kindly pointed out to her by that red-headed bimbo, Angela... 'Humiliating,' she thought as she climbed. She entered the cave and he came in behind her, startling her. She jumped slightly and put a hand to her chest, "Oh! You scared me... Um.. I know I didn't tell you I was coming over today but I was just wondering if you would be willing to go with me to a party tomorrow? I'm pretty sure I can get you a tux. There will be food and you can leave whenever you like and...uh..well you don't have to go...You're probably like twenty something and over that whole high school party scene-"

"I'll go," he said simply. He had enjoyed watching her stand there mumbling. Her cheeks and neck had grown pink in color. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, and something about it was...sexy? Did he dare say, erotic? Then there was the way she was twirling her hair like she always did when she was nervous... Her shy nature was attractive, and it had a way of making him want to kiss her, to move nearer in order to listen more closely to what she was saying. By the time he gave her an answer, he had a gentle smile on his face. He stepped closer to her after accepting her invitation, and- though he knew it was out of line- he kissed her. It was just a small peck on the cheek, but it was enough to cause her to jump on him. She smiled the large, disarming smile he loved, grabbed his face and kissed him back on the lips. And he did nothing to stop her. He kissed her back immediately, rubbing her back with one hand and cupping her heart-shaped face in the other. This time, it was he who held her there for longer than she had intended, and it was he who released her after a minute or so.

Continuing to cup her face, he gazed at her for a moment while he tried to figure out what he should let her call him. Maybe he should just go by Goten? No. No. Absolutely not. That would be idiotic- like begging for some catastrophe. Maybe Son? No. He didn't like the way that sounded as a first name. Maybe Go-Son? 'That's even worse..." Hmm... Maybe Ten Son? 'Yeah, that'll work.' "Trinity," he said softly, snapping her out of her stupor, "I want to tell you my name. It's Ten Son. You can call me Ten." She smiled, "Ten. Okay then Ten, I'll see you Saturday at 8:00 p.m. You know where the Brief's residence is right?" He nodded. "Alright well I'll meet you there at 8:00 p.m. okay?" "Alright." She turned to leave, "I'll see you then. By the way, if you wouldn't mind...taking off your mask? It might freak people out if you wear one to a party that isn't a masquerade you know."

She smiled and waved to him as she flew off... He watched her go, feeling extremely happy. But then suddenly- "Damn it! I can't go as both Goten and Ten! What was I thinking? How am I going to pull this off?" He sank to the ground as he contemplated his position. None of the others were aware of his double life, but maybe if he let a few of them in on it, they could help him with his issue. 'I'll tell Gohan and Trunks and they'll stall for me while I'm switching from character to character! It'll work perfectly... Or maybe I just shouldn't go as Goten at all.' He got out his phone and wrote Isis and Trunks a long, explanatory text message.

_Guys, I have something to confess. I've taken on an alter ego- named Ten._

_Wait! Before you have me sent to an insane asylum or an institution for the mentally ill, let me explain myself._

_I saved Trinity one day- with a mask on [I'll explain later], using supersaiyan strength. I took her home with me (to my training site) and took care of her._

_I didn't plan to let it go on this long, but now she & Ten are beginning to become more than just friends... and she invited me to be her date at Isis's birthday party._

_I don't think I would be able to go as Goten and Ten- so, I've decided to go as just Ten Son (that way I can be with Trinity for the duration of the night)_

_Isis, I'm begging you not to tell Trinity, and Trunks, I need you to cover for me. I'm aware that the party is_

_going to last all night and the guests will stay in rooms with their dates, but trust my judgement._

_-Goten_

_P.S.- Isis, my mom wants to know if you would prefer vintage jewelry or an authentic, japanese dress?_

* * *

She and Trunks were going to do it tonight. And she would look amazing both before and after Trunks removed her long, blue Alexander McQueen gown. She looked stunning and she knew it. The dress was strapless, long and flowy. It accented her curves and bust beautifully and the ocean blue contrasted with her tanned skin and gray eyes. Her eyes were covered in a black shadow, making the look even sexier and even more striking. Her lips were nude and she wore simple diamond studs that didn't take away from her face. Her dark (almost black) purple hair was curled around her face, softening the look a bit. As she gazed at her angelic face, she contemplated the message Goten had sent her. 'Don't tell Trinity," he had asked. And she hadn't. She saw no reason to- at least, not yet. Trinity would find out soon enough. That was what she reasoned, but a part of her felt like maybe Goten's little arrangement would lead to trouble. She glanced back down at the reply she had sent:

_Sure thing, count me in. I won't say a word._

_And about your mother- tell her that I don't really want any presents._

_-Isis E. K._

She sighed. The first thing she wrote, she had written with uncertainty, and the second thing- well, that was a lie. Of course she wanted gifts- just not crappy ones. She was definitely modern, not vintage. And an authentic japanese dress? Seriously? Her family was from Greece and planet Vegeta- her ancestors consisted of Gypsies, Latins and Saiyans.. She would feel ridiculous wearing something like that... She sprayed on some estée lauder before she heard Trunks's strong knock on her bedroom door. "The opera is going to start in fifteen minutes babe. You're almost ready right?" Isis smiled, "Come in Trunks!" She stood up quickly and smoothed down her dress. Trunks opened the door glanced around the room. When his eyes found her, they froze. She smiled widely, pleased with the affect her appearance had on him, "You think I look nice now? Wait until you take the dress off later." He swallowed hard and a blush crept across his face, "I'll wait outside."

* * *

It had taken Isis another several minutes before she finally decided that she looked nice enough to leave the house. Trunks was taking her to see a play called _La Sirène_ which was a spin off of _The Little Mermaid_. In the play, the main character uses her beautiful voice to bewitch a man with whom she is deeply in love. Because she isn't fully human however, she could never be with him. And so, she would sing a song to beckon him to the edge of the ocean. There they would talk (or sing...) to each other of the tragedy that was their love story. Isis seemed to really be enjoying it. The entire thing was in French, and Isis, who was fluent in five languages, could understand it perfectly.

The play ended at 10:30 p.m. and Trunks had Isis home by 10:45. Unknown to Trunks, Isis was perfectly aware that there was a party going on tonight (she had been going through his text messages...). And she had invited specific people to come over that night. She had also forced Trinity to wear something presentable... Because she was aware that Trunks wanted this party to be a surprise, she hadn't put up a fight when he led her into the house through the roof entrance. She knew that he wanted her to be surprised, so she continued to feign innocence.

* * *

Trinity was wearing one of Isis's "old" Alexander McQueen dresses. In all honesty, she felt the short dress was a bit gaudy and unlike her, but Isis had insisted that she wear it. And who was she to deny the birthday girl her wishes? Her brown hair was down and pin straight, her make up dark around the eyes and light around the mouth. She looked beautiful and a glow seemed to come from within her. She was obviously excited. Ten was coming as her date. He would finally get to meet Isis! She sat down on an empty table, tapping her slender brown fingers against her thighs and glancing anxiously at the door. Would he show? What if he felt like this was too much exposure for him? She would understand, but she would be disappointed. She looked over at the door again, "will you come?"

Her question was answered within seconds of her asking it. There was Ten, tall and handsome with his blond hair and green eyes- which reflected light like two emeralds reacting to sunlight pouring into a jewel-filled cave. Now, she had to admit that blondes typically were not her type. But there was something about him. It drew her to him and being near him felt right. He was not one to chatter and he tended to refrain from touching her much. That didn't bother her though. She liked the fact that he was more concerned with what was between her ears than with what was between her legs... He actually listened to what she said, and remembered the things she told him. To her dismay, he had decided to come with a mask on. It didn't cover his eyes well, or nose, or forehead (it was rather small), but its prescence irritated her.

"Hi," he said with a gentle smile, melting away her irritation. "Hi," she said back quietly. He brushed some of her soft hair behind her ear before cupping her face softly. She turned her head away from him and began to twirl her hair the way she always did when she was nervous. "You seem... nervous," he noted. "Well, I-I-I've just never stayed over night with a guy before and I just want everything to be perfect... Do you think my dress is weird?" She took a step back and did a little twirl allowing him to take in the strange attire. "It's...unique and colorful. It suits you well I think." Trinity noticed that people were staring at them (they were the only two standing up, she was wearing a strange dress, and he was wearing a mask...). She began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Why don't we sit down until Isis makes her grand entrance?" He pulled out a chair for her, before taking a seat. She turned towards him and grabbed both of his large hands. Her long nails were painted a shimmery, dark green color that complimented her eyes. "I'm really glad you came tonight. I was scared it would be too much exposure for you... It isn't right? You're comfortable?" He smiled at her; she was so sweet and so worried about pleasing him. "Ten, will you ever take off your mask for me?" She had her face resting in her palm, and she was smiling in a goofy fashion. Her other hand still rested in his own, and her eyes were large and curious. She stared unabashedly into his own. "Well..." he began before he was cut off by-

"Trinity! You didn't come give your Uncle Nolei a hug? I've been standing by da bar all day!" Nolei would have looked nice if it weren't for the empty wine bottle in one hand and the sweat pouring down his face. Trinity released Goten's hand immediately, hoping that her uncle didn't see. Unfortunately for her- "Wull why din't you tell yer uncle dat you're dating a fine young man? I wouldn't have gotten mad. Ha ha ha ha man dat look good!" He snatched the beer can from a man sitting on a nearby table, earning a middle finger. "Tank you sir, I love me some alcoolhol," he turned to Goten- "And you never interduced yerself. Do I know you? Was yer name?" Goten smiled gently, trying his hardest to tune out the awful smell coming from Nolei's mouth, "G- I mean Ten. Ten sir." Nolei bursted out laughing wildly, "Ten! Ten? Yous mean like da number? Ha ha ha ha! Oh my fucking God. Ten!" Nolei turned back to the man he had stolen a beer from, "Dis boy's name is Ten. Just like da number. How about that? Ha ha!" "Ten, you wanna know what Trinity did once when she was ten? Get it? Ten. And anyways... Uhh.. Yeah, well when she was really little she used to love this dirty saiyan. Of course her twat of a mother allowed this. His name was Goten Son. Man, she didn't get over 'im until she was ten 'ears ol'. And lemme tell you why.

I sat her down one day, and I just beat the shit out of 'er." Goten looked up at him in with a ferocity that Nolei, in his drunken state, mistaked for shock. "Ha ha yup! Took care of dat problem real quick. I hit 'er hard and the lil dumb bitch din't hit back. I made her throw away that reediclus picture she kept of the two of them an' she was over that dirty bastard jut like dat. Her mother should 'ave done da same thing. I mean really- if 'er father murdering 'er entire family wasn't enough for 'er to understand the true nature of a Saiyan, then she deserved it I say. Ha ha ha, dumass. I never had to 'it 'er again. Can you believe it dough? She loved a dirty, half-breed saiyan. Perhaps he reminded 'er of 'er father- dat no good murderer. He deserved to die, and I hope he's in hell. If I'm lucky, little Goten will end up dere too. Dat way I won't have to see him. In all honesty, all of those no good monkeys deserve to go burn in 'ell. Frieza had the right idea about how to deal with them. Anyways Ten, I hope you enjoy yourself. It's my niece's birfday. She's turning fifteen or seventeen or...[belch] somethin'," Nolei took another swig of his stolen beer before standing up and walking over to Bulma's table. Trinity was clutching her dress as she averted her eyes to the ceiling. She was breathing hard and she seemed to be trying to keep herself from tearing. Goten was grinding his teeth, "I hope he repeats his little story to Vegeta. Vegeta will beat the shit out of him."

She stood up and walked out of the nearest exit, "I'll be right back!" Goten stood up and followed after her. Isis's big entrance was in less than ten minutes, and he knew that Isis would kill them if they weren't there to see her come out. When Goten walked through the double doors, he saw no one. A door leading to restroom was swinging back and forth, letting light into the dark hallway. He walked over to the door and knocked, "Trinity?" She opened the door, and aside from her reddened eyes, she hid her sadness well. "Sorry, I really had to pee." Goten leaned against the wall, "it's okay to cry you know. I think that comments like those would upset anyone." Trinity began to twirl her hair, "he's drunk. He didn't know what he was saying...Can I ask you something though?" He raised is eyebrows towards the ceiling. She gave him a suspicious look, "how do you know who Vegeta is?"

Shit! "Uh, well who doesn't know who he is? I mean, he is married to one of the most brilliant women in the world. Not that I know him personally..." She furrowed her brows, and remained unsatisfied, "Well how did you know he is a Saiyan?" "I never said I knew anything like that.. What's a Saiyan?" Goten said calmly, keeping a stoic expression on his face. "Then why did you think he would get upset if my Uncle were to retell his story to Vegeta?" "Because Vegeta... hates violence." Trinity smiled before giggling, "I guess you really don't know him well. Nevermind... Hey, about what my Uncle said, just forget it. I really don't want to bring it up, ever. So let's just go back and enjoy Isis's entrance and the rest of the night. Okay?" A part of him wanted to say something about her Uncle's earlier, insensitive comments, but he didn't want to slip up again tonight. So he let her have her way, "Fine." Hand in hand, they walked back into the main room and began the rest of their night.

* * *

She and Trunks walked out hand in hand, lights shining down on their glowing faces. As if they were keeping rhythm with some wedding march, they paced each step carefull,y descending gracefully, stair by stair. Their eyes danced around the room as they took in each face. There was Bulma, who looked extremely excited- especially when you compared her to her bumbling, irritable husband who was angry that he couldn't wear his spandex, training attire to this"ridiculous ritual for earthlings." The Briefs shared a large table with the most important of the guests. Goku, who was already snacking, Chichi who had brought a gift despite Isis's protests, Videl who looked happy to be invited, Krillin, #18, twelve year old Marron, and Gohan, who was being teased by Krillin.

A few tables down from them, Piccolo and Tien leaned against a wall, and Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar were sitting at a table with pretty [and underage...] girls. These underage girls were notorious bitches at Orange Star High. They hated Trinity, and Isis hated them, especially their ring-leader, Angela Cort. Isis had invited them simply for the purpose of showing off; it was her way of making sure that they knew that she was better than all of them in every way... She couldn't help but stick her nose in the air at the sight of them. Angela, of course, had shown up dressed like a tramp. Her dress would have been short on a seven year old girl, and her breasts seemed to be straining to remain within the confines of the raunchy black dress. Her hungry, purple eyes, which had previously been focused on Gohan, were now devouring Trunks in a predatory way that made Isis want to jump over the stair rail and kick her in the throat. But of course, she was too much of a lady to practice that kind of violent behavior. In public.

Glancing back at the "family" table, Isis noted that Trinity and Goten weren't sitting there. Instead, the two of them had moved to a smaller table, separate from everyone else. They were looking at her and Trunks, but she could tell by the way that their bodies were coiled around each other that they weren't completely focused on her. Oh well. Trinity had seen her practice her entrance a good fifteen times and Goten- well who cared about him really... Finally Trunks and Isis made it to the bottom of the stairs. Trunks nodded at the pianist who began to play an old love song from Isis's favorite film of all time- Breakfast at Tiffany's. They swayed slowly to the short, romantic tune. For a moment, they both forgot about everyone else in the room.

_Moon River, wider than a mile, _  
_I'm crossing you in style some day. _  
_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, _  
_wherever you're going I'm going your way. _  
_Two drifters off to see the world. _  
_There's such a lot of world to see. _  
_We're after the same rainbow's end- _  
_waiting 'round the bend, _  
_my huckleberry friend, _  
_Moon River and me._

Trunks understood then how Goten had felt the first time he saw Trinity. Isis was all he could see, smell, hear, feel. She smelt the way she always did, but something about the scent was especially enticing tonight. Her natural scent was a floral one- like lavender mixed with honey. She was wearing perfume, which didn't smell as good as she did naturally but, it still smelt nice. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he touched his forehead to hers. When she wrapped her now free-hand around his neck and locked it with the other, he leaned in and kissed her ever so gently. His lips barely brushed hers at first before she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss slightly. Applause from the audience made them separate. The happy couple smiled and remained still for Bulma and Bunny who were taking numerous snapshots. "Trunks son, kiss her on the cheek. No-no don't take your arm from around her waist.-That's it. There we go. Perfect!"

Goten and Trinity had stopped looking at them after they shared a saucy kiss on the dance floor. They were turned towards each other now, noses brushing, whispering to each other. Goten was asking Trinity a series of "what's your favorite _ and why" questions. "Why are white gardenias your favorite flowers?" Her cheeks reddened and she pursed her lips. She seemed hesitant to answer for whatever reason, but nevertheless, she did, "when I was four, Goten, the little boy my uncle...mentioned earlier, gave me one. That was the day I fell in love with him I think. Not that I'm still in love with him!" she said quickly, "but when I was young- I did love him. I wanted to marry him."

Goten shifted, sliding down into his chair so that she was sittng on his lower abdomen instead of his thighs. "Do you know why he gave you the flowers?" She answered instantly, "I was crying. I used to whine alot as a kid. It was quite annoying to others. I didnt really get over it until after I lost my family. I realized then that all of the little things I used to cry over weren't nearly as awful as some things. There is always someone who has it worse than you- and things can always get worse for you, therefore, you shouldn't complain. I remember that I was crying because of him. We were playing 'tournament,' and he and I were fighting. He knocked me into a tree, which wasn't as bad as it sounds, and I started to wail. He ran away, and I assumed it was because he didn't want his mom to catch him, but he came back quickly, with a flower in his hand."

Trinity smiled to herself, "and that day, I realized something about him. He was as kind as he was strong and he truly cared for me. He didn't like me much because I used to stalk him basically, but he was always the first to comfort me when he saw me cry. Not only did I love him for his kind nature, I admired his strength. He was more powerful than you can even begin to imagine as a boy. You may not believe me when I say this, but I swear he could have destroyed the planet if he wanted to. And his strength was just as much mental and emotional as it was physical. He was tough and determined. He always said that one day he would be strong enough to save the world... It's hard to say, because he's so bitchy now, but I think that deep down he's still the same little boy. His training is important to him only because his home is important to him. He loves his family and friends more than anything. I think he takes comfort in knowing that he has the strength to protect them if need be. He really is a beautiful man inside and out."

Goten looked up at her, smiling gently, but nervously, "It sounds like you're fond of him." She nodded. Goten drew in a breath, "but...but what if you found out that he was keeping a secret from you. A big one. One that affected you. Would you forgive him?" Trinity furrowed her thick, arched brows, "that's a weird question, but I guess my response would depend on a few things. Is this secret evil? Did he kill someone or something?" Goten's smile widened slightly, "no, he didn't. But say that he told a really big lie. A lie that...changed the way you saw him?" Trinity grew even more confused, "well Ten I don't know. What kind of secret would change the way that I saw him?" Goten ran his fingers through her hair, "what if he wasn't who you thought he was? What if you found out... that he turned into a monster? A predatory monster." Trinity smiled, "does he prey on people?" Goten nodded, "in a sense yes. He preys on one particular woman..."

"Is he a vampire?" she asked then, seeming to be intrigued by this new game. "No, he doesn't want to hurt her or eat her. He wants-" "Hey lovebirds!" a group of six had pulled chairs up to Trinity and Goten's table. Isis kissed her cousin on the cheek before sitting down next to her. Trunks sat beside her with her hand in his. Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa took their seats around the table. "Man I'm starving!" Gohan exclaimed. As if on cue, a pretty Black waitress named Naomi came up to the table and took orders. She spoke in a smooth, melodic voice as she said aloud what she wrote, "Alright...So that's twenty orange sodas...thirty plates of smoked salmon. Forty bowls of rice..." She continued in this way trying, poorly, to be polite and hide the shock in her voice. "I'll have that out for you guys as soon as I can, but it may take about ten minutes to get it all out here. If you guys wouldn't mind perhaps relocating to a larger table that would accomodate the vast amounts of food?"

Everyone in the group nodded before standing up and heading to a larger table. The waitress's long, curly hair bounced as she strutted back into the kitchen waving back at them. "Well everyone," Trinity started, obviously excited, "this is Ten Son, my new-" she paused and bit her lip, unsure of whether or not she should continue. "-Boyfriend," Goten finished for her. Gohan raised his eyebrows curiously. He could sense easily that this was Goten. Why couldn't Trinity? And better yet, why was Goten pretending to be someone that he wasn't- and, adding insult to injury, dating under this disguise? Gohan decided to stay loyal to his brother for now and play along with whatever game he had set up. "So Ten, where do you go to school?" Sharpener asked politely. "I've graduated," Goten answered simply, not bothering to say anymore than what was necessary.

"So how long have you and Trinity been together?" Erasa asked. "Since today, at least officially." Trinity smiled and took one of his large hands in her two small ones, "he's pretty private." Goten was silently pleased that Trinity was defending him. The less questions he had to answer, the better. "I'm just surprised that you have a boyfriend, that's all. Not that you're ugly or anything Trinity! You're gorgeous! It's just, I heard from Videl that you don't really like to date very much." Videl's eyes narrowed, "don't bring me into this. You make it seem like I've been gossipping." Videl turned to Trinity, "I just told her that I was surprised that you were single, considering that you're so pretty." Trinity waved her hand in a casual manner, "it's fine. I knew you didn't say anything cruel."

"Don't apologize girls. You have every reason to believe that Trinity would be single. ha ha ha, after she got over Goten, she basically swore off men forever. No man could compare to the great Goten Son. You better watch out Ten, Trinity never got her closure," Isis was giggling like an idiot. Apparently she found this very funny. Trinity didn't. "Why do you have to bring that up? I was like nine or ten when I got over him. I wasn't interested in guys then! You were the one who was skanky from the get go!" Isis looked at her increduously, unable to believe that Trinity said something like that to her on her birthday. "Ack! Excuuuse me? Skanky?" Trinity shrugged, "I call it like I see it. And if I recall correctly, I saw you break the hearts of at least seven different boys during sixth grade. The scary thing is- that's a record low for you."

Isis rolled her eyes, "Whatever. At least I didn't act like I had a penis...or a tail." Trinity's cheeks reddened, "What's that supposed to mean?" Isis began to stifle a laugh, as if she was remembering the most hilarious thing, "Get this guys," she leaned into the table. "When Trinity was like seven, she thought she was a male dog. One day she actually peed on my uncle's-" a swift kick from Trinity shut her up, but only momentarily. "SHE PEED ON MY UNCLE'S KITCHEN FLOOR! ha ha ha ha ha She refused to wear panties too!" The blush on Trinity's face began to spread, "Well Isis got grounded when we were twelve for showing her nonexistent boobs to an eigth grader!" This earned an audible gasp from everyone else on the table. Sharperner began to laugh loudly.

"It was a dare!" Isis shot back. "You didn't have to take it," Trinity stated calmly. "Oh please! You've got some nerve trying to convince me to not take a dare! Aren't you the same girl who- " The food arrived then. It stopped all conversation. It was brought out in segments, by numerous waiters and waitresses. The men, naturally, began to inhale their food. Trinity was surprised to see Ten eating so much in one sitting... It reminded her a little of Goten- the way he ate so much so quickly, yet remained completely clean. Speaking of which, where was Goten? She hadn't seen him all night. "Have you guys seen Goten around?" Trunks and Gohan who had been looking at her a moment ago averted their eyes elsewhere- Trunks to his plate, and Gohan to Videl.

"He's sick," Isis said. Trinity gasped, "are you serious! And no one stayed home with him? Goten never gets sick! It must be pretty serious if he had to stay home... I'm going to go check on him..." She began to stand up. "Wait Trinity," Gohan began, "he's fine. He isn't...sick. He just..isn't feeling like himself tonight. Let him be. I promise he's fine." Gohan smiled, hoping to reassure her. She calmed down after a moment, and sat back down in the chair next to Ten. "Well, I hope he's feeling alright." The group began to make small talk- discussing college and how it compared to high school. They talked about teachers and other students. When everyone had just about finished their meal, Angela and a blond friend of hers approached the table.

"Gohan! Is that you?" Her hand fluttered to her chest as she pretended to be in shock. She strutted over to their table quickly with her hands on her hips- pretending not to notice the death glares she was receiving from almost every female at the table. It was a well known fact that Angela had tried to get together with Gohan, Trunks and Sharpener at one point in time or another. It was funny- the way she worked. She had a "thing" for taken men. She got some type of satisfaction from going after what she knew she couldn't have. Crushing the hearts of the women those taken men were with gave her a sense of self-importance and power.

"Hello," Gohan said simply. Angela tugged her dress downward a bit before bending over, putting her boobs in Trunks's line of sight, "can you guys make room for two more?" Isis was getting ready to go over the edge. "NO! We cannot make room. It looks like your seats haven't been taken yet- so why don't you go back to your own table?" Isis had never looked more cold, "that wasn't a request." Trinity began to giggle nervously. She wasn't Angela's friend by any means (the girl had spread rumors about her after her argument with Goten...) but still, the last thing she wanted was for Isis to be arrested for assault on her birthday... Angela straightened up, and without another word, walked over to her table. Isis glared at her back, "stupid bitch."

* * *

"I have to get out of here now," Paragus muttered as he violently shoved necessities into a bag. It was obvious to him by the numerous rising and fading ki levels that the fight he had worked so hard to initiate had been put into motion. Unfortunately for him, Broly was on the losing end. Vegeta and Goku had taken him out quickly after he murdered Simon. "And with Vegeta and Piccolo on the battlefield, it won't take long for them to figure out that I'm behind this... Those fools! They've ruined everything..." Not wanting to waste time, Paragus rushed out of the house after putting his belongings into a capsule. He needed to formulate a new plan, one that would surely work, but he couldn't stay here and do it. If the others found him, they would kill him... He ran on foot, not wanting the others to pick up on his heightened ki level. He ran and ran until he was forced to swim through the ocean connecting Japan to the rest of Asia. He ran across China, Mongolia, into Russia and then Ukraine. Soon enough, he found himself back in Gythio, where it had all began. Here he would hide until the right opportunity presented itself...

* * *

"Dabura is lucky I didn't end his life myself!" Babidi yelled as he rammed his fist into the table. "That careless fool deserved to die!" Babidi continued to pace the room back and forth angrily. "Master Babidi," the wizard turned to see that Yamu had entered his chambers, "you have a visitor...and he has a plan that may please you." Babidi made no sound, but signaled for the visitor to enter. "Hello Great Wizard. My name is Paragus and I am the grandfather of the woman you're after. Now don't make any assumptions. I could care less about her life. In fact, I tried to have her killed long ago... My plan would have worked if Goku and Vegeta had not have interfered... Anyhow, sir, I hear that you're after the amethyst. I've also heard that you have the ability to seize the darkness in a person's heart and use it to control them."

"Get to the point! You are wasting my time you idiot!" Babidi snapped suddenly. "Of course sir. I suggest that you seize the darkness in Trinity's heart and use it to control her. I know what you're thinking- and that is that her heart has no darkness. It's completely pure- that is, from what we've seen... But that is something that can easily be changed. The human heart is fickle...and easily controlled. I think that if you search her heart, you may find something buried deep within." Babidi rubbed his chin, "and what makes you so sure that this darkness exist?" "When she was only six years old, her entire family was murdered by her father. Then her father allowed himself to be killed. The only family she had left was her cousin and an uncle who resented her. She has been forced to live with this uncle for the last ten years. Only recently has she moved locations. You can't expect a child with such a past to be completely free from darkness."

"Yes...yes.. You make a good point. But what if the darkness is not there? What if you're wrong?" "Then we move to plan B. Use her goodness against her. If you threaten to hurt those that she loves, she will do whatever you say." "And what if she is stronger than that? What if she refuses?" "Well then we move to plan C- my favorite plan of all... We give her something to resent, something to hate. Kill or hurt someone that she cares for- and she is bound to be filled with rage. Use her wrath to control her." Babidi began to laugh wildly, "well I like the sound of this already. But I must ask, what is in it for you?" Paragus smiled, "the satisfaction of knowing that I finished the job I set out to do over thirty years ago. I want the girl dead. I want Goku, Vegeta and their sons dead. I want to be the strongest Saiyan alive. The amethyst isn't like the dragonballs. You can get an infinite amount of wishes and power out of it. So my requet should be simple enough, correct?" Babidi smiled back, "correct."

* * *

Isis had enjoyed the opera and her birthday party, but she was glad that it was over. It had been a wonderful evening, but it wouldn't be perfect until she did one last thing... "Are you ready?" she called from the bathroom. She had spent over a thousand dollars on lingerie and she was beyond excited to show Trunks how her body made the outfit look. She was wearing a black corset that barely concealed her breasts. It was see-through on the sides and her back and stomach were completely exposed. The panties she was wearing were lacy and see through (of course she had waxed everything...). She was ready and set. All he needed to do was give his word.

Trunks stood there with his boxers on, unsure of whether or not he wanted to move forward... He and Isis had only been together for a couple of weeks and he had to wonder whether or not they were moving too fast. "Come out Isis," he said. She strutted out, one hand on her hip. She did a little spin and bent over playfully, "well..." she turned back towards him, "what do you think?" His breath caught in his throat. Her breast were small and soft, her stomach flat, her legs, hip and rear thick and curvacious. She walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his thick, muscular neck. Strong arms encircled her waist, and she wrapped her fleshy legs around his waist in return- pulling his lower abdomen to her soft womanhood.

It wasn't long before he forgot his resolve. He walked her over to the bed, dropping his boxers along the way, before gently laying her down against the pillows. He captured her soft lips in his own, causing her to react in an aggressive manner. She pushed her small chest against his and nibbled on his lower lip. She pulled his exposed member against her with her legs once more- grinding against him as their tongues wrestled wildly. "Do it. Do it now," she commanded him. He sat up on his knees, slowing down the process. His erection was already standing at full attention- long, thick and ready for entry.

He grabbed Isis's sides gently, lifting her off the bed slightly. He slowly unhooked the corset top and lifted it away from her chest. Laying her back down on the bed with care, he took in her exposed upper body. He noted the defined collar bone and slender arms. He thumbed her dark nipples as he rubbed her supple breasts- which were easy to contain in his large hands. He bent down to kiss her once more, causing her to moan into his mouth. "Do it," she commanded him again. Bossy, wasn't she? He sat up once more, and reached for her panties. Grabbing either side of her thick hips, he pulled down her underwear slowly, exposing her cautiously. She laid back against the bed and spread her legs in a way that was slightly vulgar.

But the sight, and the scent of her only made Trunks want her more... He lowered himself and aligned his long, hard member with her own arousal. "Isis, you understand that if I do this, it will make or break us?" Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" He sighed. It was only fair to tell her the truth, but at the same time, he didn't want this moment to end poorly. "I mean that...I'll bite you- mate with you- bond with you, and if the bite mark isn't there in the morning, then we aren't meant to be... If it is there, you're mine forever. Are you sure that you can handle either outcome?" She drew in a breath...She was about to lose her virginity to this man. That alone seemed like a dramatic enough experience, but now, he was telling her that she may be marrying him or losing him forever in addition to that... She looked into those blue pools that she had fallen in love with the first moment that she saw him. That was all it took for her to decide that he was worth the risk. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck once more before whispering into his ear, "take me."

* * *

"That thing your uncle said, about him hitting you, is it true?" Goten looked Trinity deep in the eye searching for sincerity. He almost hated to bring up the topic because of the anger it caused him- and the sadness he knew it may cause her. She sighed, "I thought I asked you not to bring it up..." She rolled over, turning away from him. He rubbed her arm with his calloused fingers, "Ava..." She turned to him abruptly, "Where did you hear that name?" Goten froze momentarily. He had slipped again. "Your uncle said it," he explained confidently. If he had learned one thing from Trunks as a child- it was that the best liars knew how to lie with confidence... Trinity sat for a moment. She didn't recall her uncle calling her by her first name, but she had been trying so hard to tune him out that perhaps he did let the name slip. She shrugged her shoulders and looked him in the eye, "don't ever call me that again."

He nodded, surrendering completely. She sighed once more, "look...I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone outside of my family. You promise not to tell anyone or laugh?" He nodded once more before leaning in to listen more closely. "Alright. What I'm about to tell you is...is basically the sob story that is my life- or at least, WAS my life. I'll start from the beginning. My mother was a Lomax, which is a human with special powers. These powers can be anything from walking through solid surfaces to controlling the wind- sometimes both. Typically, they are powers that allow you rearrange matter. My father was a Saiyan. Don't laugh when I tell you this. A Saiyan is a type of alien. The Saiyans were a warrior race from a planet called Vegeta. They were all murdered long ago. My father was one of six survivors. When he and my grandfather came to earth, trying to escape King Vegeta and a tyrant named Frieza, my father was a brute essentially. He would snuff out a life without a second thought- and then eat the corpse if need be.

He discovered quickly that he was not the only Saiyan on earth- there was another named Nappa. This man had made himself a home on earth and he was in a relationship with a woman named Aurora. Aurora was my aunt and Isis's mother. Long story short, my father fell in love with Aurora's sister- my mother- and he had three sons and one daughter, me. Life was pretty good for me I would say, up until the age of five. Isis was my best friend. And I thought I was in love with Goten. I thought that we were going to get married one day. Can you believe how silly I was?" she giggled. "You know, as I got older and looked back on my relationship with him, I realized that he never really liked me. I was a pest. But somehow, this managed to go unnoticed by me. I was such a naive child. When I turned six however, all of my innocence was lost. My father, he came home one day. I don't know what happened exactly. I was sleeping in bed with Isis, and then I remember my older brother rushing in to get us.

'Hide!' he told us. He was frantic and upset. I was so confused. He hid the two of us in a closet and he never came back to get us. I remember Piccolo opening the door and telling us the horror of what had happened. As it turned out, my father had murdered my entire family. Only Isis and I survived. You could never understand how I felt during that time. There was so much grief, so much confusion. I realized then that anyone can hurt you- even your own father. I learned that family, blood- it only means something if you want it to. I moved into my uncle's home in Greece with Isis. A small funeral was held there for my entire family. And you know, it's funny, I don't remember crying at all. I just sat there, and stared at their pictures. It's strange when people die- it's like you can't accept the truth. You're shocked to such an extreme degree that you can't feel pain.

I didn't cry until mother's day later on that year. My class made cards and I can remember working so hard on mine. I drew pictures on it, put glitter on it, wrote a poem in it and then when I got home, it hit me. I realized then that I had no one to give it to- and so I tore it! I ripped it into tiny little pieces before I set it on fire," she had tears in her eyes then and she was shaking her head slightly, incredulous. "I felt so trapped. It was a pain I couldn't escape from. And no one could understand what I was going through, not even Isis. I mean, she had lost her parents at such a young age that she barely remembered either of them. I wasn't so lucky. My life got a little better though eventually. I found peace in training, in art, in dancing, in nature. I spent every moment I could outside. Isis did too- only she went shopping instead of hiking. When we were really young, my uncle was another reason why neither of us liked staying home.

To answer your question, yes- he did hit me. He hit Isis too. Hard," Goten clenched his fist at this. Just the thought of any man laying his hands on Trinity made him furious. How dare he touch her. Sensing his anger, Trinity rested a hand lightly on Goten's shoulder to calm him, "you have to understand something. My uncle believed that my father, a Saiyan, murdered his father and uncle. My uncle also knows that my father murdered his baby sister and nephews. To him, Saiyans are dangerous. He's very prejudiced towards them to be honest. And imagine how he felt about Isis and I. On one hand, we're all he has left of his beloved sisters. And on the other- we're the descendants of a race responsible for murdering millions of people- his sisters and father included. He hated us as much as he loved us. And that whole 'beating-me-for-liking-Goten thing?' He was scared I think, of me ending up like mom. I mean, after my mom died, he went crazy for a while. He definitely wasn't fit to care for a child, let alone two. He didn't care for me or Isis the way he shoud have. Isis and I had to fend for ourselves basically. We both grew up too fast... When he was drunk, we would leave the house for days at a time. We had no respect for him and, eventually, no need either.

His home was not a home. He didn't really recover from his depression until I was ten or eleven. And then when he got his life back on track, he decided that he couldn't take care of us properly. So here we are now, living with the Briefs and the Sons," she finished her speech with a smile before reaching out her arms and stretching her back. Goten said nothing at first. He sat silently, taking in what he had just heard. He had seen a lot as a child- the death of his father, and many others. He had been attacked by monsters of all kinds and he had almost been killed on numerous occasions. Somehow though, that didn't seem as bad as what she had gone through... His enemies had never been his family members. His life hadn't been as twisted as hers. She practically had to raise herself. Yes, she was silly and forgetful and overemotional and a bit wild he supposed, but when he looked at her from this perspective- she was also very strong and very mature. She had been through more in her life than even he, and yet she had come out pure-hearted and vitally alive. His mother had told him once that the flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful flower of them all. She was indeed beautiful and she was surely strong. He had to respect her for that, but he still wondered, "why do you hate to be called Ava so much?"

She looked at him, less angry now. She seemed to have calmed down after getting those gruesome memories off of her chest. "...My father, mother and brothers used to call me that. Isis did too, but when my family died... I wanted a fresh start. So, I started going by my middle name. When people call me Ava, it reminds me of my dad. I can hardly stand it to be honest. I know that Trinity isn't as pretty, but I'm used to it now." Goten nodded, "well truthfully, I think that Ava fits you better. It is pretty- just like you. And the meaning reminds me of you as well." She pursed her lips, "what does it mean?" He smiled, "like a bird. And you are like a bird. You're free and beautiful. Like an angel, you move with the wind. I think that's why I like you so much. Being with you makes me feel like I'm free, like I've found my wings." He stroked her cheek gently with his finger. She smiled a dimpled smile against his hand as she blushed, "...And Trinity, in a world full of so many constraints and rules to follow- free is the most beautiful thing that you can be."

* * *

She had slept so peacefully that night. Being in Ten's arms felt like being home. She wished that every night could be like this one. She had her back to him, and his strong, large arm was wrapped around her curvy, yet slender form. It was amazing, being with him last night; they hadn't kissed or done anything sexual, but talking to him had been amusing enough. He listened to her so closely. He made her feel like she mattered, like she really meant something to him. Then there were the silences- the moments in which the two of them would just stare at each other. Usually she would be the first to look away, embarrassed and he would nuzzle her cheek and neck then- as if he were letting her know that she was safe with him, that there was no reason to be embarrassed. Not that he had to tell her; in all honesty, she thought that perhaps, she loved him. She looked up at the dresser next to their bed and found that his mask was lying there. 'He must have taken it off before going to bed...That means that...I can see his face!' Excited, she turned around to get a good look at Ten. It was difficult to roll over because he was holding her so tightly, but eventually she found herself face to face with- 'Goten...'

Her eyes went large at the sight of Goten Son. "Ahhhhhhhh! Let me go! Oh let me go you idiot! You filthy fucking liar!" Goten awoke instantly, confusion decorating his handsome face, "What? What are you talking about?" He cupped her heart-shaped face before bending down to kiss her. Obviously, he still thought that he was in character. Unfortunately for him- his hair was no longer blond and his eyes no longer green. She slapped his hand away, "Goten Son! How dare you! You're crazy! You're a liar and a jerk!" She got up quickly and began gathering her things violently. Her bottom lip began to tremble as violently as her hands were. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, "you've embarrassed me and you've lied to me. And right now, the only explanation that makes sense is that you're psychotic. You have a lot of explaining to do...but you aren't going to do it now. I don't want to talk to you now and really- I don't want to talk to you ever! I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see your sorry face again."

Still in her skimpy pajams, she marched towards the door, a capsule in hand. Realizing that he may lose her if he allowed her leave he rushed after her with inhuman speed. Shutting the door before she could even get it partially open, he rested his head againt the back of hers. He kept both hands around her and against the doors, preventing her from escaping. "Trinity wait..You..you don't understand. I-I had to...I couldn't tell you the truth. That night, I couldn't let you go out with Suoh and at first I was just going to sit in the restaurant and let you have your date but then that guy attacked and I knew it would be dangerous to use my powers in public so I made a quick disguise and before I knew it-" She slapped a hand to his mouth, "stop. Just stop. You sound insane. I think you're a jerk. I think that you knew exactly what you were doing and I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I never should have opened up to you last night..." She tried to open the door once more, only to have it shut. "Goten Son! Let me out of this damn room right now!" "Trinity please," he was pleading at this point, "you don't understand the whole story. I love you." She punched him in the stomach hard enough for him to release his grip on the door. "You're out of your mind," she opened the door wide, and was greeted by numerous eavesdroppers... Goten watched as she stomped away, knowing that she may never come back to him...

* * *

(_**Translation**_ of the French song [Les Feuilles Mortes] above)

Oh, I so want you to remember  
The happy days when we were friends  
In those days life was beautiful  
And the sun brighter than today.

The dead leaves gather on the rake  
You see, I have not forgotten  
The dead leaves gather on the rake  
The memories and the regrets.

And the North wind carries them,  
In the cold night of oblivion.  
You see I have not forgotten  
The song that you sang to me ...

The dead leaves gather on the rake  
Memories and regrets also,  
But my silent love and faithful  
Always smiling and grateful for life.

I loved you so much, you were so pretty,  
How do you want me to forget?  
In those days life was beautiful  
And the sun brighter than today.

You were my sweet friend  
But I do regret that.  
And the song that you sang,  
Always, always I hear.

It's a song that resembles us,  
You loved me, I loved you  
And we lived, both together,  
You who loved me, I who loved you.

But life separates those who love,  
Gently, quietly  
And the sea erases on the sand  
The footsteps of separated lovers.

It's a song that resembles us,  
You loved me and I loved you  
And we lived both together,  
You who loved me, I who loved you.

**_Fashion_**: If you would like to know what dresses Isis and Trinity wore- here are the collections they come from. (You could easily find these on the internet- if you would like) For some reason- fanfiction is not letting me post the websites =/

Isis- her dress is from the 2011 (Alexander McQueen) red dress collection and Mila Kunis wore it to the Screen Actors Guild Awards (however, she wore it with a belt- which is something I did not picture for Isis). Also, I replaced the red in the dress with blue- thinking that it would look more stunning with her gray eyes and golden skin.

Trinity- her dress is from Alexander McQueen's alien inspired collection and it is call the snakeskin dress. It is short with a poofy, tu-tu like bottom and sleeves that cut off around the elbow. It's a very odd, interesting little thing. =)

RIP- Alexander McQueen- one of the most inventive and creative designers I've had the pleasure of observing in my short life. His designs were always extremely interesting and fun to see.

And also- on a random note- my prayers go out to _**Japan**_ in this difficult time, and I hope yours do as well.

* * *

**Hello my readers**! It's been such a long time (almost two months) and I feel so guilty for neglecting this story. =( But my promise still remains true- I will not give up on this story. I will stick to it until the very end. It's been such an interesting experience- freewriting my very first story. But it's been fun! And you guys make it so much more amazing! So worthwhile! I hope you aren't too mad at me. I tried to make this chapter extra long and I'm pumped about writing the next chapter.

_**I also have a small announcement**_: in the next few months, I will be writing another story. The idea for it just hit me last week and I haven't been able to drop it- so therefore, I'm going to take it and run with it. You may be seeing a chapter to a new story pretty soon. P.S. This story will be another Goten and Trinity story [I like my characters] but the plot and style will be very different than Resistance. Hints on what the story is about? I'll give you two words: outerspace and love

Lastly- the number of chapters has confused some people and I'm very very sorry. I'm responsible. I thought that some of the chapters seemed short, and so I merged a few chapters into one. This makes each chapter longer but the number of chapters smaller. But don't worry. ^_^ Nothing has been erased or cut out. The number of words is still the same.

Thank you so much for your time! It really is amazing how many views and even reviews I've gotten considering the fact that I lack a summary...


	11. Chapter 10 Meet Your Prince Charming

_Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate: _

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And Summer's lease hath all too short a date: _

_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines, _

_And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd; _

_And every fair from fair sometime declines, _

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd: _

_But thy eternal Summer shall not fade _

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; _

_Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade, _

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest: _

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

William Shakespeare- Sonnet #18

_...True love stories never have endings._

- Richard Bach

* * *

Goten stood there silently with his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes large and sad. Of course, Trinity's yelling had caught the attention of basically everyone in the house. Even a smirking Vegeta had come to enjoy the show. Yet, Goten could care less; he wasn't embarrassed or angry at them. Honestly, he barely even noticed their presence. The only person he was focused on at this time was the girl speeding towards Mount Pao. Goten rammed his fist into the open door, punching a hole through it. "...Gosh, what happened Goten?" Gohan asked quietly. "She seemed really upset.." To the onlookers, Goten looked as though he were caving in on himself. His hands ran roughly through his hair as he slid downwards against the opened door. He kept his head down, palms over his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

* * *

'I hate him! Ihatehim! IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!' Trinity thought bitterly as she sped through dark, heavy clouds. Tears blurred her vision. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have missed so much? His ki signal should have given him away, as well as his mannerisms. 'It should have been obvious...' she slowed down slightly as her temper calmed. If she were being completely honest, she would admit that she only had herself to blame. She had been careless and blinded by "love;" she had told 'Ten' more than she would ever tell any living being- Goten especially. She had kissed him and spent the night with him- proving herself to be [perhaps] the skank that her classmates had labeled her as. She had noticed the Goten-like behaviors and quirks, but she had ignored them completely. She had let herself fall for a man that she had known for less than a month. And now here she was- angry, embarrassed, confused and exposed. -Unfortunately for Goten, she was not being honest with herself. How could she? No person would want to take responsibility for the inconceivable pain and humiliation she now felt. And the worst part of this pain was the overwhelming sense of loss. She couldn't deny the feelings that she had for 'Ten.' She felt such a strong pull towards him, such a virbrant, unconditional love. What infuriated her the most was the fact that 'Ten' didn't exist; he was just some figment of Goten's imagintion- some role he took on when he felt like it. As anger began to sink once more to the pit of her stomach, she increased her speed- passing right over the Son residence. And who gave two shits. There was no way she would go home. Not now and maybe not ever.

She was thoroughly convinced that Goten Son was out of his mind. And honestly, she should have known from the start. First, there was that demonic, serial-killer-like expression on his face in Greece. She had been ready to hug and chat, and he looked more like he was ready to murder. Then there was his bipolar behavior when she arrived at his home; one minute he was glaring at her and calling her derrogatory names- the next he was picking fresh flowers for her vase and offering to take her to the homecoming dance. And then- just when she thought he couldn't get any worse- he became a schizophrenic; he was both Goten and Ten- two different people. Goten hated her and Ten loved her. It didn't get much more psychotic than that in her opinion. Maybe he really was crazy. She felt the contempt for Goten growing in her chest and spreading throughout her petite form like bacteria. Then, like some sort of horrible side affect, the voice of a person she did not recognize entered her mind. It was invasive and even painful to have this voice in her head. She clutched at her skull and without even realizing it, descended slowly towards the mountain base... "Trinity, if you stop struggling, I can promise you that everything will be alright."

* * *

"Who would have thought that I would find evil in her heart this easily!" Babidi exclaimed excitedly as he watched the young woman through his crystal ball. Paragus stood next to him, "didn't I tell you so? That girl has her weaknesses. It's not a surprise of course that wrath is one of them- especially when you consider her past." Paragus yawned as he examined his nails. He didn't really care to dwell on the fact that Babidi had completed the first step of the procedure. He just wanted to move to step two: get Trinity to Babidi's ship. "Why don't you contact her now master?" he suggested, hoping to gently force Babidi into action. "Of course, of course... Trinity? Trinity my darling? Trinity, if you stop struggling, I can promise you that everything will be alright... There there... don't be afraid. I know exactly how you feel: betrayed, lied to, embarrassed. And you should feel that way. He lied to you, took advantage of you. He made you look like fool in front of everyone. And to think- Isis knew and she didn't even bother to tell you about it."

"...Isis knew?" Trinity asked warily. "Yes, yes. She was completely aware of it. And she lied for him too. Everyone knew except for you. Goten made a mockery of you. You should hate him, you should want to kill him for what he has done to you." Without knowing exactly why, Trinity felt herself being filled with an irrational rage. She hated him. She did. And she wanted him dead. As her hatred grew stronger, her sense of self grew weak. Unknowingly- she began to forget everything: her age, her past, who her friends were, who her family was. And it didn't matter in the least. All that mattered now was that she fufill the dark destiny Master Babidi was now setting in front of her. Make Goten feel the rage that she did. Kill him if need be. It wouldn't matter. What attachments did he have to her? He was nothing more than an enemy now- and she, his future murderer.

"Trinity, I order you to come to me. Come quickly darling and let no one know where you're going. Understand?" "Yes master," she replied robotically. Her speed picked up once more, and before she knew it, she was landing in an unfamiliar place, an empty, hot desert. "Hello Trinity," a familiar green face greeted her. The creature that stood before her was extremely short and extremely ugly. He had disgusting wrinkles covering his entire body- and a grimace that was even more disturbing. "Hello," she said simply. "I have a room for you- and some clothing as well. Just follow me dear. Trust me; for the remainder of your life, you will be happy here." "Yes master," she whispered automatically as she followed him into the strange white home. Something in her heart warned her. She almost felt scared. Almost. Much to her dismay, her mind wasn't working nearly as well as her heart was.

Soon enough, Babidi had led her to a strange room. "You'll live here," he had said after forcing to her to change into the ridiculous garments she now sported. She gazed at herself in the full length, glitzy mirror. Her hair was put up in an obnoxiously large bun atop her head; this bun was decorated with strange beads and flowers. Her face had been painted like that of a circus clown: extremely pink cheeks, dark eye make up, red lips, an M tatooed on her forehead... Her dress was even more flamboyant and silly. Her back was exposed- allowing her bandeau to show, and her front was barely covered. The fabric underneath her chest was sheer... And the bottom half of the dress was poofy and covered with white feathers and exotic, white jewels. It was probably the ugliest dress she had ever worn in her entire life. Hidden underneath the large skirt were poofy, genie-like pants that would allow her to fight easily if need be. As she looked around the extravagant room, she wondered why she was here. She couldn't remember anything but her name and feelings of hatred... However, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. There were bright curtains and clothes everywhere. The furniture was larger than normal. She barely had room to walk.

While she was taking in her new surroundings, the door opened. A tall, bald man stood there with an M on his forehead that matched her own. He had a scowl on his face and a bowl full of mashed up food in his hand. "Eat," he commanded as he dropped the bowl to the floor. He shut the door quickly and locked it, giving her no time to argue. Did she dare eat the food? It was mushy and blue, and extremely unnatural looking. Tentatively, she bent down to taste it. 'Please don't kill me,' she thought as she stuffed a small piece into her mouth. She spat the food onto the floor before coughing roughly. The food was extremely sour, acidic even. And it wasn't sweet at all. It stung her tongue and made her mouth and eyes water. As she sat there in the empty room clutching at her stinging mouth, she began to feel very... alone? Helpless? Were those the right words? Only when the stinging subsided did she stand up and walk over to her new bed. It was much too big for one person, but she was suddenly too tired to pay her discomfort attention. Despite the bed's intimidating size, she crawled into it, curled up in a ball, and let sleep overcome her...

* * *

The strange man with lavender colored skin and a white mohawk had showed up at the Son residence unannounced- and he'd insisted on talking to Goku. "I may need your help," he had told Goku. He warned him of "a great Wizard seeking to wreak havoc on the universe." Though Goten was skeptical, this had been all that Goku needed to hear to take action. Goku, Vegeta and their sons followed the purple man, called the Supreme Kai (or Shin), and his friend Kibito within minutes of him warning them of danger. Goten was flying in the very back, behind Gohan and Trunks, contemplating Trinity's departure. 'She's been gone for three days straight..' Goten thought to himself. Initially, he had assumed that it would be best for him to just leave her alone. He would try to talk to her when she calmed down a bit. He waited up until three in the morning expecting her to come home. Unfortunately for him, she hadn't come home that night like he had expected her to.

After the second night that she didn't come home, he began to get worried. It wasn't unlike her to leave the house randomly or come home later than she was supposed to, but it was strange for her to stay gone for such a long period of time. 'What if she had been kidnapped a second time?' This question had been nagging him for the last thirty-six hours. The group sped towards a very familiar location- one that was apparently the location of Wizard Babidi's ship. Trinity's ki signal grew more prominent as they approached this place now. Goten had saved her from this ship once before already. Perhaps he would have to save her from this same place a second time. He scowled, angry at himself for letting this happen again. "At least we know that she's alive Goten," the Supreme Kai said gently, trying to comfort him after reading his thoughts. Goten clenched his fists, "it doesn't even matter! If I hadn't have lied to her in the first place then maybe she wouldn't have run away. She wouldn't have been captured."

Kibito spoke without looking at him, "well Goten, we will be entering Babidi's ship rather soon. Soon you can make everything right with your Trinity again." Goten nodded, still upset. "I hate to sound cruel Goten, but this is kind of what you wanted isn't it? Now she'll stay away." A ki ball was sent flying into Trunks's face, "of course you can say something like that... You and Isis are officially together forever- so you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your relationship with her." Goten spit harshly before speeding up in front of the other fighters, trying to ignore them. Gohan increased his speed so that he was flying next to his younger brother. "Hey now, Trunks didn't mean it like that and you know it. We know you're upset, but once we get Trinity out of the situation that she's in, everything will be fine. Perfect even. Trinity will feel no attachments to you whatsoever. Or do you want something different now?" Goten took a deep breath and averted his eyes downward. He ignored his brother, preferring to fly in silence. He knew that Trunks and Gohan were partially right- he had wanted to keep her at a distance initially. But he had severely miscalculated everything.

First of all, he didn't ever think that she would end up being kidnapped by a wizard... The statement even sounded proposterous. Second, he didn't think that he would continue to feel so strongly about her after she moved into his house. He thought she would be kind of like...a scent in a room. The scent is very prominent at first; you can smell it easily. But then, as you become accustomed to it, the scent fades into the background and you can barely smell it anymore. Trinity was not like a scent- she was like a drug, a cigarette. He was addicted to her immediately. And instead of requiring the same amount of "cigarettes"- or better yet, a smaller amount- each day, he required a larger amount. If Trinity were a cigarette, he would easily be smoking up to two packs daily- and chewing nicotine gum inbetween smokes. He felt foolish for being so weak when it came to her. He didn't understand how anyone could believe that love made you strong.

* * *

"Master Babidi, it's that same group from before! And the Supreme Kai is with them. What shall I do?" Babidi smirked, "you shall fight." Pui Pui raised his eyebrows, "I shall?" Babidi turned his back to Pui Pui, focusing on his crystal ball, "yes, you shall. There are seven of them total. Five saiyans, the supreme kai, and Kibito. They may or may not enter the ship. If they land outside and stay there, I want you to charge Kibito; he is the weakest of them. Kill him and then return to the ship. The others will come charging in here in a fit of rage. You will be waiting here to fight them on level one." Pui Pui nodded as he turned to leave. As he walked to the top of the ship, he sensed the warriors' arrival. They had wasted no time coming in. Unfortunately for them, he would be the first one here to greet them. "Where's Trinity?" one of the younger men said. Pui Pui looked at him; he didn't look all that strong. His hair was as dark as his eyes, and it was cut in a strange, angled way. He was tall, at least 6'3.' He was wearing nothing but gray sweats, and Pui Pui could tell by his muscular upper torso that he was in good shape. Unfortunately for him, Pui Pui was in better shape... or so he thought.

"Are you deaf or are you dumb? Answer me! Where is she?" Pui Pui laughed quietly, "you better watch it boy. Such a flippant tongue will get you killed." The shirtless male smirked again, "oh really? Killed by you? I don't think so. If anyone here needs to watch their mouth- it's you. I could have killed you easily at the age of ten. You're nothing." Pui Pui gritted his teeth, irritated by this man's obnoxious confidence. "Give me break! Could a weakling do this?" With inhuman speed, Pui Pui charged at Kibito, hitting him directly in the face with a fatal energy blast. Kibito's headless body fell rigidly to the floor. Shin's eyes widened in horror, "K-k-k-Kibito...You-You-" "I killed him," Pui Pui stated casually, finishing the Supreme Kai's sentence.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all glared at Pui Pui, ready to kill. Trunks was the first to step up to the plate. Pui Pui put his hands on his hips before laughing confidently. "You fool. You'll die in an even more violent manner than your friend." Trunks raised his eyebrows, "You mean...like this?" One blast from Trunks's hand was all it took to erase Pui Pui from existence. Behind him, Shin was still mourning the loss of his friend, "Kibito... You didn't deserve to die like this." Goku put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "there is nothing you can do for him now." Shin nodded before destroying the mutilated corpse of his friend. He couldn't stand the sight of his headless body. All of a sudden, a door opened loudly, and out came a relatively large number of soldiers. Some looked afraid while others looked confident, excited even. "Is that fool going to keep sending out these weaklings?" Vegeta roared angrily. "I could kill all of these men in my sleep if I wanted to."

Goku laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "well then why don't you take these twenty then Vegeta? They look pretty eager for a fight." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Fine. I'll put these pathetic weaklings out of their misery." One by one the soldiers charged the Prince of Saiyans. And one by one, Vegeta blew them into oblivion. The Prince laughed aloud savagely, "pathetic. This is like target practice." After five minutes or so, all of the men had been destroyed. "I get the next ones," Goku said to the others as he looked towards the door that the soldiers had previously entered through. But to his surprise, it was the floor that opened. Goku walked to the edge of the hole, analyzing it to determine if it was hazardous. After deeming it safe, he jumped in feet first and the other fighters followed.

Almost as soon as the group landed on the second level, three fighters entered the room. One was large, green, and ugly. There was drool dripping from his gapping mouth and he had long, deadly claws. Another was one that Goku recognized from previous world martial arts tournaments, but only barely. His name was Spopovich and he had changed drastically, however, a few things had remained the same; his size and his mannerisms. He was exremely tall with bulging muscles and he seemed to be in pain... His breathing was slow and rough. He was hunched over slightly. The third fighter to enter the room looked much more at ease. He was a bald- and much smaller than Spopovich. He had good posture and he seemed confident.

Vegeta scoffed, "well, who's going next? Kakarrot?" Goku, Gohan and Shin all stepped forward- ready to take on the three fighters. Goten put a hand out in front his father and brother, stepping in front of them, "wait..." He turned to Spopovich, "have you three seen Trinity?" The three just stared at him blankly, "she's small. She has big hazel-gold eyes. Brown hair. If you three know where she is and you tell us- we won't kill you. We'll move ahead and look for her instead." The three men looked at each other before laughing. The smallest man turned back to Goten and cracked his knuckles, "you must be joking. You? Let us go? You should be begging for us to spare your lives, not barking orders." The green monster stepped forward then, "even if they beg, Yakon will not let them go." The monster pat his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Without warning, Yakon charged Goku, earning himself a hard blow to the shoulder. His arm twisted in an unnatural manner as he cried out in pain. Upon hearing his cries, Yamu and Spopovich jumped in. Shin and Gohan sped forward to meet them both head on. Gohan blew Spopovich to pieces within a matter of seconds. Shin was having a bit more difficulty with Yamu- who wasn't as clumsy as Spopovich had been. Instead, he moved gracefully and purposefully through the air- and delivered each blow with confidence. He managed to land a punch in the Supreme Kai's stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Gohan jumped back into the fight to aid Shin. Within moments, Yamu was suffering the same fate as Spopovich had minutes earlier.

Their opponents defeated, Gohan and Shin flew back down to join Vegeta, Trunks and Goten- who were still standing near the opening in the floor. "Agggg! This is a waste of my valuable time. I can't believe Kakarrot called me for this," Vegeta began to pace the floor as his patience ran thin. He and Trunks had been training when Gohan called their home- claiming that there was an "emergency." These pathetic weaklings hardly constituted as an emergency. Vegeta watched angrily as Goku allowed for Yakon to eat away at him. Yes, the green fool was literally devouring the light emitted from Kakarrot's transformation. Vegeta gave him ten seconds before he blew up due to overeating... And surely enough, Yakon exploded in five; his gluttony had earned him a death sentence.

The floor opened up again. "If there isn't a worthy fighter on the other side of this hole, I'm blowing this place to pieces," Vegeta stated. Goten turned to him, "no! You will not! Blowing up this place could kill Trinity!" Vegeta growled under his breath, "Just coming here was a waste of my time!" Goten, who had remained rather silent spoke once more, "Vegeta, I know that you...that you don't really want to be here, but please stay anyway. I just want to get Trinity home and safe. Then we can leave. But until then, we may need your strength." Vegeta scoffed, but ceased his complaining.

The fighters made it down the hole, which was rather long in comparison to the previous ones. Ten minutes passed, and no fighters had been sent to challenge the Saiyans. "Babidi must be having a difficult time finding a fighter strong enough. That's a good sign," Trunks said analytically. Vegeta and Goku were leaning against a wall looking slightly bored. Gohan and Shin were staring at the door. Goten of course, was pacing as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. "Calm down Goten. Her ki signal is still strong. She's alive and well. And I can feel her so easily now; we're closer than ever. I wouldn't be surprised if she were on the next floor," Trunks smiled as he patted his friend on the back. Goten looked into his best friend's eyes and he could hardly stand the pity he found there, nor could he tolerate Trunks's casual reaction to the ordeal at hand. It was so easy for him to say "calm down," and "she's alive and well..." Isis wasn't the one who had been kidnapped and held prisoner.

* * *

He had forced her to remove the ridiculous dress, leaving her in nothing but her bandeau and poofy, ridiculous pants. But that didn't matter. She had been given her first task, and Master Babidi had made it clear that this was a very important task. "You'll get your revenge, I'll get my revenge, and most importantly- no man will be able to stand between the amethyst and I..." he had mumbled excitedly. This seemed to be something he had been waiting for for a very long time. He had even bothered to give her specific directions; "kill Goten first: he is the one who hurt your pride afterall. Kill as many of the others as possible, but leave the Supreme Kai alive. Because he killed my father, I have a very painful death planned for him...one that I plan to execute myself..." Before sending her away, he had given her a deadly, double-sided sword. Now here she was, standing behind a strange door, waiting until Babidi was ready to open it.

***Outside of the door, Goten stood their anxiously. It was his turn to fight, and hopefully, this would be the last altercation they would have to deal with today. After a good fifteen minutes, the door finally opened. Out stepped Trinity. Goten's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to run to her, to kiss her, to yell at her, to embrace her- so many emotions, so many desires. But the weapon in her hand and the alveolate expression in her eyes kept him from moving. She didn't look like she wanted or needed rescuing. She looked...angry and empty. "Are you Goten?" she inquired. His brows furrowed, and fear rose in his chest. Yes, she was alive and well like everyone had insisted- but her mind was obviously gone... After a moment, he answered, "yes." She rolled her shoulders back and inhaled a deep breath through her nose, "then you must die."

Goten sucked in a hard breath, and before he had time to recover from his shock, she was airborn, and he was being charged. She jabbed at his throat with sword, and he slid onto his knees, dodging her attack. Not wanting to let him out of her line of sight, she wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled his head close to her nether regions. For a moment he was extremely distracted; having someone's crotch in your face can do that to you... But it didn't take long for him to stand up, grab onto her meaty thighs and try to throw her off. She jerked her body towards the floor, causing him to flip over onto his back. She had not completely let go of him. She was now straddling his chest, holding her sword over his head with two hands. She thrust the sword downward in an attempt to pierce his skull. He clapped his hands together, catching the sword before it pierced his sweaty forehead. Yanking the weapon out of her hand, he violently threw it across the room.

And now, she was attacking him with her hands- trying to choke him. "Trinity! Stop! It's me, Goten. Goten Son. Stop this please. I don't want to hurt you..." Freeing herself from his grip, and ignoring his protests, she rolled off of him. He followed her lead, getting into fighting stance, but his heart wasn't in it. She charged him wildly for the second time. She jabbed at him with her fist and attempted to kick him multiple times. He was much faster than she was however, and he blocked every attack with ease. Growing tired of her attacks, he grabbed her by both of her hands, pinning her arms to her sides, and stepped on her feet- restraining her movement completely. "Trinity," the man whispered softly... She ceased movement before looking into this stranger's dark eyes. The position they were in, and the expression on his face, brought back a memory from her childhood. They had stood like this once before:

* * *

_"Trinity," the boy whispered softly, "you're not supposed to do that." Long, curling lashes fluttered as she blinked back at him in confusion. "If you want to play tournament with Trunks and me, you have to play it right. While Trunks and I are fighting, you have to stand back and watch; you can't jump in. Then after one of us wins, you get to fight the winner. Do you understand?" the dark haired boy questioned. "Yes," she answered. He released her hands and feet before turning back to Trunks. The two boys were smiling at each other in anticipation. The fight could go either way at this point... Goten however had come up with a new finishing technique. He darted into the sky only to turn back around and hurdle towards the ground. Trunks's brows were furrowed in confusion. What on earth was Goten up to? After deciding that Goten was attempting to attack him head on, Trunks moved speedily out of the way. Goten hit the ground headfirst with a ki ball in his hands. Surprising the older boy, he bounced off of the ki ball and into Trunks, knocking the purple haired boy out of the boundary lines. Goten smiled brightly at Trunks, "bet you weren't expecting that one!" An excited Trinity practically sprinted into the "arena," not giving Goten a chance to recover. She got into fighting stance before charging wildly at him. Jumping into the air, she aimed a high kick at Goten's head. Goten, being quicker than she was, moved out of the way. As she flew past him, he elbowed her in the back of the head, sending her reeling into the grass next to Trunks. She began to sniffle, her lips trembled and her eyes watered. "Ouch! That hurt!" she wailed. Goten put his hands on his hips defensively, and for a moment, looked like he may insult her. But then, the tension left his face and his hands left his hips. Suddenly he deserted the area, only to come back with a flower in his hand. Trinity stopped her screeching immediately as she gazed at the flower he held out to her. "Is it a rose?" she asked innocently. "No. It's called a gardenia," he said as she took the flower in her chubby grasp. She stared into his earnest eyes and smiled. At that moment, his love and sincerity warmed her heart in a way that was indescribable... _

_

* * *

_

"Trinity?" the man called again. She looked up at him once more, but this time his face took on a whole new meaning in her cloudy mind. Goten. Goten Son. She remembered him and she was relieved to see him standing there. "Goten," she said softly. The infliction in her voice told him that she did indeed recognize him. There was still anger in her eyes, buried somewhere under the sense of relief. But she smiled at him like nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry for attacking you," she said; the M faded from her forehead. He finally smiled back at her as he took his feet off of hers, "you wouldn't have done it if you weren't being controlled. It's not your fault." She frowned and looked at her feet, "...well actually-"

"Trinity! What the fuck do you think you're doing! How dare you disobey me!" Babidi's voice echoed in the room. Paragus put a large hand on Babidi's shaking shoulder, "Now, now. It's no problem... I didn't want to get my hands dirty, but if that's what it takes," he drew a sword, "then we'll just have to move to plan C." He looked at Babidi earnestly, "who should I kill?" A disturbing grimace played out on the wizard's face, "that's an easy one. Kill the boy who made her remember. Obviously, there is some attachment there- some string tying them together. I want you to cut that string." The two smiled at each other before Paragus nodded and exited the room.

**As Babidi's voice stopped echoing throughout the room, Goten turned back to Trinity. "I know you're still angry, and you have every right to be. But at least...let me explain myself to you. I'm not as crazy as you may think." Her expression grew solemn as she remembered the occurences of the last few weeks. She was angry, no longer irrationally though. She pulled her hands out of his and he let her go. "You can explain it to me, but," she glanced at the other men, "not here." He nodded in response. "Well what now?" Trunks called out suddenly. "Do we blow up the ship?" the purple haired young man turned to Shin as if he were the brains of this entire operation. "I think that that would be fine. My goal is to kill Babidi before he has the chance to release darkness into the universe."

"I have to say I disagree," a voice called suddenly. The man that this voice belonged to had managed to come in quickly and unnoticed. Appearing behind Trinity suddenly, he aimed to stab her through the heart. "Trinity move!" Goten shoved her out of way promptly, allowing the sword to enter him through his back. Goten's breath caught in his throat as Paragus kicked him to the ground, pulling his sword out of Goten's upper back in the process. Trinity's eyes widened in horror, "Grandpa? you-you-you're... Why did you...?" She shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "you killed him! You killed him!" He sheathed his sword calmy, "no, he killed himself when he jumped in my way." She charged at him screaming and he knocked her out of the way with a fist. "Dumb bitch. Like mother like daughter I suppose..," he spat as he knocked her to the ground. "Don't you know that anger makes you blind in a fight?"

Taking her place immediately was Trunks. Unfortunately for Paragus, he was not the only one with a sword. Trunks unsheathed his quickly, and, with skill, sliced Paragus in half vertically. Trunks's action was so quick that Paragus didn't register the fact that he was injured. "Ha! You fool! You missed!" the older Saiyan yelled. As if on cue, his vision went red and began to shift. The right half of his body fell foward and the left half fell backward. Goku and Gohan were already tending to Goten's severe wound. He had been stabbed right beneath the heart, his lung pierced and slowly filling with blood. It had only taken a moment for him to begin coughing up the red, warm liquid.

Vegeta happily destroyed Paragus's corpse as he muttered, "so that baka finally came out of hiding.." Trunks put his sword away, "I guess...but you know, I could have sworn that Broly killed him." He turned to Trinity who was resting Goten's head on her lap, trying to prevent him from choking. "Everything is going to be fine," he told her as her tears dripped onto Goten's sweaty forehead. "Let's move out now," Gohan practically commanded. Shin stepped forward with a determined smile on his face, "I'll stay here. I don't need your help to destroy the ship or Babidi for that matter... Now that the other warriors are gone, the wizard is rendered helpless."

**Unknown to Shin, Babidi was one floor below quickly gathering his necessities. "Where is my crystal ball!" he screeched as he rummaged through his other belongings. After a moment, something hard and round fell to the floor and rolled. "There you are!" the worm-like wizard exclaimed at the sight of his most precious belonging. His happiness was shortlived however; walls began to collapse and the force of a blast blew through the ship, destroying floor after floor. Babidi's eyes grew wide as bright reds, oranges, and yellows, as well as heat assaulted his being. It all happened so quickly, there was no time for yells or pleas. The wizard and his ship were permanently erased..

* * *

He awoke to bright lights and worried faces. He was finally home in his bed, and there was a dull ache in his left side. "He's waking up!" he heard his mother say. He squinted at the light before fully opening his eyes. Gohan. Father. Mother. Trunks. Bulma. The same faces he had seen the day of his birth hovered over him now with worry plaguing their features. "Hey son," his father smiled brightly, "that's one doozy of an injury." Goten smiled weakly, "yeah.." Then he realized that one face was missing. "Where's-" "She's in her room sleeping. She stayed by your side for hours though. She was really worried about you," his mother explained. As he relaxed, he began to feel very claustrophobic. Gohan seemed to sense this in the way that Goten shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Well unless you need anything Goten, I think we'll go. Right guys?" Gohan gave the others a meaningful look. Everyone nodded, assuring him that they would be near if he needed anything. Before the last person out could shut the door, Trinity stopped her. "How is he?" she asked the azure haired woman. Bulma just smiled and nodded in his direction, "ask him." Trinity bit her lip as she entered the room. She shut the door behind her and yanked a spare chair towards Goten's bed. Her bottom lip trembled, "I guess you're hurt pretty bad huh?" He shrugged, "it's nothing really. I've been through much worse." She grabbed his large hand with her smaller ones, "but you're still hurt- and it's still my fault." His brows knit together, "how the hell is this your fault?"

She shook her head, "I kind of went to Babidi of my own accord." Goten drew in a breath as she continued, "I was angry and he used my anger to control me. I didn't even try to fight him. I just let him take him control. He told me that I was to kill you, and I agreed. In my heart, I knew something was wrong with what I was doing, but I ignored that feeling. I walked right into his ship like a fool. And you risked your life following me in. Now you're hurt. I guess that now you really have an excuse to hate me..." She began to twirl her hair around her finger, "I don't blame you if you do. I already moved my stuff out of your room. I figured that I didn't need or deserve your protection anymore." Goten covered her hands with his, "I don't hate you. I never hated you." Now it was her turn to be confused, "but-but you lied! You made a mockery of me! And you were mean to me from the very start. Just admit that you didn't like me. I can take it you know."

He brought her hands to his face and kissed them both softly, "I love you." He looked into her eyes, which were now as large as saucers, "more than anything. I know that I'm probably confusing you, and that what I'm saying probably doesn't make any sense...but I'll gladly explain myself if you'll let me." She nodded reluctantly, "fine. Shoot." He held one of her hands in his, stroking it with his thumb, "well I guess I need to start from the begininning... Are you aware of Saiyan mating habits?" She tilted her pretty face to one side, "sort of.. I know that they..._mate_ for life, but that's about it." Goten looked into her eyes, "yes, Saiyans mate for life. But there are two different, distinct types of Saiyans with two different ways of mating. The first type of Saiyan is the Oozaru. Oozarus made up about seventy percent of planet Vegeta. They are characterized by their tails, and their ability to transform into giant apes. While it is true that they bond for life, they typically have go through a few partners before they find their soul mate. It wasn't uncommon for a Saiyan to never find their intended. And when you consider the fact that their soul mate wasn't necessarily a Saiyan from planet Vegeta, it makes sense. Once they do find their intended however, the bite mark they leave on their partner during sex stays forever."

"They are connected mind, body, and soul from that point on. When one dies, the other's health deteriorates and they too die within ten years time. This type of Saiyan, the Oozaru, was seen as superior on Planet Vegeta because of their ability to transform into giant apes. The second type of Saiyan however, the Uzaro, transforms into a creature just as powerful. The creature they turn into is like..a giant wolf or dog. These Saiyans are born without tails and they mate differently than the Oozaru. First, they feel no sexual attraction to women. They are only aroused by their intended. Second, they imprint on their intended," Goten noticed Trinity grow confused at the mentioning of the word 'imprint,' and so he clarified. "Imprint means that they become extremely attached or even bonded to the woman at first sight. Unfortunately, this attraction is one sided, and the female may or may not return the male's feelings. If she does, then they will have sex and bond. From that point on- the connection they have with their mate is no different than the connection an Oozaru has to theirs. Does that make sense?"

Trinity nodded. "Good. Uh...well, you see- I'm the second type of Saiyan: a Uzaro. And the moment that I saw you, I..I-I imprinted on you." He looked away from her towards his lap, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Her eyes widened in surprise at this statement. "I know that I must have scared and offended you, but I didn't mean to. I-I was having a really hard time controlling myself around you. I almost...raped you at that moment. That's why I left. I had to gain control over myself." She was blushing and seemed to be embarrassed, but she looked slightly flattered. "So you loved me at first sight? Like in a fairytale?" She smiled brightly as he nodded, "wow! That's amazing..but then, why were you so cruel to me and why didn't I fall in love with you at first sight too?" He drew in a shaky breath before sighing, "Trinity, I hated the fact that I loved you." She yanked her hand away from his as if she had been stung. "I know it sounds awful, but you have to understand- I'm a warrior. A family would just be a liability to me... And if my enemies ever wanted to hurt me- you would be the first thing they would go after. Being with me would put you in serious danger. I got jealous when you went out with Suoh, and so I followed you there. I was originally going to stay in the shadows, you know, just to make sure you were safe. But then that guy attacked and I needed to be disguised when I fought him. So I got a ski mask...

And then I saw him. He was after you, and so I killed him without a second thought. I hadn't initially planned on taking you back to my training site...but you were wounded really badly. I couldn't bring you back here because then you would have known that it was me and that I had followed you on your date. I wasn't going to let the "masked-man" thing go as far as it did, but I realized that it gave me an outlet. It allowed me to be with you without really being with you. So I kept it up as long as I could." Trinity sat there in silence, completely unsure of how to react. He had loved her all this time? It was flattering, truly it was. But it was also a bit intimidating. Due to his previous treatment of her, she wasn't sure if she could just jump into a relationship with him... In all honesty, she wasn't even sure if she liked him. Plus, she found it insulting that he thought of her or any future children they would have as a "liability," a weakness. And on top of all that, she was still angry at him for lying to her... "So then," she said finally, "you were the large black wolf in the cave that day? Is that the Uzaro transformation?" He nodded. "And you really love me? Truly? With all of your heart?" He nodded again vigorously, with even more certainty. "So, will you try...you know, being with me?" He was staring outside of the window as he asked this. "...Goten, I'm sorry, but I need time to digest this. I know that it's petty, but I'm still angry at you. I don't know if I can even bring myself to forgive you right now." "Fine," he said bitterly before rolling over, ignoring her. She stood up and walked over to the door. With one last glance at her supposed soul mate, she left the room.

* * *

She was hanging out at the Brief's residence waiting for Isis to get out of the bathroom. They were suppose to be going to see a movie. And despite the fact that they would be in the dark the whole time, Isis insisted on pulling out all of the stops (as usual...). Trinity was waiting in the living room next to Vegeta. He was scarfing down food and watching television. Something seemed to be holding his attention. Curious as to what, Trinity turned her head towards the tv, "...entering the Tournament is 100% free! Anyone with skills is encouraged to participate! The Tournament will be held next March on the 15th..." "That gives me five months to train," Vegeta said suddenly, interrupting the reporter on the television. Trinity looked up at him with surprise, "you're going to enter?" He nodded, "of course. Apparently, that circus clown Kakarrot has already begun his training for it. I can't wait to pulvarize that noisy fool." Trinity pursed her lips, "do you think I could enter?"

Vegeta scoffed, "what? Do you need my permission? If you would like to enter then do it- just know that you won't make it to the finals." "Ack! Well I might! And winning that prize money sure would be great. I would be able to pay for my college tuition with that. But-" The older saiyan interrupted her, "But what? If you want to enter then enter." "I don't have anyone to train me. During that whole Wizard Babidi ordeal, I realized that I'm not very strong. Goten and...Paragus were able to subdue me really easily. I'm pretty strong in comparison to most people, but if all of our friends enter, I won't have much of a chance." Oh great. Was she hinting at something? Subtly asking him to train her perhaps? Why should he? If anything, she would just slow him down... "Why should I train you?" She knitted her brows together, "I never asked you to... But it would be nice if you did. You wouldn't have to train me all day, everyday. Just whenever you have time."

"Fine then girl. We start tomorrow. Be here early tomorrow morning at five. If you're late, you can forget about being trained by me, " he glared at her, "understand?" She smiled brightly, "yes! I understand. Thank you so much!" "Whatever..." he exited the room passing by a beautiful Isis. Her hair had already begun to grow out. She flipped it away from her face as she strutted towards cousin, "alright let's go. Hey, I know we were going to go and see the romance flick but Videl told me it sucked ass. Apparently Videl thought that it was really predictable and Erasa fell asleep. And the couple doesn't even end up together in the end." Trinity rolled her eyes, "well now that you've told me the ending I guess that we're not going."

* * *

"So Goku, Vegeta told me that you're entering the tournament," Trinity said with a smile as she took another bite of her salad. Goku stopped eating for a moment and put his hand behind his head, "well, ha ha, he's right. I just started training for it last week." Chichi clasped her hands together, "oh and I just know that Goku is going to bring home that prize money! Were you thinking of entering too sweetie?" Chichi turned to Trinity. "Yup! I just put my name down on the entry list today actually. Isis and I stopped by on our way to the movies." Goten squinted at Trinity but said nothing. Trinity entering the tournament? Sounded a little too dangerous in his opinion. What if she got hurt? "Did Isis sign up as well?" Goku asked cuiously. "No," Trinity frowned slightly, "I tried to convince her to, but she 'doesn't feel like getting all sweaty and gross.'" "Are you training alone or with Goku perhaps?" Chichi asked as she gathered dirty dishes.

"Vegeta is training me," she smiled excitedly. Goten spat his food onto the table, trying his mother's patience. "What! You can't train with Vegeta!" Goten scolded. Trinity crossed her eyes in annoyance. "Oh really? And I suppose you're going to spank me if I do?" she taunted. Goten yanked her up by the arm, pulling her face within inches of his own. "You're going to get hurt. Badly," he explained. "So what? That's all part of training... You fall, and you get back up," she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp. He loosened his grip on her before grabbing her other arm with his free hand. "Why didn't you ask one of us to train you? We're all skilled fighters. Dad and Gohan saved the world for God's sake. And I've been training since I could walk!" She rolled her eyes as she attempted once more to free herself, "I know. I know. But if I train with one of you, you'll be way too nice to me. I need someone who will whip me into shape no matter how much I protest."

"You think I can't do that?" he was glaring at her now, his face so close to her own that she almost went cross-eyes. His grip on her arms tightened slightly. 'And you're supposed to be in love with me huh?' Trinity thought sarcastically. "I know that you WON'T do that Goten and you know that you won't." She finally yanked her arms free. Goten grabbed the remainder of his food off of the table and wordlessly went upstairs. He would be damned if he was going to let Trinity train with Vegeta... Downstairs in the kitchen, the violent slamming of a bedroom door was heard. "He is such an ass," Trinity muttered before shoving the rest of her food in her mouth dramatically. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt Trinity..." Gohan said, standing up for his younger brother. Trinity leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest, "what the fuck ever."

* * *

"You're just going to weigh me?" Trinity asked, surprise thick in her voice. "And take your height and figure out a few other percentages...if I'm going to train you, I need to know what kind of shape you're in," the older Saiyan explained. Bulma had volunteered to help him. She was standing by with some strange machinery that Trinity had seen a couple of times before in doctor's offices. Bulma had her step on a scale. "Okay, so she is five feet, two inches. She weighs 105 pounds and her body fat percentage is nineteen point two. Now let me get your resting heart rate and blood pressure..." As Bulma recorded Trinity's health information, Vegeta sized her up.

"Well your weight is rather low... I'll need to test your overall strength before I can determine whether or nor you're ready to be trained properly. Come here girl. We're going to have a little spar." Trinity followed Vegeta outside and into his sacred gravity room... "Don't touch anything!" he commanded as he took his place in the center of the room. He got into fighting stance and she mirrored him, "try to hit me as hard as you can girl." She charged him as fast as she could, and sent a fist flying towards his face with as much strength as she could muster. He grabbed the assaulting arm before using it to throw her across the room. Hard. The back of her head and her right elbow hit the wall roughly. That was going to bruise.

"As expected, you're nothing compared to me. However, you do possess a rather vast amount of strength. I want you to gain at least five pounds. Then we will begin our training. That is all." The Prince of Saiyans walked out of the room calmly and she followed him out. Bulma was waiting outside for the two of them to exit, "well?" Trinity smiled, "I just need to gain five pounds." "That's great hun! I can tell that you're exci-Oh my gosh! Your elbow!" Bulma was covering her mouth with one hand and pointing with the other. Trinity looked down at her arm. She was bleeding, but it was just a scratch. Hitting the wall had hurt like a bitch though. She shrugged, "I'll be fine. I have to go though! I'll see you...I guess after I gain five pounds. Bye Bulma!" The blue eyed woman waved as the girl sped off towards the mountain range.

**Goten was sitting on the couch when she got home. The minute she walked through the door, he was standing over her, inspecting her. He had been relentless the night before- even daring to come into her room and threaten her. "If you know what's good for you, you won't train under Vegeta," he had told her as menacingly as he could. As if she had taken him seriously; the last thing he would ever do is hurt her. He cupped her face gently with both hands and turned it from side to side. His eyes danced over her face as his thumbs stroked her flushed cheeks. One large hand moved down to her neck, "does this hurt?" She shook her head 'no.' "There's some slight bruising on the back of your neck..." he said, sounding slightly angry. He grabbed the bottom of her oversized T-shirt and tried to lift it. "What the hell are you doing!" Trinity said trying to rip his hands away from her. "Would you calm down? I just want to see your back and stomach." "What if I don't want you to see my stomach?" "Well then that's too bad," he yanked her shirt up, stopping right underneath her breasts. There were no bruises on her stomach...but her back was slightly bruised. He saw her wince when he touched it. "Alright that's enough," she said, pulling herself free.

Before he could protest, she ran upstairs to her room and stripped off her sweaty clothes.. She didn't feel like dealing with Goten's antics right this second.. The only thing she wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep in a little longer. Goten remained downstairs for a moment; he had to find the first aid kit. After finding the little white box full of bandaids and disinfectants he followed Trinity upstairs. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Trinity! Open the door. I have something for you," he called through the door. "Whatever it is, I don't want any," she called back. 'Don't want any, huh? I guess I'll just have to pick the lock.' He went into the restroom across the hall from Trinity's room. Trinity had left a bobby pin on the marble counter- "perfect." After fumbling with the lock for a moment, Goten was able to get her door open.

He was greeted by an exposed, plum-shaped rear. She was completely naked and she was on the floor, face down. She hadn't heard him come in, and she seemed to be digging underneath the bed for something. He knew that it would be wise of him to shut the door while he still could, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.. It was extremely appealing. Her body was rocking back and forth slightly as she dug underneath the bed. Her bottom wiggled back and forth, but her slender, defined waist remained still. She pulled a bag of something out of underneath the bed and turned around. Her eyes never left the pink, plastic sac. She folded her legs, indian style, exposing herself further, before placing the bag in front of her feet. Her eyes were still averted downward as she rummaged through the bag pulling out various body washes and scrubs. Finally, she noticed the pair of familiar feet planted in the open door way. Her face went red, and her breath quickened before she finally looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

* * *

I whipped out this chapter as quickly as I could. Which was pretty quick if I do say so myself. ^_^ I hope it wasn't too boring. I am a little pissed though. Something has been wrong with Fanfiction- and even though I actually finished writing this chapter around March 18- I'm just now publishing it. New chapter will be out as soon as I can manage.

Thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

B.


	12. Chapter 11 White Tulips mean Forgiveness

**"Come Away With Me"- Norah Jones**

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

* * *

Her shock was quickly turning into anger. She hadn't tried to cover herself quite yet, but he could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears. Suddenly she closed her legs, and her arms flew to her exposed chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? I hate you! You pervert! You jerk! How dare you! Get out! Get out now!" she roared, as her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. She was throwing the contents of the bag at him now. A large, and full, shampoo bottle narrowly missed his head. Calmly he stepped out of the room, the door was slammed in his face the minute he stepped out. He put a hand to the shut door, and tried to talk to her through it. "Ava-" he began. "Go away!" Something else was chucked in his direction, even though the door was shut. Whatever the object was, it caused the door to bend and splinter in the spot that it was hit. She was obviously fuming. Getting her to love him back was going to be quite the challenge...

* * *

She scrubbed her hair angrily, practically clawing at her scalp. 'There's no way in hell I'll ever give him a chance with me,' she thought. Squeezing the conditioner harder than necessary, a large quantity of the silky liquid came out. As she ran it down her long, thick strands she contemplated everything Goten had told her earlier this week. She still had a difficult time wrapping her head around it; Goten Son was in love with her? Her? Why? She was clumsy and forgetful with average looks; she was everything that Goten Son was not. He was graceful and extremely intelligent. And as if that wasn't enough, he was also handsome. She couldn't even count the number of girls who hated and/or envied her simply because she lived with him.

Then there were the not-so-nice things about him. First off- he could be a real ass. He was arrogant and aggressive- not to mention possessive and embarrassing. She couldn't imagine a person like him being capable of unconditionally loving another human being- especially when that human being was her... She turned off the running water before stepping out of the shower. Wrapping one towel around her head and another around her body, she exited the restroom. Standing in the middle of her room was Goten. He was in his usual shirtless-with-sweatpants attire, and he had a strange bouquet in his hand. At first, she was too shocked to even yell at him, or say anything at all really. Before she could regain her composure, he began speaking.

"I got these for you, and I know that it's a strange combination of flora but...well, I picked each one special. See this one," he pointed to an exotic purple flower she had never seen before, "this one is called a hyacinth. Purple ones mean I'm sorry. And this one," he pointed to another flower she had never seen before, "these are white gloxinias. They mean love at first sight. These white primroses mean that I can't live without you. These yellow tulips mean that there's sunshine in your smile. I thought that they were fitting because I-I've always loved your smile. Even when we were young, and missing teeth, your smile brightened any room... And of course, this one white gardenia means that I love you- and also, I picked it because I know that they're your favorite. These blue violets are to let you know that I'll always be there for you... This pink rose means- it means... 'please believe me.'" He was holding the bouquet out to her now, silently pleading for her to accept it. The tight mouth and wide eyes told him that she was torn. If she accepted it, it meant that she would agree to give him a chance. And to not except it would be cruel...

"I know that it's a little scary and sudden, but please at least consider giving me a chance. I'm not saying that you have to love me or even be with me. I'm just asking for one date. One morning with you. Please Ava. Trinity. I promise that you'll see a side of me that you've never seen before. It'll be different. Maybe you'll even..like me. So will you? Will you let me take you out? Just one entire morning with me. I won't try to kiss you or anything. We'll just hang out. I'll show you things." She shrugged before reaching for the bouquet, "I'll think about it. Thank you for the flowers." He nodded before turning his face towards the ground, trying to suppress his smile. 'I'll think about it,' was more than enough to make him happy. At least, for now.

* * *

"Should I go on a date with him?" Trinity asked Isis. Her cousin was running her fingers through mid-length hair, enjoying the silky feeling. Trunks was sitting there with his arm wrapped possessively around his girlfriend's waist. Four months. Four months was all it took for Isis to get Trunks- the man who was supposed to be the prince of Planet Vegeta, the heir to the Capsule Corp fortune, one of the strongest men in the universe- completely under her control. "Do you want to?" Isis asked before glancing at her. "I-I don't know. I mean..he was such an asshole before. And what if this is just some ridiculous game he's playing?" Isis had now taken an interest in her nails, "why would he play games with you?" Trinity rolled her eyes as if the answer were blatantly obvious, "well because. He's...handsome and smart and talented and strong. He could have any girl he wanted. And I'm clumsy and average looking with a low B as my grade point average. I attract freaks. That's why. What could someone like him see in me?"

"You honestly believe that?" Isis turned on her suddenly, looking slightly upset. Trunks had tightened his grip on her, as if he were afraid of that she may run away. "Ava Trinity Kostos, that's bullshit and you know it. Have a little self-confidence. You're talented: your painting and your abilities as a dancer are amazing. Not to mention you can cook well and you're a decent fighter. And a B average is not low. In America, having a C is considered average. And looks? You're prettier than almost any girl I've ever seen. And if you're not prettier than they are- you're on par with them. Yes, you have freckles and big eyes and wild hair and an abnormally large smile, but those are all things that make you beautiful. Those are things that Goten probably loves about you. I bet if you gave him a chance, he would tell you so himself."

Trinity looked down at her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, Isis was right. The least she could do was give Goten a chance. "Fine. I'll go out on one date with him. That's all though. And I'm not going to kiss him or do anything of that nature." "Do you know where he's going to take you and when the date is?" Isis asked. "No. But he said that the date would last all morning. It won't be a short date. I wonder if it will be awkward." "Only if you make it awkward," Isis said. Trunks finally spoke up, "she's right. I know you may find it hard to believe, but Goten truly cares about you. Just give him a chance. I think that in the end, you'll be glad that you did." Trinity looked away from Trunks and Isis. In the distance, the last two leaves on a tree were blown away by the wind. Their stems were entangled, giving them a common bond. They danced together gracefully and purposefully, never separating- no matter how violent the wind became...

* * *

Chi Chi had an awful cold; courtesy of November... It was 9:00 a.m. on the dot, and she was still in bed, Trinity noticed as she walked past the open door. It didn't take her long to reach the the bottom of the stairs. If Chi Chi couldn't make breakfast, then she would. It was simple enough; make the typical breakfast foods in extremely large quantities. As she entered through the sliding door that led to the kitchen, the smell of bread and coffee entered her nostrils. To her surprise, Goten was standing over the stove, his back to the counter. The counter top was already covered in large amounts of food. Gohan was sitting at the table, a newspaper in one hand, a fork in the other. Goten turned around and smiled brightly.

He leaned over the counter, and before she could move backward, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Your food is already on the table," he said calmly, ignoring the daggers her eyes were throwing at him. "Don't ever do that again," she warned him. She sat down at the table next to Gohan who simply nodded and smiled before setting the newspaper down on the surface. He jabbed a thick finger at a picture circled in red marker, "what do you think of this one? It has two bedrooms, one and a half baths, a kitchen, a small living room... Nice huh? It's a loft near my college." Trinity shrugged and then nodded, "it's nice, but big for one person... Don't you think?" She raised her thick eyebrows at him knowingly. Gohan blushed and put a hand behind his head in a classic, Son gester, "well..uh.. I wasn't going to make a big deal of it yet- but uh...Videl and I...We're-we're moving in together. We're not sure that we're ready to share a room, so just in case we're getting two.."

Goten ignored the conversation at the table. He was already aware of his brother's intentions; in fact, he was the one who had chosen the apartment... Trinity on the other hand smiled brightly, "well congratulations!" Gohan laughed nervously before directing his attention to his food. Likewise, Trinity looked down at what Goten had prepared. It was everything that she loved: a peeled orange, sunny-side up eggs, which combined with bacon to make a smiley face, and a tall glass of milk with a bendy straw. Lying in front of the plate was a white gardenia... It was perfect. And, though it was unreasonable, she kind of resented Goten for being so damn accurate. He really had been watching her closer than she had previously thought.

Goten took a seat across from her. She still refused to talk to him. It had been three days; she didn't think that was nearly long enough to forgive him for lying to her and walking in on her while she was in the nude. She started sucking down the milk, just to give herself something to do. And before she knew it, the glass was less than half full. Goten was quick to refill the cup, "I know that you don't like to eat unless you have enough to drink with your food." He smiled genuinely at her. He was being so attentive to her lately that it made her feel guilty for being angry at him. Lately, she constantly had to remind herself that she was supposed to be angry at him. She sighed before grabbing her plate and cup and walking upstairs. She would eat in her room today; her room was a place that Goten wouldn't enter sans permission, it was a place that was peaceful- a place where her pride wouldn't be at war with guilt.

Goten watched disappointedly as she disappeared upstairs. "Gohan..." he said suddenly, turning to his older brother for advice. "How long did it take Videl to forgive you for lying to her?" Gohan looked towards the ceiling and rubbed his chin, "you know...come to think of it...It didn't take her long at all. But Videl was able to understand the reasoning behind my lying. Who knows how long it will take Trinity to forgive you for a lie that she sees as unreasonable. There is no possible way that she could understand how you're feeling..." Goten sat quietly, took a sip of his drink and then grabbed the flower he had picked between his thumb and index. He twirled it slowly, the beauty and sweet scent reminding him of his soulmate. She would forgive him eventually. Right?

* * *

*****One week later

"It's a tulip," she said as she handed the small white flower to a baffled Goten. This was the first thing that she had said to him in two weeks. He was slightly, and understandably, confused. "It means forgiveness," she continued, a small [and forced...] smile forming on her lips. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have a small finger put against his mouth. "Shhh," Trinity cooed. "I don't want to talk. I'm going to go out on a date with you. One date. We'll see where we'll go from there. Alright?" He beamed at her, "right!" Her brows furrowed, "don't get excited. This doesn't mean that we're together," she said. He nodded, the glimmer of hope never fading from his eyes. "Can you be up and ready to go by 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning?" he asked her. She nodded yes. 6:00 a.m. it was then.

-Okay so she had agreed to be up and ready at six, but still, it had been so difficult to bring herself to get up and get ready. Her head felt heavier than usual, and her heart also felt slightly heavy. What the hell did she agree to? What was she thinking? She had just willingly agreed to spend the day with Goten. Goten Son: the pompous, nutty man who had called her and her future children a burden to him. She was suddenly filled with an irrational, but familiar, anger. Those were supposed to be words of a gentleman? Of her prince charming? If so, that was depressing... She caught her reflection in the mirror, noticing how ugly anger made her face. Large, watering eyes, a wrinkle inbetween her brows that aged her, lips puffed out in a childish manner. She sucked in a deep breath, and with it, her unleashed tears. She had agreed to go, and she would without complaint. She would give him the chance she had agreed to give him.

She smoothed her hair back into a lose bun before splashing her face with cold water. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in Goten," she said in a slightly unwelcoming tone. "Hey," he smiled a brigtht smile that would warm and melt any girl's heart- with the exception of her's of course. His hand was still clutching the door knob nervously- as if he weren't sure whether or not he should come in. "Should I do my make up?" she asked him, "or would it be a waste of my time?" He came in, shutting the door behind him, "you can put some on if you would like, but you look beautiful already." She grinned half-heatedly, "alright. Well in that case, I'm ready." He watched her as she stood up, shoulders slightly hunched, mouth turned downward at the corners- only turned upward when she was aware that he was watching. Her obvious disdain for him and lack-luster attitude about their date was disheartening. He supposed that her feelings were understandable, considering all of the lies he had told her- and his slightly bizarre, and sudden confession. He tried to link his arm with hers as she passed by him, only to have her yank it away. "Well then, let's go. Impress me."

* * *

Flying in this copter, it would take awhile for them to arrive, but he knew that once they did- she would smile. He put the small copter on autopilot before turning to her, "I have something for us to eat. I figured you wouldn't have time to eat breakfast." She looked at him expectantly as he opened a capsule. There, in the seatless section of the copter sat the perfect breakfast. Wordlessly, he left the driver's seat and headed to the back of the plane. He motioned for her to come over and then began to eat. Reluctantly she followed suit. They ate in silence for a while; he ate unusually slowly... His eyes remained on the table, he was almost disturbingly calm. "Goten," Trinity said suddenly, "...why-why do you love me?" Her eyes were on his, and they were incredibly fearless. Her mouth was pressed in a nervous, thin line. She was clutching her fork in a fist.

He lowered her balled up hand to the table and stroked it gently, forcing her to release her death grip on the fork. He leaned across the table, not letting go of her left hand. "It's something that I don't think that I could ever manage to put into words..." Her eyes narrowed... "But I'm willing to try. Ava," [she hated when he called her that and he knew it.] "I love you more than anything, more than anyone. I love how sweet you are, how fiery you are, how creative you are. And your beauty is almost overwhelming. I love your big hazel eyes and the passion I find in them. I love your dimples and your big, sweet smile. I love your freckles. I love your long, chocolate colored hair. I love your thick eyebrows. And I love your neck. It's long and slender and soft. You have very beautiful breasts as well." He hadn't meant to say that last part- it kind of just...rolled off of his tongue with the rest of the words.

"What?" she asked. "I said I love your zest. You have beautiful zest... You know-uh-energy," he mumbled before shoving another fork-full of eggs into his mouth. Her lips were pursed in a way that told him that she didn't believe him, but she let it slide. "So you aren't playing a game with me?" His eyes squinted, "a game? What kind of game? What the hell are you talking about Ava?" "Stop calling me that. Why do you keep calling me that? And you know what game I'm talking about: the chase." He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself; he didn't want to fight with her here. "Because, it's your name. I called you that until you were like five years old. It's prettier than Trinity, and it fits your better. Why do you hate it so much? And what's 'the chase?'" She sighed and brought her knees to her chest, covering her oversized, pink, fluffy sweater. The sweater exposed her freckled shoulders and her cleavage. He briefly wondered if she would be warm enough...

She looked rather beautiful, her curly hair pulled away from her face, cheeks flushed pink [perhaps from anger?], and her thick, black leggings sticking to her like a second skin. She was wearing boots that Goten knew Isis hated: uggs. Ugly uggs, she called them. At least they would keep Ava warm in the cold, early December, weather. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, "you know-the chase. It's the game that all men play. They find a girl that they think is decent looking or attractive- bangable. Then they use her and lose her. If she says 'no,' however, the situation becomes a game of cat and mouse. The guy deludes himself into thinking that she's perfect, and so he chases the girl until she gives in. Then, suddenly, once he's his, the girl isn't a glitzy and fabulous as the guy thought she was. She's just a regular girl with feelings and flaws- a girl that he actually has to listen to when she talks- a girl that he has to love and accept for better or for worse.

I don't want to be that girl Goten- the one that you just casually toss off to the side and then replace with a newer, better model...And as far as the name goes, you know why. Broly called me that. Ava." Her eyes were watering now, but she was trying her best not to let them fall. She'd be damned if she cried in front of him. There was no way. "Why would I do that to you? When I told you that I wanted you forever, that I needed you forever, I meant it. If you'd just give me a chance, we could be together until the end of time. And I would think that you should want me to call you Ava for that very reason. It's one of the positive things that you can remember about your dad- it's what he called you before he...you know...lost himself. It's what he called you when your family was still a family.." She smiled a little then, her eyes focused on the window.

"The sky sure is dark isn't it? That's the funny thing about winter," she said in her sing song voice, changing the subject completely. Apparently she had accepted his explanation. He stilled eyed her warily, expecting her to snap at him. "Are we almost there?" she asked him. "Almost." "So you still won't tell me where you're taking me then Mr. Son?" "Mr. Son?" "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked ignoring the question. "No, I'm not," he smirked at her. "That would ruin the surprise." She huffed, "fine." "So then, Ava, have you ever had a boyfriend before? I mean...when you lived in Greece?" His head was turned away from her and he was blushing. "Yes, I have had lots of boyfriends, and I have had sex with all of them," she was trying to contain her smile.

"WHAT? With all of them? But-but you smell like a virgin..." he mumbled angrily, incoherently. "I wash myself very well," she explained. He scooted away from her and leaned back against a wall, his eyes shutting, arms folded across his chest. He was pissed. "Don't tell me you're angry about it?" she cooed as she crawled up next to him. He refused to look at her. She had really had sex with multiple partners? No. It couldn't be. She smelt so clean...But maybe she had. Maybe she was telling the truth. Why would she lie about something so disgusting? "Can you just be quiet until we arrive?" he snapped. "Oh, you are mad. Would you feel better if I had sex with you?" she crawled on top of him and strattled him. So she was playing with him. Again. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Now," he annunciated each word slowly and clearly. There was a bit of malice lacing his voice. All the more the reason she should stay right where she is. "Oh now hush. Don't be that way," her arms encircled around his neck.

Now she was really struggling to hold back her laughter. Goten always made empty threats in times like these, threats that he would never carry out against her. "I'll get off if you tell me where we're going." "Ava.." he grabbed her by the hips and tried to shift her body sideways, off of him. "I'll cling to you until you answer," she said with a giggle. "Oh really," he smiled, "well then I suppose there's only one thing left to do." He tickled her stomach and sides. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop! Stop! Goten! Ha ha ha! Okay, okay, I'll move! I'll move!" She scooted off of him but remained sitting in front of him. "So..have you ever- you know- done it?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair. He looked at her, slightly shocked. She didn't beat around the bush did she?

"No, no I haven't," he said calmly, looking her straight in the eye. "How can I be so sure that you haven't?" He looked at her, his eyes honest, "I haven't had any relations with any women at all. Not even kissing or holding hands. It's strange I suppose- that a man my age hasn't had any sexual attraction to women prior to seeing you again. But you know, I thought that my lack of a libido would make my goals all the more easy." "Your goals?" "Yes, my goals to be the strongest fighter in the universe, the protector of the earth. Those goals." Trinity started to play with her hands, feeling uncomfortable suddenly, "well...why can't you accomplish those goals with a girlfriend or wife? Or with children?"

"I didn't say that I couldn't. I just said that it would be difficult... I would constantly worry about my enemies getting ahold of my family members. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than have my wife or child taken from me." She glanced up at him warily, part of her not wanting to believe the pretty words coming out of his mouth. But the look in his eyes was full of so much love, so much lust, so much honesty, that she had to believe him. Yes, he had gained her trust in that one moment, with that one look, but now she was afraid. Did she want to be in a relationship with Goten? A relationship with him would no-doubt be permanent and binding. Was she ready for that? And who is to say that Goten was much different from her father? Would he kill her one day like her father killed her mother? He wouldn't dare would he? Her father was a special case after all...

-As dark thoughts began to go in circles around her mind, she began to close in on herself. Goten watched her as she withdrew from him. She crawled to the other side of the buffet he had prepared and pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned her back and head against the wall, before shutting her eyes. Obviously she didn't feel like talking anymore; her good mood practically flew out the window. Awkwardness masked an underlying tension. "Are you still planning to let Vegeta train you? Have you seen him lately?" Goten asked suddenly, trying to pick up the conversation. She looked at him. She hadn't been to Vegeta's place in a while. She was still trying to gain a sufficient amount of weight. Last time she saw him, he told her that her BMI was low. "No."

Goten looked relieved, "so you're not going to train under him any longer? That's great. We can't start our training tomorrow. I was thinking that we could start tomorrow- that is- if you would like." "I never said that I wasn't going to be training under him. I am. We're still going to train together." Goten pursed his lips and took a sip of his drink, "Fine." All conversation was ended. Trinity was a fool if she thought that he was just going to let her train under Vegeta. He wasn't. There was no way in hell. But he wouldn't tell her that. There was no use in fighting her. Instead, he took the driver's seat once more before speeding off towards his destination. They arrived ten minutes later and landed promptly. "Come on," Goten said to Trinity, reaching for her hand as he led her outside.

She felt awkward, holding his hand. His hand was rough and warm, and so much larger than hers. Holding them was familiar to her in a way (she had held Ten's hands on more than one occasion) but holding this same hand, when she knew that it belonged to Goten, made it kind of hard. Seeming to sense her discomfort, he gave her hand a quick squeeze before looking at her, "I promise you that you'll love this. It's a great way to start our day." He was giving her that look again, that look that made her heart swell and her stomach flutter- much to her dismay. It was a look that made her want to run in the opposite direction. She couldn't love Goten. She wouldn't love Goten. She didn't want to love Goten.

He had taken her to the very top of Mount Pao. It was chilly out, crisp. He didn't let go of her hand as he stared off with her into the distance. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to see exactly. It was dark outside, stars still floating in the sky above barely-there clouds. The wind rustled the trees and she shivered. Goten put a hand on her shoulder only to have to her attempt to shake it off. He didn't let her go. He only rubbed her shoulder and upper arm trying to warm her up. "Any minute now," he said with a smile. And as if on cue, the sun began to rise over the distant city. The sky took on beautiful pink, purple, and golden hues- the stars and moon remaining in their places. "This is the only time of day that night and day meet. Beautiful isn't it?" She nodded yes, astonished. It truly was a sight to behold. It was one of those magical moments that made everything seem like it was okay. For a moment, Goten's proximinity was comforting. For a moment, it didn't matter that he had lied to her, or that he had been cruel to her, or that he was expecting her to make a decision that would change both of their lives. In that moment, everything was peaceful.

"I come here every morning when I finish training, and just watch the sun rise. It has a way of making you forget everything doesn't it?" he looked at her with a smile. She nodded in return, "thank you for bringing me here." He stepped in front of her, and laced his fingers through hers, "I want you to feel like everything is okay. I want you to know that you don't have to make a decision right now, or even this month or this year. It's true that I don't want to wait for an answer forever, but I don't want you to feel pressured." It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. It really did make her feel better knowing that she didn't have to make a decision so soon. She smiled brightly at him, brighter than she had in weeks. "Thank you Goten," she pecked him on the cheek before pulling him back towards the plane.

* * *

-One week later, Saturday, dining room table-

"Why are you wearing such athletic attire Trinity?" Goten asked her. Trinity. He had called her Trinity. He was irritated about something. "I'm going to go on a run in the city," she lied, refusing to meet his eyes... "Oh really? What's wrong with using one of the trails on Mount Pao?" he twirled his food around with his fork before shifting his eyes towards her. Ah, the twiling of the fork paired with the shifting of his eyes. Did he know where she was going? Was he angry at her? He had to be... "I would just rather be in the city, that's all," Trinity smiled, a little too sweetly, before grabbing her plate and heading to the livingroom. 'She's definitely lying...'

-Later that afternoon-

"So do you think I've gained enough weight?" she asked the older man. He had a scowl on his face and his arms folded over his chest. "Yes. We can begin now," Vegeta comfirmed. Without giving anymore warning, he charged at her. She barely had time to block the blow. He was moving so fast. One fist came after another. And to think, he wasn't even transformed yet. He got in a ridiculous amount of hits before he slowed down to a stop. "Hahaha- you're pathetic. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans: 30. Ava Trinity: 0. You have a lot of catching up to do, so I suggest that you pick up the pace girl. For now, I just want you to block. Don't worry about fighting back." That is how the rest of the evening was spent: Vegeta basically beating the crap the out of her with her not being able to defend herself... But she wouldn't break.

* * *

Goten was sitting on the sofa when she entered the small home. He was staring at the television, but she could tell that his mind was elsewhere. He had been waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he asked her before she could walk upstairs. "I trained with Vegeta," she said. He stood up, obviousy angry. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you training with Vegeta," he was hovering over her now. "So what if you don't want me training with Vegeta? I can do whatever I want to. You're not my father." He was glaring at her, and she, with her bruised right eye, glared right back. The sight of every bruise, every cut made his blood boil. "I don't care what I have to do and I don't care if you hate me for it, you aren't training with Vegeta any longer." Her bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, "you will _not_ control me." She walked upstairs angrily, Goten following close at her heels.

"I just don't understand why training under Vegeta is any better than training under me," Goten spat bitterly. She spun around, her eyes large and angry, "are you jealous? You don't want me training under Vegeta because you're jealous! Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe you're jealous of Vegeta! He's old enough to be my dad!" "So what if I am! You could have spent this weekend with me and you chose to spend it with him! And it's more than just the jealousy, the possessiveness, it's the fact that you come home covered in bruises, covered in his scent! Yeah, it pisses me off." She shook her head from side to side, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I really don't care if you don't want me around him. I'm going to Isis's house." "You mean Vegeta's house."

She rolled her eyes, "will you stuff it? I'm not even your girlfriend." He had followed her into her room, where she was violently shoving necessities into a bag. "Well, whether you like it or not, you are mine. Your heart, your body, your soul- they each belong to me. I wouldn't have imprinted on you if that weren't the case. No one, no man, will touch you other than me." She was shaking her head again, "you talk about me like I'm some kind of toy of yours. I'm not your possession. I'm a person. I'm a woman." "You're _my_ woman. You are _mine. _Whether you like it or not, you are mine. I love you, and I want you safe. I want you to spend time with me, not with Vegeta. I want you to be with me." "Well maybe, if you weren't such an asshole, I would spend more time with you. Whatever happened to you not wanting me to feel pressured? Why the change of tune?" She stalked out of the room and ran downstairs. He didn't follow her. He watched through her bedroom window as she sped off. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and called Trunks. "Hey, Trinity is on her way over," he began. "Yeah. yeah, I want to come over and spend the night. It's fine right? Okay then, I'll see you in ten."

* * *

She and Isis were painting each others toenails and talking about sex- which as of late- had become Isis's favorite subject. "...which feels great by the way! He's so gentle with me, yet so rough at the same time you know? Trinity, you need to get some." Trinity blushed wildly. Get some? Really? "I'm serious," Isis said, seeing her cousin's expression. "Why don't you ask Goten? You know that he would be gentle with you because he's completely in love with you. He would take care of you if you got pregnant. He's perfect." Trinity punched her open hand with a hard fist, "there's no way! Did I tell you that he yelled at me today?" "Seriously?" Isis looked shocked. "Seriously. He's jealous of Vegeta! Vegeta! And he doesn't think that I can handle being trained by Vegeta. But I know that I can. I know that I can." Isis was looking at her cousin skeptically. "Well that bruise on your eye is pretty nasty... Hey, sorry to change the subject, but do you want to go get something to snack on?" Trinity nodded. She supposed her cousin was right to direct her attention elsewhere. There was no need to dwell on this evening. It pissed her off everytime she thought of it anyhow...

Entering the kitchen, however, wasn't as pleasant a sight as she had been hoping for... Goten was standing in the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hand. Trunks was pouring the two of them something to drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Isis watched Trinity's mouth press into a firm line. She was angry. Extremely angry. Had Goten followed her here after their fight? "Oh, well what a surprise.. Goten. You're staying here tonight too?" Goten smiled, a fake gentleman's smile, "why yes. I am. Hello Isis. Ava." "Ava?" Isis looked at her cousin with confusion. Trinity said nothing, but stormed out of the room. Goten, of course, was hot on her trail. Isis motioned to follow them into the dining room, but Trunks held her back. "Let them speak," he told her, while wrapping his arms around her waist and bestowing soft kisses on her neck. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she said, as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved so dearly. And he obeyed her command without hesitation.. His arms tightend around her waist, as he kissed her hungrily. It was amazing how she never got used to this feeling. Being wrapped in his arms was so surreal, so peaceful. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed her. She kissed him back earnestly. Unfortunately, things weren't going as sweetly in the adjacent room.

*** "What the hell is your problem? Coming here to make sure I'm not with Vegeta? You're kidding right?" He sighed heavily, "why must you fight with me love? I only came here to apologize." "Well, your apology is not accepted. And don't ever call me that again," she tried to move past him, only to have him step in front of her. "Ava-" "Don't call me that either!" she tried to shove him out of her way. "Why do you insist on fighting with me?" he asked her calmly. "Because-Because, you're a jerk!" He shook his head at her, "I've always been a jerk..well at least- since you arrived. I was mean to you. It wasn't this hard for you to forgive me. Are you still bitter because I lied to you?" "No. That's not it.." He stepped closer to her, "than what is it? Does my love for you intimidate you? Are you afraid of me?" She didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. Saying 'yes' would make her sound like a fool. What logical thing was there to fear? But 'no' would be a lie.

Though it was unreasonable, tears filled her eyes. She had forgiven him for lying to her. She wasn't that angry at him for getting jealous (even if it was over Vegeta of all people)... But what bothered her was the fact that she had forgiven him so easily. What did that mean? Why was it so hard for her to stay mad at him? She was afraid of loving Goten. She was afraid of being loved by Goten, but somewhere, deep in her heart, she may already be in love with him. What was this love? It was something that she had never seen growing up- unconditional love between a man and a woman that is. It was something that she didn't understand- something that confused and scared her. A soft, wet feeling on her mouth took her away from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock. Goten was kissing her.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! I will update as quickly as I possibly can.

P.S. I have finished the first chapter of my new story. I'm not quite sure I'm ready to release it yet though.

Until then,

B.


	13. Chapter 12 No love lost, Much love found

**Dearest- Ayumi Hamasaki** (one of many Inuyasha ending themes- my personal favorite next to "Every Heart" by Boa- I totally recommend listening to both)

hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes_

eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-_

aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

_For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?_

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne tadoritsuitan da ne

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end..._

**You can listen to part of this beautiful song on youtube if you would like =)**

* * *

"You twit! What the hell do you think you're doing?"- That's what she wanted to say, but would she dare say that? When his lips felt so nice on hers? No, she wouldn't. Instead, she pulled away. She covered her mouth with one hand, eyes averted to the ground. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did somersaults. Everything but her mind was telling her to lean up and kiss him back. She had never felt such an intense wave of desire; her soul seemed to be reaching for him, yanking her foward. Did she dare give in to this temptation? And so quickly? "Ava," he was looking down at her with prying eyes. There was something so piercing about his expression; it was like he could hear the beat of her heart, see her soul, read her mind- and what was more disturbing- she could see his. His kiss had struck a cord- like the string of a guitar- and everything was in harmony now, aligned; the melody was complete. She could feel herself resonating with him... "I'm sorry," she mumbled suddenly before frantically turning away from him and dashing forward. "Wait!" he shot his hand out after her, touching the ends of her flowing hair before she soared out of reach. Moments later, the slam of a door was heard... "I'll go talk to her," Isis said from behind Goten.

* * *

She was sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking, breath catching in her throat. She didn't even hear Isis come into the storage closest, or feel her put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trinity," she began, softer than Trinity had ever heard her. "Go away! For once in your life, can't you just leave me alone!" Trinity snapped, before gasping. Did she really just say something so cruel? What the hell was wrong with her? Logic said that she had no reason to be so dramatic or emotional. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just so embarrassed. I just-I just-I didn't know what to do! He kissed me and I-I felt confused, and then I ran away like an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking Isis. What's wrong with me? Why was it so easy for you to just let yourself go? You never hesitate." Isis slid down against a wall, contemplating her answer.

"We both grew up in similarly; with no fathers or mothers but an ass of an uncle instead. I think that maybe, growing up without a father made me crave a love that I'd never experienced: a man's love. And for you, I think that maybe, you feel like you'd be best without it. It's what you're used to afterall. And plus, after what your father did, I can't blame you for being afraid. It's only natural. So...don't push yourself, okay? Let it come naturally. And when it does come naturally- don't push it away." Trinity nodded, wiping her eyes, "don't push it away," she repeated. Isis smiled and whispered, "don't push it away," before exiting the small room. It was strange- how easy her cousin was to appease... Trinity sat there, not hearing the door shut, thinking about Goten. If she said yes to Goten, he would think that it meant forever.

It would mean forever. Saiyans mate for life. But he loved her. Dearly. Wasn't that enought? 'Does that one pro outweigh all of the cons?' she thought to herself. Yes, yes it did. It made up for every awful thing he had ever done, as well as every irritating trait he possessed. Perhaps being his... "woman" wouldn't be so bad...She sat there thinking. And honestly, it didn't take much for her to convince herself that she wanted to be his... He was unbearably handsome, and what was better than finding out that her childhood crush was madly in love with her? Trinity glanced at the door lazily, realizing that she was alone. Isis had long when left the closet when Trinity finally dozed off, dreaming about a future that she hoped she would spend with him.

* * *

***Morning***

Artificial light shone threw the crack in the open door. Trinity squinted; the light felt blinding this early in the morning. A hand was put above her eyes, blocking the light. "Did you sleep well?" Goten asked, moving the hand that was blocking the light from her eyes and cupping the side of her face with it. She smiled up at him, "I have a cramp in my neck." Locking hands with him, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I'm sorry about yesterday" he said, as he rubbed his neck with his left hand. "I-I...that was uncalled for. I guess, for some reason, I thought that you wouldn't mind and so I didn't try to resist my urges." She nodded and smiled, "it's okay... To tell you the truth, I didn't mind. I just-I just...I guess I just got scared. I didn't expect you to do that so suddenly and so I ran away." He nodded and reached his hand out towards her again. She accepted it, letting him take her small hand into his large one. -The two of them walked down the hall and to the kitchen in silence, but their intertwined hands spoke a million words: they were finally "together."

* * *

December 15th- Christmas Break is just one school day away!

"I got it especially for you. You seem like the type of girl who likes to try new things," Winnifred's eyes were bulging and flicking from side to side- never really resting on the girl standing opposite to him. "Well-uh, thank you. That's very...thoughtful, but you really didn't have to get me a Christmas gift..." Trinity trailed off. "Nonsense, nonsense!" he was waving his hands in front of him, "I love gettting presents for women. Their hearts are so frail..." He was always making ridiculous blanket statements like these; he was quite the thinker. In fact, he had told Trinity on multiple occasions that he wanted to become a great philosopher someday, or in other words, a professional idiot. She looked down once more at the gift card with confusion; what exactly was Nourriture Pour Les Fortes? "It's a place where intellectuals love to hang out. You and I should-" she was nodding her head to appease Winnifred when a strong arm was wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted on her cheek.

Goten's actions startled her. When did he get here exactly? He shifted his body so that he was standing in front of her... and blocking Winnifred from her view, "can I have a kiss?" A blush crept across her cheeks as she muttered, "Goten- we're in public." But she supposed that that was the point. He wanted everyone to know that he had staked a claim on her. She was his, and she was not to be messed with. By anyone. Ever. Honestly, she barely even kissed him on the lips in private. They were never alone at home, and she always feared that someone may walk in on them... In fact, she hadn't kissed him since three weeks ago at the Brief's residence. -And could she really count a stolen kiss as a kiss? She hadn't kissed him back. He huffed, "Trinity"- this was what he called her now if he was irritated, any other circumstance, he called her Ava- "-what's the worst that could happen?" Her eyes shifted downward, away from his. She started tracing the his chest muscles through his shirt with her pointer finger.

"I-I don't know. I guess nothing," she muttered. He grabbed her face gently, cupping it with both hands as he turned it towards his, "then kiss me." He leaned towards her, eyes half shut, lips slightly puckered. She braced herself; she wouldn't run away this time and embarrass him in front of everyone in the classroom. She closed her eyes, shutting them so tight that she looked like she was in pain. Her lips puckered just as tightly as her eyes. The overall result was an expression that suggested that she had eaten a sour lemon. He laughed quietly and kissed her under the ear, "nevermind. Another time. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable tonight." She blushed as she remembered what tonight was. Tonight was the first night that they'd actually be alone. Gohan had finished moving into his new apartment with Videl. Chichi and Goku were going out for a romantic, all-night-long date tonight. She and Goten would have the little house to themselves tonight... And Trinity had the feeling that Goten would most definitely try something.

It was shocking how easily he had transitioned from enemy to boyfriend... He had become loving, attentive and possessive all in one night. "So, I guess I'll be going with you to eat tomorrow night? Right Trinity?" Goten, who had been planting soft kisses on Trinity's cheeks, turned to face Winnifred coldly, "why would she be going anywhere with you?" "Well, I gave her a gift card to Nourriture Pour Les Fortes," Winnifred stated proudly. "What is that?" Goten asked, patience wearing thin. "It's a romantic restaurant for intellectuals. They serve exotic foods." "Well, I don't think that my girlfriend should be going out with a strange guy at night, alone. Do you?" Goten was glaring at Winnifred now. "Well no...I just-I just though that maybe we could hang out." "Well you thought wrong," Goten calmly, but firmly pulled Trinity away and out of the classroom door. The last bell didn't ring for another seven minutes, but why wait to leave? The teacher didn't...

* * *

"You sure did get controlling fast," Trinity told Goten as she wiggled out of his arms. They had touched down in front of the Son residence, and she seemed to be in ill humor. "What's wrong?" Goten asked, slightly surprised by her behavior. "What makes you think you can just do that?" she asked suddenly. 'It's that time of the month...I can smell it..' Goten thought silently. "Do what?" "Speak for me, just yank me out of class... I don't like to be controlled. And yeah, I may be your girlfriend, but I'm still my own person," she told him calmly. "Well, I know that, but I don't see the problem. I basically saved you from a date with Winnifred... And the taking you out of class thing? The teacher was gone..." Trinity rolled her eyes and shrugged. She would just drop it. Goten may be right about this particular situation, but this wasn't the first time he had stepped out of line, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Goten, Trinity! You two are home earlier than usual," Goku was training a little ways from the house. He waved, but made no motion to approach the two. "What time are you and mom leaving?" Goten called out, ignoring his father's friendly greeting. "Eager to be alone eh?" Goku wiggled his eyebrows at his son playfully, but received no response from the overly serious young man. "We're leaving in about an hour. Chichi wants to make sure we sign up first for all of the...romantic-uh-'events' I suppose you'd say, at this place we're going to. I think it's a resort," the older Saiyan explained. Goten nodded before grabbing Trinity's hand and leading her inside, "What do you want to do when they leave?"

He pulled her slender form towards his bedroom, "how about we watch a movie?" She smiled up at him, "I know exactly which one I want to watch too!" This time she pulled him out of his room and into her own. Once inside, she dropped his hand and wandered over to a shelf. "..Now where did I put it?" she rummaged through the various DVD cases. Goten looked around the small little room. The decor really did fit Trinity well. The room, with its yellow bed, family photos, and Mediteranean-meets-Africa decor was light and happy with an exotic flavor to it. He watched her as she circled around the yellow bed and opened a new drawer beneath the window, her underwear drawer. "I don't know how this got in here exactly...but oh well! I found it," she smiled brightly before turning back to Goten. "Let's watch it in your room," she suggested.

After entering the room, she jumped face first onto his giant bed. It was amazing how unnaturally large his bed was; it was larger than a king size, that was for certain. And yet, if he spread his arms and legs, they would all reach the corners of the bed easily. She scooted up against the headboard and watched him put the DVD in. "Do you want snacks? Popcorn or anything?" he asked. "I'll go get some food. How many bags of popcorn should I pop?" she asked. He put a hand to his chin, "let's say fifteen." She simply nodded her head before running downstairs to retrieve the snacks. The large quantity of food he requested didn't shock her in the least. She had been living with him for five or six months now, and she had become accustomed to the way that he ate...well kind of. As Trinity got the snacks, Goten sat on his bed, back resting against the headboard. He could hardly believe that he and Trinity were about to watch a movie together- as a couple. They had come a long way since the plane ride here from Greece...

* * *

_The Plane Ride-Flashback_

_"__Alright so who's sitting where?" Bulma asked excitedly. "We have two extra passengers on board, let's not forget," she said. Chichi was quick to step in. She had to make sure that Trinity and Goten ended up sitting next to each other... She would make those two get along if it was the last thing she did. "Oolong, you can sit by Master Roshi. Gohan you can sit by yourself in that seat. Put your bag next to you, so that the girl's bags can sit in the seat behind you. Naturally I'll sit by Goku-" "And I'll sit by Trunks," Isis cut her off. Everyone watched as Isis walked to the back of the small copter and took her seat next to Trunks. Trunks turned away, not really caring that she had gone out of her way to sit by him. He had finished reading A Brave New World, and he was now rereading Animal Farm. There would be plenty to keep him occupied while the purple-haired broad flaunted herself..._

_"Well then I guess Trinity gets to sit by Goten," Chichi said, giving her youngest son a threatening look. In a daring gesture, he glared right back at his headstrong mother. She was playing with fire and she was completely ignorant of the fact. Trinity pecked Bulma, his father, and his mother on their cheeks before she walked over to sit by him, "good day." She smiled brightly as she bent down to peck him on the cheek. He jerked away from her, "what in hell do you think you're doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "...You know, normally, you would kiss me back on the cheek and say happy morning to me too." "You mean 'good morning,' not 'good day' or 'happy morning.'" She couldn't believe his attitude. It wasn't even 9:00 a.m. yet and he was already starting with her. Isis reached out from across the isle and grabbed her arm, "it isn't customary in his country to kiss someone on the cheek like that. It can be considered disrespectful or sexual. I learned about it in business class." _

_Trinity nodded, feeling slightly foolish. She had been trying to show him that she wasn't angry with him anymore and that she was willing to give their relationship a fresh start, but she blew it... How was she supposed to know that kissing someone on the cheek was disrespectful? She had been doing it her entire life- and with complete strangers none the less! "I'm sorry I disrespected you," she said. "I didn't mean to make you feel-" "Alright, alright, I get it already. You can stop talking now," he snapped. She rolled her eyes at him, 'he could at least say that he forgives me...or 'it's okay.'' "...So what is high school like in your country? What's the schedule like?" she asked him in an attempt to lighten the mood. "The schedule is irritatingly demanding and it requires too much time. The teachers are incompetent. And the students are petty and immature. You'll fit right in," not once did he look her way as he said this. She shook her head, unable to believe his attitude towards her. "Did I do something to you?" she asked, honestly bewildered by his distaste for her. Silence was his reply. "Fine," she put her headphones in her ears and turned away from him, "that's just fine. You just sit there and act like a bitter asswipe. See if I care."_

_"Well maybe you shouldn't kiss people that you don't know," he said curtly. "But I do know you. I've known you since I was a baby," she answered. He shrugged his shoulders, "makes no difference. We're not close, and therefore, you shouldn't touch me. You're crossing personal space boundaries." "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she muttered. "Well if you don't want to make me feel uncomfortable, then you can scoot to the edge of the seat. I'm as far over as I can get." 'Not to mention, your scent is intoxicating,' he added silently... She made no gestures and said no words, but scooted over as he asked. She pulled out the small ipod which her headphones were attached to and scrolled through it. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she clicked on a song titled "In the Dark" by Flyleaf._

_I've written songs  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I've felt inspired  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I hide myself  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
Used to be afraid  
Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark  
Those in the light know we die  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

_There's only artificial light here_  
_My flaws hide well here_  
_I used to be afraid of cluttered noises_  
_Now I'm afraid of silence_  
_Fill this space_  
_Idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_  
_Jesus kill me inside this_  
_Raise me up to live again_  
_Like you did, like you did_

_Now I am mute despite myself_  
_All of them are gone_  
_The silence overtakes me_  
_The idle words forsake me_  
_And I am left to face me_

_I'm held accountable_  
_For every idle word_  
_Curse the idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence__Jesus kill me inside this_  
_Raise me up to live again  
_  
_Like you did, like you did_

_Glory shows up_  
_Exposes us_  
_I'm naked here_  
_Forsaken here_  
_By the dark_  
_By the dark_  
_Damn the dark_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_  
_Jesus kill me inside this_  
_Raise me up to live again_  
_Like you did, like you did_

_"That's a rather strange song to fall to sleep to don't you think?" he commented. "I don't need your judgement," she replied in her funny acccent, leaving little room for argument. "It's a dark, violent song in my opinion, but if that's what you're into," he said. "The song has a beautiful message you know. It's about people who live in denial," she looked at him knowingly. Though she's never guess by his expression, that look chilled him a bit. Did she know that he had imprinted on her, that he loved her? "What's that look for?" he asked directly. "You're a jerk. You think that you're so superior to everyone else and, as a result, you treat people any way that you please without fearing consequences. You're delusional if you think that your strength, intelligence and looks make your life or feelings more valuable than anyone elses," she shut her eyes once more and leaned her head back into the sofa cushion. "So you think that i'm goood looking, strong and intelligent?" he prodded. _

_"Leave me alone," she mumbled angrily as she began to doze off. She quickly drifted into a deep sleep. __Feeling certain that she was indeed asleep, and that no one else was paying attention to the two of them, Goten leaned in to sniff her hair and exposed throat. She smelt amazing and the scent never seemed to lose its intensity- although, luckily for him, it had lost its shock value. "Delusional huh?" he murmured into her hair before pulling away. He glanced over at Trinity's flirtatious cousin, Isis. 'She's the one who thinks that her intelligence and looks make her superior to others...' Goten thought absently. He watched as she tried repeatedly to grab Trunks's attention._

_Isis yanked her shirt upward by the straps, jiggling her breasts, in the process, "this top has gotten so tight around my chest." Trunks turned his attention to the window so that she couldn't see him roll his eyes. "Trunks I'm chilly. Do you think that I can wear your jacket?" she looked at him meaningfully. "Did you not pack one?" he asked turning towards her. "I may have, but I would have to dig for it, and yours is sitting conveniently on the seat behind us..." she trailed off, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Yes. Go ahead," he surrendered, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. She stood straight up, turned around and bent over- giving Trunks a nice side view of her rear end. Once again, Trunks rolled his eyes, and then glanced at his watch. 10 hours remaining. 10 hours with Isis. Without any hope of escape. As if he weren't already aware of her prescence, she wiggled her rear side to side, tapping her bottom against the side of his head._

_"I'm so sorry. I've got it now," she turned back around and took her seat, excitedly shrugging on his jacket. She brought the sleeves up to her nose and sniffed it- it smelt wonderful- husky and masculine. It was warm too... But the scent and feeling of it around her weren't what made wearing his jacket so magical. It was the fact that he wasn't wearing his jacket. Instead, he was wearing a tight-fitting, black wife-beater tank. His muscles seemed to ripple underneath the tanned skin every time he moved. For the first time, she noticed where his attention was directed: a book. Animal Farm. "That's such an interesting book isn't it? Even though it's about animals, it says so much about human nature," she blurted out without thinking. "I don't know if it's so much about human nature as it is about communism and the general idea behind it," Trunks claimed, surprised by her insight. "That's true but I still disagree. I think the book directly shows how human nature allowed for communism to develope the way that it did," she argued. "Yes but-" he began... Goten lost interest at this point._

_*** The last ten hours had passed slowly, but they finally made it back to Mount Pao. "Goten show Trinity to her room please," his mother commanded sweetly but sternly as she strutted into the kitchen. "Follow me," he ordered coldly. She followed him up the stairs, watching how he clenched and unclenched his hands. He walked past two rooms, which she assumed were his and Gohan's. There were multiple family photos on the walls. Some of all four of them. Some of them with friends. Some of just Gohan and Goten. Some with Goten, Gohan and Trunks. Some of Chichi and Goky alone. One in particular caught her attention; it was a picture of her and Goten as children. She had to be around three or four in the photo, and wearing a poofy white dress and a headband. He was wearing a tux, but his face was dirty. They almost looked like they were getting married. She couldn't tear her eyes away. He stopped abruptly in front of a room situated across from a bathroom, causing her to run into him. _

_"You should watch where you're walkinng," he said curtly. "Sorry," she muttered from behind him. He opened the door and entered. "This is where you'll be sleeping," he told her before exiting the room, leaving her alone. He recalled how glad he was to be out of the room and away from her. The scent had been hard to tolerate, and when she bumped into him, her breasts pressing through her thin white shirt and against his back, he thought, for the second time in twenty four hours, that he was going to rape her. The thought disgusted him. He told himself that he would never be able to go through with it- with raping her, doing something so disgusting, so violent. And he was probably right. Her tears would stop him. However, he wouldn't hesitate to kiss her, or even undress her... He wanted her. Desperately._

* * *

He remembered, very clearly, that desire: the desire to take her forcefully. It was a feeling that he still got occasionally, but not nearly as often. "I'm back with the snacks!" she called as he came in with three huge bowls of popcorn. "I promise that this movie is amazing! It's my all time favorite," she pressed the play button on the remote before crawling into bed with him. Goten grabbed her and pulled her between his legs. "Ow- ha ha. Stop manhandling me like that I have bruises," she said as she rested her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "well maybe you should stop training with Vegeta." "Or maybe I should keep training with him so that I get stronger. Then I won't have as many bruises," she smirked at him. He pressed his lips together with irritation, and wrapped her arms around her upper torso. "One day he's going to hurt you so badly that I'll lose it," he told her.

"Shh- it's finally starting!" Trinity said, changing the subject as she reached for the buttery popcorn. Goten decided to allow the subject to drop. He wanted to enjoy this night with her- and honestly- get as far as he could with her. The movie opened with light piano music. A group of young girls, five sisters to be exact, were sitting with their mother and father excitedly discussing the arrival of somone named Mr. Bingley. "Who's Mr. Bingley?" Goten asked Trinity, murmuring into her ear. He kissed the side of her face lightly and repeatedly in the same spot. She began to blush, "well if you don't pay attention to the movie, you'll never know." He nuzzled her neck with his nose and tightened his hold on her, but turned his attention back to the movie.

The girls were now dancing around the room happily discussing their future plans. Apparently, the arrival of this Mr. Bingley was a big deal... Within ten minutes, the family of seven was at party with a large group of people, and they were dancing happily. The party stopped suddenly, and the large group of happy people parted in order to make way for three new guests. "See the handsome one on the right with the red hair? That's Mr. Bingley," she whispered as if they were in a crowded theatre. "The woman is his sister and the dark haired man is Mr. Darcy," she told him. "They seem stuck up," Goten commented. "Well the woman is, but the two men are rather sweet. I adore Mr. Darcy," she was smiling brightly as she stared at the screen.

Goten's mouth twitched in minor irritation. "I adore you more though," Trinity added, cupping the side of his face with her delicate hand. He turned his head and kissed her palm. That's what he spent the rest of the movie doing- kissing her anywhere he could reach- her head, her hands, her neck, her cheeks. He paid attention to the film for the most part, but every once in awhile, he couldn't help but nuzzle her. Having her so close was intoxicating, tempting. The movie ended soon enough, and he couldn't exactly deny that he enjoyed the experience. It had been entertaining watching Trinity's eyes light up as she watched the film. He realized, probably for the first time, that his girlfriend was a romantic. "Wasn't that beautiful?" she asked him, turning around and propping herself on her knees so that she was face to face with him.

He looked at the way the moonlight illuminated her face and hair. "Yes, beautiful," he answered before leaning in to kiss her. She didn't back away from him. Instead she froze, allowing him to kiss her gently. He cupped her face with his large hands softly but firmly, holding her in place. Her eyes were still open and she was looking at him tentatively, unsure of what to do. He pulled away momentarily and smiled, "relax." He kissed both of her eyelids shut, and then kissed her neck, nipping it. Her mouth dropped at the feeling. Goten seized this opportunity to kiss her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth slowly and roughly, only stopping to suckle at her lips with his own. She was completely engrossed in the feeling of his mouth on hers.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before; his tongue and lips massaging her mouth gently, his hands on her face, around her neck, going up and down her back. He broke away from her mouth, and trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear, "what do you want to do next?" She looked at him with her slightly swollen mouth, perplexed, "can't we just do this for a while?" She touched her nose to his before pecking him on the mouth uncertainly. He kissed back, quickly deepening the kiss. The two of them stayed like this for hours. It was amazing how much the two of them enjoyed kissing... He kissed her until she fell asleep against his chest. He adjusted his position, allowing her head to rest on a pillow instead of on his broad chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. "I love you," he whispered into her ear...

* * *

He was gripping her tightly by the hips and kissing her deeply as she bounced. He let his muscular back rest against the headboard, pulling her upper torso with him. "Trunks," she moaned against his lips, ignoring the ringing phone on the desk. He smiled against her before glancing at the obnoxious device, "the name on the screen is Nolei. I think you better answer it." She rolled her eyes, "he _would_ interrupt us." "Well it's only noon babe," he responded with a light chuckle, "he probably doesn't know that you're busy." She didn't get off of him as she picked up the phone, but she did stop riding him, "hola, como estas? [hi, how are you?]." Trunks began to kiss her neck and massage her back and wide hips as she talked. "You're distracting me," she said to the mauve haired man quietly as she smiled into the phone. "Who is?" Nolei responded. "Oh no- not you. I'm here with Trunks," she answered. "Hi," he said loudly into the phone. "Oh hello Trunks. Uh-what are you kids up to?"

Isis looked at Trunks with a slight blush on her face before answering bluntly, "we're having sex." Nolei didn't respond for a moment, "Isis, stop joking around like that please. I was calling to tell you something important. I'll be in Japan the week of Christmas. I'm not completely sure I'll be there on Christmas day but I'm going to try," he responded. "Alright, see you then," she said. "See you," he said. The minute Isis hung up the phone, she immediately went back to kissing her boyfriend. "I can't believe you really just said that," Trunks said against her lips, amused. "I couldn't resist. You know...I've been thinking... I know exactly what I want for Christmas!" She smiled excitedly. "What's that?"

"Proof that we're together," she answered. "What do you mean proof?" Trunks asked, honestly confused. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout. She was annoyed that she had to explain the simplest of principles to her supposed genius of a boyfriend. "You know. Some girls wear their boyfriends' jackets. Some girls wear their boyfriends' cologne. Some guys get their girlfriends jewelry. Etcetera," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want something like that. I want people to know that I'm with you without me having to say so." He pursed his lips, "alright then. I'll see what I can do." "And Trunks..there's something else," she began. He raised his eyebrows curiously. "I'm not sure, but I think that I might be pregnant."

* * *

They awoke to the irate yells of Nolei. He was not happy to find his niece in bed with Goten... Not happy at all. "WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN BED WITH MY NIECE!" he had yelled the rhetorical question angrily. His fat face was red and there was a large vein pulsating in the center of his forehead. He turned to Trinity and with his teeth clenched ordered her to, "get. out. of. bed. this. instant." She moved but tried to plead with her uncle as she did so, "it's not as bad as it looks. We didn't do anything." "Oh really! You didn't kiss or touch each other at all? I find that _extremely_ hard to believe," he spat. "Well we kissed a little, but nothing serious," she mumbled. "Nothing serious huh? Nothing serious!" Nolei walked up to her aggressively, prompting Goten to stand up sharply. Nolei ignored his movements and continued to walk forward, sticking one fat finger in front of his niece's face, "let me tell you something. It always starts out as nothing serious.

Your mother and your aunt were the same way! It was nothing serious, nothing serious they said! But let me tell you something- it was something serious! Very very serious! So serious, that they gave up their lives for it! And I'm not about to stand by and watch you fuck up your life the way your mother fucked up hers, alright? You're not dating that-that-that dirty fucking monkey! Do you hear me! Not now, not ever!" "You didn't have a right to tell my mother what to do, and you don't have a right to tell me what to do either. I'll see who I want to!" Trinity responded. Nolei shut his eyes as his teeth grinded together. "Then it appears I have no choice," Nolei began. The man left Goten's room and headed into Trinity's, the younger two hot on his trail. "What do you mean Tio?" Trinity asked. He ignored her. "What do you mean you have no choice?" she asked again.

"I mean, that I'm cutting this little vacation shorter than I'd expected... And so are you. You aren't staying in the same house with him," Nolei told her assertively. "You can't just take her away from me!" Goten exploded suddenly. "Oh yes, yes I can. She's underage, and she's my niece. I have custody. You can't do anything about it boy! Now get out of my way!" Nolei shoved Goten futilely before taking out his capsule case. He began to put Trinity's things into the capsules without another word. "Tio! Wait! Can't we talk about this at lunch? When Goku and Chichi are home? When the Briefs get here?" Nolei froze before huffing a heavy breath, "_fine_." He walked out of the door before turning to look at the new couple one last time, "enjoy the little time you have left together."

Trinity's eyes filled with tears that she seemed to be trying to hold back, "he's so ridiculous... He's going to take me away from you because you're a Saiyan.." She began to sob against Goten's large chest. Goten held her close to him as he kissed the top of her hair. Although his outer demeanor was calm, his insides were reeling. Words couldn't even begin to describe the anger he felt.. He finally got her- she was finally his. And now, Nolei was here- trying to take her away. And for what? There was no logical reason. But Goten knew that he would have to be smart about this- if he exploded with anger, he may lost Trinity forever. But if he complied with Nolei's wishes- perhaps he could ccontinue to see her...

"Ava," she looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen, "I think I know how I can see you." Hope glimmered in her eyes, "you do?" "Yes. Remember, I can do Instant Transmission. I can be to your house and back in an instant. And because your Uncle is governor of the state, he's gone constantly. I can sleep over some nights, and even stay weekends." She smiled brightly at his plan. This could work. This could really work. "And then when I turn eighteen, I can move in with you," she puckered her lips- silently asking for a kiss. He complied with her wishes and pecked her mouth, "yes. This will work. But we have to be quiet about it. No one can know. The last thing we need is for Nolei to find out."

* * *

"Welcome to our home Nolei! Will you be staying for Christmas?" Chichi asked. She walked frantically from the kitchen counter to kitchen table as she set the table for lunch. "It's highly unlikely," he answered, not bothering to follow her with his eyes. Chichi stopped and turned her dark eyes on the man, "why is that?" Nolei took his time to answer, sipping his drink slowly. "Are you aware that they slept in the same bed last night?" "No, I wasn't aware of that. Goku and I just got back an hour ago, as you know," Chichi answered sternly, begin to feel like she was being attacked. "Well, because you aren't keeping tabs on them more closely, I think I'm going to have to move Trinity back to my home in Greece. I don't my sixteen-year-old niece sleeping with a twenty-year-old man." "He's not twenty, he's eighteen," Chichi corrected, eyes narrowing. "Only if you exclude his time in the hyperbolic time chamber- which I don't."

"Well you can't expect me to prevent them from doing what they want to do. There is nothing that I can do or say. They'll find a way," Chichi reasoned. "That's bull and you know it Chichi! You can prevent it, but if you refuse to, then I have to step in." "Why are you so bent on keeping them apart? Let me remind you that my boy is a good boy. He has helped save this planet and the universe on more than one occasion! And Trinity is practically a grown woman. I was only a bit older than she is now when I got married! She can make her own decisions." "She's making the same mistakes as her mother! And look where that got Aries! She was six feet under before reaching the age of forty!" "What are you saying exactly? Are you comparing my son to her murderer of a husband?" Nolei remained silent as he left the room, passing Isis and Trunks on the way. "He looked angry," Isis whispered, turning to Trunks as they walked towards the kitchen. Trunks took the banana pudding from Isis's hands, carrying it in one of his, "I can't imagine what he'd be angry about."

Goten and Trinity came downstairs hand in hand. Goten had bothered to get dressed and so had Trinity. Chichi looked at the two of them, 'they don't _look_ like they would be together...' Goten was wearing a black T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black boots. Typical bad boy. Trinity on the other hand looked light and airy. Her white babydoll dress and brown, earthy gladiators seemed to make her float. She wore a bright, white smile as she walked into the room. "Everything looks delicious," she exclaimed, letting go of Goten's hand in order to hug Isis. "You brought one of my favorite desserts!" Trinity whispered excitedly as she pulled Isis towards the stairs. Goten watched the two of them, feeling slightly upset that Trinity had let go of his hand. "She'll be back downstairs in a minute. Chill out and hang with me for a while. I'm not so bad right?" Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Isis and Trinity were sitting across from each other on Trinity's bed. "So...how goes it with you and Trunks? Are things still perfect?" Trinity asked, trying to hide her sadness. She was doing a great job at it. Isis seemed to be so unaware of Trinity's feelings that she went off on a tangent- "...and we do it every night! For at least an hour each time of course. Sometimes it's tiring. And he's so sweet. He'll fix things for me without me asking, and he isn't afraid to be affectionate in public either. And I have some even more startling news- I might be pregnant! Isn't that great?" Trinity's mouth had dropped, "pregnant?" Isis nodded excitedly, "you heard me. I might be pregnant with the next Prince or Princess of all Saiyans and heir to the Capsule Corporation. That's right." She smiled proudly before rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"But shhh" Isis put a finger in front of her mouth, "we haven't told anyone yet. We don't want to say anything until we know for certain, understand?" Trinity nodded. She could hardly believe the words coming out of her cousin's mouth. A baby? A child? Isis- the self-absorbed, party girl- a mother? Trinity put a hand on Isis's, "well I hope it works out the way you want it to...but I have to warn you- don't tell Uncle anything until you've turned eighteen." "Why?" "Because...he caught Goten and I asleep in the same bed," Isis's eyebrows rose, "fully clothed!- I might add... And anyway, now he's taking me back to Greece. He doesn't want me with Goten because Goten is a Saiyan." Isis's lips pressed into a fine line, "that's ludicrous!" Trinity nodded, "yes, but we can't change it, and Goten has already figured out a way that we can see each other. So don't worry about it." Isis nodded, but still felt a little bad for her cousin. She and Goten had just gotten started, and already, Nolei was sticking his bird beak of a nose where it didn't belong.

"Lunch is almost ready," Goten poked his head into the doorway, glancing at the two girls on the bed. The two of them followed Goten downstairs towards the kitchen. This lunch was certain to be interesting... The three sat at the table, joining Goku, Chichi, Trunks and Nolei. "Hello Isis, you look well," her uncle greeted her. "I am, thank you. How are things in Greece?" she responded, making small talk. "Quiet. But they may not be that way for long. Did Trinity tell you that she's moving back in?" Nolei asked, grabbing a roll and spreading a generous amount of butter on it. "Yes, she made me aware the fact when I arrived." "Well, you're welcome to move back in to if you would like?" he offered. "No, I'm happy here. I like the city and I've become accustomed to my new school. But thank you for your offer," she replied before stirring her soup. The rest of the lunch went like this. Goten, Trinity and Chichi were to angry to say anything civil. Goku was too busy stuffing his face to say anything interesting. Then Trunks and Isis, weren't exactly interested in making small talk.

Trunks knew what affect Trinity's leaving would have on Goten- and he wasn't exactly happy with Nolei for creating such a painful situation for his friend. Then Isis, though she tried hard to show courtesy, had a hard time being respectful towards her Uncle. Trinity was like a little sister to her, and seeing her upset was beyond unsettling... Once Nolei was finished eating, he immediately dragged Trinity upstairs and forced her to begin packing. Goten was not allowed to help, and Nolei monitored them both, making sure that he was not. Trinity finished putting her things into capsules rather quickly despite the lack of aid... "We're going now Trinity," Nolei told his niece, walking behind her towards his copter. "Can't I say goodbye?" Trinity pleaded, turning towards her uncle with sad eyes. His lips pressed into a thin line, "quickly." Goten walked towards Trinity slowly, knowing that the quicker he said goodbye, the quicker she would leave him.

He reached one hand up towards her face, and ran the back of it down the side of her face slowly. He stroked her face repeatedly in this manner before cupping her face with both hands. He stroked eyebrows absently with his thumbs, and then the tops of her cheeks. He bent down and kissed her nose, and then both of her cheeks- then he kissed her eyes shut. He kissed her mouth slowly, tentatively, like he had never kissed her before. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes, as dark as night, and she could hardly bear the sadness she saw there. If she had been unsure of his love for her before- she was sure now. Nolei rolled his eyes at the scene, "alright, that's more than enough. Let's go please Trinity. Now." Goten gave her one more chaste kiss on the lips before murmuring in her ear, "I'll come for you. I promise." He held her hand as she stepped into the copter, and clenched his fist when she let go.

* * *

***Three weeks later***

Today had been like every other day at her Uncle's: boring, lonely, restricting. He hadn't had to work the last three weeks, and as a result, he monitored her heavily. He had even been listening in on her phone conversations with Isis to make sure she wasn't planning anything. He had put locks on her window as well... The only thing that he hadn't done was install security cameras. And that was only because she had threatened to break them. Tonight would be the first night that her Uncle would be gone- and he had wisely disconnected all of the communication devices, so that she couldn't call Goten and let him know... Trinity sat in bed with her legs crossed as she pondered her situation sadly. Was she really to be a prisoner here? How long would this last? When would she see Goten again? He said he would come for her, but would it matter if he did? Her uncle would surely prevent them from being together... "I'm leaving Ava!" he called from downstairs, "don't do anything stupid!" She sighed, "okay!"

She clapped, effectively shutting off her lights, before turning on the bedside lamp. She turned around on her bed, her knees pressing into the pillows, as she gazed out of her window longingly. The moon was full and the stars were bright. "I wonder if Goten is looking at the same stars as I am," she whispered. "Well, it's easy to do that when you're looking from the same vantage point," his voice startled and excited her. "Goten!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her deeply, barely able to contain himself. It had been far too long since the last time he tasted her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist while he lowered her down on the bed. She encircled her legs around his waist, allowing him to massage her back, sides and hips as they kissed. She wished silently that this night, this moment, could last forever. Little did she know- this would be the first night of many...

* * *

I bet you guys are about ready to backhand me at this point. Can't say I blame you. It took me **_FOREVER _**to get this chapter out. But that's what you get when you're a senior in high school moving out, graduating and taking college level AP exams... Hopefully, now that it's summer, it won't take me so much time.

I want to thank you all for reading. I REALLY really appreciate all of the support- the reviews and the messages are so so sweet. I can't even begin to show my gratitude.

Lastly, I want to advertise my new story. Yes- I released another one. ^_^ It's called "Ava's Heart," and I have two chapters out so far. And two more chapters already written. Ava's Heart is another Goten and Trinity story- but the backdrop is completely different. I'm extremely excited about it. In comparison to this story- the chapters aren't as lengthy, which some of you may hate and some of you may appreciate. And there is more going on I feel in the other story. Resistance is a soap opera. Ava's Heart...is something else.

Thank you again!

Sincerely,

Breeze xoxox


	14. Chapter 13 Separation

The Praise of Love [excerpt]- Tobias Hume

O Love, they wrong thee much  
That say thy sweet is bitter,  
When thy rich fruit is such  
As nothing can be sweeter.  
Fair house of joy and bliss  
Where truest pleasure is,  
I do adore thee;  
I know thee what thou art,  
I serve thee with my heart  
And fall before thee.

Fain would I change that note  
To which fond love hath charm'd me,  
Long, long to sing by rote,  
Fancying that that harm'd me;  
Yet when this thought doth come,  
"Love is the perfect sum  
Of all delight,"  
I have no other choice  
Either for pen or voice  
To sing or write.

* * *

She woke up alone; this didn't surprise her however, considering that Goten told her he would have to leave. They didn't want to suffer a repeat of what happened last time they were in bed together. She glanced over at her vanity, catching her dissheveled reflection in the mirror. She definitely looked guilty... Her hair was messier than it usually was when she woke up in the morning, and her lips were swollen. Not to mention there was a hickey on her neck. What would her uncle say? Would he notice? Nolei came into her room, as if on cue, and shut the door behind him. "How are you this morning?" he asked- sounding happier than he had in days. "I'm fine. Bored," she responded honestly. "Well get dressed. We have some guests coming over today," he told her. "Guests?" "Yes, guests. I've come to know a man from my job, and his family. They're coming over for brunch. So get up, and put on something flattering please." She nodded to him, not really liking the sound of guests at 10:00 A.M. on a Saturday... "Your lips look a bit swollen Trinity. Does your mouth hurt or itch?" She gasped slightly before recovering, "well..now that you mention it, they are a little sore. Maybe I was biting them in my sleep." He squinted his eyes at her, looking slightly suspicious, "hmm, alright."

She knew that her Uncle wanted her to put something nice on, but she really wasn't in the mood to impress anyone. Goten coming to her house last night had lifted her spirits, but the moment he left, a hollowness took its place in her heart. She felt extremely alone. Without thinking too much about it, she put on a white, ruffled blouse and high wasted khakis. She yanked her hair into a side bun as she walked down stairs. "I'm ready," she told Nolei. "Good, good. They'll be here soon. Fifteen minutes I believe." "Well can I call Isis in the meantime?" she asked. He hesitated, "is Goten at Capsule Corp?" "I don't know. I don't think so," she said. "I promise to only talk to Isis," she said suddenly, afraid of Nolei denying her request. "Fine."

...beep- Ring... "Hello? Trinity?" Isis spoke into the phone, seeming to be slightly out of breath. "Hey," Trinity began, "how are you? You sound tired." "Uh-well..Trunks and I were- busy. But it's okay. I can talk for a few minutes," Isis answered, irritation lacing her voice. Trinity's cheeks had turned crimson. Why would you answer the phone while you were...doing intimate things? "Oh-uh- okay. Well don't worry, I can't talk for long.. So how are things with you?" "Great! I'm still not one hundred percent sure about the pregnancy yet, but the other day, when I walked into the kitchen by myself, Vegeta thought that two people had come in. So I'm thinking- I'm pregnant! He was probably sensing energy from the baby! And what's great is- I don't have to wait to graduate. So I don't plan to. The only thing is- I want to have a college degree you know? I'm sure I'll have plenty of help though, so I'll figure it out eventually.. How is slavery?"

"I enjoy every minute of it," Trinity said sarcastically. "Actually it's horrible, I feel so alone," Trinity admitted. Isis sighed, "I know, I can see how you would feel that way. Or- I can't see how you wouldn't. But Goten told me that he came to see you last night?" "That's true," Trinity said, trying to watch her word choice, "but it still isn't enough." "Yeah, he said the same thing when he came over today, that there was a void in his chest. I think that probably means that you guys are bonding- at least- emotionally... Unless you bonded physically? Did you guys have sex?" Isis said excitedly. "No! No. No," Trinity's face grew even redder. Isis pursed her lips in disappointment, "Oh..how sucky...So what are you up to now?" "I'm waiting here with Tio for guests whom I don't know to arrive," Trinity answered with a lack-luster attitude. "In fact, I think I have to go Isis. I love you. I'll talk to you as soon as I can," she promised. "Bye, love you too," Isis replied before hanging up the phone.

Within seconds, a hard knock was heard at the door. "Bonjour! Bonjour! Venez vous. Bienvenue! {Hello! Hello! Come. Welcome!}" Nolei ushered the guests into the house and then into the Kitchen where Trinity sat alone. "Trinity, this is Madame Picotte, and her son Thibalt Picotte. They're a very wealthy family from Rennes, and they've recently moved here. Thibalt is around your age, right Thibalt?" The blond boy put on an arrogant smile and nodded, "why yes, I am. I'm sorry my father couldn't come," he said to Nolei as he turned his eyes on the beautiful girl on the table. Hmm...well wasn't she an exquisite creature? "So then, your name is Trinity?" he began as he held his hand out to her. "Yes," she answered as she shook his hand briefly. She motioned to pull her hand away, but was surprised when he held it firmly in his.

She didn't like the feel of his hand: cold and inhumanly soft... With a little more force, she yanked her hand out of his and shook his mother's, "Comme ca va, Madame? [How is it going Miss?]" "Ca va bien [Fine]," the woman answered coldly. The woman's coldness reminded Trinity a bit of Isis. But only a bit. Isis's coldness was a defense mechanism. This woman seemed to be mean...and nothing more. "Vat a small 'ome you 'ave Monsieur Nolei," she said loudly as she look rapidly from side to side with ice blue eyes. Nolei smiled, "well, this is only one of my homes Madame." Drawn on eyebrows raised to the ceiling in surprise, "Oh?" "Yes, the other home is my castle," Nolei said proudly. "Vat? Your castle you say?" the woman's thin lips formed a circle. "Yes, it is ten times as grand as the home you see here," he boasted. "Allow me to show you photos Madame Picotte. It's more grand than Marseilles. I was raised there you know," Nolei's raspy voice trailed off as he led Madame Picotte out of the kitchen.

"So then, Trinity," the blond man turned his face to hers, "how would you like to go out on a date with me?" "You don't have to do whatever it is my Uncle put you up to doing you know. I don't want to go out on a date with you," she told him honestly. "Ouch, so brutally honest. Why don't you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked her, grabbing a stray hair that had come out of the slicked back style he currently wore. He twirled it around his finger allowing it to curl and lie on his forehead. The small curl reminded Trinity of Superman. 'How stupid,' Trinity thought absently. "I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now," she said. His mouth turned downward at the corners, "but this is me we're talking about here. Me. I come from a wealthy family- one descended from the great Kings of France and England. Haven't you heard of Louis XIV [14th]? He was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather. I'm also related to the mighty Queen Elizabeth I of England. Not to mention I'm highly skilled in almost every subject, and I speak four languages. I'm also a professional equestrian," he continued to ramble on about himself like this.

"Every girl wants me. What's wrong with you? Playing hard to get perhaps?" he smirked at her. "Well if your blood is so superior, and every girl wants you, then I wonder why you would waste your time coming after one who isn't interested," she said sternly, turning her face to his. Why wouldn't this guy take a hint? "Oh yes, that's right, you're in love with poor mountain hermit, aren't you? Your uncle told me that. From what I understand, his blood his diluted. He's mixed of two entirely different races. It's rather disgusting I have to say. What is he anyhow? Your uncle described him as being half Jap, half monkey. By monkey, your uncle didn't mean African did he? I mean, it's bad enough that this man has Asian blood-" "Shut up! How dare you talk about him- or anyone- that way!" Trinity stood up, her bottom lip quivering. "I have African blood if you trace back. I also have some South Asian blood in me. My mother was a Gypsy from Spain-" "I'm surprised that you would willingly admit that you're a mutt."

Trinity rolled her eyes at him, "I'm surprised that you would intentionally prove yourself to be a racist." "I'm not a racist necessarily.. I can tolerate people of color. Especially if they're beautiful," he grabbed a strand of hair that was hanging over Trinity's breast. He played with the ends of her hair momentarily before letting it fall. He turned his back to her as he prepared to leave, "I don't take no for an answer. Ever." He headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He placed a hand on the knob and called back to her, "tell Maman that I had 'trucs à faire' [things to do]." Trinity sat back down on her chair just in time for Madame Picotte and Nolei to walk back in the room, "vhere is my son Trinity?" "Il m'a dit qu'il a les trucs à faire [He told me that he had things to do]," Trinity replied. "Well it was nice meeting you Madame Picotte," Trinity extended her hand to the woman. "I vorry about germs," Madame Picotte told her, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose in the air. What a bitch. Trinity walked up the stairs to her room, not hearing the conversation between her Uncle and Madame Picotte.

"So what do you think about my Niece?"

"She's beautiful for sure, and polite, but she seems to be of multiple races. I don't know if I find that to be acceptable," Madame Picotte pursed her thin lips in thought.

"Well, she's mostly Greek," Nolei lied.

"Vell, as long as the public doesn't find out about it, it should be fine. She isn't Jewish at all is she?"

"No, no, none of that," Nolei told her honestly.

"Good. I can't begin to imagine how the family back home vould react to that," Madame Picotte laughed lightly, "especially ze English half."

Nolei chuckled lightly, "well you shouldn't have any problems. We do have _some _mixed blood but overall we're Greek- Latin."

"Vell Nolei, I'll be on my way now. This veekend, ve should visit your castle. I'm sure Thibalt and Monsieur Picotte vould enjoy a game of golf or cricket. You do 'ave a golf course, non?" her eyes shifted to his.

"But of course! We also have a horses stable," Nolei smiled.

"Good. Saturday at noon, à bientôt [see you soon]," Madame Picotte nodded before exiting the house.

* * *

~That Night~

Nolei had been kind enough to let her leave the house today. He seemed to be in high spirits after the Picottes' visit. He had let her go almost half a mile away from the house- which is the furthest she had been from the home in almost a month. The evening would have been perfect if only he hadn't told her of what was to come: a saturday evening spent with the Picottes. "It will be fun. We'll play golf, eat quiche, and drink tea... etcetera," he had told her. It sounded more miserable than anything else. And evening with the Picottes.. An evening with Thibalt. The sound of Goten's footsteps approaching her bed washed away most of her irritation. But not all of it. She vented to him as he kissed her neck and massaged her hips. She was laying underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist as she described the evening, "...he called me a mutt, and his mother refused to shake my hand. Can you believe I have to spend a Saturday with them?" He nuzzled the space underneath her ear, "I'll be here when you get home to make you feel better." She smiled at him, "I think that you should come here at least five nights out of the week." She tightened her legs around his waist as he kissed her lips.

"That's quite a bit, but I can do it. We may not be able to do this every night though," he smiled against her cheek. "I was hoping that one day we could do more," she told him. "More?" one dark brow rose, "more as in...'making love?'" he asked. "Oh no no! That's not what I had in mind. I was thinking more- watch the sunset or maybe...we could take a shower together. We wouldn't have to do anything sexual in the shower necessarily," she grew excited. "Picture it, won't you? It would be perfect!" He smiled widely at her enthusiasm. "Pefect huh?" he went back to kissing the hollow of her throat. "It will be perfect, but in an imperfect way," he told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It will hurt at first. The pain will subside quickly, but the initial feeling will be one of pain. It will also be tiring. I'm not sure how long I'll be on top of you. Also- you would have to be quiet. The last thing we need is your Uncle storming in here in a fit of rage," he smirked. "I didn't say that we would have to do anything," she beamed at him. "I'll see how long I'm willing to wait," he smirked at this sentence. The corners of her full mouth turned downwards in a pout. "I won't wait long if I don't have to. I would just like to be the one to initiate it. I want to surprise you," he bent down to kiss her. She smiled, "no, you'll see how long I'm willing to make you wait. I'll be the one to initiate it."

* * *

~Saturday, February 1st~

"This golf course is splendid Monsieur Kostos!" Monsieur Picotte exclaimed as he watched his golf ball soar towards a red flag. "It seems that my vife vas very honest vhen she said that you vere rich," he smiled brightly. "I think zat marrying off Trinity to Thibalt vill be a splendid, grand event, don''t you mon cher? I can already imagine vhat zee papers vill say!" Madame Picotte fanned herself in the shade as she called out to her husband. "It will be a splendid event indeed," Nolei agreed as he took his turn swinging at his ball. Trinity watched the ball fly across the blue sky with feigned interest. Watching her Uncle play golf was much more interesting than listening to Thibalt talk- especially when she could barely listen to a word he said. Goten was the only thing occupying her mind. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered how he had touched her- so gently and firmly. He had come to visit her every day of the past week except for Tuesday. And, though she craved more, his kisses never got dull or boring.

Fireworks seemed to go off everytime she felt the friction of his skin rubbing against hers, or the electric current that seemed to go from his lips, to hers and all the way down to her curling toes. Last night, he agreed that he would take a shower with her tonight. She was excited about it, to say the least, but she was also nervous. What would he think about her naked form? Isis was the only person other than herself- and a few random girls in gym calss- who had seen her nude body. How would he react to it? Would he like it? Would he find it repulsive? And what would she think about his? What would his look like? She nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about it. No doubt it would be beautiful- much more beautiful than hers probably. He was probably perfectly toned...unlike her with her plump rear and full thighs. Out of nowhere, she was flicked in the nose, "hello! Is there a person in there?" "Huh?" she looked up to see an irritated Thibalt staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something," she said. "I can obviously see that. I was telling you where we were going on our date after golf," he was eyeing his manicued nails critically. "I'm not going out on a date with you," she told him. "Why not?" he asked in tone that suggested he already knew the answer. "I already told you, I don't want a boyfriend right now," she said boldly. "You mean to say that you don't need one?" she nodded. "And I suppose that's because you already have one," he accused. "I-I- I don't!" she defended herself feebly. "So then, where did you get those hickeys on your neck? You couldn't possible be meeting with your mountain hermit of an ex-boyfriend in secret could you? Your Uncle told me all about him and he would be furious I'm sure if he found out that the two of you were spending time together," he smirked at her, silently threatening her. "I suggest that you join me for a date after golf- that is- if you want me to keep your secret meetings with your boyfriend a secret."

"Nolei!" Thibalt called out to her uncle, making her feel nervous. "I was wondering if Trinity and I could leave and go get something to eat?" Nolei smiled, letting both hands rest on the top of his club, "well aren't you a gentleman, asking my permission. Of course you may." "Ha ha ha, well I wouldn't dream of asking her to go out with me when I don't have your permission. I'm sure she's excited to go as well, non?" Thibalt turned towards her, one gloved hand on his hip. She watched him straighten out his baby blue, tight polo and dust off his tan slacks. "Of course I am," she said in a tone that suggested the very opposite. She stood up, unable to believe what was happening. Wasn't it bad enough that she was separated from her love? Or that she wasn't allowed to leave the house? Not to mention the fact that she was now homeschooled, and consequently, cut off from society. How was she going to get out of this predicament?

He had taken her to a seafood restaurant called Thalatta. As they entered, she felt slightly underdressed. She could tell that everything was extremely expensive, and the one-overs some of the women were giving her weren't exactly encouraging. "Garçon! Nous allons prendre cette table s'il vous plait [Boy! we will take this table please]," Thibalt waived some money in a waiter's face rudely before sitting down. "Avez-vous une réservation, monsieur? [do you have a reservation sir?]" the waiter asked a bit rudely, irritated by Thibalt's behavior. "Excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Je suis lié au roi Louis XIV de France, et je veux cette table [Excuse me? What did you say? _I_ am related to King Louis the Fourteenth of France and I want _this_ table!]" Thibalt took his seat, ignoring the waiter's protests. He looked at Trinity, "tell him that I'll call him when I'm ready to order." Trinity reluctantly obeyed, but said it more politely than Thibalt did- throwing in an apology.

"Couldn't you have spoken Greek?" Trinity asked. "Of course not. I'm from France," Thibalt said curtly. "Well couldn't you at least try to speak Greek? Not everyone here speaks French. In fact, most don't. It's really rude of you to just assume that we speak _your_ language." "Well if these people want my money then they better learn quickly. Wouldn't you agree?" not really caring to hear her response, he picked up a menu and began saying the the names of different dishes out loud. He snapped loudly, "Garçon! Garçon! Nous sommes prêts! [Boy! Boy! We're ready!]" The waiter walked over to the table leisurely taking out his pin and notepad in preparation. "Je veux cette, et cet [I want this and that]," Thibalt pointed to a couple of things in the menu. "Elle veut la même chose [she wants the same thing]," he told the waiter handing him the menu. The waiter walked away briskly. "So are you having a good time?" he attempted to put his hand on hers, only to have her pull away. "Yes, sure" she hid her hands underneath the table. If Thibalt's treatment of the waiter was any indication. She was sure that this would be a long day.

* * *

Long nails strummed anxiously against the top of the wooden nightstand. Where the hell was he? The knob turned, and Isis's frown turned into a beaming smile the moment Trunks walked through the door. She charged and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his mouth lightly as he walked her backwards towards the bed. He sat her down but didn't remove her legs from around his waist. She gazing at him lovingly, longingly, "I've been waiting all day for you to get back." He chuckled as he laid her down on the mattress, "I see." "I found out something today at the doctor," she explained. "What's that?" Trunks kissed her on the neck. "The sex of the baby," she told him. "I was so surprised. I didn't think that they would be able to tell this early," she said happily, placing a hand on her stomach. "Well, don't worry. It's normal. Gohan, Goten, and I all developed quicker than normal babies. I think that this might mean that we're having a boy," he smiled at her brightly after finishing his explanation, "are we?" She kissed him, "yep. You know though, I feel kind of guilty being so happy when Trinity's not." Trunks smiled with understanding, "well, your Uncle can only keep her in one place for so long, and Goten is seeing her in secret anyway." She nodded before capturing Trunks's lips with her own. She would worry about Trinity's later. Besides- she had other things to worry about- like breaking the news of her pregnancy to everyone. Except for her uncle that is.

* * *

Goten was nuzzling her neck gently, but it didn't take much for him to figure out that she wasn't interested. Something was bothering her. He pecked her on the cheek and then on the lips, "what's wrong?" She looked down at her lap before blurting out suddenly, "I went on a short date today." Goten breathed in hard through his nose- fury beginning to replace patience. "I didn't want to go!" she whispered fiercly, "I was blackmailed into it. This guy, Thibalt- he likes me. And I think that his parents and Nolei are trying to set the two of us up. And he-he saw the hickeys on my neck and threatened me. I tried to lie but I knew that if Thibalt pointed out the hickeys to Nolei, I'd be caught. I'm sorry Goten. I really am. I promise I didn't kiss him or touch him at all. Please don't be mad." She rubbed his forearms soothingly, causing him to loosen the tight hold he had on her waist. She turned around on her knees to face him. He kept his arms locked around her waist as he leaned back against the large wooden headboard. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just angry about this Thibalt and about your uncle. I finally made you mine and I can't even see you during daylight. If he touches you, if I smell him on you, I'll kill him. You're mine and no other man's. You've always been mine." She blushed a little at his statement, flattered by how possessive he was over her.

She looked rather cute when her cheeks flushed pink. He grabbed the tip of her chin and looked deeply into her eyes as he ran his fingers through her wavy hair with his other hand, "can I make love to you?" Her cheeks darkened, "wh-what?" He smirked a little, "I want to make love to you." She bit her bottom lip, "you mean...you mean that-" "I mean that I want to take off all of your clothes and hump you for a while. It will take your mind off of the day. Will you let me?" he murmured the final question against her ear, kissing the skin beneath it. She tilted her head back. It drove her crazy when he did that. His vulgar statement had only dampened the mood slightly. "I'll be gentle," he put his forehead against hers, asking again. He put the tip of his nose against hers before kissing her deeply. They remained like this for a few minutes, kissing, noses touching. "Okay," she breathed against his lips. He rearranged the two of them, laying her down on the bed gently. He removed his shirt, and the drawstring pants he had come in- which had been hiding his arousal nicely. Trinity gulped a bit at the sight. Even with his boxers still on, she could tell that he was...large. She wasn't sure that she would be able to comfortably contain him. He removed his boxers. Okay, now she was sure that she wouldn't. Was it normal for a man to be this...well-endowed?

She had to be looking at nine inches- at the very least eight...And he seemed to be growing even larger. Her breath caught in her throat as he advanced towards her impatiently. Before she could voice her concerns, his lips were on hers, his hands were all over her- rubbing her breasts, squeezing her hips and buttocks. He practically ripped the thin T-shirt she was wearing off her body- yanking it over her head in one swift movement. She tried to cover her breasts as he leaned back to stare. His eyes only lingered for a moment before trailing down her nude upper torso. He had seen her breasts and stomach before- and they were just as beautiful as he remembered. There was, however, one thing that he had yet to get a good look at...He went for her panties next, pulling them slowly down her legs, savoring the moment. His large hands rubbed up her legs, working their way towards her hips again. He pulled her hips downwards so that her pelvis was aligned with his. "Goten," she said suddenly, putting a small hand on his broad chest, "I'm scared. Be really slow and steady okay?"

He nodded okay and captured her lips with his own once more. Her arms encircled around his back, nails digging into the skin there, revealing her nervousness. He kissed her for while, massaging her sides, trying to get her to calm down. After about ten minutes, he felt her body relax underneath his. He decided that now was a better time than any for penetration. He started out extremely slowly- sticking the tip in a couple of times, trying to get her used to his size. Then, he eased himself into her, slowly- only stopping when he reached her delicate barrier of virginity. He broke through it in one swift movement, causing her to dig her nails into his back once more. He remained still until he felt her relax under him once more. He pushed the remainder of his long, hard member inside of her depths slowly, and gave her another moment to adjust to his size. After a minute or so, he began to pump in and out of her; her tightness made it difficult for him to keep this slow pace. He bent down and kissed her slowly and deeply once more, arms tightening around her as he pulled her almost uncomfortably close to him.

The feeling was like nothing that she had ever felt before. It was as wonderful and sensual as it was painful. She could feel herself loosening as he thrust in and out of her slowly. She couldn't help but moan against his mouth as she pressed her breasts against his chest- back arching in a cat-like way. "_Goten_," she breathed into his ear with pleasure. He trailed kisses along her jaw until he reached her full pout. She kissed him eagerly, needing to feel his lips and tongue on hers. It was difficult for him to control himself when she was edging him on like this: thighs wrapped around his waist, her voice coming out in raspy moans and sighs. He increased his speed slightly keeping a close eye on her face- looking for any signs of pain. There were none; if anything, she was urging him on even more than she was before- her legs spreading wide and jaw gaping. Finally, she cried out in pleasure. But he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied himself. "Goten I can't _take_ anymore," she moaned, trying to close her legs despite the large obstacle inbetween them. He kept going, silencing her protests with his lips, until finally, he too felt release. He held her hips still as his seed poured into her.

He grabbed her by the right side of her face, pulling her towards him, kissing her left cheek and jaw. He was hesitant to get off of her. He could have gone for another round- or three, but he knew that she had just lost her virginity and staying inside of her was only causing her pain. He rolled off of her, but pulled her close to him with one of his arms. "How much pain are you in?" he asked her honestly. "I'm throbbing a little, but I'm fine either than that," she whispered. "You have to leave don't you?" she asked sadly. He nodded and then kissed her forehead, "I'll stay until fall asleep." And he did- trying his hardest not to fall asleep himself. It would have been so easy to lie there next to her and keep her warm. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms- almost as if she were carved away from him. This night had only served to prove that she really did belong to him.

* * *

Isis set the table excitedly. She wasn't accustomed to setting the table or cooking...but this was a special occasion and she figured that she had better get used to it. Afterall, it was what mommy's do- in some cases that is. Trunks brought in the rest of the food as walked through the open door. "Mom said she and Dad would be down in a moment, so all we have to do now is wait. Everyone else should be getting here pretty soon as well," Trunks glanced down at his watch. Ten minutes to 3:00. "Are you nervous at all?" she asked him, tapping her food on the ground while she knawed one her bottom lip. Trunks smiled, "no, are you?" "Of course not." She reached for the wine, but stopped herself, remembering her situation. Damn it. Being pregnant sucked. She really needed something to calm her nerves right now, and juice just wasn't going to cut it. She looked at Trunks's watch- there was no way they would be able to squeeze in a quickie... Would they?

"Hey unzip your pants," she told him, lifting her dark blue, flowy dress. "Isis, no. Are you crazy? Everyone will arrive in like five minutes. We can't," Trunks pulled her dress back down, much to her disappointment. She sighed heavily, "fine." He rubbed her shoulder and pecked her on the mouth as she sat down on his lap, "as soon as the guests leave okay?" She nodded, still disappointed. She needed to be relieved of her stress _before_ the guests got here, not after. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist, "don't be nervous love. I'll do all the talking. All you have to do is sit here and look beautiful." "Considering all of the weight I've gained, I'm not even sure that I can do that effectively," she mumbled. "Isis stop it, you look beautiful and you always do. You look better than most women do before they get pregnant," He ran his hands through her hair, which was past her shoulders now. She had pinned her chin-length bangs back, creating a small bump on the top of her head. Trunks thought that she looked rather classy with her hair pinned back this way.

Trunks began to kiss her neck. calming her, when he heard the front door open. In poured the Sons, Krillins family, as well as his own parents and grandparents. It didn't take long for them to make themselves comfortable around the table- and the chatter began. After about ten minutes, Trunks squeezed Isis's hand and asked for the attention of everyone at the table. "Hey, it's great to see you all, but we actually called you here today to tell you guys something important. This gathering is much more than just your average gathering you see... Isis and I are- well we're expecting a baby," Trunks finished with a smile, placing his large hand on his mate's swelling belly. Bulma's mouth dropped, "are you serious! You must be joking! You haven't even started college yet Trunks Briefs!" "I know, I know mom, but I'm graduating high school with an associates and I've gotten into one of the best colleges in the country. Same with Isis. I'm sure that we can afford a babysitter for times when the two of us have class- and when we're home, we'll be the best parents that we can be." Isis nodded, "yes, we know that we can do it even if we are young. Trunks is going to make a great dad," Isis placed a hand on said males angled face. "But I do have a favor to ask of each of you, don't tell my uncle that I'm pregnant. I don't want him to know anything until I turn eighteen. I don't want him trying to force me to come back to Greece the way that he did Trinity."

Isis noticed Goten clench his fists slightly at the sound of her name. "Sorry Goten, I didn't mean to-" "It's fine," he waved her off, managing a small smile. He shouldn't have slept with her. Well, at least, part of him believed that. Being separated from her was unbearably painful- and with each passing day, the contempt he felt for Nolei grew. "Are you two having a boy or a girl?" Chichi asked, her excitement peaked by the sound of the word 'baby.' "A boy," Isis exclaimed with a smile. "His middle name is going to be Vegeta and obviously his last name will be Briefs. I-We haven't decided on a first yet," Isis looked up at Trunks. "Well what did you two have in mind?" Krillin asked. "Well I really want to name him something that means prince, king or royalty. I was thinking about naming him King, but Trunks wasn't too keen on that idea," Isis was smiling brightly with excitement now. "King," Bulma repeated, "how fitting. What do you think Vegeta?" Vegeta scoffed, "as if I care onna." "But don't you think it fits? He would have rightfully been the king of Planet Vegeta after you and Trunks, " Isis was smiling. "Vegeta, how come you don't call yourself King Vegeta instead of Prince Vegeta?" Isis asked.

"Technically I would be the King, however, my planet has long since been destroyed and I never went through the formal ceremony." "Oh, I see. I always wondered about that. Well other names we were considering are Ade, Malik, Brendon, Rajan, Kingsley, Xerxes, Ryan, Diedrick, Czar and Rick. Trunks likes Xerxes and Ryan. I like all of them really, but I'm still not sure though" Isis put a manicured nail on her chin in thought. "You will not name my grandson Rick," Vegeta said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Bulma slapped the grouchy Saiyan on the arm, "Vegeta, please! They can name the baby whatever they want to. Besides, I thought that you didn't care anyway? I think that Rick is a very nice name Isis. So are you going to get married any time soon?" "I really don't want to be married until after I have the baby and pop back into shape. So maybe in a year or two," Isis reasoned. "But marriage is definitely in our future," Trunks kissed the side of Isis's head. Isis smiled wildly at that sentence. There was just something so satisfying about this entire situation. Sure, it happened quickly. The two of them hadn't even been living together for a year, and they'd only been dating for five months. But she couldn't deny the way she felt about him, nor could she deny the fact that his child was growing inside of her. Isis Evangeline Briefs. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

_**What should Isis name her baby?**_

Xerxes

Rajan

Kingsley

Diedrick

Czar

Malik

Ade

Brendon

Ryan

or Rick?

Review or message me and tell me what you think!

Second- thank you for reading. I tried to write this chapter quickly- while also keeping up with story number 2. It's so hard to switch from one story to the other. Writing Resistance puts me in a totally different mindset than writing Ava's Heart does. It throws me off. lol I hope that this chapter wasn't boring to you.

XOXO Baisers!

Breeze


	15. Chapter 14 Until This Summer

**_Christina Perri- Arms_**

**_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_**

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._**

* * *

**_March 30- Nearly two months later_.**

The Picottes during the day. Goten during the night. Her Uncle during the day. Goten during the night. Solitude during the day. Goten during the night. Such had been her constant schedule for the past two months. It was nearly April and she was studying for final exams that were to take place later that month. She was kind of looking forward to finals- afterall, it would be her first time being able to actually go to school in months. She had been homeschooling in her room since her return and it was lonely. Studying had become a typical past time for her. Afterall, she had nothing else to do. She would dance around her room, draw inanimate objects, write in her much neglected journal and study. That was basically all. She looked outside at the bruised sunset longingly. Another day gone to waste. "Trinity!" Nolei called from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" she answered back. "I'm leaving for the weekend. Don't do anything stupid!" "Alright," she answered. Of course she wasn't planning on holding true to that. Goten would be here any minute and she was definitely going to enjoy herself this weekend.

A moment later, Goten appeared in the center of her bedroom. He held his arms out towards her, "did you miss me?" She beamed as she leapt towards him, "yes," she muttered against his mouth. He kissed her back gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up, "me too, love." "Can we go downstairs? I made you something?" He carried her downstairs to the kitchen as she asked, sure that her Uncle had left the area. "I missed you too. A lot," Goten ran his fingers through her hair, "I was thinking..." He fingered the object in his coat pocket nervously, not sure of whether or not he should go through with this. She traced his face with one finger lightly, "you were thinking...?" He smiled, "I was thinking that- well I was wondering if..." He let his sweating hands drop to his sides before he clenched his fists. He looked away from her, trying to gather his courage. "I don't think that this is going to work. I mean, I can't keep doing this. Coming here and sleeping with you one night and then being without you the next. It's too difficult for me." Trinity's eyes began to tear as fear gripped her heart. Was he seriously breaking up with her? After confessing his love to her only three months ago?

"So I thought of a way to fix that," Goten got down on one knee, "You have enamored me body and soul and my heart could feel this love for no other. So I was wondering...would you be willing to marry me?" He opened the small box that he had taken out of his pocket. "There's a small little town near Mount Pao that allows you to get married the age of seventeen without your parents' permission. The only thing you have to do is get a license to wed and," he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "Hercule pulled some strings for me." He held up the wedding license in front of her, making her childhood dreams a reality. She had been shaking her head 'yes' during his entire explanation. "Yes," she said, her voice thick with tears. "A thousand times yes," he slid the ring on her slender finger. He stood up, elated that she had said yes, "well then...I guess that we had better begin planning." She smiled brightly: her wedding. They were going to begin planning for _her_ wedding. "Okay! Okay! Let me just grab the cake I made you. I know that you don't like icing, so I made you an angel food cake. It's not so sweet. We can just eat it with fruits, strawberries and stuff." She came out carrying a huge cake on an even larger turkey plate. There were a series of bundt cakes and fruit stacked on top of each other in a very creative and attractive way.

She set it down in front of him, "I'll grab some plates and forks." "So what month do you want the wedding Ava?" Goten called out after her. She came back with plates and silverware, "well, Isis is having her baby in July and I don't want to steal any thunder from her, so how about late June? Right after my seventeenth birthday." He smiled, "June 30th?" "Sounds perfect! I'm so excited! But Goten, what if we don't have time to get everything done?" "Oh there will be more than enough time. How about we get online and find you a dress? The sooner we find one, the sooner I can pay for it." "Alright," she smiled, staring at her ring, "Goten, I was wondering something.." He looked at her as he took his laptop out of its capsule, "what is it?" "How much did you spend on this ring? It wasn't too expensive right?" He smiled, "you know, I think it's considered rude to ask." She hit is arm, "you could have gotten it out of a vending machine and I still wouldn't care! And you know it." "Alright, alright... it cost me a little over 50 thousand zeni," he answered, opening a search engine. Her mouth dropped, "_Fifty_ thousand? Are you serious? That's way too much!" "Not for you," he responded, turning the computer towards her. "Yes it is! Where did you get this money anyway?" she put her hands on the keyboard, typing in "wedding gowns."

"You're looking at the champion of six kids' world martial arts tournaments and I came in second place twice at the adult tournament," she looked at him wondering how _he_ could have possibly come in second place. "Did Vegeta or Goku enter?" she asked. "Ha ha no. I had to let Hercule win so that Gohan would have a chance with Videl." "Ah," she smiled, "that makes sense." "You've already pulled up five tabs?" he asked, looking at the computer screen. "Yeah... I just can't seem to choose between these five. Which do you like?" she asked. "Well I don't think that I'm supposed to see it until the wedding," he said. "You're not supposed to see me in it until the wedding," she corrected. He pursed his lips and didn't move. "_Goten _how else am I supposed to pick one? I need a second opinion!" "This cake is delicious," he commented, still refusing to look at the screen. "_Goten_!" she grabbed his arm. "Haha- okay, you know what I'll do? Leave that window open and I'll take the computer to Isis and let her get a look at them. Then I'll show Bulma, Videl, 18 and my mother as well. I'll see which one is the favorite, okay? I don't have to see it in order to know that you'll look beautiful no matter which one you wear. You could come in a potato sack for all I care. At the end of the day, you'll still be my wife," he kissed her forehead. "_Fine,_" she leaned into him, letting him feed her a piece of cake, "but in the meantime...what else do you wanna do?"

"Let's discuss more wedding details," he grabbed another angel food bundt cake from the stack, "what colors do you want for the wedding?" She smiled, "I was thinking White, gold and brown. Or maybe peach, a light kind of sandy brown and cream. What do you think?" He shrugged, "I think that that I like the sound of peach, brown and cream." The last thing he wanted was for her to pick yellow flowers to match the first color scheme option. He didn't want this decor to resemble the one from his nightmare. "Okay! Then how about for flowers, we do white gardenias, peachy/orangey roses, and sandy brown baby's breath?" she said. "Where are we going to find brown baby's breath?" he asked. "We can get fake ones, or maybe we can get a bunch and put like..brown dye in their drinking water. We'll figure it out. I don't want them to be dark brown anyway. I want like, a sandy, kind of golden brown. Like Isis's skin! That's the color I want," she finished with a smile. "And do you want the wedding to be under a tent or..." "No, I think that that would be good for after the ceremony though so that people don't get hot. But I want to get married in the sun. Besides, Mount Pao is beautiful! I love it out there." "Well then, it's settled. On the evening of June 30th, under the bright sun and the scent of gardenias, roses and baby's breath, you will become Mrs. Ava Trinity Anamaria Son."

* * *

"So she wants us to pick between these?" Isis asked, seeming disappointed. "Yes and the wedding is June 30th. We need to pick one as soon as possible," Goten said to Bulma and Isis. Isis was nearing the fifth month of her pregnancy and she was not in a good mood. Especially considering the fact that she had been going to school- trying to make sure that she would graduate early. "I think that they're lacking drama, don't you?" Isis said to Bulma. "A bit, but they all look like Trinity." "Well, if it were me getting married, I would be getting a dress with an obnoxiously huge bottom. And the top part would be covered in expensive jewels. Or Maybe I would pick a bedazzled mermain gown with an extremely long train. That's what I would wear anyway," Isis's eyes were dreamy as she stared into space. "Well that's great and all, but what should Ava wear?" Goten said curtly, earning an cold look from Isis. "When did you start calling her Ava?" Bulma asked. "Uh," Goten rubbed the back of his head, "I started calling her Ava at the start of our new relationship. I just thought that it was fitting... you know?" "I like dress number...four. At least that one has a little bit of drama to it. The first two are so blah and third one doesn't even look like a wedding dress to me. It's not even white. And then the fifth one, with that awful bottom... ugh.. Tell her I said to pick the fourth one."

"Well I like the fifth one and the third one. They're so unique. If she wants a little drama- tell her that the fifth one is awesome! I think that's my favorite," Bulma chimed in. "Alright so, the fourth and the fifth. I'll tell her when I visit her tonight," he put two fingers to his forehead. "You're leaving already?" Isis asked. "Well yeah, I mean, I still have to get to my mom and Videl. Right now, I'm going to go see 18 and Marron to find out what they think." "Aren't you curious to find out what Trunks and I decided to name the baby?" Isis said, seeming offended that her pregnancy wasn't the main thing on Goten's mind. "Uh yeah, sure. What are two going to name it? Is it a boy or a girl?" "_He_ is a boy and we are naming him Malik Vegeta Briefs," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Isn't it perfect?" Bulma chimed in. "Yeah, it's nice. What's the meaning? "It's arabic for King. King Vegeta Briefs. Malik Vegeta Briefs. I love it," Isis said clapping her hands together giddily. Goten smiled gently, "I'm really happy for you two. You'll make great parents." That being said, he put two fingers to his forehead and transported to his next destination.

* * *

"GAH!" Krillin leapt backwards, falling out of his chair and on the floor. 18 and their five year old daughter looked up at him from the table. "Haha, sorry to scare you, but I just came here to get an opinion from 18 and Marron." He set the screen in front of their plates, "Trinity needs help picking out a wedding dress-" "WHAT? What for? Don't tell me you two are tying the knot?" Krillin blurted out, taking his seat once more. Goten rubbed the back of his head, "aha yeah. I popped the question a couple of days ago." "Gosh Goten- you're so young! Does your mom know yet? Are you two planning on having kids right away? I can't believe Nolei is letting this happen. I heard about what happened in December-" "Hold on, hold on. Let me answer the first two-hundred questions. First of all- no, no she doesn't. The only one I told was Gohan. Trunks, Isis and Bulma know too. And uh, I'd rather not, just because I want to make sure we both get a college education, but I know that when I tell my mom, she'll be expecting Trinity to get pregnant within the next year. About Nolei- he doesn't know and he can't know until after the wedding. Once we're married, he can't take her away from me. But until then, he could do something to prevent the wedding from happening. Therefore, he can't know. Understand?"

Krillin nodded, "deal. So why did you say you were here again?" He pointed at the screen, "Ava picked five dresses that she likes, but she's having a hard time picking one out of the five. Which one do you like 18?" She looked at him, "she really wants my opinion?" Goten nodded, "she wants as many truthful opinions as she can get. She's really indecisive." 18 shrugged her shoulders, "well she should be. It is, afterall, her wedding day. You only get to do this once." Krillin laughed, "ha ha yeah if you're lucky you only have to do it once." 18 opened the window and looked at each of the photos multiple times. "Well, if she wants to look like a cloud, she should pick the first one... I think that the third one is best. It's elegant, yet different." Goten smiled as he turned to the child, "and what about you Marron?" "The same one as mommy? She nodded. "Alright, well thank you guys. The wedding is on June 30th and it's in the evening. We haven't picked an exact time yet, but next time I stop by, I'll let you guys know. See ya!" Goten transported to location number three.

* * *

The Son family was sitting around the table, Goku and Gohan stuffing their faces. "Well-well, look who made it home in time for dinner. Goten dear, _NEXT TIME YOU PLAN TO BE OUT FOR THREE DAYS_- **TELL YOUR MOTHER**! Kame! I don't know how many times I have to say that to you!" Chichi threw an unused fork at her son, huffing heavily. Goten caught the fork in his hand easily before sitting down, "sorry mom, but I come home bearing news that you'll be happy to hear." "Oh really? Where were you exactly?" "I was in Greece, spending time with Trinity," he said honestly. "For the entire weekend?" she asked, scooping more mashed potatos onto her plate. "Yes," he said grabbing large portions for himself. "Sleeping over too?" she didn't bother to look up at him. "Yes," he answered. "Are you about to tell me that she's pregnant?" Goten blushed, putting his hands up in front of him, "no, no." "But you are having sex?" "_Mom_," Goten rubbed the back of his head nervously for the third time that day. "I _just_ want to know if pregnancy is a possibility Goten." "Okay, yes. Yes we are...intimate. But that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to get your opinion for Trinity."

Chichi's thin brows rose, "what does she want my opinion on?" "A wedding dress," Goten said calmly. "A what!" the three people sitting around him exclaimed simultaneously. "A wedding dress," he repeated. "We're getting married at the base of Mount Pao on June 30th," he said happily, a proud smile forming on his face. "But-But that's so soon! There's so much to do!" Chichis fingers knotted in her hair. "Don't worry mom, we don't plan on doing anything too extravagant." "Ack! Well did you pick out anything other than the date? Planning a wedding is a lot of work. You have to come up with a guest list, decide what food you're going to serve, flowers, the dress- which you still haven't picked out. We have to find a priest, talk about decorations and the color scheme." "She already picked a color scheme and flowers," he said. "What colors?" Goku asked. "Cream, peach, and a light brown," Goten answered. "Did you give her the engagement ring?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, she loved it. She couldn't stop staring at it when I put it on her finger." "You got her a ring and you didn't even tell me?" Chichi said, anger in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry mom, but I really wanted it to be a surprise. You'll get to see it soon mom so don't be upset okay. Right now, I need you to help her pick her wedding dress. I haven't looked at any of them because I want them to be a surprise." Chichi took one look at each of the gowns, "well none of them are very traditional. I think that she should have picked something more modest. One with sleeves perhaps. Did she consider wearing mine?" Goten looked up at his mother, a bit afraid to answer, "well no, but I'll mention it to her. But if she wants to wear one of these instead, which one do you like mom?" She put a white, slender finger to her chin, "well, I suppose that I like the second one. It's the sweetest I think. The most traditional. But tell her to consider having lace sleeves put on it. You know, to make it more traditional. I'm really glad that you two are getting married. Kame knows with all of the sex you two are having, you need to tie the knot." "Mom please," Goten begged. "Well dear, I'm just saying. You two don't need to have a baby out of wedlock and with you two having as much sex as you are, the odds of you having a baby are pretty high I would say." "How do you know how often we..." Goten took a sip of his drink, unable to finish the embarrassing sentence. "Well what else would you be doing? Spending the night over there four or five nights a week?" Goten blushed and sighed, "so dress number two then?" She smiled, "dress number two."

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND ICE CREAM IN THE MIDDLE:**_

_**HELP**_ Trinity pick her _**wedding gown**_! =) You all helped name Isis's baby, now Trinity needs help picking her wedding gown. In order to help pick [AND see her engagement ring] copy and paste the _**short & memorable**_ link below and then delete the spaces inbetween the letters or you can just memorize and type out the address yourself. Click on the picture titled DRESS 1 Ava Trinity... and then just scroll through from there. There are 5 gown pictures and one picture of the engagement ring. Send me a message or review and tell me which one you like. All you have to type is "1," "2," "3," "4," or "5."

On another note: Resistance will soon be coming to an "end." [If you haven't noticed...the chapters are slowly getting shorter =) ] I will probably finish the story up in one or two more chapters. By September, this story will be over. Then I'm going to go back and edit the entire thing. If you remember, at the beginning I said that this is only a rough draft. One day, maybe you'll check back and you'll see that an entirely new version has been written.

XOXOXO

Breeze

Thank you all for reading and sticking with me until the very end! I appreciate it so much!

w w w .p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m /trinitysgowns

look _**VERY**_ closely! Tilt the screen. Look at it from every angle. =) If I were you, I would view it as a slide show.


	16. Chapter 15 Pull the Thread

www. p h o t o b u c k e t .com/trinitysgowns

If you haven't already- go look at Trinity's gown. You can also see Trinity's bridesmaid's gown, Trinity's veil, the engagement ring, the wedding band, the wedding flowers, the cake, the first dance dress and the alter. As well as _**my own sketches of my OC's**_.

This is the final chapter of Resistance. Read and enjoy. I've already begun to work on **Resistance [Revamped]** which is basically the final draft of my story.

_...Once you know, you never go back._

_I've got to take it on the other side. Centuries are what it means to me._

_A cemetary where I marry the sea. Can someone tell me when I married a thief? Stranger things could never change my mind._

_Pour my life into a paper cup. The ashtrays full and I'm spilling my guts. She wants to know am I still a slut?_

_Scarlet Starlet and she's in my bed. A candidate for my sould mate bled. _

_Push the trigger, pull the thread..._

Poem by D. Mason. I got it out of poetry book I found on the ground. Lol

* * *

"She wants my opinion?" Videl asked, seeming surprised. "Yeah, she does," Goten told her impatiently for the third time... The dark haired girl was sitting next to Erasa and Sharpener at a table outside of a Wacdonalds restaurant. The four of them were enjoying the shade of an umbrella as they ate their fast food. The blond shoved a fry into her mouth, "well, it's hard to pick a favorite, but I can tell you which ones I don't like: the second and the third. The second one is just so blah. I mean it's cute but not for the actual ceremony. Maybe she could wear that one during the after party. First dance maybe? The third one is just too weird for me. It doesn't look like a wedding dress at all." "Well my favorite is the first one. It's so airy and light. There is something very innocent about it and free. It's pretty too. I really like it," Videl concluded. "Well I think it's ridiculous," the arrogant male spoke up. "She'll look like a marshmallow or something. I think that she should choose something form fitting and sexy." Erasa hit his arm, "agh! What is wrong with you Sharpener? It's a wedding. She needs to look ethereal and virgin-esque. Not like some raunchy woman on wedding number five." Videl sipped her drink through a green bendy straw, "speaking of raunchy women, are you two inviting Angela?"

"I'm not. Angela will only come if Trinity wishes it- and I think that we all know that's unlikely..." Goten rubbed the back of his head as he recalled a memory. The two of them never really had gotten along. Especially not after she spread the rumor that Trinity was sleeping with him. Goten smiled a little when he remembered how upset she had been. "So then Videl, you like the first and Erasa you like none of them?" Goten asked uncertainly. "Just tell her not to pick the second or third," Erasa said, "the others are pretty." "Tell her that she should pick something tighter than everything she's chosen so far," Sharpener gave his input again, earning a whack from both Erasa and Videl this time. "Alright, then. That's all. All three of you are invited to the wedding by the way. I'll let you know the details of the wedding later," with that, Goten's work was finished. Unfortunately, he still didn't have a definite answer... All of the women had had differing opinions on which dress they thought was best. While one woman thought that a certain dress was unique, the other thought that it was tacky and unbecoming for a bride. Trinity was just going to have to pick a dress on her own.

* * *

June 15th- two months later. Two weeks until the wedding.

Planning a wedding in secret was probably the hardest thing that she had ever done in her entire life- especially without the approval of her uncle, the guidance of a mother, or the direct input of any of her friends. All opinions and messages had to be relayed to her through Goten, and that was extremely irritating to her for multiple reasons. First of all- he wasn't exactly good at giving detail. He didn't embellish things at all; he was completely objective and he would forget things. Second, the women themselves were infuriating. All of them had different opinions about everything. 18 wanted unique. Videl wanted light and pretty. Isis wanted fashion foward. Bulma wanted shock factor and drama. Chichi wanted tradition. All of them contradicted each other. And Trinity had learned very early on that they would continue to disagree and therefore, she would have to make her own decisions about almost everything. As if that was easy for a sixteen year old girl to do all on her own! Trinity sighed in frustration before glancing down at the delicate ring on her finger. All of this stress was worth it. Just two more weeks and she would be Mrs. Ava Trinity Anamaria Son. Ava Son. Ava Son. Trinity Son. Trinity Son. Repeating this soothing mantra to herself over and over again was enough to make her giddy.

She could hardly wait! The cake was being made and decorated by Chichi. Goku, surprisingly, had volunteered to take care of the menu- making sure that everything delicious was on it. Bulma saw to it that the flowers were ordered and ready to be arranged. Isis had assured her that she would pick out her own bridesmaid gown- and Trinity wasn't worried at all about her making an ugly selection. Everything was falling into place. Now, to just finish the guest list. The wedding was only two weeks away afterall and she was very worried that she was sending the invites out too late. She gave the list a once over once more.

_Bulma Briefs_

_Chiaotzu_

_Dende_

_Dr. Briefs_

_Eighteen_

_Erasa_

_Gohan Son_

_Goku Son_

_Hercule Satan_

_Isis Kostos_

_King Kai_

_Krillin_

_Marron _

_Master Roshi_

_Mr. Popo_

_Mrs. Briefs_

_Oolong_

_Ox King_

_Piccolo_

_Puar_

_Sharpner_

_Tien_

_Vegeta_

_Videl Satan_

_Yamcha_

_...And anyone else Goten wished to invite._

Everything seemed to be in place. All of the right people were invited and none of the wrong people. The invitations had been arranged. Now all she had to do was have Goten deliver them. She looked at the handsome man who was lying across her bed, his feet touching the floor. She put the invitations on top of her desk before moving towards him. She crawled on top of his lower abdomen, straddling him. He looked up at her, "finished with the invites?" "Finished!" she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek and then the mouth. He laced his large fingers together with her small delicate ones, "two more weeks and you'll be my wife. And then we can make a baby." Her eyes went wide, "a-a baby?" He smirked, "I'm just kidding. But you know, we haven't exactly been careful. There's always the chance that you could get pregnant. You're not pregnant yet though. I don't sense another life in the room." Seeing the warmth in his eyes, she could tell that a part of him craved a child. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't getting one anytime soon and she was more than determined to change the subject. "How do you think Trunks and Isis are doing with the due date so close? I hate that I haven't been able to be there with her through this whole thing," Trinity heaved a heavy breath, releasing some of her sadness. "It's not like it's your fault," Goten said. "Yeah, and Isis is tough. She'll be fine. And I'll get to be there when the baby is born." Trinity took a deep breath, handing the invites to Goten, one carelessly falling to the floor. She didn't want to send her lover away, but it was necessary, "you ready to go?" He put two fingers to his forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so fucking sick of this!" Isis exploded at Trunks one evening. "I'm sick of the swollen feet and the stretch marks and the lactating, tender breasts and the attention! I want this baby out now!" Trunks looked at her blankly, feeling sorry for her, but not knowing exactly what to say. He could easily feel her intense, raging anger through their bond. "Isis, I'm sorry. I am. I just don't know what to say really-" "OF COURSE YOU DON'T! You have a penis! You don't get stared at when you enter the store. You don't have to deal with a bunch of creeps and idiots trying to touch your stomach. You don't feel fat and naseous! Did I tell you that I've gained thirty pounds? Thirty pounds! It's ridiculous. It's so unfair," she rubbed her wet eyes, smudging away black tears. Trunks got up and walked over to his extremely irritated girlfriend, knowing full well that she may snap on him. "I love you and even if I don't understand completely, I do feel sympathy for you . And I still think that you're beautiful, if that counts for anything. I wouldn't trade you for any girl in the world," he wiped away the last of her tears with a gentle finger. "Have you worked on your speech for Goten and Trinity's wedding?" she asked, changing the subject. "Nah, not really. I think I'm just gonna roll with it you know? Say whatever comes to my mind," he smiled a debonair smile that made her heart flutter. She spread her fingers out against his chest and ran her hands slowly up towards his neck. She puckered her lips through a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, "well aren't you a rebel?" Goten appeared in the room suddenly, a card in his hand. Isis rolled her eyes at the intrusion "Annnnnd last but not least, the Briefs," he handed a disgruntled Trunks an invitation. "See you there," Goten nodded at Isis before leaving. He could easily see that he wasn't welcome at the moment...

* * *

_7 Nights before the Wedding_

Nolei had come home late that night, and just out of curiousity, he decided to go check on his niece. "For her sake, I hope that she's in bed," he muttered angrily as he made his way up the stairs. He had been in a bad mood all day, and he was sure that he'd explode if he found her gone. He knocked on the door. No answer. Opening the door quietly, he made his way into Trinity's room. He glanced at her lithe figure sprawled carelessly across the bed. She was fast asleep and hadn't even stirred as he dragged his large feet across the floor. He stubbed one of said feet on the sharp corner of something, which shocked him slightly- causing him to jerk up straight. He looked down quickly to see a small, square card caught between his big toe and the bottom of Trinity's chest of drawers. Curious, he picked it up and flipped it over.

**_On the afternoon of June 30 at the base of Mount Pao,_**

**_You are cordially invited to attend to the wedding of Goten Son and Ava Trinity Kostos_**-

Nolei sucked in a hard breath, not even bothering to finish reading the rest of the invitation; if she thought that she was going to get married to that Saiyan, she had another thing coming. He refused to let it happen- no, he wouldn't lose anymore family members to these monkeys. He would rather Trinity die than marry a Saiyan.

* * *

_June 24th, Capsule Corp_

She was making herself a fruit salad with dip. She was hungry as hell and she needed something in her system now. She cut up the strawberries and bananas rather quickly, before adding the two colorful foods to her already full plate. She began to mix the plain and flavored yogurts together in preparation. Satisfied when the dip became a light, barely-noticeable orange color, she carried the plate with her to the couch. Her stomach growled violently as she leaned over to grab the remote off of the coffee table. "You're hungry too, aren't you little one?" she placed a gentle hand on her stomach. She began to devour fruit quickly- giving even Vegeta and Goku a run for their money. She was finished in a matter of minutes, but her stomach had yet to register that it was indeed full. She sighed to herself before letting out a burp. She grabbed the spare hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her now chest-length hair into a quick bun. Feeling satisfied that her hair was out of her face, she grabbed the plate and headed back into the kitchen. Putting the plate into the sink, she grabbed some dish soap and began to scrub it. Due to the size of her stomach, she was backed out at least a foot away from the sink, and her slender arms were straining to reach- much to her disdain. She was tired of being the size of a hot-air balloon.

She preceeded to dry the the plate when a very stoic Vegeta walked in with at least ten dirty dishes. He dropped them in the sink carelessy before turning dark, menacing eyes on her, "clean them, woman." She put a hand on her hip angrily, and was just about to retort when she felt a warm liquid dripping down her legs. Her eyes went wide, "_Oh._" Vegeta looked down at the disgusting clear goo that was not saturating the floor, stepping around it as he motioned to leave, "that's absolutely grotesque." She grabbed his arm swiftly, causing his muscles to tense, "you-you can't! You can't just leave me here like this! _Oh_- OWWW! OW! Contractions, I'm having contractions. Oh- it hurts, it hurts Vegeta!" He rolled his eyes at her weakness before yanking his arm out of her grip, "Oh but I can. I am not flying you to the hospital while you're covered in that disgusting liquid. Clean yourself up wench. I'll send down Bulma's idiotic mother to tend to you." With out another word, the prince was gone. And of course, Trunks and Bulma were all the way at Mount Pao.

Once the contractions stopped, she waddled her way upstairs and took a quick, hot shower. She needed to get to a hospital and she needed to get to one now. Her shower had only lasted ten minutes at the most and she had suffered two contractions while she scrubbed herself and she was not happy about it. She rushed to the room that she and Trunks now shared grabbing the baby bag and her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number she needed, "Trunks, get here quick! No-No, my water broke! And the contractions are really close tog-OW! Ow! OWW! JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE PLEASE! It hurts!" She hung up abruptly, not having the patience to explain her situation at the moment. But honestly, how much more explaining was really necessary? Her water broke and she was in pain! She curled up into a ball on the floor dramatically, "Trunks if you aren't here in five minutes, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

~Three hours later~

After too many hours of strenuous labor, the ever beautiful Isis was holding her precious little boy in her arms. "Making me a grandma so young, huh Trunks?" Bulma said jokingly, though there were tears in her eyes as she stared at the beautiful baby. He was a perfect mixture of Isis and Trunks. His hair was the same color as Trunks's, but the smooth, silkly texture was more like that of Isis. His eyes were a strange cross between blue and gray. The baby's full cheeks were rosy in color and he was staring curiously at those surrounding him. His prescence seemed to bring a calm to everyone around him. Even Vegeta seemed happy about the baby's arrival. Bulma stared at her son, Isis and her new grandson, 'I hope this happiness lasts forever.'

* * *

Everything was in place, everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the trees formed a canopy of leaves and flowers over the chairs, and it was a perfect 70 degrees just as she'd wanted. So then, why the hell was she so nervous? Perhaps it was the large amount of people...The guests were filling their chairs, and Chichi had already finished laying out the vast amounts of food. Gohan, Sharpener and Trunks had taken their positions beside the alter, and Isis, Videl and Erasa mirrored them. Marron was busy sprinkling rice and white rose petals down the length of the isle. Goku had agreed to walk Trinity down the isle in place of her father, and it was he who now stood next to her while her body shook with jitters. "I-I just- I just don't know if I can...all of those people.. I didn't think this many people from Orange Star High would come. How did they find out about it anyway?" Trinity was peering nervously through the window at all of the commotion outside. She began to bite her perfectly manicured nails, a habit she thought she had given up as a child.

"Hey, chill out alright. You'll be fine. Everyone is gathered here to share your happiness with you." He placed his large hands on her shoulders before flipping her lacey veil over her made up face. He bent down and grabbed the bouquet of gardenias. "You'll need this," he said gently as he handed them to her. "Ready?" he offered her his arm. "Ready," she took it. The door was opened slowly, revealing a blushing bride and a beaming Goku. The guests were craning their necks in order to get a look at Trinity- and what a sight she was. Goten's breath caught in his throat as he acknowledged his fiance with a warm gaze. She was even more beautiful in person than she had been in his dream. All of her hair, excluding at least fifteen inches of the ends, had been pulled up into a large elegant bun with the remainder cascading down her back in a wispy half up-half down do. A few wavy strands fell past her ears, almost blocking the floral shaped diamond earrings from view. He couldn't see her face as clearly as the rest of her, but if her figure was any indication, he was sure she would look exquisite. Her figure looked extremely dainty and feminine in the white gown with its floral train. He watched closely as she, with her lace covered hands, carried the bouquet down the isle.

It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach him and a part of him wanted to kick his father for taking so damn long. In a few short moments, her hands were in his, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was trying his hardest to penetrate the veil, yet, in spite of it, he could still see that she was happy here with him. "Uhem," the officiant tried to get the couples attention with his nasally voice. Goten laughed a little, while Trinity blushed. "Well then, we can began. Ahem. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Goten Bardock Son and Ava Trinity Kostos. Now, if you two will repeat after me, we can commence." The short balding man turned to Goten first, "_I, Ava Trinity Kostos_,"

"I, Ava Trinity Kostos," Trinity said softly.

"_Take you, Goten Bardock Son, to be my wedded husband-_"

"Take you, Goten Bardock Son, to be my wedded husband."

"_To have and to hold-"_

"To have and to hold,"

"_From this day forward-"_

"From this day forward,"

"_For better, for worse-"_

"For better, for worse,"

"_For richer, for poorer-"_

"For richer, for poorer,"

"_In sickness and in health_-"

"In sickness and in health,"

"_To love and to cherish until death do us part_-"

"To love and to cherish until death do us part."

"_And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness_," the officiant finished, releasing a deep breath.

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness," Goten slid the delicate ring on her finger.

Trinity smiled brightly, getting her band ready. Never had she wanted anything in her life, more than she wanted this. She took a deep breath, her bosom rising slightly, before looking at the officiant. "You're ready?" the old man asked. She nodded before biting her lip nervously. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought to herself. "Then let us begin. "_I, Goten Bardock Son_,"

"I, Goten Bardock Son," Goten repeated automatically.

"_Take you, Ava Trinity Kostos, to be my wedded wife-_"

"Take you, Ava Trinity Kostos, to be my wedded wife."

"_To have and to hold-"_

"To have and to hold,"

"_From this day forward-"_

"From this day forward,"

"_For better, for worse-"_

"For better, for worse,"

"_For richer, for poorer-"_

"For richer, for poorer,"

"_In sickness and in health_-"

"In sickness and in health,"

"_To love and to cherish until death do us part_-"

"To love and to cherish until death do us part."

"_And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness_," the officiant finished.

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness," Trinity slid the broad, silver ring on her husband's finger.

The officiant straightened his glasses before smiling, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Son, you may kiss your bride-" And kiss her he did. She didn't even see him flip her veil, he did it so quickly. In a second, his large hands were cradling her face, and her small ones were gripping his wrists lightly. The kiss had started out frantic and desperate: almost like he had to feel her lips on his immediately. But soon, his movements slowed and deepened- his tongue finding its way in. Hands slid down her neck and chest and then around her waist- pulling her closer. "Bah- disgusting!" Vegeta scoffed, hardly causing the two enamored teens to jump apart. They did stop however, Trinity smiling bashfully and Goten smirking at his Saiyan counterpart. Chichi and Bulma had been too busy taking photos of the whole thing to be disgusted. "Well I think that it's time to take a few family photos!" the dark haired woman called out to all of the guests. "Until we're done, you all are welcome to snack at the buffet."

Chichi made sure that while all of the high school kids were occupying themselves with each other and the buffet table before pulling her family and the other Z fighters aside. "Alright, all of the girls first. No-no, Trinity stand in the middle," Chichi took pictures of Isis and Trinity together. Trinity and Marron. Trinity, Isis, Videl and Erasa. Goten and Trinity togther. Goten and Trunks. Goten and Gohan. Goten, Gohan and Goku. Goten, Trinity, Trunks and Isis. The list went on and on... "Let me just get one of you and Videl kissing Gohan," Chichi insisted, much to the blushing couple's dismay. "Moooom," Gohan whined. "Oh please Gohan! How old are you? Isis and Trunks did it. Trinity and Goten did it-" "Yeah but it's their wedding day and Isis and Trunks just had a baby!" "Don't you dare argue with me young man. I am your mother! If you know what's good for you, you'll kiss her!" Chichi got the camera ready. Gohan sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win. Videl smiled at him brightly, trying to let him know that she was okay with this. The kiss they shared was quick but long enough for Chichi to get a photo. After about an hour of Chichi's fussing, everyone was allowed to head to the canopy and start the real party.

Freshly cooked food was brought out, the music started to blast and circular, cream-colored, japanese style lanterns were lit. Goten and Trinity took the floor, ready to perform their first dance- in addition to other wedding traditions. All of the guests watched closely as the newly married couple twirled around the floor, focused only on each other. Much to Chichi's delight, the two shared a romantic kiss when Goten lowered his blushing bride towards the floor. After a moment, Goku and Chichi were allowed to come out on to the floor. Followed by Gohan and Videl. Then Bulma and shockingly- Vegeta. Isis and Trunks were next. Soon enough, all of the guests with the exception of Piccolo, Tien, Dende and Mr. Popo who was caring for baby Malik. The dancing went on for about an hour before Chichi called for the next activity, "alright, if you're not married get ready to catch the bouquet!" Trinity was led by Chichi to a platform, and then forced to turn her back to the guests. Within a moment, the bouquet was tossed skyward before landing in the hands of a very upset, very fat wedding guest.

Nolei chucked the flowers at the ground before slowly reaching for his pants. His hand was shaking as it slid past the stain covered shirt. His eyes were wild, his forehead sweaty. He backed away from all of the guest before pulling a hand gun out of his pants pocket. He pointed it at Trinity first, and then turned it towards his own skull, "alright, either you're going to fix things or I am. You understand? I'm not going to watch this happen third time! If you don't call this whole thing off and come home, I'll pull the trigger." He glanced at the Saiyans who looked at him wearily, "don't try to stop me. I was smart enough to bring multiple back ups!" He turned his attention back towards his auburn haired niece, who had tears in her golden eyes. She was shaking her head slowly, but her tongue wouldn't move. "Well Trinity? What's it gonna be?" All was silent for a moment as the wedding guests looked from the bride to the intruder, and Trinity couldn't make herself voice the word 'no.' She shook her head, trying to form words in her mouth but failing to. "Fine. No need to say the words. I understand perfectly."

-The sound of a gunshot echoed through the mountains.

* * *

AND, I end there. Isn't Nolei just one selfish mother effer? Lol, don't worry. I've already started Resistance [Revamped] and it will be available to you all soon enough, so stay tuned/subscribed- whichever. I will most likely be doing an alternate ending. Thank you for sticking with me thus far! I really appreciate it, and all of the suggestions and constructive criticism will go towards writing my new version of Resistance, and finishing Ava's Heart.

Thank you all for _**everything**_.

Until next time,

Breeze.


End file.
